Le Miracle selon les Feuilles de Vigne
by lyralary
Summary: Slash SS/HP.  Après la mort de Dumbledore, Severus Snape s'est enfui. Il est recherché par le ministère de la Magie.  De son côté, Harry doit retrouver le dernier Horcruxe pour le détruire.  Ils se retrouveront pour cette dernière quête.
1. 1 Réveil

**Réveil**

« Je suis mort.»

Ce fut la première chose qu'il pensa.

D'abord, du blanc. Comme une lumière intense qui cherche à percer ses paupières. Une lumière violente, mais pure, du blanc le plus blanc qu'il existe, presque surnaturel.

Puis la prise de conscience du drap sur lequel il est. Son contact, sur ses mains, ses jambes, de ce tissu un peu moite. Il se rend compte qu'il a une main crispée sur un des bords du lit, et la froideur du linge à cet endroit contraste avec la chaleur sous son corps.

Ensuite, comme un murmure venant de très loin, un brouhaha venant petit à petit dans ses oreilles, l'acclimatant déjà à cet endroit qu'il n'identifiait pas. Des bruits divers, mais trop lointains pour qu'il puisse les entendre tous. Et il n'a pas la force d'y songer.

Des formes apparaissent au travers de ses paupières qu'il a maintenant mi-closes. Comme des fantômes qui se meuvent dans cette étendue blanche. Des gens. Ils vont, ils viennent, ils semblent flotter dans cette atmosphère blanche.

Enfin, une odeur particulière dont il prend conscience. Une odeur très particulière, qu'il connaît bien, en fait.

Harry était juste en train de se réveiller dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'il soit ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé « avant » ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, et ça l'alarmait. Il avait peur de lui-même.

Les contours de l'infirmerie se dessinèrent un peu plus. Il voyait distinctement l'armoire beige qui était en face de lui, et tous les lits vides qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait en sécurité, mais seul. Il n'y avait personne.

Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas. Alors, au prix de tous les efforts du monde, il chercha à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur ce lit.

Un petit hoquet de douleur lui échappa des lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de s'appuyer sur se bras pour se relever un peu. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il avait mal partout. De tous les côtés, ses membres éprouvés par une lutte dont il ne se souvenait pas criaient à la douleur. Ses bras tremblèrent sous son propre corps qu'il essayait de relever et cédèrent. Il retomba sur le lit, et coinça sa main droite sous son dos.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se décoincer, il n'y arriverait pas. Il pensa alors qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé.

Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se soulever un peu et permettre à sa main de se dégager. Il massa son poignet endolori et laissa une larme silencieuse couler. Puis il resta là, sur le dos, à regarder le blanc incertain de ce plafond se vriller sous yeux encore mal acclimatés à la lumière. Il avait l'impression qu'il était resté plusieurs années ici, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir « raté un épisode », et c'était très désagréable. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

Il gémit. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait soif. Il s'affola, car il n'y avait personne. Il essaya d'appeler, mais ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son. Les sons se coinçaient, comme arrêtés par une barrière qu'on aurait placée au travers de sa gorge.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas de verre, pas d'eau. Comment était-il resté en vie ? Car, malgré son absence de souvenirs, il ne savait qu'une chose : il devait mourir. Il aurait dû mourir. Et malgré tout, il était encore là, allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Alors, tout lui revint en mémoire, comme un boomerang revient à la tête de son lanceur. Et il était le lanceur.

Il était entravé par le maléfice du saucisson que Dumbledore lui avait lancé, dans la tour d'astronomie...

« ... ... ...

- Nous avons des ordres. C'est Drago qui doit le faire. Vas-y, Drago, dépêche-toi.

Malefoy semblait moins résolu que jamais. Il avait l'air terrifié en regardant Dumbledore, dont le visage encore plus pâle n'était pas à la même hauteur que d'habitude, car il s'affaissait de plus en plus contre la tour.

- En tout cas, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis ! dit l'homme au visage de travers, provoquant le rire sifflant de sa soeur. Regardez-le. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dumby ?

- Oh, une moindre résistance, des réflexes plus lents, Amycus, répondit Dumbledore. Bref, la vieillesse... Peut-être que ça t'arrivera un jour... Si tu as la chance de parvenir jusque là...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répéta le Mangemort, soudain violent. Toujours pareil, avec toi, Dumby, tu causes et tu ne fais rien, rien de rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se donne la peine de te tuer ! Allez, Drago, vas-y !

Mais à cet instant, d'autres bruits de lutte retentirent un peu plus bas et une voix cria :

- Ils ont bloqué l'escalier ! Reducto ! REDUCTO !

Le cœur de Harry fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine.

Ces quatre-là n'avaient donc pas neutralisé toute opposition, ils avaient simplement réussi à monter jusqu'au sommet de la tour et, d'après ce qu'on entendait, avaient dressé derrière eux une barrière invisible...

- Vite, Drago, maintenant ! dit avec colère l'homme aux traits grossiers.

Mais la main de Malefoy tremblait toujours tellement qu'il était incapable de viser.

- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, gronda Greyback en s'avançant vers Dumbledore les bras tendus, les dents découvertes.

- J'ai dit non ! s'écria l'homme aux traits grossiers.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et le loup-garou fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta les remparts et vacilla, l'air furieux. Le cœur de Harry, prisonnier du sortilège de Dumbledore, lui martelait les côtes avec une telle force qu'il semblait impossible que personne ne l'entende... Si seulement il avait pu bouger, il aurait lancé un maléfice sous sa cape...

-Drago, vas-y ou écarte-toi pour que l'un d'entre nous..., vociféra la femme d'une voix perçante.

Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Snape apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et Malefoy.

-Nous avons un problème, Snape, dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de...

Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Snape, d'une voix très faible.

- Severus...

Rien, au cours de cette soirée, n'aurait pu autant terrifier Harry : pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant.

Snape resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou avait l'air intimidé.

Snape observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

- Severus... s'il vous plaît...

Snape leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Snape et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge.

Silencieux et immobile, il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, puis retomba dans le vide... ... ... »

Il était au cœur de la forêt interdite, face à un Voldemort entouré d'une armée de Mangemorts et au sommet de sa puissance. C'était ce qu'il pensait être sa dernière bataille...

« ... ... ...

- Harry Potter... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le Survivant oserait venir à mon défi, dit la voix doucereuse de Voldemort.

Harry serrait les poings. Il voulait en finir. Maintenant, tout de suite. En finir et ne plus en parler. Mais il savait que se mettre en colère l'affaiblirai face à Voldemort, alors il essaya de se contrôler et de paraître le plus calme possible.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait posée. Alors je suis venu.

- Le Survivant n'est pas un lâche, reprit Voldemort, mais alors pourquoi laisse-t-il ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, en espérant finir par m'anéantir ? C'est ça qui est lâche ! Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer, et tu feras périr tes amis inutilement.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez les pleurer, que je sache ! Vous vous nourrissez de morts et de souffrances ! Toute cette conversation paraîtra ridicule après votre mort, c'est-à-dire ce soir, dit Harry en serrant rageusement sa baguette. Vous n'aurez été qu'un monstre fier et assoiffé de pouvoir qui ne restera dans l'histoire que pour les horreurs qu'il a commises !

- Es-tu aussi sûr de toi quant à ma mort ?

- Oui, fit rageusement Harry.

- A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi, Harry.

Voldemort avait un air entendu teinté d'une supériorité non feinte.

Harry savait que Voldemort croyait être le seul avec quelques Mangemorts à connaître l'existence des horcruxes. C'est pourquoi il fit attention à ne rien laisser paraître, car chaque indice lâché par inadvertance aurait pu lui être fatal. Les horcruxes déjà existants pourraient alors faire des petits, et la guerre serait perdue d'avance.

- J'ai la baguette de Sureau, Harry, poursuivit-il. La baguette de ton cher Albus, que Severus a volée sur sa tombe.

Harry sentit une haine grandissante s'épanouir sur cet homme. Snape avait volé la baguette de Dumbledore. Il le tuerait. Il devait le tuer.

- Mais au moins, Harry, je t'admire pour une chose, qui montre que tu es bien un Gryffondor.

- Ah ? Et en quoi fais-je honneur à ma maison ?

- Tu es venu, et tu mourras en héros. Tu te sentais perdu, et tu t'es dit que plutôt que de mourir comme un rat, en essayant de te cacher, tu mourras en ayant un semblant de courage. Et plus tard, on dira : « Prenez Harry Potter en exemple ! Il a été courageux jusqu'au bout ! »

- Le discours que vous tenez est absolument ridicule, Jedusor. Je suis venu parce qu'enfin, dès ce soir, vous ne serez plus qu'un tas de cendres. Un tas de cendres, Tom. Et après cela, plus personne ne mourra par vos mains. Voilà pourquoi je suis resté en vie et que je ne me suis pas rendu. Parce que je vais triompher de vous.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, Potter ? Alors nous pouvons commencer le duel. Dis adieu à tes amis.

Harry voyait Hermione attachée à un arbre, et ficelée par le Saucisson. Un Mangemort avait immobilisé Ron et lui tordait les bras. Un autre encore avait capturé Ginny. Il la voyait, les yeux brillants de larmes, les lèvres remuant comme pour le supplier de quelque chose, impuissante, mais il voyait qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Elle l'aimait.

- Pour eux. Je me bats pour eux.

- Voilà qui est très chevaleresque, ironisa Voldemort. Avada Kedavra !

- Sectusempra !

Les deux sorts avaient été lancés exactement en même temps. Ils se frappèrent de plein fouet, leurs forces se décuplèrent et ils bifurquèrent chacun de leur côté. L'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort frappa sur la gauche et tua trois Mangemorts d'un coup, manquant de justesse Ginny, et le Sectusempra d'Harry alla se perdre dans la forêt.

- Ainsi Severus t'a appris quelques sorts, remarqua Voldemort. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être lâche à ce point.

- Vous n'avez que des lâches dans vos rangs ! Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte atteint Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Et, tandis qu'il se contorsionnait de douleur, un éclair blanc surgit de la main qui tenait sa baguette et frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre, en suffoquant, sa vue se vrilla, les couleurs disparurent, et il pensa : « Voldemort sera mort en ayant trop confiance en lui. Et je mourrai avec lui, mais qu'importe.

Il vit le visage de Ginny, soudain libérée du Mangemort qui était accouru aux côté de son maître, se pencher vers lui avec effroi, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies, puis il sombra dans ce qui lui semblait être les ténèbres éternelles... ... ... »

Il s'était évanoui dans une lumière blanche, puis s'était réveillé dans cette même lumière blanche.

Il se remémora ainsi tous ces souvenirs douloureux, allongé sur la moiteur du lit, pendant quelques secondes, puis il entendit des voix plus distinctes que celles du brouhaha dans le couloir, derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il était trop fatigué pour écouter, mais néanmoins quelques mots lui parvinrent.

- ... pulsations accélèrent... content.

- Oui, oui... survivre.

- ... se demande quand même...

- ...Harry...

- ... potions de Snape ont bien marché.

- ... aura mal...

Harry se rendit compte qu'on parlait de lui. Il n'identifiait pas les voix, à part que c'était une voix d'homme et une voix de femme. Ça ne l'intéressa pas, il arrêta d'écouter. Mais au moins, il savait qu'effectivement, il aurait dû mourir.

Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans sa torpeur quand tous les bruits du couloir lui semblèrent tout à coup très proches, puis qu'ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau dans un déclic métallique. Apparemment, on avait ouvert la porte. Donc, quelqu'un était entré.

Il rouvrit les yeux et essaya de tourner sa tête vers la porte, mais un cou douloureux l'en empêcha. Une onde de feu le traversa puis le retraversa des épaules à la mâchoire, chaque fois de moins en moins fortement, pour cesser enfin. « Ils » n'avaient pas épargné son cou non plus.

Il essaya de voir son visiteur quand même, malgré les larges barreaux du lit qui lui fragmentaient la vue, mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas la peine. Les visiteurs, car ils étaient deux, certainement les propriétaires des deux voix qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier, venaient le voir, de toute évidence. Il se força à faire semblant de dormir, mais il le fit sans doute trop tard.

- Harry ! Êtes-vous réveillé ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers McGonagall, qui avait l'air très heureuse de le voir conscient. Il articula un « oui » de ses lèvres qui ne voulaient toujours pas laisser échapper de sons, puis se laissa prendre la main par la directrice adjointe. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de se laisser faire, pour le moment.

- Harry ! Harry ! Appelez Madame Pomfresh, dit-elle à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et Harry ne put jamais savoir qui il était. C'est un véritable bonheur pour nous de te voir vivant après cette effroyable lutte ! Nous pensions tous que tu... ne tiendrais pas le choc. Nous étions très inquiets pour toi, surtout ces dernières semaines… Tu ne montrais plus aucun signe de vie, à part ton cœur qui battait encore, bien que très faiblement. Nous avions peur qu'il cesse de le faire d'un jour à l'autre. Seul Dumbledore nous avait dit que tu tiendrais le choc. Il avait raison, rajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Dumbledore... il est mort.

Ça y est. Les mots voulaient bien sortir de sa bouche. Sa voix était faible, éraillée, inconstante.

- Oui, Harry. Il est... mort.

Elle relâcha un peu sa pression sur la main de Harry.

Ils se dévisagèrent, une gêne soudaine ayant envahi l'atmosphère.

- C'est Snape qui l'a tué, continua Harry de sa voix tremblante.

- Non, Harry, il va falloir que je vous explique ce qu'...

- Je l'ai vu.

Harry était déjà en colère. Non, il l'avait vu, il n'était pas fou, et personne ne lui ferait dire le contraire.

- Ne vous énervez pas, Har...

- Dès que je sors d'ici, je le trouve, je lui fais payer, je le tue.

- Non ! Harry, vous allez vous reposer, et ensuite je reviendrai vous parler. Vous comprendrez tout. Le professeur Snape est innocent.

- Il aurait tué Dumbledore, son sauveur, se serait échappé avec Malefoy, et serait resté innocent !

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé, mais dans l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je vais appeler Pomfresh, elle va s'occuper de toi, et ensuite tu pourras venir me voir dans mon bureau. Quelqu'un t'amènera. Et tu comprendras tout.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant place à une Pomfresh hystérique.

- Harry ! Harry ! Poussez-vous, Mme McGonagall, allez-vous en, il ne faut pas le brusquer, mon Harry, Oooh ! Harry !

Elle poussa la directrice adjointe d'un geste énervé et s'approcha du lit de Harry, qui avait déjà mal à la tête devant ces hurlements.

- Harry ! continua-t-elle. Il est vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Vous êtes vivant !

- Je crois qu'il a compris, Pom-Pom, intervint McGonagall. Et si vous continuez à le lui rappeler de la sorte, je crois qu'il finira par regretter de l'être.

Elle partit en laissant une Pomfresh électrique s'occuper du Gryffondor exagérément, insistant pour lui donner et lui redonner à manger, lui passer de la pommade même aux endroits où il n'avait pas d'hématomes ni de fractures et lui donner des tas de potions différentes toutes les cinq minutes. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Harry avait beau se plaindre, tous ces soins ne furent pas sans effet et, après s'être rendormi quelques heures, il se sentait frais et dispos pour aller voir la directrice.

- Salut Harry !

Harry tourna la tête vers cette voix vive et pleine d'entrain qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

- Colin ?

C'était comme si l'enfer venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Ah, et... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Colin ?

Harry essayait de mettre un peu d'enthousiasme dans sa voix, mais c'était impossible. Il ne parvint qu'à donner l'impression d'un mort qui se serait relevé pour rire une dernière fois. Le résultat était lugubre.

- C'est moi qui t'accompagne chez McGonagall !

- Ah, eh bien, c'est... super !

Harry n'espérait que de pouvoir s'en défaire dès la première occasion se présenterait.

- Ils vont tous être étonnés quand ils vont savoir que tu es encore vivant ! poursuivit Colin en aidant Harry à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Qui ça ?

- Tous les élèves, pardi ! Je suis le seul à savoir que tu t'es réveillé, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Et pourquoi ça ? McGonagall ne l'a-t-elle pas annoncé aux autres élèves ?

- Nous sommes en plein dans les vacances d'été, Harry, dit Colin en aidant le Gryffondor à se mettre debout.

Il réprima un cri de douleur mais fut vite soulagé en se laissant tomber sur le siège que Colin lui avait poussé sur les fesses. Au moins, il pouvait se tenir debout, ce qui aurait été absolument impossible le matin même.

- Dans les vacances d'été ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Colin.

- Oui, mon vieux. Tu as dormi... enfin, tu es resté comme ça plus de deux semaines. Inutile de te dire que tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre pas possible pour toi.

Colin avait commencé à pousser Harry sur ce fauteuil à roulettes. Harry se pencha pour l'observer et vit que c'était un fauteuil roulant typiquement moldu. La pensée le fit sourire.

- Mais alors, comment se fait-il que toi, tu sois là ?

Harry entendit Colin déglutir.

- Mes... Il ont emmené mes parents.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un voile de tristesse intense était passé sur le visage d'ordinaire si joyeux du petit Gryffondor, et là, Harry se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui en vouloir pour l'avoir poursuivi toutes ces années avec son appareil photo.

- Ah.

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que ce « ah », mais on ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. C'était la seule chose qui soit valable après une telle nouvelle.

- Je suis désolé, poursuivi Harry dans un souffle.

- Bien sûr, je... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Colin dans un petit sourire crispé.

Ils arrivèrent en face du bureau de la directrice sans dire un mot de plus, et quand le petit Gryffondor dit le mot de passe, « Albus », Harry entendit qu'il pleurait.

- Je reviens te chercher après, dit-il ensuite d'une voix plus assurée.

Il le poussa jusque dans l'entrée et s'en alla en marchant calmement, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall apparaisse dans l'ouverture.

- Harry... Peux-tu marcher ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, pas encore, dit-il en jaugeant les marches soudain innombrables et abruptes de l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te porter, Harry.

La directrice le prit du fauteuil roulant et le souleva sans aucun effort apparent. Harry sentait son cœur battre contre sa vielle peau fripée, et il sentait un discret parfum émaner de sa robe.

Elle le posa ensuite délicatement sur une chaise en face de son bureau et s'assit en face de lui. Elle le dévisagea un moment, puis regarda ses mains croisées sur ses genoux d'un air pensif.

- Harry... commença-t-elle lentement. Je t'ai demandé de venir car je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Je vous écoute.

- C'est à propos du professeur Snape, en partie, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, semblant craindre sa réaction. Mais Harry ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

- Mais avant de t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire dans le futur, je vais te donner une lettre que le professeur Dumbledore t'avait écrite avant sa mort.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir.

- Avant sa mort ? Il comptait donc me la remettre en main propre ?

- Absolument pas, Harry, dit-elle, les cheveux dégrafés et un petit bout de papier jauni à la main. Je te laisse lire.

Anxieuse, elle lui tendit le mot et se mit la tête dans ses mains en attendant qu'il ait fini de lire.

« Bonjour, Harry.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort et que tu as triomphé de Voldemort. Je crains un peu ta réaction à la suite de la lecture de cette lettre, mais j'espère que tu pourras me comprendre et me pardonner.

Vois-tu, je ne voulais rien te dire avant, pour que tu ne t'y opposes pas et que la couverture soit parfaite, mais mon décès était entièrement planifié entre moi et le Professeur Snape. Je sais que tu lui en veux, que tu n'as pas supporté qu'il me « tue », mais il est temps que tu changes d'avis et que je t'éclaire sur la réalité des évènements.

Drago Malefoy, qui, tu le sais, a un père Mangemort, a été enrôlé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a reçu la marque. Il faut que tu saches que chaque Mangemort, quand il entre au service de Voldemort, doit accomplir une tâche pour prouver qu'il est à la hauteur de servir son maître. Cette tâche, c'est de tuer pour la première fois quelqu'un. Mais attention, pas n'importe qui. Voldemort veut que tu tues quelqu'un que tu connais, soit pour une vengeance, soit par sa simple désignation.  
>En l'occurrence, Drago avait reçu l'ordre de me tuer. Et s'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission, Voldemort l'éliminerait de ses rangs. Tu vois ce que ça veut dire.<br>Or, tu te doutes bien que Drago, malgré ses airs de supériorité et de fierté mal placée, est absolument incapable de tuer quelqu'un, moi ou n'importe quel autre individu. Il est très faible. C'est pourquoi Severus, son parrain, a fait un Serment Inviolable avec sa mère Narcissa comme quoi si Drago se révélait incapable de me tuer, il le ferait à sa place.  
>Mais j'avais pensé à tout. Severus y a été obligé, il ne pouvait pas reculer, sinon sa couverture de Mangemort était détruite. Cela a été très difficile pour lui.<br>Je savais que la seule chose que désirait Voldemort, c'était de rentrer en possession de ma baguette, la baguette de Sureau. Il savait qu'elle lui conférerait des pouvoirs extraordinaires.  
>Tu te rappelles sans doute de ma main qui commençait à noircir ? Cet accident m'est arrivé alors que je tentais de détruire la bague des Gaunt. J'aurais dû mourir quelques mois après. J'ai décidé de mourir en me rendant utile plutôt que de profiter de quelques heures vaines. Severus me tuerait, et Voldemort pourrait enfin rentrer en possession de la Baguette de Sureau. Il regagnerait ainsi de la confiance de son maître, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content.<br>Seulement, ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, c'est qu'il fallait devenir maître de sa baguette. Ollivander le lui avait dit, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et l'a tué. Perte regrettable, d'ailleurs. Il a donc cru être le maître de la baguette, puisqu'il l'avait dans les mains. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pour qu'elle obéisse pleinement, il fallait qu'il triomphe de son précédent maître, c'est-à-dire moi.  
>Et, moi mort, il ne pouvait plus le faire.<br>Comme personne ne m'a battu en duel avant que je ne meure, la baguette de Sureau est perdue. Et c'est tant mieux. Elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir de maître.

C'est maintenant que j'en viens à la partie la plus importante.  
>Tu crois avoir détruit tous les Horcruxes.<br>Mais il y en a un dernier. Un tout nouveau. C'est la baguette de Sureau. Tu as vu l'éclair blanc qui t'a frappé au moment de la mort de Voldemort ? Il ne voulait pas mourir.  
>Il a forgé un dernier Horcruxe. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, mais au moment où il a lancé l'Avada, il y a mêlé le sort permettant de faire de la personne touchée un Horcruxe. Il comptait faire en sorte que tu en sois un, et cela n'a pas marché. Le sort s'est retourné contre lui et a frappé la baguette.<p>

Je pense que Severus te sera très utile pour la retrouver. Il doit être chez lui. Cherchez-le ensemble.

A bientôt, Harry.

Albus

P.S. Oui, à bientôt, car je persiste à croire qu'il y a une vie après la mort. Enfin, au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, je ne peux pas en être sûr. »

Harry pleurait.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Minerva s'était approchée, un mouchoir à la main.

- C'est de voir son... son écriture, comme s'il était encore... encore vivant, balbutia Harry, la main devant le visage pour cacher ses pleurs dont il avait honte.

- Il ne faut pas... je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé te voir sourire, te voir heureux.

- Mais je suis heureux... C'est juste de l'émotion. J'ai l'impression qu'il renaît...

- Ah... Je comprends.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Nous allons te garder ici le temps que tu te rétablisses. Ensuite, tu pourras aller chercher Severus.

- D'accord. Je... mais j'ai entendu que les potions que vous me donnez, elles sont de lui. Il est... près ?

- Non. C'est juste des potions que nous avions en stock. Et aussi des potions que nous avons retrouvées dans ses appartements, quand il est... parti. Il les utilisait à son retour des réunions avec les Mangemorts. Il était marqué de coups sur presque toute la surface du corps, j'ai vu ça un jour, alors qu'il demandait à Pomfresh de les lui appliquer. Il a beaucoup souffert, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Harry.

- Vous avez vidé son appartement ?

- Nous étions obligés, Harry. Il nous fallait de la place pour accueillir le nouveau professeur de Potions.

- Ah... et... Aussi, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs, mais il paraît que ce sont les vacances.

- Oui, ce sont bien les vacances, Harry, dit Minerva McGonagall en souriant, et les personnes que tu entendais étaient les enfants dont les parents...

- ... Ah. Oui. Colin me l'a dit. Lui aussi, ses parents sont...

- Nous te remercions beaucoup, Harry, dit soudain la directrice en s'approchant de lui. Tu nous as débarrassés du pire fléau que l'humanité ait jamais connu. Nous t'admirons tous.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, et tandis qu'il rougissait et qu'il bafouillait un vague merci, elle le porta dans ses bras pour l'installer sur son fauteuil roulant. Colin était là. Elle lui tapota l'épaule tandis qu'ils repartaient en bas, dans la Grande Salle, pour le repas de midi.


	2. 2 Traces

**Traces**

Harry était en ce moment même dans une ancienne salle de classe de Poudlard où l'on avait entreposé les affaires de l'appartement de Snape. Il avait demandé le droit à McGonagall de venir fouiner un peu, prétextant qu'il trouverait peut-être des documents intéressants qui pourraient l'aider, et elle avait dit oui un peu à contrecoeur.

En réalité, il cherchait des papiers parlant de sa mère.

Il avait examiné au peigne fin le coin où l'on avait entreposé les livres, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Des livres de potions. Il ne trouvait que des livres de potions.

Il abandonna sa chasse, s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin de Snape et observa ces ruines abandonnées d'une vie.

Mais était-ce une vie ?

Des papiers jonchaient le sol. Apparemment, personne n'avait fait aucun effort pour établir une once d'ordre dans ces décombres poussiéreux. La bibliothèque, beau meuble ancien du dix-huitième siècle, était posée, branlante et de travers, sur un monceau de livres d'une part et un sol nu de l'autre, et tout laissait présager qu'à la moindre pichenette, elle s'écroulerait.

Les chaises et les fauteuils étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, regroupés dans un coin de la pièce, et même le lit de son professeur n'était pas stable : il était posé sur un sol jonché de fioles et d'instruments divers, ayant à première vue une grande valeur, mais jetés ici négligemment. Un petit coucou dont l'heure s'était arrêtée à 9h piles tordait encore sa tête en dehors de la boîte, et son bec à moitié ouvert lui donnait un air lugubre et figé comme dans un dernier cri. Harry frissonna.

Il n'avait rien trouvé qui parlât de sa mère, pas même une carte postale, un mot, rien. A croire que Snape avait tout brûlé quand il l'avait sue morte.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir. Il se sentait trop bien ici, en même temps que quelque chose le gênait. Et c'était ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à partir.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, se prit la tête dans les mains, et essaya d'arrêter de penser. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il s'éloigne du bruit, des trop nombreux élèves qui l'attendraient dehors, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de ce monde qui lui rappelait sans cesse Voldemort, son affreux pseudonyme « le Survivant », les Horcruxes, les Mangemorts…

Puis tout à coup, dans ces décombres abandonnés, dans ces traces de souvenirs qui avaient construit une vie, il sentit une profonde angoisse s'emparer de ses tripes. Il eut soudainement l'impression que les éléments se penchaient sur lui pour l'aspirer, tel un Détraqueur qui s'approcherait pour vous donner son baiser, que ces livres, cette armoire tremblante et ce coucou au cou tordu devenaient vivants, le narguaient, le cernaient, et il hurla.

Il voulut sortir de la pièce mais se prit les pieds dans les rideaux tombants du lit à baldaquin, rideaux qui eux aussi voulaient l'attraper et le livrer à ces choses qui voulaient l'aspirer, l'emporter.

Il se releva précipitamment et tendit son bras vers la porte, qui lui semblait hors de portée. Le lit grinça. Il atteignit la porte dans un élan désespéré et l'ouvrit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce et il lui sembla que le coucou avait tourné la tête pour l'observer.

Il resta quelques secondes à quatre pattes sur le sol, pantelant, puis se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Il n'était pas complètement remis de son affrontement avec Voldemort, et suite à cette cascade, ses membres douloureux avaient recommencé à l'élancer. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il s'était « réveillé ».

Tandis qu'il se massait les côtes, il se mit à rire. Il se sentit tout à coup redevenir un enfant. Il avait été ridicule à se sentir oppressé dans cette pièce qui était tout à fait normale, rien n'avait bougé, il avait été tout simplement ridicule, lui, le « Survivant », à avoir peur d'un vieux coucou cassé dont la tête pendant lamentablement lui avait fait avoir des frissons. Il se retourna par hasard et découvrit Colin qui semblait l'observer ainsi depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Colin ?

- McGonagall m'a demandé d'aller voir si tout allait bien, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Tu restais là depuis un bon bout de temps, et on commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement.

- Ah... euh... Désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte, s'excusa Harry.

- Oui, oui, je comprends... Moi aussi j'ai envie de rester seul longtemps, des fois...

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant ce qui leur sembla plusieurs minutes, puis Colin reprit la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu es sorti comme ça ?

- Hmmm ? Ah oui, c'est... compliqué. Tu vas sans doute te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moquerai pas de toi, tu me connais, quand même. Ne dis pas de trucs bêtes.

- C'est juste que j'étais là-dedans, dit Harry en désignant du doigt la porte close, et tout à coup, j'ai... eu peur.

- ... Pourquoi ?

Colin semblait intrigué.

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Harry entraîna le petit Gryffondor à l'intérieur de la pièce, sans aucune appréhension. Il s'était raisonné.

- Tu vois le vieux coucou, là ? lui montra Harry.

- Oui… Il est affreux, avec sa tête qui sort.

- J'ai eu peur de ça. Je croyais qu'il était vivant, dit-il en riant.

Colin esquissa un sourire.

Il resta un moment à regarder les entassements divers puis demanda à Harry ce qu'étaient toutes ces affaires.

- Ce sont les affaires de Snape, répondit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi sont-elles dans cet état ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser dans son appartement ?

- Il doit être libéré pour le prof de l'année prochaine. Ils ont tout entassé là.

- Mais toi ? Tu faisais quoi dans les affaires de Snape ?

- Lui et ma mère étaient amis, dit avec un peu d'émotion Harry. Je recherchais des traces d'elle.

- Ah... Je comprends. Et ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, avoua Harry.

- Ah.

-...

- ...

- ...

- Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à ranger tout ça. Peut-être que tu n'as pas tout vu ? En mettant un peu d'ordre, nous devrions y voir plus clair.

- Ah, eh bien... Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça nous fera passer le temps, ajouta-t-il pour se donner contenance.

- Il faudrait commencer par remettre l'armoire d'aplomb, dit Colin avec un demi-sourire. Sinon, je crois qu'elle va finir par nous tomber dessus. Wingardium Leviosa !

Il déplaça l'armoire en prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer les moulures sur le haut contre le plafond, puis la déposa sur une surface plane après que Harry eut enlevé les papiers qui gênaient au sol.

- Il va falloir rassembler ces tonnes de paperasse et tout mettre dans un coffre pour ne rien perdre. Ensuite, on pourra trier papier par papier pour voir s'il reste ici des traces de ta mère. Nous devrions aller chercher ça tout de suite, ces monticules de papiers vont nous gêner pour la suite sinon.

- J'admire ton sens de l'organisation, ironisa Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé. Je vais voir dans une salle à côté s'il n'y a rien qui puisse nous servir.

- Attends ! Reste là, je vais aller chercher un coffre dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Ah, oui ! Bonne idée. Tu te rappelles où elle est ?

- Devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, non ?

- C'est ça...

Colin partit, laissant Harry seul.

Il décida de continuer à ranger la pièce. Ça ne pourrait que le faire avancer.

Tandis qu'il soulevait le lit, il se demanda pourquoi ils rangeaient avec autant d'ardeur les affaires de Snape. Sa propre curiosité l'intriguait.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Il souleva le lit.

Il voulait connaître le passé de cet homme curieux, qu'il essayait de ne pas haïr en écoutant Minerva McGonagall et Dumbledore –et dieu sait combien il avait confiance en eux !- mais n'arrivait toujours pas à excuser son professeur. Quand il le voyait, quand il lui parlait, quand il était en cours avec lui, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Etait-ce de savoir qu'il avait aimé sa mère ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un grand fracas contre le mur. Il leva les yeux. Il n'avait pas fait attention, et le lit avait violemment percuté le mur d'en face, se rompant presque en deux. Il le remit d'aplomb par terre et lui lança un Reparo. Il n'avait décidément plus la tête dans rien, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou il finirait par mourir sans même s'en apercevoir. Il fit un petit rictus à cette pensée.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? Tu as cassé quelque chose ?

- Je ne faisais plus attention, dit-il à Colin qui venait juste de pousser la porte.

Colin leva les yeux au ciel tout en déposant une caisse en bois sur le sol.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas...

Ils commencèrent donc à jeter les papiers qui jonchaient le sol dans la malle, vérifiant à chaque fois ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils « travaillaient » depuis peut-être cinq minutes quand Colin trouva un papier plus intéressant que les autres. Il le tendit à Harry : ce n'était qu'une carte postale de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit au bout d'un moment Harry en se relevant.

- Non ?

- Snape n'aura pas mis les lettres de ma mère parmi tout le reste. Il était amoureux d'elle, expliqua-t-il à Colin.

- Ah bon ! Et ?

- Il les aura mises dans quelque chose de... Je ne sais pas, moi, un tiroir spécifique, une boîte... Pour ne pas risquer de perdre quelque chose.

- Tu oublies que tout a été défoncé, l'interrompit Colin.

- Ah... Tu as raison. Mais alors, il se peut bien qu'on ne retrouve rien... Il y a certainement des choses qui ont été perdues...

- ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- On va partir.

- ...

- On va partir. Cet endroit m'angoisse.

- D'accord.

- …

- Aïe !

Harry se retourna. Colin avait trébuché. Il baissa les yeux et vit le responsable du crime. Une petite boîte en fer forgé d'une curieuse couleur rose qui devait être auparavant sous le lit.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Oui... Cette... Cette boîte...

Harry aida son ami à se relever puis s'intéressa à la boîte.

Il la prit dans ses mains. Elle était effroyablement lourde et dure, ses bords en fer étaient presque tranchants. Pas étonnant que le petit Crivey se soit fait autant mal en trébuchant dessus. Il essaya d'en soulever le couvercle mais elle lui tomba des mains, enfonçant une latte du plancher de la pièce.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Colin était encore légèrement essoufflé.

- Je vais juste essayer de l'ouvrir, lui répondit Harry.

Il tenta de soulever le couvercle mais, de toute évidence, il était coincé. Il ne réussit qu'à se couper.

- C'est peut-être un sort ? lui suggéra Colin.

Harry le regarda intensément.

Bien sûr.

Il avait raison.

- Lily.

La boîte s'ouvrit.

- Je te laisse, dit précipitamment Colin.

Colin sortit de la pièce, laissant un Harry seul dont les yeux commençaient à se mouiller de larmes.

Il y avait un paquet phénoménal de lettres. Il prit la première.

« ... Cher Severus,

Je t'écris de Grèce où je passe des vacances...

Il fait beau et chaud, et je continue de penser que tu aurais dû

venir, le soleil aurait fait du bien à ta peau pâle, tu ne sors pas

assez, mon Sev...

J'ai rencontré la communauté sorcière d'Athènes, ce sont

vraiment des gens très sympathiques, beaucoup plus qu'en

Angleterre.

Je t'embrasse,

Lily ... »

« ... Bonjour Lily,

Je te rappelle que ma peau n'a pas besoin de bronzer... Je

resterai un éternel enfermé dans mes cachots avec mes

potions, personne ne pourra jamais me changer, même si pour

toi j'ai bien voulu essayer de le faire.

Je ne m'ennuie pas ici, à part de toi.

Severus ... »

« ... Salut Sev,

Je rentrerai en Grande-Bretagne le 16 et, si tu le veux bien, je

transplanerai directement chez toi, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit

où aller vu que mes parents sont partis en vacances.

A part si tu as de la compagnie chez toi.

Ta Lily ... »

« ... Ma Chère Lily

Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a jamais personne chez moi. Je n'ai

jamais eu d'autre personne que toi dans mes murs.

Tu me manques...

Je m'ennuie de toi. S'il te plaît, reviens vite, j'ai tellement hâte

de te revoir...

Severus ... »

Il y avait peut-être deux centaines de lettres comme celles-ci dans cette petite boîte rose en fer forgé. Harry les lut toutes.

Quand il arriva au fond de la boîte, ses yeux étaient tellement brouillés de larmes qu'il lui fallut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir cette autre petite carte.

C'était une carte toute blanche, sans fioritures, et sans autre écriture au dos (à part une adresse griffonnée à dans un coin que Harry reconnut être Godric's Hollow) qu'un

_**Je t'aime**_

écrit d'une main tremblante.

Harry relut plusieurs fois cette simple, cette toute simple carte qui lui arrachait son cœur.

Elle n'était pas signée, mais Harry reconnut sans peine cette écriture en pattes de mouche. C'était Snape.

Il regarda la date griffonnée en bas de la carte :

Le 29 octobre 1981.

Sa mère était morte le 31. Elle ne l'avait pas reçue. Il se demanda un court instant comment il l'avait récupérée, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Dans un silence religieux, il déposa cette dernière carte, ce fragment d'une âme déchue au fond la boîte, et la recouvrit par toutes les autres. Après avoir réfléchi, il décida de laisser la boîte ici, et il s'arrangerait avec Minerva pour qu'on ne touche pas à cette salle de classe avant que Snape ne vienne chercher ses affaires. Elle comprendrait.

Quand il sortit, il était tellement chamboulé de tout ce qu'il avait lu qu'il ne remarqua pas que Colin l'attendait encore, assis le dos contre le mur. Il commença à marcher dans le couloir pour rejoindre la Salle Commune et le petit Crivey le rattrapa.

- Oui, parfaitement, je ne veux pas que l'on touche à ses affaires.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, nous avions décidé de laisser les meubles au prochain professeur et de donner les livres à la bibliothèque.

- Eh bien, vous ne le ferez pas. Vous laisserez tout en l'état jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Mais il nous a dit lui-même qu'il ne tenait à rien !

- Il a oublié quelque chose, voilà !

- Apportez-le lui !

- Je ne sais pas où il habite !

- Moi non plus !

- ...

- ...

- Alors comment voulez-vous que je le retrouve ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Mais enfin, c'est dément !

- Qu'est-ce qui est dément ?

- De vendre, de donner comme ça la vie de quelqu'un sans son avis !

Ils se levèrent en même temps.

- Il nous a dit qu'il ne tenait à rien !

- Il a oublié des choses, et je ne peux pas tout trier pour lui ! Il faut qu'il revienne et qu'il voie par lui-même !

- Et pourquoi tout à coup autant d'intérêt pour cette personne que vous disiez haïr ? C'est étrange, avouez-le, Potter !

- J'ai retrouvé des papiers qui me concernaient indirectement, voilà tout !

- Le professeur Snape va être content de savoir que vous avez fouiné dans ses papiers personnels !

- Il s'estimera heureux car grâce à moi, il les aura retrouvés !

- Vous êtes abominablement têtu, Potter !

La directrice sortit en trombe de son bureau et laissa Harry seul. Elle semblait l'avoir totalement oublié. Ou alors allait-elle chercher quelqu'un ?

Harry fit les cent pas dans la pièce, examinant cet inchangé bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait la Pensine, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et l'éternelle boîte de bonbons au citron et de petits gâteaux sur la table.

- Bonjour, jeune homme.

Il se retourna, inquiet. La voix semblait venir de nulle part.

- Par ici, mon garçon.

Il s'approcha de l'origine de la voix et vit un tableau qui lui faisait signe d'approcher.

- Ah, euh... Bonjour, bafouilla-t-il.

Le tableau représentait Augustin Philadelia, et il était écrit en légende « chasseur de serpents ». Drôle de métier, pensa Harry.

- Tu cherches Severus ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je veux bien te dire où il habite, mais à une seule condition. Je veux que tu enlèves d'en face de moi ce grossier personnage.

Harry tourna la tête et vit un certain Aristide Nyctalope qui les regardait d'un air courroucé.

- Il me hante tous les jours avec son énorme nez ! Il m'ôte la vie ! Je vous en supplie ! Personne n'a encore voulu le faire jusqu'à présent.

- Et toi ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir tous les jours comme ça, en face de moi, à te donner tes airs ? rétorqua Nyctalope.

- Mais... Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il voulu vous en débarrasser ? demanda un Harry dépassé par la furie des deux personnages.

- Ils ne prennent pas attention à nos « discours de tableaux », disent-ils.

Harry soupçonnait une quelconque supercherie de la part du chasseur de serpents mais il s'avança tout de même vers Nyctalope, qui hurlait qu'on ne le touche pas et qu'il tuerait quiconque oserait toucher à sa dorure exceptionnelle.

Mais, quand Harry fut près de lui et qu'il commençait à l'enlever, il lui souffla :

- Si vous me décrochez, il va vous faire pousser une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez et des furoncles à la place des yeux.

Harry resta un moment à se demander quoi faire, interdit, puis décida de ne pas prendre en compte les paroles de Nyctalope. Il le posa par terre et, tandis qu'il recommençait à hurler, il retourna voir Philadelia.

- Merci, mon garçon, merci. Je ne supportais plus cette immondice. Mais j'espère qu'il va bientôt arrêter d'hurler.

- Et pour Snape ?

- Dites simplement « Impasse du Tisseur » lorsque vous utilisez le réseau par cheminées.

- Je vous remercie.

- Que sont ces abominables cris ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Potter ?

Minerva McGonagall venait d'entrer, se bouchant les oreilles.

- C'est l'Aristide qui pousse une crise de nerfs, intervint Philadelia.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi est-il par terre ? Oh non, je vous avais dit de cesser ces interminables affrontements !

Elle accourut près de Nyctalope et s'empressa d'aller le raccrocher. Ils se mirent tous les deux à hurler.

- Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ce vacarme ou je vous brûle tous les deux !

Face à la menace, ils cessèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent mutuellement d'un œil mauvais qui voulait tout dire.

- Ah, ces tableaux, soupira McGonagall. Ils finiraient pas nous donner plus de fil à retordre qu'avec les humains. En ce qui concerne notre conversation de tout à l'heure, je suis allée voir Rusard, et votre problème est réglé. Vous pouvez laisser les affaires de Severus dans cette salle sans qu'on y touche, ne vous inquiétez pas. On trouvera bien quelque chose pour loger le nouveau professeur.

- Je vous remercie, professeur. C'est très aimable à vous.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée tout à l'heure, dit-elle en serrant la main de son élève.

- C'était de ma faute. Euh...

- Oui ?

- Je vais partir pour essayer de trouver Snape.

- Le professeur Snape, corrigea-t-elle.

- Oui, pardon. J'ai son adresse.

- Vous l'avez trouvée dans ses papiers... personnels ?

- Pas du tout. C'est Philadelia qui me l'a donnée, dit-il en montrant le tableau du doigt.

- Philadelia ? Ne faites pas semblant de dormir !

- On m'appelle ? répondit une voix faussement ensommeillée.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si au courant de ce qui se passe entre les murs. Vous savez bien vous informer.

- C'est à peu près la seule chose que je puisse faire dans mon existence de tableau, rétorqua-t-il.

- En tout cas, vous venez peut-être de sauver le monde.

- Ah ? De rien...

Il fit mine de replonger dans son sommeil factice.

- Quant à vous, Harry, reprit la directrice, nous lèverons momentanément les barrières de Poudlard pour que vous puissiez transplaner.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt utiliser la poudre de Cheminette, dit-il. Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec le transplanage, et ce serait... fâcheux si je me retrouvais désartibulé.

- D'accord, mais êtes-vous sûr d'arriver là où vous voulez ?

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas autant de sorciers que ça dans l'impasse où il habite. Je crois qu'il n'y avait que lui et... Lily dans ce coin-là. Et je suppose qu'il a le réseau de Cheminette.

- Très bien, allez-y, alors. Prenez vos affaires et partez maintenant. Le plus tôt est le mieux.

Harry se tenait devant l'âtre de la Salle Commune. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Colin, qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais et avec qui il avait noué quelques liens fugaces cette dernière semaine, puis il s'avança plus près du feu.

- Impasse du Tisseur ! dit-il en jetant la pincée de poudre dans les flammes. Il fut emporté dans un tourbillon mêlé de suie, de briques et de fumée puis se sentit retomber dans un conduit beaucoup plus étroit que les autres. Il sentit enfin le choc dur de l'arrivée sous ses pieds et s'écroula par terre, ses membres endoloris criant grâce. Il toussa, ayant oublié de fermer la bouche pendant son voyage, et leva les yeux.

- Vous a-t-on jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer, Potter ?


	3. 3 L'Impasse du Tisseur

**L'Impasse du Tisseur**

Harry n'était plus qu'un tas de chiffons maculé de suie et prostré sur le sol. En face de lui, Snape assis dans un fauteuil vert bleu lisait le journal tout en sirotant un thé, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise également noire, légèrement ouverte.

Mais là, le Snape s'était figé dans une expression de stupeur incomparable. La cuillère était restée suspendue dans ses doigts à mi-chemin de la tasse de thé dont le liquide, lui, ne bronchait pas et dont la vapeur continuait à s'élever tranquillement en grands volutes dans les airs. C'était sans doute le seul élément qui continuait à bouger dans la pièce.

Harry, figé par sa douleur, Snape, par sa stupeur.

- Vous a-t-on jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer, Potter ?

Oh, ç'aurait été inévitable. Même dans la circonstance la plus tragique, il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de cela.

- Je vous apprends peut-être que par le réseau de Cheminette, les utilisateurs ne disposent pas d'un sas ou d'une sonnette pour prévenir de leur arrivée, répondit Harry d'une voix étriquée par sa position. Peut-être que ce sera au programme des innovations futures.

Il avait dit ça d'un air taciturne, sans y mettre une once d'humour. Il revenait, et il retrouvait un Snape absolument identique à celui qu'il avait quitté. Non pas qu'il se soit attendu à autre chose, mais ça le confortait dans son idée que tout allait être impossible. C'était fou. Dumbledore avait été fou. Vouloir faire travailler ensemble ces deux hommes, ou, tout du moins, cet homme et cet élève qui se haïssaient.

Harry sentit ses membres s'emprisonner dans des liens invisibles. Bien sûr, Snape avait cru qu'il venait pour se venger de la mort de Dumbledore. Il lui avait lancé un maléfice pour entraver ses mouvements.

Snape s'était subitement levé, jetant son journal à côté de la table.

- Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter, continua-t-il, et sachez que votre venue me surprend autant qu'elle m'indispose !

- J'en suis absolument désolé, rétorqua Harry, mais sachez que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Ah ? C'est étrange ! Le Bon Dieu vous a-t-il téléporté ici sans votre consentement ?

- J'ai été obligé de venir ici. Ordre du professeur Dumbledore.

- Tiens donc ! Il a ressuscité ? dit Snape d'un air narquois.

- Ne faites pas le malin, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Une lettre. Une lettre qu'il m'a écrite.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un service postal, là-haut. Vous m'apprenez quelque chose qui me sera sans doute fort utile.

- Arrêtez vos âneries, Snape. Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et le professeur Dumbledore. Il me l'a expliqué dans sa lettre, qu'il a écrite avant de se faire tuer.

- Avant que JE ne le tue, Potter. Vous oubliez cela. Êtes-vous venu pour tuer l'assassin de votre cher directeur, pour héroïquement le venger ? J'avais oublié, vous êtes un Gryffondor.

- Ne me cherchez pas, Snape. Je connais l'histoire, même si je préférerais ne pas y croire. J'aurais eu une bonne raison de vous détester, en dehors de tout ce que vous m'avez fait vivre. Je sais que vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore parce qu'il vous l'avait demandé. Parce qu'il voulait faire « une pierre deux coups ».

Les traits de Snape se figèrent. Il resta un moment à considérer Harry, puis parut réfléchir.

- J'aimerais d'abord voir de mes propres yeux cette prétendue lettre, répondit-il lentement, car… je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi -Dumbledore- vous envoie-t-il.

Il avait eu une petite hésitation sur le nom du directeur, comme s'il doutait de quelque chose… Peut-être de son identité ?

- D'accord, dans ce cas, débarrassez-moi de ces liens stupides et aidez-moi à me relever. Je suis blessé, et j'ai mal.

- Vous êtes… blessé ? dit Snape en haussant un sourcil et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. J'oubliais, l'ultime lutte entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Il n'est pas mort, dit froidement Harry. Il y a un dernier Horcruxe. La Baguette de Sureau. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- La Baguette de Sureau ? Je m'en doutais, dit Snape comme pour lui-même. Vous voulez la trouver pour la détruire, c'est ça ? dit-il ensuite à l'adresse de son élève.

Harry resta sans réponses sur ces questions et se contenta de demander une fois encore d'être relevé.

- J'aurais trop peur de me salir. Wingardium Leviosa !

Harry s'envola dans les airs, se sentant léviter comme un vulgaire chiffon.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, Snape ! Faites-moi descendre immédiatement !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et se sentit atterrir dans le fauteuil où Snape lisait son journal précédemment.

- Atterrissage en douceur pour épargner vos pauvres petits os, se moqua Snape. Et j'imagine que « ça » est parti pour faire de la chasse à l'Horcruxe ? Bien faiblard !

- Vous oubliez que vous irez avec moi.

Snape devint encore plus blanc.

- Est-ce encore une invention du vieux fou ?

- Tout juste.

- Maintenant, Potter, dit un Snape soudain menaçant, vous allez tout m'expliquer depuis le début. Je ne voudrais pas mourir ignorant.

- Vous êtes bien trop malin pour mourir, dit d'un ton acide Harry.

- Je peux mourir du jour au lendemain.

Pour répondre aux yeux mi-étonnés et mi-sarcastiques de Harry, Snape désigna la Une de la _Gazette_, sur la table.

_**Snape****toujours****recherché****par****les****Aurors.****Le****Ministre****s****'****explique**._

- Et que dit le ministre ?

- Vous aurez tout votre temps pour le lire. Je veux lire la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de vous la donner.

Snape saisit le bras gauche de Harry et lui tordit dans son dos. Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus ensorcelé. Il cria.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Snape sur lui et ses lourdes robes tomber sur son torse.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de me la donner, c'est ça, hein, Potter ? glissa Snape entre ses dent serrées.

Il tordit encore plus le bras de son élève. Leurs cheveux se touchèrent.

De petites taches multicolores vinrent envahir les yeux de Harry, mais il s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

- Je veux la lettre, Potter, dit Snape plus doucement. Vais-je devoir vous … fouiller ? Ce serait très gênant pour vous.

Son souffle entra dans la bouche de Harry.

Pourquoi ne pas la lui donner, finalement ? Il voulait la garder pour lui. Ne pas laisser ou montrer de souvenirs de Dumbledore à celui qui, malgré tout, était celui qui avait commis « l'acte », c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était peut-être un peu égoïste, après tout ?

- Arrêtez… Je vous en supplie ! J'ai mal ! Vous… me faites… mal… Vous me faites mal !

Snape parut réagir à ces derniers mots. D'un geste sec, il abandonna le bras de Harry, qui essaya de le bouger pour recouvrir ses sensations.

- Où est la lettre ? Je ne peux pas vous croire sur parole, dit-il plus doucement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas croire un Potter sur parole, plutôt ! Et vous, est-ce que je pourrais vous faire confiance, hein ?

Snape sonda les yeux de son élève.

- Oui, répondit-il, vous pourriez me faire confiance. Dumbledore m'a même accordé sa confiance au point de me laisser la tâche de le tuer.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- La lettre. Je dois vérifier s'il ne s'agit pas d'un faux.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés. Un visage tendu et glacial lui répondit.

- Nous serions bien attrapés.

- Voilà la lettre, fit Harry en extirpant finalement un papier froissé du fond de sa poche. Vous êtes très malin, Snape. Vous avez réussi à m'avoir.

- On ne me dérange pas, dit Snape comme unique parole après avoir jeté un regard de dégoût à son élève.

Il disparut dans une des pièces avoisinantes, laissant Harry seul dans le « salon ».

« Bonjour Severus,

Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous « parler », de vous exprimer ma reconnaissance une dernière fois.

Je vous remercie énormément car vous avez fait preuve d'un immense courage et d'une loyauté sans faille en acceptant de me tuer. Vous l'avez fait à merveille, comme toujours, en remplissant votre rôle à la perfection, sans que rien ne puisse paraître. C'est peut-être ce qui vous vaut d'être recherché par tous les aurors du ministère en ce moment même, mais je suis sûr que vous saurez réchapper aux mailles de ces filets. Votre intelligence ne m'a jamais trompé.

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est sans doute que Harry est parvenu à vous rejoindre. Je lui demandé de le faire car je voulais que vous l'aidiez dans une de ses dernières tâches contre Voldemort.

Je suppose que vous avez deviné que la Baguette de Sureau, quand elle a produit cette étonnante lumière blanche (eh oui, j'avais même deviné que cela se produirait), a créé un dernier Horcruxe. Elle est perdue, maintenant, si je ne m'abuse. Un Mangemort a dû la récupérer, en pensant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Ce sera faux pour lui, car il ne sera pas son maître. Cela pourrait même causer des catastrophes. Mais vous êtes conscient de tout cela : je m'étais même demandé un jour si vous n'en saviez pas plus que moi.

Vous devez aider Harry à la retrouver. Il n'y parviendra pas tout seul.

Pourquoi vous ? Parce que vous êtes extrêmement intelligent. Parce que j'ai pu vous faire confiance jusqu'au bout. Parce que vous avez toujours été d'une loyauté sans faille. Parce que vous avez tout vu, tout vécu avec un courage extraordinaire. Parce que, même sous vos attitudes froides, j'ai réussi, au fil du temps, à percevoir quand vous étiez ému, quand vous le cachiez, j'ai pu voir percer en vous des émotions fortes. Parce que -et surtout- vous êtes une personne qui pourrait comprendre Harry, qu'il pourrait lui aussi vous comprendre, et parce que vous avez aimé sa mère, vous êtes ainsi liés.

Vous étiez la personne désignée.

Maintenant, menez à bien votre tâche.

Albus ».

Le « salon », car la poussière, la crasse et la noirceur qui régnaient dans la pièce laissaient à peine deviner de quoi il s'agissait. A vrai dire, Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait du salon uniquement par la présence de la cheminée, du fauteuil et de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sur de l'herbe jaunie et séchée par le soleil. Presque de la paille, pensa Harry. Car en dehors de tout ça, c'était une pièce minuscule.

Quelques mètres carrés.

Il se recala dans son fauteuil, dont des bouts de mousse, indiquant sa mauvaise qualité, s'échappaient en petites touffes par des trous causés par l'usure.

La table était branlante car il lui manquait un pied elle reposait en partie sur une pile de livres. Plus loin, une bibliothèque, qui ne semblait tenir droite que par magie, vu le nombre de livres qui occupaient ses étagères, cachait une partie de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

La pièce, en plus d'être exiguë, était sombre et sentait le moisi, malgré l'aération provenant de la porte grande ouverte. D'ailleurs, presque aucune lumière ne rentrait par cette porte. La lumière, étrangement, s'arrêtait juste sur le perron. Un sort ? Quant à la fenêtre, elle tenait plus de la lucarne que d'autre chose et était tellement crasseuse qu'il semblait impossible qu'une quelconque lumière puisse y percer, tout du moins une lumière autre que cette lueur jaunâtre teintée de noir et couverte de poussière.

Harry reporta son attention sur la Gazette échouée au sol. Il s'en empara et lit le titre que Snape lui avait montré.

_**Snape****toujours****recherché****par****les****Aurors.****Le****Ministre****s****'****explique.**(Page 3)_

_ « Vous savez sans doute tous que l'assassin du grand et vénéré Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, est toujours en vadrouille._

_Mangemort depuis ses seize ans, il espionnait Poudlard pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis le poste de professeur de Potions. L'erreur la plus terrible que notre regretté Albus Dumbledore ait jamais commise fut sans doute de donner sa confiance à cet homme trouble qui fut son assassin. Beaucoup d'élèves rapportèrent que Snape était « un homme affreusement méchant qui ne donnait des points qu'à sa propre maison, d'un sadisme terrible, qui ridiculisait ses élèves en public par de petites remarques acides et qui mettait toujours des notes catastrophiques à nos devoirs, même si nous travaillions ». (Propos recueillis auprès d'une élève de l'école.)_

_Comment pouvait-on alors penser sain d'esprit cet homme fourbe ? Le directeur de Poudlard, sans doute par son éternel excès de bonté d'âme, fit l'erreur de lui accorder son pardon pour s'être allié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, prétextant que c'était une erreur de jeunesse. _

_Mais notre ministre promet que ses Aurors s'attèlent en ce moment même à la tâche et que, sitôt retrouvé, l'assassin de Dumbledore paiera pour ses actes. « Mort directe laissée au choix de l'accusé », a dit le tribunal. « Le tribunal ne désire pas passer par le baiser du Détraqueur » a rapporté notre commission à son retour du ministère, peine pourtant appliquée pour tous les meurtriers._

_Après son crime, Severus Snape se serait enfui et caché pour échapper à la police du Ministère._

_On vous recommande fortement de vous méfier et, si vous croyez l'avoir vu, indiquez le plus vite possible son emplacement pour faciliter les recherches. »_

Il était joint à l'article des photos de Snape, de face, de dos et de profil.

Harry, dans un geste d'énervement, jeta le journal sur la table.

Certes, Snape était un être infect. Il en avait eu la confirmation tous les jours pendant sept ans. Mais, là, les gens se trompaient.

Il était en colère contre ces gens qui voulaient sa mort, alors que lui, la veille même, pensait comme toutes ces personnes et cultivait cette même haine contre un homme qui était en vérité le plus grand serviteur de Dumbledore. La bêtise de ces gens le révoltait, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas connaître la vérité. Il était même en colère contre lui-même, au simple fait de penser qu'il avait pu désirer la mort de Snape plus que tout seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Mais, au-delà de ce sentiment de colère, il avait peur.

Sans Snape, il ne pourrait pas réussir à éliminer la dernière trace de Voldemort, la dernière chance qu'avait le monstre pour renaître à nouveau. Il avait presque envie d'écrire à la Gazette pour le dire. Voldemort n'était pas détruit, mais ça, personne ne voudrait l'entendre. Ça lui rappelait une aventure d'il y a quelques années… Si Snape était retrouvé, il aurait du mal à continuer sa chasse à la Baguette de Sureau, et Voldemort finirait par renaître. Alors, ils comprendraient tous. Mais il serait trop tard.

Son attention se reporta sur un autre encart, au bas de la page.

_**Aucunes nouvelles du Survivant **_

_ « Harry Potter reste cloîtré dans les murs de Poudlard. « Des raisons de santé », dit la nouvelle directrice Minerva McGonagall._

_Doit-on la croire ?_

_Le Survivant aurait eu de graves séquelles à la suite de la bataille finale qui l'opposa au Lord Noir. Il serait en cours de convalescence. Nous espérons tous pouvoir obtenir une interview dès que son état de santé le lui permettra. Nous tenons au courant nos chers lecteurs et lectrices. »_

Il tapa du poing sur la table. Ils ne le laisseraient donc jamais tranquille ? Il n'aimait pas devoir constamment rembarrer ces tribus d'hommes à questions stupides, armés de flashs jusqu'aux dents, qui en voulaient tous, secrètement, à sa célébrité. Aucun ne savait qu'il la lui aurait volontiers donnée gratuitement s'il avait pu. Mener une existence normale. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, et c'était aussi la seule chose qu'ils s'évertuaient à ne pas comprendre. Ils ne pourraient peut-être jamais comprendre sans l'avoir vécu, pensa-t-il.

Il resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées, triturant machinalement le coin d'une page de la _Gazette_, les yeux fixés sur l'anse de la théière sans pourtant la voir.

Là. Maintenant.

Il aurait voulu échanger sa vie avec… Avec Dudley. Carrément. Avec n'importe quel moldu, n'importe quel cracmol.

Non, pas avec un cracmol. Les cracmols étaient déjà différents, à leur façon, et c'était précisément ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Un moldu serait bien. Un moldu employé dans un bureau, un moldu représentant de commerce, même un travailleur dans les chantiers du métro de Londres. Mais pas ça. Pas cette tête qu'il finissait par haïr, la sienne, cette tête qui faisait la _Une_ sur tous les journaux, où il affichait un sourire créé par la baguette des journalistes, qui était originellement un rictus de colère.

Il entendit la porte où était Snape se rouvrir dans un déclic et, instinctivement, il tourna la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un faux, articula lentement cette voix froide qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Je m'en doute.

- Potter… commença Snape en hésitant, Potter, vous êtes bien trop… naïf… pour ce monde.

Le maître des Potions baissa les yeux vers son élève.

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que je doive mourir ?

Harry s'emportait. Il s'était légèrement levé de sa chaise et s'appuyait sur les accoudoirs.

- Potter ! Calmez-vous. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vos hurlements éveillent tout le quartier. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je ne suis pas censé être ici.

- Et où êtes-vous censé être ?

Snape ricana, tordant les commissures de sa bouche en un rictus noir.

- Je devrais tenir compagnie à Albus.

Harry baissa des yeux gênés. Snape, lui, ne semblait pas départir de son sourire.

- Mais là, dit subitement Harry, où sommes-nous ?

Snape le regarda une fois de plus.

- Là, nous sommes… chez moi. Enfin, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air incrédule de Harry, dans la maison de mon enfance.

Le visage de Harry parut s'éclaircir et se teinter en même temps d'une pointe de tristesse.

- Alors, je ne suis pas loin de chez ma mère ! s'écria-t-il.

Il s'installa à la suite de ces mots un silence blanc où Harry, regrettant d'avoir parlé de sa mère, regardait un Snape plus froid que jamais.

En regardant bien, il percevait dans ses yeux qui le dévisageaient du dégoût, et il se mit à se dégoûter lui-même. Il parlait trop vite, sans réfléchir, et il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il disait pouvait choquer la personne d'en face. Snape s'était figé, choqué, dégoûté, triste. Il avait aimé sa mère. Peut-être même l'aimait-il encore.

- En effet, vous n'êtes pas loin.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait vu que l'homme s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

Mais Snape avait déjà tourné les talons.


	4. 4 Départ

**Départ**

Groui…

…

Groui…

…

Groui…

…

Le doux vent de ce matin clair et bleu faisait lentement onduler les arbres du parc, dont le bruissement se mêlait aux grincements décalés des deux balançoires.

La maison avait été abandonnée après sa destruction, et maintenant, les herbes folles envahissaient le jardin. Les haies avaient dû être brûlées en tout cas, elles n'étaient plus là.

L'ancien terrain de jeux qui jouxtait la maison ressemblait à présent à un terrain vague dans lequel personne ne mettait les pieds.

Derrière, il restait encore les ruines de la maison. C'était étonnant que les moldus n'aient pas encore tout démoli pour construire autre chose, pensait Harry.

Il était allé visiter ces ruines avant de se reposer dans l'aire de jeux qui les touchait.

Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, ce silence uniquement rythmé par les arbres et la balançoire était inquiétant, oppressant, même.

Harry était assis sur un petit banc en pierre. De lents frissons le parcouraient tandis que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues.

C'était à cet endroit que Snape avait espionné sa mère, lorsqu'elle jouait à s'envoler sur la balançoire. Il s'en souvenait...

« ... - Lily, arrête ! s'écria l'aînée.

Mais l'autre fillette avait lâché la balançoire au moment où elle atteignait son point le plus élevé et s'était envolée, littéralement envolée, s'élançant vers le ciel dans un grand éclat de rire. Cependant, au lieu de retomber en s'écrasant sur l'asphalte, elle poursuivit sa course, telle une trapéziste, et resta dans les airs beaucoup trop longtemps avant d'atterrir avec beaucoup trop de légèreté pour que ça paraisse naturel.

- Maman t'avait dit de ne pas faire ça !

Pétunia arrêta sa balançoire en raclant le sol avec les talons de ses sandales qui crissaient par terre puis elle se leva d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches.

- Maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit, Lily !

- Mais tout va très bien, répliqua Lily, qui continuait à glousser de rire. Et maintenant, regarde, Tunie, regarde ce que j'arrive à faire.

Pétunia jeta un coup d'œil alentour. A part elles, et Snape –mais les fillettes ignoraient sa présence- le terrain de jeux était désert. Lily avait ramassé une fleur tombée du buisson derrière lequel Snape était tapi. Lily attendit soit suffisamment près pur bien voir puis elle lui tendit sa main. La fleur posée sur sa paume ouvrait et refermait ses pétales, telle une huître étrange aux multiples coquilles.

- Arrête ! s'égosilla Pétunia.

- Elle ne te fera pas de mal, assura Lily, mais elle referma quand même la main sur la fleur et la jeta par terre. »

Harry broya entre ses doigts la feuille morte qu'il tenait entre ses mains et répandit sa poussière par terre.

- Monsieur Potter …

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la masse sombre qui venait s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ça va Potter ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Le Serpentard se moquait encore du Gryffondor, et apparemment, il y prenait un certain plaisir.

Harry ne jugea pas utile de répondre, mais visiblement, Snape n'attendait pas de réponse. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête vers son professeur. Celui-ci suivait des yeux et de la tête le mouvement obsessionnel de la balançoire de gauche, mais quand il vit que son élève le regardait, il s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Snape détourna ensuite longuement la tête, feignant d'ignorer Harry.

- Je vous dégoûte ? demanda Harry, mais lui non plus, il n'attendait pas de réponse.

La réponse ne vint pas.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, normalement, ici ? reprit Harry en changeant totalement de sujet.

Snape leva des yeux étonnés vers son élève.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas votre question.

- Ici... Ce n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Les moldus n'auraient pas conservé les ruines d'une maison et laissé un terrain de jeux en friche…

Snape réfléchit longuement et parut chercher ses mots, mais il ne répondit que par quelques syllabes.

- Un centre commercial.

Une douleur traversa Harry. Il le savait.

- Un centre... commercial ?

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'uniquement les gens que –Lily- votre mère aimait puissent voir cet endroit. Les personnes mal intentionnées n'y voient qu'un centre commercial. C'est un sort assez compliqué que j'ai lancé sur la maison.

- Alors, continua Harry avec une voix qui s'éraillait, ici nous sommes… dans une image ? Dans un souvenir ?

- A peu près cela, Potter.

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Vous auriez préféré ne rien avoir du tout ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

Maintenant, les larmes séchées sur le visage de Harry étaient froides et le gênaient dans les mouvements de son visage.

Snape dévisagea son élève.

- Nous devons partir, finit-il par dire.

Harry adressa à son professeur un regard chargé de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Nous devrions partir tout de suite, à part si vous ne voulez plus remplir votre tâche, bien sûr. J'avoue qu'un peu de repos m'arrangerait moi aussi.

- Vous savez où aller ?

- Je crois avoir une idée.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires.

- Laissez, Potter.

Snape sortit de sa poche deux malles miniatures qui avaient maintenant l'air de jouets.

- Je me suis occupé de tout. Maintenant, mon bras, Potter.

Harry prit le bras que Snape lui tendait et le serra fort, de peur de le perdre en chemin. Avant de se sentir aspiré par le tourbillon infernal du transplanage, il fit face à un regard sombre qui le dévisageait d'un air pincé.

Ils atterrirent sur de l'herbe mais malgré tout, Harry sentit ses membres lui faire mal à nouveau. Snape avait abandonné son bras aussitôt qu'il avait senti la terre ferme sous ses pieds et s'approchait maintenant d'un ravin, la main en visière, comme pour voir au loin.

La première chose que Harry remarqua, ce fut qu'il ferait bientôt nuit, la deuxième, qu'ils étaient sur la corniche d'une montagne avec peut-être huit cents mètres de vide sous les pieds. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Encore pantelant de son voyage mouvementé, il se cala dans un coin contre la paroi rocheuse, le plus loin possible du bord, et regarda le magnifique couchant de soleil qui illuminait l'horizon.

De là où il était, il ne voyait pas l'horizon, tout du moins il ne le voyait que si il regardait sur les côtés, et il avait comme l'impression d'être perdu dans ce ciel sans limites… Des traînées rouges striaient l'horizon et alternaient avec des grandes lignes jaunes. Le soleil, immense brasier d'un rouge orangé, paraissait changer de forme dans les yeux de Harry tant sa chaleur et son ondoiement étaient forts, il paraissait donner sa couleur par vagues aux nuages rouges et or qui l'entouraient, mais des couleurs estompées par sa grandeur et sa magnificence éphémère. Car Harry le savait, tout d'un coup la nuit et le froid s'abattraient sur ce paysage flamboyant, chaud et vrai, et il ne règnerait que l'ombre et le froid sur ces terres qui étaient illuminées de soleil à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

Il vit l'ombre de Snape, l'ombre de ses capes sur l'herbe qui ondoyaient telles des serpents, et il remonta les yeux jusqu'à le voir, minuscule forme noire entourée d'une aura de lumière gigantesque, qui, figé dans le mouvement de ses capes, paraissait dans l'instant uniquement dans la contemplation de la lumière qui l'entourait.

Le gouffre béant à ses côtés, ainsi que l'herbe qui l'entourait et sur laquelle il était assis, tiraient tous deux sur le bleu, un bleu profond et sombre, légèrement violacé. La différence entre les deux était abyssale, mais les deux se fondaient si bien entre eux qu'elle ne serait pas apparue aux yeux de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas regardé attentivement.

Harry baissa les yeux. Maintenant, la lumière éclatante du soleil lui paraissait fausse, il lui semblait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle était traîtresse.

Il releva les yeux quand il entendit des pas fins fouler l'herbe et se rapprocher de lui. Snape avait abandonné son observation et s'approchait de lui. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et resta immobile, pensif.

- Nous dormirons ici cette nuit, Potter. Demain matin, nous partirons et irons trouver un village.

- D'accord.

-...

-... C'est beau, toute cette lumière, dit Harry comme pour lui.

Il avait dû s'endormir. En fait, il ne savait pas.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus, Snape lui répondit comme dans un rêve.

- Ça fait mal aux yeux.

- C'est normal, vous avez toujours vécu dans l'ombre.

- Et vous, vous avez toujours vécu dans la lumière.

Harry attendit longtemps avant de répondre. Peut-être une minute ? Cinq minutes ? Le temps ne semblait plus exister.

- C'est vrai, j'ai toujours vécu dans la lumière. Mais j'avais l'impression de vivre dans l'ombre.

- Parce que vous n'étiez pas heureux.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai eu suffisamment de preuves.

-…

-…

- Mais vous, reprit Harry, vous n'étiez pas heureux non plus.

- Je n'étais pas heureux non plus.

- Alors, aucun de nous n'était heureux.

- Aucun de nous.

- Alors, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre l'ombre et la lumière.

- Non. C'est qu'il y a une différence entre être heureux et ne pas l'être.

- On peut être heureux dans l'ombre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Oui et non, certainement. Certains Mangemorts étaient heureux.

- Et dans la lumière ?

- Je crois. Dumbledore était heureux. Mais il avait conscience de l'ombre.

- C'est vrai. Alors, c'est que la vérité est la lumière mais aussi le savoir, la connaissance de l'ombre.

- Il n'y a pas de vérité. Mais vous pourriez vivre celle que vous venez d'énoncer.

- Je ne sais pas.

-...

- De toute manière, l'ombre ne peut pas exister sans la lumière, reprit Harry.

- Et vice-versa.

- Et vice-versa, répéta Harry.

- Mais trop de lumière empêche de voir l'ombre. Trop de lumière empêche de voir la vérité.

- Je ne pense pas que la vérité soit l'ombre, dit Harry. Votre vérité, peut-être. Trop d'ombre aveugle et empêche de voir la lumière. C'est ce qui vous arrive quand vous me dites que ça vous fait mal aux yeux.

- C'était physique. Et votre vérité n'est pas la lumière non plus, puisque vous la trouviez traître à l'instant même.

- Comment le savez-vous ? L'occlumancie ?

Snape s'abstint de répondre. De toute façon, c'était un rêve.

- Mais je reste persuadé qu'un être humain ne peut vivre que dans l'ombre et sans lumière.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas un être humain.

- Moi, alors. Je vis dans l'ombre et je suis une ombre, Potter. Je vis l'ombre la plus totale. Sans lumière.

Harry réfléchit.

- Alors, c'est que vous êtes vous-même une lumière.

Snape ne répondit pas.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Snape avait sorti de ses bagages miniatures des couvertures qu'il avait étalées sur l'herbe, loin du précipice, et ils s'étaient allongés sans dormir.

- C'est étrange de la part de votre curiosité sans bornes de ne demander cela que maintenant, Potter, dit Snape.

- Où sommes-nous.

- En Australie, Potter.

- Ah.

- C'est pourquoi nous sommes partis l'après-midi et arrivés la nuit.

- Ah.

- Je croyais qu'on vous avait appris ça, Potter, dans votre école de moldus. Ce n'est pas la même heure ici et en Angleterre.

- Ah.

- Arrêtez de dire Ah, Potter.

- Arrêtez de dire Potter.

- ... Potter.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel ils écoutèrent les bruits de la nuit, une chouette hululer, des craquements, une pierre qui se détacha du roc de la montagne et qui tomba dans le précipice en rebondissant, et dont l'écho se perdit dans les profondeurs.

Harry frissonna.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris de lits ? Nous aurions été mieux que dans ces maigres couvertures.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit chez moi. Je préfère deux couvertures à un seul lit.

Harry soupira.

- Et s'il y a des serpents ?

Snape commençait à être sérieusement énervé.

- Votre bêtise n'a pas d'égale, Potter. Il n'y aura pas de serpents. Et nous sommes des sorciers. Et le seul serpent que l'on puisse craindre, nous, c'est Nagini. Et s'il y a un serpent, ma foi, vous parlez leur langue, alors vous le dissuaderez de venir. Laissez-moi dormir.

Snape se coucha résolument sur le côté, tournant le dos à son élève. Harry comprit qu'il ne lui parlerait plus sous peine de subir une colère terrible, alors il mit sa tête entre ses bras et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Harry fut réveillé par une main vigoureuse qui le secouait. Il était transi de froid, pas trop par l'air ambiant qui était relativement chaud mais par la rosée qui s'était infiltrée peu à peu dans ses vêtements. Il étira ses muscles courbatus par le non-confort de sa nuit et vit que Snape l'attendait impatiemment. Il se leva promptement sans un mot et laissa à Snape le soin de ranger la couverture avec laquelle il avait dormi la nuit.

- Potter, dit celui-ci quand il finit de rassembler leurs affaires, je crois que vous savez voler sur un balai ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez descendre en balai.

- Non.

- Comment ça, Potter ?

- Je ne descendrai pas en balai.

- Monsieur a ses humeurs. J'oubliais, l'Elu peut tout se permettre.

- Et vous ?

- Et moi ?

- Oui, vous, vous descendrez comment ?

- Je suis un sorcier, Potter.

- Moi aussi, Snape.

- Professeur Snape. Mais vous n'êtes pas un sorcier avec de l'expérience.

- J'ai quand même réussi à survivre à plusieurs attaques de Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas descendre en balai ?

Harry réfléchit.

- Vous me rejoindrez tout de suite ?

- Je vais vous manquer ?

- Je vous ai posé une question.

- Je descendrai quand j'aurai trouvé le moyen de descendre. Cet endroit est protégé par des sorts anti-transplanage, nous pouvons descendre par balai et par escalade.

- Descendez en balai, vous aussi. Une fois en bas, vous reprendrez le balai avec un Accio et vous me rejoindrez.

Harry semblait content de son idée il était prêt à partir tout de suite. Mais il remarqua que Snape tirait une tête peu fréquente chez lui : il était comme… comme embarrassé ?

Snape regarda intensément Harry, et ce dernier en rougit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Je… commença Snape.

- L'Accio n'ira pas si loin ? avança Harry, pour se donner contenance et ne pas rester sans rien dire.

Ça lui valut un de ces regards noirs magnifiquement réalisés par le Maître du Sarcasme et auxquels il était habitué, mais qui faisaient toujours leur effet.

- Je ne sais pas voler sur un balai, Potter.

- Un sorcier qui ne… mais… ?

- Vous avez bien entendu.

Harry regarda la falaise.

- Et vous ne connaissez pas un seul sort pour vous coller à la paroi, ou je ne sais pas, quelque chose… ?

Snape évalua Harry.

- De temps en temps, Potter, vous dites des choses surprenantes. Un sort pour me… -coller à la paroi ?

- Je ne sais pas, s'énerva Harry, vous inventez toujours des sorts, vous.

- Oui, et même, vous vous amusez à les retourner contre moi, ricana Snape en souvenir du soir de la mort de Dumbledore où Harry avait essayé de le blesser par son propre Sectumsempra.

Harry lui lança un regard froid.

- Qui me dit que vous ne partirez pas dès que je serai en bas et que vous me laisserez en pleine Australie à devoir me débrouiller tout seul ?

- Vous avez à ce point si peu confiance en moi ?

- Oui ! Vous êtes un lâche, un traître, un assassin !

Harry regretta ses mots aussitôt après les avoir dits.

- Un lâche, souffla Snape en se retournant. Maintenant, partez. Partez tout de suite.

- Monsieur !

Harry était désemparé.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Vous partez.

Snape ne dit pas un mot de plus et resta toujours planté de dos.

Harry comprit qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus, qu'il devait obéir, et, la mort dans l'âme, saisit le balai –qui tenait plus de la brindille- et s'élança du bord de la falaise dans le vide béant.


	5. 5 Adam Lake, Australia

**Adam Lake – Australia**

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la terre ferme. La corniche de la falaise sur laquelle ils avaient dormi n'était plus qu'un point sur la paroi. Il fallait y être allé pour pouvoir déceler sa présence.

Il ralentit un peu son allure quand il commença à se rapprocher du sol. D'en haut, pensait-il, on ne voyait pas la densité de la forêt. Mais dès qu'on commençait à y voir un peu, il fallait chercher un endroit où atterrir, et ça se révélait plus compliqué que ça n'en avait l'air.

Il survola quelque temps la cime des arbres en cherchant un endroit un peu moins dense où il pourrait se poser, mais tout à coup, en tournant la tête vers la gauche, il aperçut une assez grande trouée et plusieurs toits qui perçaient au dessus du tapis des arbres. Il vira à gauche et, soudain, une petite ville apparut au milieu du cercle d'arbres. Derrière celle-ci, la forêt s'arrêtait : elle laissait la place à ce qui semblait être une grande étendue d'eau.

Harry ralentit encore l'allure et finit par se poser discrètement et à l'abri des regards dans un potager, derrière une cabane de jardin. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si la ville était habitée par des moldus ou pas, et tomber du ciel d'un balai, ça ne devait pas être monnaie courante chez tous les habitants de la planète.

Il secoua les pieds pour se débarrasser de la terre qui s'était collée à ses pieds quand il avait atterri en freinant sur le sol et se demanda quoi faire avec son balai. Il ne pouvait pas se balader en ville avec un balai à la main. Après réflexion, il décida de le cacher dans le buste d'un épouvantail qui se tenait là : il l'enfouit dans la paille qui rembourrait son torse et enjamba la barrière pour se diriger vers la place centrale du village.

Le bourg semblait minuscule vu d'en haut, mais une fois que Harry était dedans, il paraissait presque aussi grand que Pré-au-Lard. Les maisons semblaient toutes anciennes, et leurs volets étaient fermés. La ville ne devait pas encore être en activité. Harry passa devant plusieurs boutiques dont les rideaux étaient tirés, notamment une boulangerie où il se promit d'aller dès qu'elle ouvrirait. En fait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le midi où ils étaient partis de l'Impasse du Tisseur, et son ventre le lui faisait ressentir.

Il fut aussi étonné du fait que les rues étaient désertes. Il n'avait encore vu personne. Il lui vint rapidement à l'esprit l'idée de sonner à une porte, mais il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Il décida donc d'attendre quelques signes de vie en s'asseyant sur un banc, dans la placette centrale du village. En face d'une armurerie. Il attendit peut-être une demi-heure mais, ne voyant personne, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'entendait pas non plus d'oiseaux. Désert et silence. Uniquement le bruit du vent qui passait en sifflant dans le feuillage des quelques arbres qu'il y avait dans les rues et qui s'immisçait dans les recoins des habits de Harry pour aller fouetter son torse.

Harry inspira. Une partie de lui commençait à avoir peur, et en même temps il essayait de la raisonner en pensant qu'à six ou sept heures du matin, peu de personnes devaient être en train de travailler, ou d'aller aux champs, ou aux bergeries dans la montagne… Tout le monde devait encore dormir.

Il essayait de se raisonner mais ne croyait à rien de ce qu'il se disait. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans ces arbres morts, secs, dans ce vent sifflant, dans ces volets tirés, dans l'enseigne de l'armurerie devant laquelle il s'était arrêté qui grinçait au gré du vent en se balançant de droite à gauche.

Ça lui rappelait la maison d'enfance de sa mère.

Pas de cris d'oiseaux.

Du vent.

Cette enseigne qui se transformait en balançoire dans sa tête, et dont le grouissement était similaire.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit ces pensées sans doute stupides, et décida de chercher quelqu'un.

L'armurerie était une assez grande boutique comparée à celles qu'il avait déjà vues. La peinture sur l'enseigne était délavée et la couleur, sans doute rouge au départ, était devenue d'un rose jaunâtre et incertain. Par les rideaux mal tirés, Harry apercevait l'éclat d'une lame courbe, sans doute un sabre ou un cimeterre. Quand il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée sur la droite du magasin, qui n'avait pas l'air fermée, il remarqua que la vitre poussiéreuse avait un carreau de cassé. Il s'approcha de la petite ouverture et essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre de la pièce, mais il ne vit rien. Il s'approcha plus près, et des effluves d'un air rance et fétide parvinrent à ses narines. Il souffla de dégoût et s'éloigna.

Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Maintenant, il le savait : quelque chose était étrange dans cette ville.

Pourquoi n'avait-il vu personne ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu aucune lumière percer à travers tous ces rideaux fermés ?

La main sur la poignée, il respira un coup et se décida à entrer.

De petits grelots pendus à la porte sonnèrent quand il la poussa, et ce bruit lui semblant être de trop, trop fort, trop présent, il laissa la porte ouverte pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre une deuxième fois. Il ressentait une impression bizarre : comme si il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Comme si il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

Il fit un pas.

L'odeur le prit à la gorge. Une odeur fétide de cadavre. Il résista à l'envie de jeter un sort de révélation dans la pièce, et il sut à ce moment qu'il y avait eu un problème dans le village. Il maîtrisa sa peur et avança dans la boutique. Il dut allumer sa baguette. Les armes, éclairées par la lumière bleutée du Lumos, brillaient d'un étrange éclat. A chaque pas, Harry avait l'impression que des yeux le regardaient, des yeux faits par ces éclats qui changeaient de place à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

Il avança plus dans cette boutique étrangement impeccable et rangée, prenant garde à ne rien renverser, ne rien faire tomber sur son chemin. Il lui prenait constamment l'envie de regarder derrière lui pour vérifier si personne, ou « _rien »_, ne le suivait. Il imaginait des « _choses »_tapies derrière les étagères rangées, des « _choses »_ luisantes, brillantes et sombres, avides, qui le regarderaient, l'épieraient, jusqu'à trouver le moment propice pour lui sauter au cou et le vider de son sang.

Il sentit son sang faire un seul tour dans tout son corps. Comme une traînée froide qui partait des pieds, insidieusement sous le sol, qui passait dans ses jambes, son torse, puis sa tête où les tempes battaient au rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques, puis qui redescendait pour s'enfuir par les bouts de ses doigts.

Sa main trembla.

En face de lui, les bras croisés sur le comptoir, un homme immobile le regardait et lui souriait.

- Bonjour ! dit Harry.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il attendit une réponse, mais l'homme ne lui répondait pas, il continuait de le fixer avec cet étrange sourire, sans bouger. C'était bizarre qu'il n'ait pas allumé pas la lumière, pensait Harry.

Harry s'approcha.

L'homme ne le suivit pas du regard. Son regard resta figé dans la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Harry s'approcha encore plus du comptoir.

C'était maintenant évident que l'homme, sans doute le propriétaire du magasin, n'était pas conscient de sa présence. Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir été stupéfixé.

- Finite ! cria Harry.

Il attendit encore après le sort, mais l'homme ne bougea pas.

Harry remarqua de petites taches noires sur toute l'étendue de la peau de l'homme. Comme une maladie, une sorte de peste, ou une sorte de... champignon. Il posa la main sur son bras.

L'homme tomba en poussière.

Un œil roula par terre, l'autre tomba pile au milieu du tas de cendres qui s'était formé sur le siège et continua de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry sentit une vague d'horreur à retardement le submerger.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, il se détacha de cette vision et commença à marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte du magasin, à reculons. Il sortit toujours aussi lentement sans refermer la porte, et ce ne fut que quelques secondes après, dans la rue, qu'il commença à courir.

D'abord, il ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour se perdre.

Il courait toujours les maisons étaient soudain noires et brouillées par ses yeux qui balayaient le sol. Elles semblaient être à sa poursuite, chaque passage dans une rue en entraînant de nouvelles : il ne prenait pas le temps de regarder où il allait et courait à l'aveuglette parmi ce dédale de ruelles et d'impasses.

Il s'arrêtait quand il était bloqué : il rebroussait alors le chemin, son cœur cognant toujours plus fort contre ses côtes et dans sa tête, pour se retrouver sans le savoir au même endroit qu'auparavant.

Ce fut la boulangerie qui l'aiguilla. Il bifurqua dans cette rue et ne tarda pas à voir l'ombre de l'épouvantail qu'il attendait (qui l'attendait…) et se rua dessus pour récupérer son balai dans les brins de paille qui, subitement, ne semblaient plus vouloir laisser Harry reprendre son bien.

Il tira le plus fort qu'il put, puis, laissant l'épouvantail éventré, enjamba son balai et vola tout droit vers le flanc de la montagne, avec la merveilleuse impression de laisser les Enfers derrière lui.

Quand il arriva enfin sur la corniche, il vit tout de suite que Snape n'était pas là. Un nouvel élan d'angoisse le prit. Il regarda en haut et en bas, pour s'assurer qu'il était au bon endroit, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit où il avait dormi la veille.

Doucement, il se posa sur l'herbe fraîche et appela.

- Snape ! Professeur Snape !

Rien ne lui répondit.

Il commença à s'affoler, mais il se calma vite : Snape était parti chercher quelque chose et il revenait. Voilà, c'était ça.

Mais d'autres pensées vinrent se mêler aux rassurantes qu'il venait de créer. Snape était tombé, Snape avait réussi à descendre mais il s'était perdu dans la forêt, Snape…

Il arrêta là. Son professeur de Potions n'était pas un imbécile et avait su faire face à des situations beaucoup plus embarrassantes que celle où il se trouvait, et il n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe et mit les bras derrière sa tête pour observer le ciel.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il le Survivant ? Pourquoi était-il l'Elu ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire le sale boulot pendant que les autres se réjouissaient d'une mort qui n'en était pas une ? Pourquoi devait-il tout faire tout seul, chaque fois ? Non, pas cette fois-ci, il avait Snape.

Il répéta plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête. Il avait Snape… Il avait Snape. Mais Snape était parti. Voulait-il encore l'aider, ou allait-il partir lâchement comme il l'avait fait le soir de la mort de Dumbledore ?

Harry se reprit. Il n'était pas parti lâchement. Il avait accompli sa mission, mais Harry, au fond de lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à l'admettre. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se persuade que l'homme n'était pas un traître.

- Je verrai bien, dit Harry à voix haute.

Entendre une voix résonner dans ce vide, même si ce n'était que la sienne, était un réconfort pour lui.

- S'il n'est pas là dans un an et un jour, ce sera soit qu'il est mort, soit que c'est un traître.

Il ricana à la suite de ses paroles.

- Mais de toute manière, je serai mort avant de savoir sa vérité.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser à des choses pareilles, monsieur Potter ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vivement. Snape était de retour.

- Vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas un traître. J'ai même fait le sacrifice de vous accompagner, continua-t-il. D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je croyais vous avoir envoyé en bas, Potter, continua Snape.

- Vous auriez été tranquille plus longtemps, c'est ça ? dit Harry avec une pointe de tristesse et de colère dans la voix. Vous ne changerez jamais ?

- Vos prédictions sont bonnes, Potter. Je ne changerai jamais. Vous devriez devenir professeur de Divination.

Harry se renfrogna.

- Il y a une sale histoire en bas, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

- Tiens donc ? fit Snape d'un ton faussement intéressé en commençant à déballer des affaires contenues dans un sac.

Harry ne tint pas compte de la remarque acerbe de Snape.

- Je suis d'abord arrivé dans un petit village…

- Adam Lake, le coupa Snape.

- Adam Lake. Je trouvais que quelque chose était bizarre car tout était fermé et je ne voyais personne, dit Harry en sachant très bien que les mots qu'il disait rendaient très mal la vérité. Alors je suis entré dans un magasin et… il y avait le vendeur… Je croyais qu'il était vivant car il était encore assis et me regardait en souriant… mais je l'ai touché et… il est tombé en poussière.

Harry frissonna à l'évocation de ce souvenir encore frais. Il revoyait encore dans sa tête l'œil mort resté à le regarder au milieu du tas de poussière.

- Savez-vous ce qui a pu se passer dans cette… ville ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Fort bien, Potter. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

- Mais… fit un Harry perplexe. J'ai déjà vu des attaque de Mangemorts, et…

- Dans les villages entièrement moldus, ils utilisent quelquefois un sort qui tue tout, humains, animaux, végétaux, pour être bien sûr de... ne rien oublier.

La bouche de Snape se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

- Mais vous avez fait ce travail pendant des années…

Harry s'interrompit en voyant le regard exaspéré de Snape. Il laissa passer du temps, maintenant la tension entre eux deux, puis demanda comment il avait eu l'idée d'aller dans cet endroit.

- J'ai entendu une discussion entre Voldemort et un Mangemort. Je n'ai presque rien entendu, à part le nom du village, et comme je pense que ce Mangemort est celui qui a la Baguette de Sureau, je suis venu voir ici. Mais sans doute ne trouverons-nous rien. Il devait simplement lui parler de l'attaque qu'ils feraient. Nous allons tout de même y retourner, au cas où.

- Y retourner ? Mais … !

- On ne craint rien dans un univers de morts tant que l'agent de la mort n'est pas là. Ces cadavres ne se relèveront pas pour nous attaquer, Potter.

- Et saviez-vous que cette ville avait subi cette attaque ?

- Non, avoua Snape. A vrai dire, je pensais venir alors qu'elle était encore... vivante. Les Mangemorts ont dû l'attaquer très peu de temps avant la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Que comptiez-vous y trouver ?

- Je crois savoir quel Mangemort a volé la Baguette de Sureau. Et je pensais qu'il était là. Sans doute est-il parti, mais nous trouverons peut-être des traces de lui.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa.

Harry regardait Snape qui déballait des affaires de potions de son sac.

- Vous êtes allé chercher tout ça ? demanda finalement Harry en montrant toutes les fioles.

- Merveilleux sens de l'observation, répliqua sèchement Snape.

Snape s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le Gryffondor. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et le regarda durement après sa dernière remarque, puis sortit la dernière potion de son sac. Il semblait satisfait de quelque chose.

A l'aide d'un sortilège, il remit toutes ses potions dans le sac et lança un sortilège de réduction pour qu'il n'ait plus que la taille d'une bourse.

Harry s'abstint de faire des commentaires.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de descendre, fit finalement Snape. Je vais monter derrière vous sur le balai.

Harry inspira et considéra le bout de bois qui sembla rapetisser sous son regard.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne le coup, dit-il.

- Dans ce cas, dit Snape, vous vous tiendrez bien à lui et moi, je me laisserai tomber.

- ...Vous êtes fou, Snape.

- Non. Votre vie compte plus que la mienne, dit Snape en plantant son regard perçant et sombre dans les yeux de Harry.

- ...Je ne veux pas, dit le Gryffondor en détournant le regard.

- ...

- ...

- ...Mais il n'est pas dit que nous tombions, dit Snape.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry en relevant la tête. Nous sommes en train de parler de la façon dont mous mourrez alors que cette chance n'est que très faible.

- ...cette chance, reprit Snape en écho.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Harry, le visage se teintant d'une petite couleur rose.

- Je sais que ça vous arrangerait bien, ricana Snape, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, mais vous seriez bien embêté pour la suite des évènements.

Harry ne voulut pas discuter.

- Allons-y.

Harry enjamba le balai et se tint le plus près possible du manche, pour laisser la place à Snape. Ce dernier s'installa derrière Harry avec une appréhension non dissimulée.

Harry sentit des mains fines mais puissantes venir entourer sa taille et se poser sur son ventre. Snape se recala en se collant encore plus à Harry, mettant son ventre en contact avec le dos de son élève.

Harry sentit les lèvres de Snape se rapprocher de lui.

- Potter, susurra le Maître des Potions à l'oreille du Survivant, pas de galipettes dans les airs, je vous préviens.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Harry en se retournant pour regarder Snape dans les yeux, j'ai encore besoin de vous un certain temps.

Le Serpentard esquissa une esquisse de sourire.

- Je vais essayer de vous faire confiance pour cette fois-ci, Potter.

Harry décolla souplement du bord de la falaise.

A la seconde même, les mains de Snape lui compressèrent le ventre. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction et ne dit rien, même si il avait du mal à respirer, mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils descendaient toujours aussi lentement, elles se décollèrent un peu et Snape demanda dans un souffle à ce qu'ils aillent plus vite.

Harry s'exécuta sans broncher, souriant du fait que Snape s'y fasse vite, et ils se posèrent enfin au sol, au même endroit où Harry s'était déjà posé quand il était tout seul.

Snape, en descendant du balai, avait une démarche hésitante et un peu circulaire qui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé le voyage. Il adressa un regard noir au Gryffondor quand il se mit à rire, puis Harry entendit qu'il commençait à pester contre les balais, les oiseaux, les Potter et tout ce qui était capable de voler.

Quand ils eurent franchi la barrière, Snape demanda à Harry de rester derrière lui, de ne pas faire de bruit et de sortir sa baguette.

- Mais vous disiez que c'était sans danger !

- La ferme, Potter. Il se peut que quelques Mangemorts soient encore dans la ville.

Harry essaya de demander pourquoi des Mangemorts traîneraient encore dans la ville mais il se fit rabrouer par un geste excédé du Maître des potions.

Ils passèrent la boulangerie et, à l'embranchement, Snape demanda dans un souffle que Harry lui montre le magasin où il était entré.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne me souviens plus où il était…

- ... Il y a des jours où je me demande comment je fais pour vous supporter, Potter !

- Ecoutez, je n'allais pas noter le nom de la rue et le numéro alors qu'un homme apparemment vivant venait de tomber en poussière sous mes doigts !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas le toucher, c'est tout ! Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un sort de magie noire ? Non, comme d'habitude, vous n'avez pas réfléchi.

- Taisez-vous, Snape ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites !

- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire de me taire, quand même ? Vous qui parlez tout le temps pour dire des choses inutiles et vous vous mettez en colère quand on vous montre vos défauts ! Est-ce votre orgueil propre aux Gryffondor ?

- Je ne suis pas orgueilleux !

- Si ! Vous êtes comme votre père !

- N'insultez pas mon père ! Moi, je dis peut-être des choses inutiles, mais vous, vous ne parlez que pour insulter les gens ! Ce n'est pas mieux !

- TAISEZ-VOUS, POTTER !

Snape était écarlate. Il saisit Harry au col et le secoua violemment, distendant les fibres de son tee-shirt, en le regardant avec une expression de colère et d'énervement que Harry lui avait rarement vue. Le Gryffondor cessa de parler et évita avec soin ces deux orbes noirs qui essayaient de le sonder.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous disputons encore à cause de mon père, dit faiblement Harry alors que Snape le tenait encore par le col. Vous ne voulez pas le laisser de côté, l'oublier ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si je suis le fils de la personne que vous haïssiez le plus !

Snape ne répondit rien et lâcha le tee-shirt de Harry. Sa peau était redevenue blanche et ses traits impénétrables : il avait retrouvé son masque. Ils recommencèrent à marcher, et, au détour d'une rue, Harry reconnut l'armurerie. La porte était toujours ouverte

- C'est là, dit un Harry sombre encore retourné par la dispute précédente. Je vous attends dehors. Et puis je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez.

Il s'apprêtait à s'accouder au mur de la maison quand Snape l'attrapa par le bras sans un mot et le poussa d'office dans la pièce.

- Jamais séparés, Potter, lui souffla-t-il.

Harry vit que l'odeur avait aussi prit Snape à la gorge puisqu'il rentrait le menton dans son cou et qu'il fronçait le nez.

- Potter, dit-il, quand il est... tombé en poussière, il n'y a pas eu de sang ?

- Non, monsieur. De la poussière, c'est tout. Comme de la cendre qui tenait encore par miracle.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr. Typique du _Mortia_ _Infortunalita_… dit Snape pour lui-même. Potter, reprit-il ensuite à l'adresse de Harry, vous n'avez pas vu d'autres... cadavres dans cette pièce ?

- Non. Mais vous savez, il fait sombre et je n'ai pas trop regardé.

Snape fronça encore le nez, mais là, ça ressemblait plus à de la réflexion.

- Cette odeur de sang est abominable, finit-il par décréter.

Harry inspira et essaya de retrouver l'odeur du sang. Oui, elle était peut-être bien là… Mais alors, c'était du vieux sang, du sang qui avait séché, car il connaissait bien l'odeur du sang frais pour l'avoir connue, et ce n'était pas la même. Mais il faisait confiance à Snape sur ce point.

Snape avança lentement vers le fond de l'échoppe et s'approcha du comptoir qu'il venait apparemment de découvrir. Harry resta en arrière : l'abominable vision de l' « _Œil »_était encore présente dans son esprit. Il vit Snape considérer avec attention la « _chose »_sur le siège puis s'en détourner sans broncher. Il se dirigea vers une étagère où étaient exposés des dizaines de couteaux en tous genres. Snape la dépassa et stoppa net. Harry s'approcha. Il vit d'abord une simple tête, tranchée, puis plus loin, le reste du corps. La mare de sang qu'il avait dû y avoir n'était plus qu'une tache rosâtre sur le plancher, telle le rouge délavé de l'enseigne. La victime était une jeune fille, une petite rousse aux yeux verts qui avait du avoir dans les quinze ans. Son visage était tordu d'horreur et ses yeux exorbités, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait té torturée avant sa mort.

Harry fit une grimace. Cette image lui retournait le ventre.

- Les Mangemorts se sont même amusés en mode moldu, soupira-t-il. Vous avez déjà participé à ce genre de tueries, Snape ?

- ...J'étais obligé, Potter. Il fallait que je conserve ma couverture. Et si vous êtes là vivant, c'est en partie grâce à moi.

Harry se tut.

Dumbledore lui avait dit que Snape avait eu une dette envers son père pour l'avoir tiré du Saule Cogneur durant la transformation de Lupin. Il l'avait remplie en protégeant Harry, mais Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit comment il l'avait protégé. Il n'osa rien demander à Snape. Il voulait sans doute qu'il comprenne tout seul.

L'idée de la dette lui revint à l'esprit.

- Vous voulez dire que… J'ai une dette envers vous ?

Le regard de Snape changea quand il tourna les yeux vers Harry.

- Non, certainement pas ! C'est moi qui avais une dette envers quelqu'un… et je la remplis, Potter, dit Snape en détournant les yeux, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Sans doute pensait-il que son élève ne comprendrait rien à tout ce qu'il lui dirait… Il voulait lui faire de petits signaux, essayer de lui faire comprendre en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Harry comprit les tentatives de Snape à ce moment. Mais ce que Snape ne savait pas, c'était que Harry connaissait l'histoire qui avait lié James Potter et Severus Snape.

- Le Saule Cogneur.

Harry avait saisi l'impact de sa remarque sur Snape. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur, qui fixait toujours le sol. Snape mit du temps avant de relever la tête. Ses yeux exprimaient son désarroi et sa surprise.

- Potter ! Comment savez-vous que…

- Mon père vous a sauvé ? Dumbledore me l'a raconté. Il m'avait aussi dit que vous me protégiez, mais je sais pas comment…

Les yeux émeraude accrochèrent les yeux onyx et ne les lâchèrent plus.

- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry était désolé.

- C'était un secret entre moi et Dumbledore.

- Mais maintenant ? Dumbledore n'est plus...

- ... C'est un secret entre moi et moi, dit Snape en tapant du pied par terre.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus. Il savait combien l'homme pouvait se montrer énervé quand on essayait de trop en savoir, il pouvait se mettre dans de grandes colères. Harry se rappelait le jour où il avait plongé la tête dans sa Pensine. C'était une expérience qu'il ne voulait pas renouveler. Et il pouvait comprendre que Snape ait envie de garder des choses pour lui, lui qui n'avait rien eu pour lui durant toutes ces années. Il s'était nourri uniquement de responsabilités, et Harry savait lui aussi combien ça pouvait être invivable, lui qui était l'Elu, le Survivant, le seul pour qui il était possible de tuer Voldemort.

Snape s'était baissé. Apparemment, il essayait de trouver une trace de quelque chose sur la victime, car il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit tout ce qu'il y avait, avant de tout remettre d'un air dépité.

- Ne restons pas là, Potter, dit-il à Harry en l'entraînant par le bras vers la sortie.

Harry remarqua, accroché sur le sommet d'une étagère près de la porte de sortie, un sabre taché de sang. Sans doute celui qui avait servi à assassiner la petite rousse. Mais il avait la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu non taché, et cette impression le dérangeait. Il essaya de se raisonner en pensant qu'il aurait vu le sang, et que celui-ci était vieux et sec.

Ils sortirent rapidement, et Harry suivit Snape qui allait d'un bon pas vers une destination qu'il semblait connaître.


	6. 6 Cromwell

**Cromwell**

- C'est là.

« Chez Bébert et Patoune ».

La pancarte jaune était encore en bon état, et les volets étaient ouverts au premier étage. Les vitres n'avaient pas l'air trop sales, mais on ne voyait tout de même rien depuis l'extérieur.

Snape s'arrêta sur le perron et intima l'ordre à Harry de se cacher avec lui dans le recoin que formait la porte. Il sembla écouter un moment quelque chose dans le silence, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra longuement. Harry ne bougeait pas, craignant de le déconcentrer, et attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini. Snape posa finalement sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et n'alluma pas sa baguette, puis demanda à Harry de l'imiter.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais un rai de lumière perçait à travers les persiennes des volets, assez pour que l'on puisse discerner les objets qui meublaient la pièce. Snape et Harry étaient dans le bar plus loin, on devinait comme une table de billard. Derrière le comptoir, où des verres renversés laissaient imaginer une lutte, une grande armoire en verre remplie de bouteilles était éventrée, mais les bouteilles étaient apparemment toutes intactes et rangées parmi les éclats de verre de la vitre. Dans la salle, les chaises étaient renversées et beaucoup avaient des pieds cassés ; les verres étaient balayés des tables et leurs débris coupants jonchaient le sol.

Il sentait une présence dans la maison, sans savoir qui ou quoi, mais ses pensées étaient fortement appuyées par les volets ouverts du premier et la propreté approximative qui régnait dans la pièce. Car, même si la salle était sens dessus dessous, elle n'était pas poussiéreuse. Snape ne devait pas être venu là pour rien.

Son cœur battit plus vite, et, comme s'il l'avait perçu et voulait le rassurer, Snape revint vers lui et le prit par la main.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce contact le rassurait. Sentir ces longs doigts fins et froids sur sa peau découverte le mettait plus à l'aise, lui faisait comprendre qu'il y avait une présence qui l'accompagnait et le protégeait. Il s'étonna aussi du geste de l'homme, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, et cette chose si étrange de la part de Snape, cette _audace_, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait enfin **un** geste gentil.

A moins que cela ne soit que pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, où pour ne pas se séparer s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose… Oui, ça devait être ça. D'ailleurs, les doigts de Snape tremblaient légèrement. Il était anxieux. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait paraître une émotion, lui d'ordinaire toujours impassible et impénétrable.

Harry, obéissant à une impulsion, raffermit sa pression sur les doigts de son professeur, mais le résultat fut un regard froid teinté de reproche et une perte de contact entre leurs mains. Snape abandonna son bras avec un geste de mépris et laissa Harry seul et désolé. Ce n'était donc pas un geste de gentillesse.

Ils avaient avancé en prenant garde à ne rien renverser et se trouvaient maintenant devant une cage d'escalier que Harry n'avait pas vue au départ, puisqu'elle était totalement dans l'ombre. En haut, l'ouverture laissait apercevoir une douce lumière grisâtre et effacée, la lumière du dehors qu'ils avaient quitté. Snape fit signe à Harry de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres et parut se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, puis s'approcha de Harry.

Le Gryffondor le vit avancer vers lui. Il sentit des mains douces se poser sur ses épaules et de lourdes capes frôler ses jambes, mais ne les vit pas parce qu'il avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de son professeur. Ils étaient décidément très étranges… Ils étaient vraiment noirs, d'un noir si profond qu'on ne distinguait presque pas la pupille, et comme parsemés de petites étoiles.

De petites étoiles ?

Décidément, Harry commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Des étoiles … N'importe quoi. C'était juste la lumière qui faisait des éclats dans ses yeux.

Mais quelle lumière ? …

- Potter…

Harry revint à la réalité.

- Il y a là-haut quelqu'un de très… dangereux. C'est la personne que j'espérais trouver. Vous êtes libre de venir ou de rester en bas, si vous le voulez.

- Je viens, murmura immédiatement Harry.

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent et il resta immobile à considérer Harry, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette réponse.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il au bout d'un moment, le ton un peu sec.

- C'est vous qui m'en avez fait la proposition, lui rappela doucement Harry.

- C'est dangereux…

- C'est peut-être moins dangereux que de rencontrer sept fois Voldemort dans sa vie…

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

Harry regarda Snape.

- Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sorcier ait une deuxième raison de me poursuivre parce que j'ai laissé l'Elu se faire tuer, reprit-il.

- …

- Allons-y.

Snape posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il s'assura que la marche ne grincerait pas sous son poids et attaqua la deuxième. Harry le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre mansardée assez haute de plafond où des cages d'animaux étaient pendues aux poutres apparentes. Par les fenêtres, où la lumière du soleil perçait à travers des rideaux de dentelle et illuminait la pièce, on avait une vue directe sur le village et les montagnes environnantes.

Un grand lit occupait près de la moitié de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin où des rideaux rouges et blancs pendaient, lourds et épais, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Les couvertures étaient faites du même tissu. Sur une petite table ronde, à côté de ce lit, une tasse fumante servait de support à un journal. Blond, les cheveux enduits de laque et en robe de chambre, leur propriétaire regardait Harry et Snape avec un sourire faussement étonné.

- Severus ! dit-il d'une voix haut perchée et mélodieuse en abandonnant son journal. Mon cher… J'étais sûr de te voir ici.

- Ton sortilège jeté à la hâte pour nous dissuader d'entrer était assez mal réussi, dit Snape. Les bouteilles intactes derrière une vitre fracassée… Voldemort doit t'avoir choisi uniquement pour ton petit derrière prétentieux.

Le visage de Snape n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il était tel que Harry l'avait toujours connu : impassible, neutre.

Le Mangemort s'approcha.

- Tu as amené le grand Harry Potter, à ce que je vois, reprit-il en lorgnant Harry de bas en haut, ignorant la remarque précédente de Snape. Tu m'en fais cadeau ? continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. L'homme dégageait une impression mauvaise, très mauvaise. Il émanait de lui comme une folie sans borne cachée sous une apparence élégante à la Lockhart. Et qu'était ce… cadeau ?

- La Baguette de Sureau, Cromwell. Donne-moi la Baguette de Sureau.

Ledit Cromwell sembla faussement étonné. Mais chez lui, tout était faux, ce sourire, ce regard, tout, pensait Harry.

- Oooh ? Severus, dit-il en modulant la voix sur le prénom de Snape, Severus, tu crois peut-être vouloir t'approprier cette puissante baguette ? As-tu des vues de pouvoir ?

- Cromwell, donne-moi la baguette. Je sais que tu l'as.

- Tu te trompes, Severus. Je ne l'ai pas.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de bloquer la sortie par un de tes sortilèges foireux, James.

Snape devenait menaçant.

- C'est pour pouvoir mieux m'occuper de toi quand j'aurai tué… ton petit protégé, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, qui se raidit. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un traître, Sev'. Le Maître des Ténèbres t'a toujours fait trop confiance.

- C'est moi qui te tuerai, James, dit Snape d'une voix sourde mais puissante. Et te ferai payer au préalable toutes les tortures que tu m'as infligées ces dernières années.

- C'est le Maître qui me disais « va, occupe-toi de Severus, mais ne l'abîme pas trop pour qu'il puisse encore me servir ». Tu aurais dû mieux prendre ces petits moments, d'ailleurs. Et je n'aurais pas eu à te lancer de sortilèges pour empêcher que tu ne te débattes.

- Arrête, James.

La voix de Snape tremblait légèrement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse **ça** à ton Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux juste que tu me dises où est la Baguette de Sureau, James. Sinon, je te tuerai, et ta petite vie d'insecte n'aura servi à rien.

Cromwell rit. D'un rire léger mais lourd, frivole mais profond, chantant mais démoniaque, comme le rire du Diable. Il leva sa baguette, mais Snape prononça quelques mots et sa baguette lui sauta des mains pour aller dans celle de Snape.

- Tu ne commets que des erreurs, Cromwell, dit Snape en avançant vers le Mangemort désarmé. Oublies-tu que je suis un Occlumens si puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne parvenait pas à pénétrer mon esprit ?

- …

- Donne-moi la baguette, James. Sinon, je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu avoues. Je te laisse même le choix de ta mort. Tu te rends compte ?

- Je n'avouerai jamais rien, Severus !

Le regard de l'homme devenait fou, des mèches de cheveux, bien qu'il ne bouge pas spécialement, se séparaient de la laque et tombaient devant son visage.

- Te souviens-tu des douces tortures que je te faisais endurer, Sev' ? dit-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

- Suffit, dit Snape dont le souffle s'accélérait.

- Mais c'était le Maître des Ténèbres lui-même qui m'autorisait à m'amuser avec toi ! Il disait : prends Severus si tu en as envie et…

- Tais-toi ! dit Snape d'une voix étranglée.

Snape tenait sa baguette pointée sur Cromwell et lui faisait suivre chacun des pas du Mangemort.

- Veux-tu les subir tout le reste de ton existence ? Car c'est ce que tu es en train de t'offrir en venant ici !

Le fou partit d'un rire diabolique en se tenant les côtes, un rire qui résonna longtemps dans les murs après que Snape eut cassé sa baguette.

A la simple entente du « crac », Cromwell s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il vit avec effroi Snape laisser lentement tomber de ses doigts les deux bouts de bois désormais inutiles et son regard s'alluma.

- N'empêche, Snape, dit Cromwell d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un souffle, je dois avoir été le seul à t'élargir !

- Tais-toi !

Un frisson parcourut Harry. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'avaient été ces tortures mystérieuses.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse subir les mêmes choses à ton petit Potter, hein ?

- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! rugit Snape, la baguette toujours pointée sur le fou.

- Tu t'en… occupes ? dit Cromwell, un sourire lubrique aux yeux. Il accepte ?

Ce fut comme un coup d'envoi pour Snape. Il s'avança vite vers le Mangemort et l'empoigna par le col. Il le secoua de toutes ses forces et faillit le projeter contre le mur : ce fut juste la force de sa poigne qui l'empêcha.

- Maintenant, James, susurra Snape entre ses dents serrées, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton petit cirque. Je commence à en avoir marre de tes clowneries. Je te laisse encore une chance. Une seule. Sinon…

Le Mangemort emprisonné réussit à donner un grand coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de Snape. Pendant que le professeur de Harry relâchait son emprise, sous le choc de la douleur, il tenta de s'enfuir par l'escalier, mais Harry le bloquait.

- Sectumsempra !

L'homme s'étendit sur le sol et se tordit de douleur. Harry sentait une bouffée chaude et lente de colère monter en lui, une bouffée de colère, lente mais irréversible. Comme au ralenti, il s'approcha du monstre étendu par terre et vit ses pieds et ses poings donner de grands coups dans son corps. Un coup de pied dans le cou lui retourna la tête, un autre dans les molaires laissa une trace bleuâtre qui commença à saigner quelques secondes après le coup. Il y avait d'autres filets de sang qui commençaient à couler par terre, mais Harry ne se souvenait plus d'avoir frappé. Il était aveuglé par sa colère. Snape était un homme, un vrai. Snape l'avait protégé. Snape l'avait sauvé. Il se devait de faire de même.

Il se sentit brutalement repoussé en arrière et, peu à peu, ses sens lui revinrent. Son cœur se calma un peu, même si la haine qui l'échauffait ne diminuait pas. Snape passa devant lui, et lui glissa :

- Laissez-le moi, Potter. Si il y a seulement un meurtre que je doive vraiment commettre, c'est bien celui-là.

Harry s'effaça et regarda la scène.

Le Mangemort à terre ne ressemblait absolument plus à rien. Ses cheveux auparavant lisses étaient maintenant une forêt de piques. Ses habits étaient déchirés et ensanglantés.

Snape arrêta le sort d'un geste de la main et Cromwell, essoufflé, tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Je t'en prie, Sev'…

- Doloris.

Le Mangemort, tel animé par un courant électrique, sauta littéralement en l'air et retomba comme un paquet de chiffons, parcouru de frissons qui le tordaient en tous sens.

Snape, après plusieurs secondes restées à observer Cromwell réduit à l'état de chose, stoppa le sort.

- La Baguette. Je veux savoir où est la Baguette de Sureau.

Cromwell ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais ses yeux exprimaient son désir d'en finir.

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi. Doloris !

Le courant sembla encore plus fort que le précédent. Snape était en sueur, semblant vouloir donner toute sa rage dans ce sort qui semblait s'amplifier de seconde en seconde.

Le Mangemort ne semblait pas très tenace. Il hurlait comme si il n'avait jamais reçu ce sort, se tordait en tous sens en criant qu'il mourait. Ce qui était apparemment en train de se passer.

- Je te dis ! hurla-t-il finalement.

Snape stoppa immédiatement le sort.

- Là-bas…

Sa respiration était haletante. Ses mains se cramponnaient, convulsées, à un des bords du tapis, et des gouttes de sang et de sueur coloraient ses vêtements.

- En Ecosse…

Il n'arriverait bientôt plus à parle

- Blackwood...

Sa tête tomba sur le côté, son corps s'affaissa, et sa poitrine ne bougea plus. Il resta figé ainsi, un dernier rictus de souffrance collé aux lèvres.

Snape se leva silencieusement, suivi par Harry. Il contempla d'un œil froid le cadavre de Cromwell à ses pieds et eut une moue de dégoût.

- Il parlait beaucoup, mais n'était même pas capable de contrer un Expelliarmus. En outre, comme vous venez de le voir, son cœur a la ténacité de celui d'un souriceau. Savez-vous ce qu'il faisait au service de Voldemort ?

- Non, dit doucement Harry.

- Sa… soubrette consentante. Si vous voyez...

- Je vois, le coupa brusquement Harry.

Snape ne répondit pas, et son regard se voila. Il tourna les talons et commença à descendre l'escalier, suivi de son élève.

Ils marchèrent sans parler, sombrement, l'un à côté de l'autre sans pourtant se voir, les yeux fixés sur leurs pensées.

Harry réfléchissait.

James…

James Cromwell.

- Dites-moi, monsieur, dit-il subitement.

Snape ne répondit pas mais Harry sut qu'il l'écoutait.

- Cet homme, là… Il s'appelait James Cromwell.

- Effectivement. C'est soulageant de constater que vos oreilles n'entendent pas le contraire de ce qui est dit.

Harry soupira. Snape lui avait parlé presque gentiment avant.

- Je voulais dire qu'il s'appelait James.

- Bravo, Potter ! Nous avançons. C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire depuis une demi-heure.

- Je voulais dire qu'il s'appelait James, comme mon père !

- Je vous félicite, Potter. Vous avez réussi à identifier deux suites identiques de lettres !

- Je veux dire que la présence d'un autre James, de ce James qui vous torturait, a renforcé encore plus la haine que vous aviez contre mon père ! Et, par conséquent, la haine que vous avez pour moi ! Ce James vous violait !

Snape se figea et regarda Harry avec une expression choquée mêlée de colère, d'étonnement et de haine. Harry entendait le souffle rauque de sa respiration, et, en même temps, sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour après cette remarque qui lui avait échappée. Il se mordit les lèvres. Là, il avait été trop fort.

Snape s'approcha doucement de lui, d'un pas lourd, pesant et contrôlé.

Harry ne bougea pas.

Snape s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Harry.

Harry ne bougea pas.

Snape, entre ses dents serrées, murmura un « maudit Potter » haletant. Il le dévisagea du regard, une haine dans le regard totalement nouvelle et inconnue pour Harry. Terrifiante.

Harry ne bougea pas.

Snape leva la main.

Harry ne bougea pas.

Snape frappa Harry.

La force de sa main jeta Harry à terre.

C'était comme du feu qui se consumait sur sa joue. Une douleur qui se propageait peu à peu jusque dans son cou. C'était horrible. Il se contracta et porta sa main à sa joue.

Il sentit quelqu'un sur lui. Le sentit juste, car il avait les yeux fermés. Puis une caresse sur sa joue. De longs doigts fins et froids qui le caressaient. La douleur disparut presque instantanément.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Snape accroupi sur lui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends…

Snape leva vers Harry des yeux interrogateurs.

- J'ai trop parlé…

- Et j'ai mal réagi.

- Parce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé. Vous n'aimez pas qu'un vous découvre sous votre vraie nature.

- Quelle est ma vraie nature ? dit Snape, un peu agressif.

Harry rit.

- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais je vous découvre un peu tous les jours, et je vois que vous n'êtes comme ça avec les gens seulement parce que vous vous forcez à l'être. Des fois, vous me parlez normalement, comme si j'étais un ami à vous, et à la seconde d'après, vous semblez vous reprendre et vous me parlez comme vous l'avez fait toutes ces années.

Snape s'était figé au mot « ami ».

- Vous n'êtes pas mon « ami », d'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais eu. Et si je me trouve collé à vous, c'est bien parce que Dumbledore le demande et parce que j'ai fait le serment de vous protéger. Alors, de temps en temps, j'essaie de vous rendre ces moments plus agréables. C'est tout.

- Quelles délicates attentions...

- Ce n'est pas délicat !

- Vous n'aimez pas que l'on voie vos sentiments.

- Parce que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour rien ni personne –à part de la haine.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Le regard de Snape était résolu.

- Vous aimez tant qu'on vous voie comme ça...

Snape regarda Harry. Leurs regards se mêlèrent. Et Harry prit pour la première fois le temps de regarder son professeur, mais il ne vit que ce qu'il voyait avant. A part dans ses yeux…

- Vous êtes triste.

Snape ne répondit pas.

- Et cet homme… Cromwell... continua Harry.

La voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ?

- Je sais que ça vous gêne, mais j'aimerais savoir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir, mais vous ne saurez rien, Potter.

Snape se releva, et Harry sentit une chaleur douce le quitter. Il se leva aussi.

- Nous repartons en Grande-Bretagne. Je vais faire des recherches sur l'endroit dont Cromwell nous a parlé.

- ...Blackwood.

- C'est ça.

Harry prit la main de Snape et, presque instantanément, il sentit un tourbillon de couleurs l'emporter vers une destination inconnue.


	7. 7 La villa de Snape

**La villa de Snape**

Crac !

Harry tomba au sol dans un fracas mêlé de branches et de feuilles, écorché à plusieurs endroits. Il était arrivé en passant par un arbre. Snape, lui, se tenait impeccable et immaculé à quelques centimètres de lui, mais juste assez pour ne rien toucher.

- Vous auriez pu faire attention… grommela Harry en se relevant difficilement.

- D'habitude, je suis tout seul, Potter, fit Snape d'un ton détaché.

- Vous auriez pu prévoir…

Il s'épousseta et rejoint Snape qui marchait, une indicible douleur dans le genou gauche le faisant légèrement boitiller.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Vous dites toujours ça. Chez moi pour votre maison d'enfance, chez moi pour Poudlard, chez moi pour ailleurs, pourquoi pas chez moi pour Voldemort ?

- C'est une villa que j'ai achetée après ma nomination à Poudlard. Elle m'appartient.

- Ah. Noire, je parie ? Noire et caverneuse, sans lumière.

- Mais bien sûr, Potter. C'est même –mais vous ne me croirez pas- un cachot que j'ai remonté des tréfonds de la terre jusqu'à la surface.

- Vraiment ? Mais je craindrais que vous vous fassiez trop mal aux yeux, à la lumière du jour, ironisa Harry.

Il fut surpris par Snape qui rit après sa dernière remarque. Snape qui riait ? C'était une première, en dehors des petits rictus de satisfaction personnelle qu'il faisait dès qu'il avait bien humilié quelqu'un, et qui étaient courants mais ce n'était pas un de ceux-là, c'était un vrai rire, un rire bref, mais un rire quand même. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il rit lui aussi à la suite de son professeur.

Ils avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt, et il se déroulait aux yeux d'Harry un magnifique paysage vallonné de collines parsemées de forêts, et le ciel était d'un bleu intense et infini, sans nuages. On ne voyait pas le soleil, mais pourtant tout l'endroit était éclairé par sa lumière chaude mais fraîche en même temps, une belle lumière de fin d'été tardif. Sur une des collines se dressait un village : à vrai dire, c'était plutôt un lieu-dit. Juste quelques maisons, une petite dizaine, et, plus bas, une grande ferme. Ça devait être là que Snape habitait, et l'endroit, même vu d'en haut, plut tout de suite à Harry.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que vous me prenez pour un vampire, dit Snape.

Harry s'aperçut que son professeur lui parlait et rembobina dans sa tête la conversation précédente.

- Ah, oui, dit-il. C'est parce que vous vivez dans les cachots… Vous enseignez les Potions… Ce sont aussi vos grandes capes noires… Et votre allure générale.

- Mon allure ?

Snape marchait d'un bon pas dans cette descente caillouteuse, et Harry avait du mal à le suivre.

- Oui, votre allure, dit-il un peu essoufflé, parce que vous êtes grand, vous avez le teint pâle, et des cheveux noirs…

- Et gras.

Harry regarda son professeur avec un étonnement feint.

- Je le sais très bien, fit Snape avec un sourire qui commençait à s'ancrer dans ses traits, ce que vous dites tous derrière mon dos. La chauve-souris… Le bâtard graisseux…

Harry voulut protester, mais Snape l'en empêcha.

- Et mes cheveux. Ils sont gras et pendent lamentablement sur mes épaules.

C'étaient les paroles exactes. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'au fond de lui, subitement, il ne voulait plus haïr Snape. Il lui avait parlé gentiment dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette campagne, et Harry trouvait un réconfort dans cette gentillesse. Il n'arrivait plus à vouloir du mal à son professeur, et il était même agréable quand il riait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous subitement si bien avec moi ? demanda Harry en changeant totalement de sujet.

Snape leva les yeux vers lui, un peu étonné, puis retourna à son chemin.

- C'est parce que… je suis heureux de retourner ici. Chez moi, je me sens bien.

- Et… Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?

- Pour la même raison, je suppose.

- Et vous souriez.

- J'ai été moi aussi doté de muscles zygomatiques, Potter.

A cette remarque, Harry crut un moment qu'il était redevenu froid et qu'il replongeait sous sa carapace. Puis il réfléchit et finit par trouver de l'humour dans ces mots. Toutes ces remarques qu'il avait crues acerbes, et qui en fait étaient de petites piques d'humour qu'il devait garder pour lui, sachant pertinemment que personne ne comprendrait l'humour qu'il mettrait dans ses mots.

- Vous riez et vous n'avez jamais ri. Je ne vous ai jamais vu rire à Poudlard.

- Je devais conserver ma couverture. Si le riais avec un Gryffondor…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Ils arrivaient en ce moment en bas de la côte et Harry vit une route monter au village, qui était sur une des collines. Il souffla bruyamment car il était fatigué. Snape prenait beaucoup de précautions pour qu'on ne le voie pas transplaner mais là, il allait un peu fort.

- Je trouve que vous vous rabattez bien souvent sur votre dite couverture, dit Harry. Ça en devient une couverture pour vous. Vous vous cachez derrière.

Snape ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il adressa à Harry était si perçant que Harry en fut gêné et détourna les yeux.

- Et vous, vous cachez vos vrais sentiments sous une avalanche Gryffondorienne de bons sentiments, dit-il finalement, un œil en coin.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? attaqua Harry.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- ... Non.

- Vous me haïssez, dit tout naturellement Snape avec un petit sourire.

Harry soupira.

- Vous me fatiguez. Je ne vous hais pas.

- Si. Et c'est normal.

- Je ne vous hais pas, parce que je n'ai plus rien à vous reprocher.

- Et la haine que je voue à votre père ?

- ... Je finis par la comprendre.

- Vous essayez de vous raisonner. Mais au fond de vous, vous ne pouvez pas y croire. Et vous n'y croirez jamais.

- Je peux me mettre à votre place…

Le regard que Snape lança à Harry lui fit comprendre que ses paroles étaient vaines.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans une ambiance un peu tendue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'imposante bâtisse qui constituait la maison de Snape.

Harry avait déjà remarqué la maison avant de savoir que c'était celle de son professeur.

C'était un grand manoir, entouré de plusieurs tourelles l'apparence du bâtiment était assez austère, bien qu'il y ait des fleurs aux fenêtres, mais ce n'était pas le cas des jardins qui l'entouraient, où de magnifiques parterres de fleurs s'étendaient autour d'une allée de graviers. Il y avait quelques boules de buis, sculptées, et Harry remarqua l'une d'entre elles qui représentait un serpent prêt à mordre.

Snape avait sorti les clés et ouvrait le portail en fer forgé. Il fit signe à Harry d'entrer en premier et referma derrière lui. Harry apprécia encore plus la beauté de l'endroit en étant en son milieu. Des parterres de rose épanouies dégageaient un parfum léger mais envoûtant, accompagnant les couleurs douces et suaves, de temps en temps fortes, des fleurs et des plantes.

La complexité des couleurs de la terre contrastait admirablement avec le bleu uni et immense du ciel pur, et avec la matière dure et compacte de la pierre du manoir.

Les tourelles se dessinaient dans le ciel, brillantes à la lumière d'un soleil que Harry n'avait toujours pas vu mais qui, pourtant, était présent partout. La brillance, l'éclat doré de l'ardoise noire agressait presque les yeux émerveillés de Harry. Les fenêtres de la bâtisse, grandes, et en forme d'arche, étaient blanches, et se démarquaient dans la grisaille de la vieille pierre. La porte d'entrée, vers laquelle Harry marchait à cet instant, était grande et imposante, et faite d'un bois qu'on devinait lourd rien qu'à le voir. Elle était sculptée de divers motifs des lignes, des courbes, mais aussi comme des symboles et des animaux. Une terrasse était aménagée devant les marches menant à la porte principale. A droite, près des marches, un bassin pour oiseaux fait de pierre blanche était à moitié rempli d'eau, et des oiseaux s'y baignaient en s'éclaboussant ils prirent la fuite dès qu'ils virent les sorciers s'approcher d'eux. A gauche de la maison, à cheval sur l'herbe et la terrasse, il y avait un petit banc ancien, blanc lui aussi, et, étrangement, immaculé.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une chauve-souris de cachots – comme vous l'avez dit vous-même tout à l'heure – puisse avoir des goûts aussi charmants.

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être à une espèce de vieil orphelinat, ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'avoue que vous me surprenez.

Snape ne répondit pas mais les coins de sa bouche se rehaussèrent imperceptiblement tandis qu'il ressortait la clé dans sa poche. Harry monta les quatre marches qui menaient à l'imposante porte en bois et attendit que son professeur ait ouvert la porte. Il entendit le déclic profond et lourd du battant droit et entra après Snape.

L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant.

Les dalles noires et blanches au sol rappelaient à Harry celles du jeu d'échecs géant qu'il avait dû affronter lors de sa première année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il voulait accéder à la pierre philosophale. Un escalier en colimaçon partait comme vers les cieux, caché en partie par le plafond qui devait se tenir à six ou sept mètres de hauteur. La rampe était d'un vert mêlé d'or, seul élément de couleur dans le hall sobre mais immense et écrasant. De l'autre côté du hall, une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière et éclairait toute la pièce.

Sur le mur de gauche, le seul entièrement libre, il y avait trois portes, mais sur le mur de droite, qui était à moitié occupé par l'immense escalier, il n'y en avait qu'une, et qui semblait en outre plus grande que les autres.

- Vous vivez dans un endroit magnifique, dit Harry à Snape.

- Ce sont les principales raisons qu'avait Voldemort pour attirer de nouveaux partisans, lui répondit son professeur. De l'argent, et une promesse de vengeances réalisables.

- De vengeances ?

- Les Mangemorts tuent qui ils veulent.

- J'ai compris.

- Venez, nous allons manger. Vous devez avoir faim.

Snape l'entraîna vers une des pièces du mur de gauche, la centrale, et Harry se retrouva dans un grand salon fait entièrement aux couleurs rouges de Gryffondor.

Harry leva un œil interrogateur vers Snape mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas et se dirigeait vers une pièce au fond. Harry se demanda un moment s'il devait le suivre mais il se ravisa et s'assit sur un moelleux fauteuil rouge, en face de la cheminée. Les flammes devaient être spéciales car elles ne dégageaient aucune chaleur, ou alors Harry ne la sentait pas tellement elle était diffuse dans la pièce. Les pierres des murs étaient apparentes, et divers tableaux y étaient accrochés, pour la plupart des tableaux anglais du dix-huitième siècle et des gravures. Harry reconnut parmi eux une reproduction d'un célèbre bateau de Turner. Il lui sembla, mais de très loin, qu'il l'avait étudié à l'école, quand il était encore à l'école moldue chez les Dursley. Ce souvenir lui fit un petit pincement au cœur : il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette petite brochette d'années, de ses onze ans à ses dix-sept ans. Le souvenir des Dursley et de la vie parmi les moldus lui revenait flou, incertain, comme un rêve qu'on a fait la veille et dont des bribes nous reviennent au petit matin, comme dans un nuage de brume. Le bateau lui aussi était dans une brume approximative, au plein milieu d'une tempête, et sa proue avant se soulevait dans l'écume, mêlant vigueur et grâce. Le ciel, noir et pesant, semblait à certains moments se fondre dans la mer, et une bandelette noire qu'on devinait être une ville marquait le seul endroit où l'horizon était visible.

Le tableau avait l'air tellement vrai qu'Harry s'en approcha pour voir si ce n'était pas le vrai. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il était aussi incapable de distinguer un vrai d'un faux que Snape de monter sur un balai.

Il s'arracha à la peinture pour voir Snape revenir de la petite pièce.

- Vous vous intéressez à la peinture ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, bafouilla Harry, c'est juste que… Je me souviens de l'avoir vu quand… j'étais à l'école des moldus, termina-t-il. Euh ... C'est le vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est l'original, Potter. Moi, m'encombrer de minables reproductions ?

- C'est juste que… Je pensais que ces choses-là étaient dans des musées ou appartenaient à des collectionneurs.

- Oui, mais un sortilège est vite lancé. En ce moment même, ils croient, en voyant le fac simile que je leur ai laissé, qu'il s'agit du vrai.

- Ingénieux, commenta Harry.

- J'ai prévenu mes elfes de maison que nous mangerions, dit Snape en changeant de sujet. En attendant, l'un d'entre eux vous montrera votre chambre. Il se peut bien que vous restiez ici quelques jours, le temps que je trouve des informations sur l'endroit dont Cromwell nous a parlé.

- Mais… après, vous viendrez avec moi, non ?

Snape regarda un moment Harry.

- Je viendrai. D'accord, je viendrai.

- Parce que vous aviez l'intention de me laisser tomber ?

- Ne vous énervez pas, Potter. Je vous accompagnerai, je vous le promets.

Harry remarqua que le regard de son professeur, décidément si subtilement expressif, s'était assombri. Il y lisait... comme de la résignation.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer, se reprit-il subitement. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, je comprendrai.

- Ça alors, Potter, dit Snape en dardant ses yeux onyx sur son élève, vous êtes bizarre. Vous auriez poussé une crise de nerfs si je n'avais pas fait la nounou, et maintenant, vous vous reprenez et me dites que je fais comme je veux.

- J'ai réfléchi !

Harry parlait d'une voix hésitante. Les yeux laser de son professeur braqués sur lui n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il était intimidé devant Snape, il s'en rendait compte. Quelque chose le gênait, pas un comportement spécial, mais quelque chose en lui.

- Vous avez réfléchi bien vite... murmura Snape. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Vous, murmura sur un même ton Harry.

- Moi ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait toutes ces années.

Snape inclina la tête sur le côté et sonda encore plus Harry, qui rougit.

- On vous a monté vos valises dans votre chambre. Yag vous attend dans le hall.

- J'y vais, monsieur.

Harry se détourna. Il ouvrit la porte et vit en effet l'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant l'escalier.

- Harry Potter ! brailla le petit être de sa voix suraiguë.

- Bonjour, Yag, dit Harry en s'efforçant d'être calme.

La créature était vêtue d'un bavoir pour enfants décoré de cœurs et de nounours, mais le plus hilarant de sa tenue était la passoire qui lui faisait office de couvre-chef. Car en plus du fait d'être une passoire, plusieurs rubans de couleur étaient attachés à chacun de ses trois pieds, et ils étaient tellement longs qu'ils chatouillaient les pieds de la petite créature.

- Monsieur Snape a dit à Yag de montrer à Harry Potter sa chambre, continua l'elfe de sa voix perçante. Il a dit à Yag de monter aussi les valises de Harry Potter et Yag les a montées. Elles sont là-haut, Harry Potter. Et monsieur Snape a dit à Yag de mettre à Harry Potter des draps rouges parce qu'il était Gryffondor…

- D'accord, Yag, le coupa Harry. C'est très gentil.

- Mais Yag n'a pas trouvé de draps rouges et il a dû mettre des draps blancs ! couina l'elfe en se tordant les mains d'un air tragique. Il pensait que les draps rouges étaient dans l'armoire des draps mais il ne les a pas trouvés. Yag est affreusement gêné pour Harry Potter, il voudrait que Harry Potter le punisse, mais...

- Il n'y a aucun problème, assura Harry en se retenant de rire. Et monsieur Snape ne savait pas que je préférais les draps blancs.

- Harry Potter préfère les draps blancs ? dit l'elfe comme si on venait de lui annoncer que le monde venait d'être sauvé d'une catastrophe imminente.

- Mais oui, Yag, je t'assure que je préfère les draps blancs.

L'elfe fit un sourire épanoui et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier, Harry à sa suite, réfléchissant.

Snape avait demandé qu'on lui mette des draps rouges ? C'était beaucoup d'attentions…

- Dobby a dit beaucoup de bien à Yag de Harry Potter, dit l'elfe en tirant Harry de ses pensées.

- Tu connais Dobby ?

Harry s'arrêta. C'est vrai que Yag ressemblait beaucoup à Dobby, par sa voix et ses attitudes. Cette espèce de masochisme qui n'était qu'une volonté de se surpasser toujours pour son maître.

- Oh oui ! Yag était cuisinier à Poudlard avec Dobby et monsieur Snape l'a pris chez lui avec tous ses amis. Yag était là quand l'amie de Harry Potter a dit à tous les elfes de maison de devenir libres, poursuivit-il. Mais les elfes veulent servir leur maître. Monsieur Snape nous demande de ne pas trop travailler mais c'est plus fort que nous.

- Il vous demande de ne pas trop travailler ?

Harry avait du mal à imaginer que Snape puisse être gentil avec ces petites créatures, lui dont le passe-temps favori était de faire récurer à la main les chaudrons par ses élèves.

- Oh oui ! Monsieur Snape veut que nous soyons heureux. Il nous offre des vêtements, dit-il fièrement en montrant son bavoir et son couvre-chef. Et même, il nous demande de manger avec lui.

- Il veut que vous mangiez avec lui ?

Harry était éberlué. Snape... qui mangeait avec ses elfes de maison ? Le portrait était difficilement imaginable. D'autant plus qu'il semblait plus gentil avec ses elfes qu'avec ses élèves.

- Mais bien sûr, pour Harry Potter, il nous a demandé de ne pas venir, continua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que l'on voit qu'il mangeait avec nous, reprit-il en baissant la voix.

- Il a pourtant des elfes de maison merveilleux, dit Harry pour faire plaisir à Yag.

Mais au fond de lui, révélé par la « confidence » de Yag, il savait très bien ce que Snape pensait quand il demandait aux elfes de ne pas venir. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait s'attacher à des créatures ou, du moins, être gentil avec elles. Il fallait absolument qu'il se conforte dans cette vision qu'il avait de lui-même, cette vision d'un être frigide et masqué derrière un mur de pierres. Sa « couverture », comme il le disait si bien. Et il utilisait cette couverture au maximum, en profitant également pour ne pas faire percer les quelques sentiments qu'il avait. Il ne voulait pas... il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Etait-ce à cause des innombrables moqueries que lui adressaient bon nombre d'élèves durant sa scolarité ? Harry n'en savait trop rien.

Après avoir traversé le couloir, Yag amena Harry devant une grande porte sculptée.

- La chambre d'Harry Potter est là, couina l'elfe.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa Harry entrer.

Snape ne devait pas lui avoir donné la plus laide. Elle était grande, lumineuse, somptueuse. Le plafond blanc était magnifique, et un très beau lustre répandait une lumière douce de tous ses petits diamants. Le lit était un lit à baldaquin, dont de fins rideaux blancs en soie effleuraient avec grâce le sol. La couverture était bleue (étonnant que Snape ait demandé des draps rouges) et se renvoyait au sol, dont l'immense tapis qui recouvrait le parquet était d'un bleu approchant. Un meuble, près du lit, servait à la fois de table de nuit et de bureau. Tout était vide, par contre. Seules les deux malles de Harry remplissaient un peu cet espace nu.

- Si Harry Potter a quelque chose à demander à Yag, il peut l'appeler quand il veut.

Harry adressa un sourire de reconnaissance à l'elfe et attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte pour s'allonger en travers du lit et bâiller. Ses courbatures lui firent tout à coup moins mal, et il se détendit en essayant de ne penser à rien.

Il regarda longtemps le tissu de baldaquin qui lui masquait le plafond jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne distinguent plus grand-chose, puis il se tourna vers la table de nuit et caressa le bois ancien. Il saisit l'anneau en bronze qui ouvrait le premier tiroir et le fit jouer, faisant coulisser le panneau juste pour entendre le petit frottement des rails. Il le lâcha et fit de même avec le deuxième, essayant de percevoir une différence de bruit. Celui-ci était plus profond que le premier. Il se pencha un peu en bas pour ouvrir le troisième et dernier tiroir. Il y avait quelque chose dedans. Une photo. Il la saisit précipitamment et négligea de fermer le tiroir.

Il s'agissait de sa mère.

Sa mère.

Plus belle que sur toutes les photos où il l'avait vue. Un sourire de joie intense se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux d'un vert étoilé émettaient de petites étincelles qui la rendaient plus vivante que jamais. Ses cheveux épais d'un roux chaud et vif avaient l'empreinte de ses épaules et tombaient sur sa poitrine. Sur son épaule se tenait une main blanchâtre aux longs doigts fins et frêles. Severus Snape laissait présager qui il serait dans son futur. C'était un jeune homme maigre aux épaules rondes, au teint pâle, presque livide, et aux cheveux identiques à ceux du Snape professeur à Poudlard. Un sourire timide s'efforçait d'apparaître sur ses traits déjà creusés par la souffrance qui laissaient entrevoir leur impénétrabilité future. Mais il y avait quelque chose de beau en eux. Quelque chose de pathétique. Comme si cet adolescent rongé par la vie essayait, quand même, de se rattacher coûte que coûte à une enfance qu'il n'avait pas eue, qui se raccrochait à des rêves en sachant pertinemment que rien de ce qu'il pensait n'arriverait un jour. Non, il n'aurait pas de parents, non, il n'aurait pas –ou très peu- de moments joyeux dans sa vie, non, jamais cette jeune fille qu'il tenait par l'épaule ne lui rendrait ses sentiments.

Et tout cela était figé dans cette vielle photo rongée par le temps, prise par un appareil moldu car elle n'était pas animée. Derrière eux, des arbres laissent entrevoir une portion de ciel, bleu à part un petit nuage solitaire qu'on devine dans le vieillissement de la photo.

Harry était en larmes. Il posa délicatement la photo sur le bord du lit et rouvrit les deux autres tiroirs de la commode. Comme il avait été allongé, il n'avait pas vu leur contenu. Mais ils étaient entièrement vides.

Harry retourna la photo. Derrière le rideau de ses larmes, il entrevit quelques caractères tracés à l'encre noire. Il cligna des yeux pour y chasser les traces de sa tristesse et reconnut sans peine l'écriture petite et serrée.

_Pour récompenser la curiosité de certains. Elle est à vous._

Il s'arrêta. Il craignait de ne pas avoir bien compris.

Il relut et relut le petit mot. Mais il avait bien compris.

Snape lui... _**offrait**_la photo. Snape. Oui, Snape, le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots, lui _**offrait**_ un souvenir de sa mère.

...

...

Il décida d'attendre le dîner pour lui en parler.

Il avait à peine pensé cela que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Yag s'arrêta et porta ses mains à sa tête.

- Harry Potter pleure !cria-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë. Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? Harry Potter veut-il que j'appelle monsieur Snape ?

- Non, Yag, je te remercie, dit Harry en se relevant et en essayant d'aborder un sourire rassurant et en raffermissant sa voix. Ce n'est rien. Absolument rien. C'est juste que j'avais... quelque chose dans l'œil et que je me suis lancé un sort pour pleurer et me l'enlever.

- Harry Potter veut-il des gouttes pour les yeux ? continua l'elfe de sa voix suraiguë.

- Non, Yag, je te remercie. C'est parti.

L'elfe le regarda d'un œil circonspect puis finit par dire :

- Le repas est servi au salon, monsieur. Harry Potter veut-il que je l'accompagne ?

- Je pense pouvoir y aller tout seul, assura Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Si Harry Potter est sûr, alors, il peut y aller.

L'elfe se volatilisa et Harry, en sortant de sa chambre, s'adossa au mur et tenta d'enlever le plus possible les traces de larmes de son visage. Il battit de l'air avec ses mains devant son visage pour essayer de sécher le peu d'humidité qu'il restait puis crispa son visage dans tous les sens pour essayer d'y faire revenir les couleurs. Il descendit lentement l'escalier pour faire le plus possible revenir son visage au naturel, puis il ouvrit lentement la grande porte du salon.

Snape était là, assis dans un fauteuil et en train de lire la _Gazette__du__Sorcier_. Il posa le journal à côté de lui puis se releva dans un ondoiement en lissant sa cape.

Harry regarda avec délice ce mouvement. Snape avait vraiment l'art de se mouvoir. Ce mouvement gracieux, ce lever de capes lourdes qui, auparavant ramassés à ses côtés sur le fauteuil, glissaient lentement jusqu'à toucher le sol, dans une noblesse presque gênante pour ceux qui regardaient. Elles recouvraient toujours les pieds de Snape mais il ne semblait pas être gêné pour marcher. Le summum même de l'élégance. Et lui-même... sa tête regardait ses mains qui, dans un mouvement inutile, lissaient ces capes étant déjà, par leur lourdeur, plombées vers le sol. Et puis après il relevait la tête… et ses yeux rencontraient les vôtres. Ses cheveux qui se recueillaient auparavant sur ses épaules se tendaient alors et retombaient naturellement en frôlant le tissu, quelques mèches s'échappant de la forme générale pour venir caresser sa joue ou son menton.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. A présent, comme il l'avait imaginé, Snape le regardait dans les yeux, de ses yeux sombres mais perçants, en soutenant le regard au maximum.

Il soutenait toujours la tension dans le regard d'une façon ou d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que l'autre le baisse ou, au contraire, en détournant le sien brusquement mais pas timidement, non, il détournait le sien pour faire passer un message, qui était de ridiculiser l'autre le plus souvent. « C'est ça… Je t'ai regardé pour que tu sois gêné, comme je sais si bien le faire, et je me détourne subitement d'un air désintéressé pour te dire que tu ne vaux rien, que je suis supérieur, et que tu te trouves comme un imbécile à me regarder alors je m'en moque complètement. Ou alors, je te regarde parce que je t'en veux pour quelque chose, ou simplement parce que je te hais, et je fais passer dans mes yeux, à côté d'une apparence apparemment neutre, une expression à te faire pâlir. Et tu baisses la tête, mais tu sais très bien que mes orbes noirs sont toujours fixés sur toi. »...

Harry savait que Snape pensait ça (enfin... il croyait en être sûr), mais ça ne lui faisait plus le même effet qu'avant, quand il était gêné. Certes, il était toujours gêné, mais c'était plus dans une sorte de fascination cachée. Il admirait ce regard, car il savait ce que ce regard avait vu. Il savait bon nombre de choses qu'il lui avait caché. Enfin, qu'il lui cachait toujours, mais que certaines personnes lui avaient révélé à son insu. Et il se plaisait à soutenir ce regard en y voyant plus de choses qu'avant. Ça oui, il aimait beaucoup...

- Qu'en dites-vous, Potter, peut-être pourrions-nous... passer à table ?

Une voix douce et suave, mais toujours claire, même lorsqu'elle murmurait. C'était une autre des caractéristiques de Severus Snape. Il s'arrêtait brusquement avant les mots importants, dans une brève respiration, puis il repartait encore plus lentement et doucement. Cette voix aussi vous donnait des frissons, parce qu'elle était entêtante dans sa douceur, qu'elle semblait vous sonder de la même façon que le regard qui allait avec. Il inclinait sa tête et semblait descendre son regard sur votre corps tandis qu'il parlait, sa voix devenant à la limite du murmure lorsqu'il atteignait les pieds, dans une coordination parfaite (la fin de la phrase arrivait lorsqu'il regardait en bas) puis il revenait à votre visage, il accrochait vos yeux éblouis un instant, sa tête se penchant imperceptiblement vers la gauche, puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'intense fixation, il se retournait brusquement dans un mouvement de cape parfaitement maîtrisé et s'éloignait de vous à grands pas. Voilà. Ça, c'était Severus Snape. Pas seulement ça, d'ailleurs mais c'étaient les caractéristiques principales.

- Oui, dit Harry dans un souffle tremblant, nous pouvons... passer à table.

Snape devait avoir remarqué l'allure particulière de Harry car il le regarda étrangement, d'un air presque étonné, avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir sur une table pour deux personnes que Harry n'avait pas vue à sa première visite du salon. Harry s'assit en face de lui et considéra avec amusement la disposition de la table. En effet, Snape (ou était-ce les elfes de maison ?) avait mis les serviettes, pliées en forme de fleurs, dans les verres, de belles assiette blanches suivaient la coutume des restaurants (les grandes dans les petites) et les couverts étaient disposés autour des assiettes.

- Mangez-vous toujours comme cela ou avez-vous fait cela spécialement pour moi ? fit Harry d'un ton amusé.

- Potter, répliqua Snape avec l'air de proférer la plus pure évidence, il faudra vous persuader un jour ou l'autre que vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

- Donc vous mangez comme cela même lorsque vous êtes tout seul.

- Remarquable sens de la déduction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... j'aime bien vivre.

- Vous aimez bien –vivre ou alors vous aimez -bien vivre ?

- Je n'aime pas la vie, Potter. Mais j'aime bien certains moments heureux qui me sont accordés.

Harry s'étonna que Snape lui dise ça. Quoique, il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas la vie. Mais dit de cette façon, c'était... autre.

Harry admira la façon dont Snape disait les choses sérieuses. Il se penchait vers lui, le regardait, et susurrait ces mots en les articulant bien, les yeux plongés dans les siens...

- Même quand vous mangez avec vos elfes ? fit Harry en ne se retenant pas de sourire.

Snape marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda fixement Harry qui souriait toujours, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Que...

- Yag m'a tout dit, dit un Harry aux anges.

- Yag !

Harry voulut l'empêcher de sermonner la petite créature mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe de maison apparut dans un _**pop**_ sonore. Il regarda Harry puis fit un grand sourire.

- Yag est content de voir que Harry Potter a séché ses larmes !

Snape tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry et sembla le dévisager comme s'il attendait de trouver un indice de pleurs sur son visage. Harry se sentit affreusement gêné et sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

Comme ça, au moins, ils étaient à égalité.

- Pourquoi monsieur Snape m'a-t-il appelé ? demanda l'elfe.

Snape avait entendu mais fit comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre et resta un moment à parcourir des yeux le visage de son élève qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il répondit en tournant brièvement la tête vers l'elfe :

- J'aurais juste voulu que tu nous prépares à boire pour la fin du repas, Yag. Je t'appellerai.

- Tout de suite, monsieur, répondit l'elfe d'un air gai en disparaissant.

- C'est à cause de vous, attaqua directement Harry après que l'elfe ait disparu.

Snape releva les yeux d'un air innocent.

- A cause de moi que... quoi ?

- Ce qu'a dit Yag, fit Harry en rougissant une fois de plus.

Il aurait aimé disparaître sous la table.

- Ah, oui, dit Snape comme s'il venait de comprendre. Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita.

- Je... merci pour la photo, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Ce n'est rien...

- ...

-...

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir qu'une photo d'elle. Enfin... Je suis désolé d'être dessus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry. Mais... vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas la garder ? Si vous n'en avez qu'une.

- C'est plus important pour vous. C'était quand même votre... mère.

- Oui, murmura Harry. Mais vous, c'était votre...

Ils laissèrent tous deux la phrase en suspens.

Snape continuait de regarder Harry. Il fit mine de soupirer.

- Je vous en priiie, ne pleurez pas, fit-il avec un sourire doux.

Harry vit qu'il plaisantait et quelque chose ressemblant à un rire sortit de sa bouche. Snape, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était étonnant comme quelqu'un de taciturne comme lui puisse illuminer tout une pièce d'un seul sourire. D'un seul sourire vrai et épanoui, simple. Snape abandonnait tout. C'était si étrange de le voir sourire ! Et là, il était si... presque gentil.

Harry pleura.

Des larmes contenues inondèrent son visage et noyèrent sa vue. Il avait mis sa tête entre ses mains comme par pudeur, mais il continuait de pleurer. C'était une avalanche de souvenirs qui affluaient maintenant à son esprit.

« ... Elle se retourna pour Le protéger, et alors qu'elle hurlait encore, un éclair vert la frappa de plein fouet. La lumière inonda les vitres un court instant puis tout s'éteignit. »

« ... le cimetière... Un pareil éclair vert, puis Cédric qui, sous l'impact du sort, bondit en l'air puis retombe. »

« ... Un éclair vert pour Voldemort, et un éclair rouge, à son front, pour Harry. »

Il n'entendit pas le raclement de la chaise en face de lui mais il sentit de lourdes robes chaudes tomber sur ses genoux et des mains douces se poser sur ses épaules. Il releva la tête et se trouva en face de deux admirables obsidiennes noires qui essayaient d'accrocher son regard flou, tout près de lui. Il craignait de respirer, de peur que son souffle n'effleure le visage de l'homme qui mettait à présent ses mains derrière son dos pour le serrer dans ses bras. Son champ de vision s'était réduit à un visage encadré par des cheveux noirs, et un triangle de lumière derrière sa tête.

- Potter, Potter...

Harry frissonna. L'haleine de Snape était froide, mais sucrée et douce. Il raffermit sa pression sur les épaules de Harry.

- Ne pleurez pas... Potter...

Harry arrêta de pleurer et sentit ses larmes qui commençaient à sécher. Il était bête. Très bête.

Snape sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya délicatement les joues de son ancien élève. Harry s'étonna énormément de son geste.

Il entrevit à peine les initiales de son professeur, SS, brodées d'un fil vert et doré sur le mouchoir blanc.

- On ne pleure pas, ici, Potter. C'est ma loi, annonça Snape en se relevant.

Harry se mit à rire.


	8. 8 Virée nocturne

**Virée nocturne**

Harry se réveilla en nage.

Une fois de plus, il avait fait un cauchemar. Ces choses-là devraient finir par cesser un jour ou l'autre.

L'air lui paraissait glacé, par rapport à la moiteur des draps dans lesquels il s'était empêtré dans son sommeil, et il frissonna. Il remarqua aussi que son dos était à nu : il vit en tournant la tête qu'il avait déchiré la chemise avec laquelle il avait dormi, certainement par ses contorsions.

Il claqua des dents et sortit de son lit, en rabattant bien au-dehors les couvertures pour que les draps sèchent, puis il mit son peignoir et alla dans la salle de bains rattachée à sa chambre. Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et but. Il fit une grimace : l'eau était tiédasse, exactement ce qu'il ne lui fallait pas. Il s'essuya le contour de la bouche avec le dos de la main et, encore tremblant, retourna dans sa chambre. La fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le deuxième jardin, celui qui était derrière la maison, était grande et menait à un balcon. Il l'ouvrit en grand, puis écarta les rideaux et pénétra sur le balcon.

Le contact froid et rugueux de la pierre sous ses pieds lui arracha un frisson. Il s'approcha de la rambarde en bois, s'appuya les coudes dessus et respira l'odeur de la nuit. L'air était un peu humide il était mêlé à l'odeur de l'herbe le doux parfum de fleurs roses et rouges en pots, accrochées de l'autre côté de la rambarde par des sortes de paniers en métal. Harry entendait le crissement régulier des grillons, perdus dans le noir de cette nuit sans lune, et aussi, de temps en temps, le hululement d'un oiseau nocturne. Il percevait tout juste la limite entre le ciel et l'horizon, car le ciel était un peu plus clair du fait du scintillement des étoiles.

Ilse sentait bien, là, à regarder l'ombre de ce jardin dans la brume de la nuit noire. Pas tout à fait noire : il y brillait des étoiles.

« ... Ils étaient décidément très étranges… Ils étaient vraiment noirs, d'un noir si profond qu'on ne distinguait presque pas la pupille, et comme parsemés de petites étoiles. »

Harry se surprit à rire à voix haute. N'importe quoi. Non, là, alors qu'il était si bien, il se mettait à penser à Snape ?

Il essayait de rire mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il se détourna du balcon puis, en rentrant dans sa chambre, referma la fenêtre. L'air, ici, était étouffant comparé à la fraîcheur de celui du dehors.

Il mit ses chaussures et referma son peignoir, puis éteignit la lampe de la table de nuit après avoir ouvert celle du plafond. Non, décidément, il n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir.

Il poussa délicatement la porte de sa chambre, puis éteignit la lumière et laissa sa porte entrouverte avant de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il fallait qu'il sorte dehors.

Il alluma sa baguette, ne trouvant pas d'interrupteur pour le couloir, puis descendit lentement le grand escalier. Les ombres, à la seule lumière du mince Lumos s'échappant de la baguette de Harry, étaient immenses. Elles couraient partout : du haut de l'escalier, elles se prolongeaient en bas, et se mouvaient en prenant des caractères diaboliques quand le faisceau du Lumos bougeait. Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner par ces rêves ambulants et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il se souvint de la grande porte vitrée qui menait au second jardin et s'avança vers le fond du hall en sa direction. Puis il se retourna, comme pour vérifier quelque chose, et aperçut un filet de lumière qui perçait de la seule porte du mur de droite, la Grande Porte, l'appela-t-il alors que ce nom lui venait à l'esprit. Il pensa que Snape n'était peut-être pas couché et qu'il lisait. Ou alors, étaient-ce les elfes de maison ? Il repoussa cette idée car il ne pouvait pas imaginer autre chose que quelque chose de très important derrière cette porte. Et les elfes de maison, quoi qu'en disaient Hermione et les badges de la S.A.L.E, n'étaient pas important.

Il cessa de penser à cela et retourna à la grande porte en verre qu'il avait maintenant atteinte. Il mit la main sur la poignée en bronze et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne se passa. En même temps, la Grande Porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un éclair rouge atteint Harry à la poitrine, lui faisant sauter sa baguette des mains et le projetant à terre.

- Potter !

Harry essaya de se relever, mais abandonna. Son coude lui faisait trop mal.

Snape avança et, tout en parlant, déshabilla Harry du regard, d'un regard lent mais appuyé.

- Mais enfin, Potter, fit-il d'une voix douce mais dangereuse, que faites-vous, si tard, à vadrouiller dans les couloirs de ma demeure ? Serait-ce, décidément, une mauvaise habitude que vous auriez prise à Poudlard ?

- Je voulais sortir dehors, répondit Harry d'une voix froide.

- Vouliez-vous vous... échapper ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, fit Harry tout aussi froidement. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je voulais sortir dehors.

Snape prit une inspiration.

- Sachez bien, Potter, que les portes de cet endroit sont fermées et interdites d'entrée ou de sortie sans que je n'aie donné mon autorisation à la personne. Il vous sera donc impossible de partir si moi, je ne l'ai pas décidé.

- Mais je ne voulais pas partir ! s'insurgea Harry. Je voulais juste aller respirer l'air frais parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir !

- Je ne vous crois pas, Potter, articula Snape. Mais... je crois qu'une petite dose de Veritaserum ferait son effet, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Non ! cria Harry en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Snape réfléchit.

- Remontez, Potter, finit-il par dire froidement. Et relevez-vous. Vous êtes... pitoyable.

Il lâcha le dernier mot avec une moue de dégoût, comme s'il avait jeté un os à un chien, puis s'éloigna en direction, cette fois-ci, du salon et non pas de la Grande Porte, qu'il avait fermée.

Harry se leva.

- Laissez-moi, ordonna Snape avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Allez-vous-en.

Harry, devant ce regard si étrange et si nouveau, obtempéra sans traîner. Il monta les marches sans se hâter, assez pour voir que Snape, dans une apparente précipitation, n'avait pas fermé la porte du salon. Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit : mais il voyait bien qu'il ne dormirait pas.

Snape.

Que voulait dire ce dernier regard ? Harry y avait lu beaucoup de choses. Il était mêlé... de tristesse, d'abandon, de lassitude, mais aussi un peu de colère, d'énervement. Mais aussi une étrange impression. Comme si... Snape était –absent- de lui. Il regardait dans le vide, avec une expression vague qui avait effrayé Harry. Oui, effrayé : il y avait la même expression dans le regard de quelqu'un qui va mourir.

Harry trembla, et une boule grimpa à une vitesse éclair dans sa gorge, mais il ne pleura pas. Snape avait été si différent. Mais là, il était redevenu ce qu'il avait été toutes les années passées. Le même. Le professeur de Potions.

« ... Il monta les marches sans se hâter, assez pour voir que Snape, dans une apparente précipitation, n'avait pas fermé la porte du salon... «

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et rouvrit sa porte silencieusement, puis redescendit dans le hall, sa cape sur les épaules. C'était comme une pulsion qui le ramenant à Snape, une pulsion que lui-même n'expliquait pas et dont il était parfaitement conscient, et qu'il n'essayait même pas de faire sortir de sa tête. Elle était là, avec lui, et c'était tout.

La porte était effectivement ouverte.

Tandis qu'il s'en approchait, pieds nus sur le sol glacé (il avait enlevé ses chaussures pour faire moins de bruit), une peur insidieuse se nouait dans son ventre. Comme s'il allait entrer dans un domaine interdit.

Il frissonna et secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à cette idée stupide.

La chaleur de la cheminée réchauffait toute la pièce. Le feu crépitait doucement, laissant échapper un craquement de temps en temps, signe que le bois n'était peut-être pas tout à fait sec. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de ce feu : Snape n'avait rien allumé d'autre, et il se tenait dans un canapé juste en face de l'âtre, comme occupé à regarder des flammes rouges, mais aussi bleues et vertes, s'élever dans les airs et lécher les pierres de la cheminée.

Harry se sentait bien, tout à coup, dans cette chaleur et cette lumière douce et incertaine, qui dessinait des ombres changeantes sur les murs. Ses vêtements commençaient à lui tenir trop chaud, et il aurait aimé remonter pour s'enlever sa chemise et mettre un débardeur. Après tout, il avait une cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Snape du regard.

Ce dernier, après sa longue contemplation du feu, s'était levé en direction du fond de la pièce, là où l'obscurité ne laissait plus entrevoir grand-chose, et semblait s'être baissé pour chercher quelque chose.

Harry en profita pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire quand Snape était près du feu, c'est-à-dire s'approcher subrepticement d'une plante en pot placée entre la cheminé et le fauteuil et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un peu dans l'ombre, afin d'avoir une vue on ne peut mieux placée et proche sur son ancien professeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi : il le faisait, tout simplement.

Snape sembla se relever et revint près du feu avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Harry trembla. Il n'imaginait pas que son professeur boive. Il fut une nouvelle fois inquiété par ce regard absent qu'avait son professeur, et son estomac se noua. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Même si quand il était normal, il n'était jamais bien avec lui, tout au plus neutre, mais au moins Harry était rassuré. Là, c'était tout à fait autre chose.

Snape se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et posa bruyamment la bouteille sur la table, puis l'ouvrit avec le geste de quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Ça effraya une nouvelle fois Harry. C'était comme pour les gens chez qui boire était un rituel. Ça en avait d'ailleurs l'air, chez Snape, bien qu'il n'eut pas le teint rouge ni couperosé des alcooliques. Non, son teint était des plus pâles et unis au monde.

Snape se tourna en direction de la porte et, d'un simple mouvement de doigt, referma la porte restée entrouverte. Harry se glaça. Il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir ressortir.

Snape ouvrit la bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il but longuement et, quand il reposa la bouteille, le liquide avait presque diminué d'un quart.

Son regard était devenu vague, mais Harry ne put pas le voir longtemps : Snape avait à nouveau porté la bouteille à ses lèvres et buvait.

Quand il reposa la bouteille sur la table, Harry vit qu'il avait moins bu qu'à la première rasade, mais il avait l'air plus fou. Des mèches de ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient retombées devant ses yeux hagards, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de les écarter. Sans doute même n'en prenait-il pas conscience.

Il se laissa tomber au fond son fauteuil et souffla.

« _Il__doit__avoir__trop__chaud_, pensa Harry. »

Comme une réponse à sa question, Snape se leva brusquement, tituba puis, en semblant faire de grands efforts, parvint à faire passer sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tête. Il la jeta d'un geste vague sans regarder, et elle atterrit –ô miracle !- tout près de Harry et de sa plante verte. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant ébouriffés. Il déboutonna aussi sa chemise, ses doigts malhabiles cherchant les boutons, puis, finalement, la jeta un peu moins loin que sa robe, hors de portée d'Harry.

Il ne portait rien sous sa chemise : il était maintenant torse nu.

Tandis qu'il s'affalait de nouveau sur son fauteuil, apparemment soulagé, Harry le regarda.

La marque des Ténèbres, sur son bras gauche, lui arracha une moue de dégoût, mais elle semblait comme ..._atténuée_.

Son torse, sans aucune pilosité, était strié de traces rougeâtres, comme s'il avait été fouetté à maintes reprises. C'étaient bien des traces de lanières, tout ce que voyait Harry. Brièvement, il repensa à Cromwell. Peut-être que...

Harry sentit une sueur froide le parcourir, semblable à celle qu'il ressentait lorsque Snape le regardait, une sueur qui suivait son regard, montant tandis qu'il montait, descendant quand le regard de Snape descendait.

Snape but une nouvelle fois. Du liquide légèrement caramel coula de sa bouche. Snape semblait s'en délecter, car il ferma les yeux.

La goutte parcourut d'abord sa joue, rapidement, puis elle sembla s'arrêter au passage de la mâchoire. Elle hésita un tantinet, puis reprit de l'allure dans le creux du cou de Snape, avant de se perdre, comme séchée par la chaleur brûlante du feu de bois, à l'arrivée sur son torse. Harry voyait toujours la fine ligne brillante qu'elle avait laissée sur sa peau, et qui brillait autrement lorsque Snape bougeait. Puis elle s'estompa et il n'en vit plus rien.

Snape se releva et Harry prit conscience de ces bras maigres mais assez musclés sur lesquels il prenait appui pour se relever. Même lorsqu'il était légèrement éméché, ce mouvement était beau. Non ! Il n'était pas beau. Harry ne devait pas penser ça. Pourtant...

Snape s'était à nouveau dirigé vers le fond de la pièce, mais, cette fois, il la dépassa et disparut dans la pièce des elfes de maison _sans__doute__la__cuisine_, pensa Harry. Il y disparut et ne sembla pas revenir.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Une fois même, il dut résister à l'envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il se rappela que Snape avait une prédisposition à voir les choses qui ne doivent pas être vues, et qu'il était plus capable que quiconque de déceler la présence de quelqu'un caché sous une cape d'invisibilité. Non : il était bien, ici derrière sa plante, et Snape ne l'apercevrait pas s'il y restait. Il était donc là, seul, avec pour seule compagnie la bouteille de Whisky dont une goutte, égarée, descendait le long du goulot vers la table.

_« ... La goutte parcourut d'abord sa joue, rapidement, puis elle sembla s'arrêter au passage de la mâchoire. Elle hésita un tantinet, puis reprit de l'allure dans le creux du cou de Snape, avant de se perdre, comme séchée par la chaleur brûlante du feu de bois, à l'arrivée sur son torse. »_

Harry se surprit à y repenser. Pourquoi tout lui rappelait-il son ancien professeur ? A commencer par le ciel étoilé de cette nuit.

Voyant que Snape ne revenait toujours pas, il s'allongea délicatement, son dos criant grâce.

Le tapis était dur mais subitement, il semblait être d'une autre matière, là sous sa tête. Il tourna la tête et un petit parfum suave arriva à ses narines. Un parfum inoubliable, qui le saisit aux tripes dès qu'il le sentit. Il tourna la tête : il avait oublié la robe que Snape avait lancée en sa direction et qui était tombée tout près de lui.

Il saisit le tissu agréablement fin entre ses doigts fébriles et prit plaisir à le sentir couler dans ses doigts, presque inlassablement, comme de l'eau matérialisée qu'on aurait pu prendre en main. Il se demanda si le parfum si doux qu'il avait maintenant perdu venait de là : il plongea le nez dans la douceur de l'étoffe et le retrouva. C'était bien le même. Et quand il était à bout de souffle, il revenait au tissu pour le retrouver. Ce parfum indéfinissable avait agi comme une drogue : il avait mal au cœur rien qu'au fait de penser qu'il pourrait s'en séparer un jour. D'ailleurs, pas un jour : tout de suite. En effet, Snape revenait de la cuisine.

Harry se dépêcha de remettre le tissu à peu près à sa place et reprit sa position assise sur le tapis.

_Crac !_

Il avait fait un faux mouvement. Un os se coinça quelque part dans ses hanches, lui arrachant presque un cri, qu'il sut garder en lui. Il bougea le moins possible, et la douleur finit par se dissiper.

Snape avait un rasoir à la main.

« _Un__rasoir !_pensa Harry. _Il__ne__va__tout__de__même__pas__se...__raser__à__l__'__heure__qu__'__il__est ?_ »

Il comprit lorsque Snape, coinçant une bout du rasoir sous sa chaussure et tenant l'autre bout d'une main, sembla forcer comme pour le casser.

_Crac !_

Snape jeta la plus grande partie du rasoir par terre et s'affaira sur ce qui restait avec ses mains. Il secoua la main, et Harry put voir du sang commencer à perler au bout de ce doigt si fin, si blanc et si pur…

Si pur ? _Snape__avait__tué !_

Harry devenait fou. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Il se raidit, mais ne fit rien de peur de la réaction de Snape. Mais ces bras étaient si blancs… si doux… si lisses… il ne pouvait pas laisser Snape se les abîmer !

Pourtant, il ne put rien faire.

Snape se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux.

Un éclat brillant, petit dans sa main, captivait toute son attention. Il le regardait, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression béate, et rien dans ce monde n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

Il regarda ensuite son bras droit, d'un air tout à fait nouveau, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Il se l'offrait à lui-même, ce bras, il l'offrait à sa tristesse.

Sa main s'approcha en tremblant de cette belle étendue blanche. Elle allait le marquer à jamais. Elle allait le marquer à jamais, cette main qui tenait cet éclat brillant.

Elle allait le marquer pour sa vie.

Il approcha sa main jusqu'à toucher sa peau. Harry retenait sa respiration.

Il le fit.

D'abord, ce fut comme s'il appuyait un peu plus sur sa peau. Puis Harry comprit ce qu'il avait fait.

Il bougea sa main et Harry vit qu'il était profond dans sa peau. Il traça comme une arche, puis ôta la lame de la chair blanche de son bras.

Le sang avait commencé à perler à la surface de la peau alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de tracer cette arche, et maintenant, c'était toute une ligne de petits points qui dessinaient un _J_.

Les points grossirent, lentement, jusqu'à former une ligne complète, puis le flux de sang alors assez important commença à former des sillons de sang qui coulaient autour de son bras pour aller se rejoindre en bas et goutter lentement par terre.

Harry sentit que quelque chose se passait dans son ventre.

Snape abordait un sourire béat. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal.

Il rapprocha plus sûrement la lame de sa peau, cette fois-ci, et fit un simple trait rapide mais profond, dont le sang attendit plusieurs secondes pour perler.

Une _apostrophe_.

Puis il releva la main, et traça un trait plus grand, qu'il reprit à son sommet pour faire le même à l'opposé. Il traça ensuite une barre reliant les deux.

Un _A_.

Puis il fit une simple barre verticale surmontée d'un tout petit trait.

Puis une barre verticale surmontée d'une barre horizontale.

Puis il fit un peu comme le _J_, sauf que le premier trait était aussi long que le deuxième.

Et puis une barre verticale dont partaient trois petites barres horizontales.

Et comme un accent sur ce dernier _E_.

_J__'__ai__tué._

« ... Elle allait le marquer à jamais. Elle allait le marquer à jamais, cette main qui tenait cet éclat brillant.

Elle allait le marquer pour sa vie. »

Elle le suivrait.

Elle le traquerait.

Elle l'attendrait, tous les soirs, quand il se déshabillerait pour prendre un bain. Et là, il la verrait, ondulant sous l'effet des vaguelettes de l'eau, insidieuse, riant de sa bêtise et de sa tristesse.

Elle serait là, le grattant sous sa robe si douce à l'odeur suave qui ne parviendrait pas à calmer la démangeaison, et il se gratterait, sentant sous ses doigts le relief ricanant de ses mots.

_J'ai tué._

Snape sembla s'affaisser. Les spasmes de douleur qui l'avaient ébranlé lorsque la lame pénétrait sa chair n'étaient plus. Il laissa filer entre ses doigts le petit bout de métal à présent souillé de son sang. Il tomba sur le tapis.

- Pourquoi.

Harry sursauta. Snape avait parlé.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Snape se parlait à voix haute.

Il saisit la bouteille presque vide devant lui, puis la finit rapidement. Mais, quand il eut finit de boire et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle l'attendait.

_Elle l'attendait._

Juste là, tout près devant ses yeux. Riant. Encore fraîche du sang qui continuait à couler et qui continuerait encore plusieurs minutes.

De stupeur, il lâcha la bouteille, qui, heureusement vide, se brisa au sol, et il la regarda.

Elle le narguait !

_J'ai tué._

- POURQUOI J'AI FAIT ÇA !

Snape se coucha sur le canapé, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement, et des larmes nerveuses coulant sur ses joues.

_Nooon !_

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Harry pleurait silencieusement. Pas lui ! Pas son professeur ! Pas Snape ! Et pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu avant ?

Il aurait aimé accourir aux côtés de son professeur et le prendre dans ses bras, et sécher ses larmes, et le réconforter, et... _Il__ne__pouvait__pas._

- Et Harry, alors ?

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Snape parlait... de lui ? Pensait... à lui ?

- Et Harry, pauvre imbécile, t'y penses pas ? Il va faire quoi sans toi ?

La voix de Snape était distordue par l'alcool. Il était saoul pour de bon et les mots sortaient de sa bouche directement sortis de son cerveau, sans la barrière de sa lucidité.

- Tu m'excuses, hein, Harry ? Tu m'excuses ?

Harry pensa un moment que Snape l'avait vu, mais non, il se parlait toujours à lui-même.

_Mais__oui,__je__vous__excuse,__Severus,__je__vous__excuserai__toujours !_ pensa-t-il.

Snape, quand Harry ne l'entendait pas, parlait en le tutoyant.

- Il va faire quoi, le gosse, sans toi, hein ? Et Dumbledore, il penserait quoi de toi ? T'es qu'un pauvre...

Le mot se perdit dans la gorge de Snape.

Il ne semblait plus du tout saoul.

- Bon, il faut que je travaille, maintenant. Pour lui. Pour Dumbledore. Et pour... Potter aussi.

Harry se raidit, et il eut une nouvelle bouffée de larmes qui menaça d'exploser. Maintenant, c'était Potter. Et ça serait toujours Potter. Il aurait été Harry pendant deux phrases.

- Regarde-toi... murmura Snape.

Il prit sa chemise sur le canapé et la reboutonna.

Harry comprit avec horreur, et il essaya de se pousser le maximum sur la droite pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident lorsque Snape viendrait récupérer sa robe. Dans sa pensée, il dit adieu à cette robe et son odeur sublime, car il savait qu'il ne la sentirait plus jamais. Pourtant, elle serait toujours là, à côté de lui, mais inaccessible.

Snape vint chercher sa robe et la mit sur son épaule. Il ne semblait pas avoir le courage de l'enfiler. De toute façon, il partait pour ses appartements. Harry attendit plusieurs minutes après qu'il eut disparu pour sortir discrètement de la pièce et regagner sa chambre.


	9. 9 Au bon vieux temps

**Au Bon Vieux Temps…**

Quand Harry se réveilla, ce matin-là, les courbatures de la veille lui faisaient encore mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tard car une lumière forte et claire passait entre les persiennes des volets.

_Une__lumière__de__midi_, pensa-t-il.

Il se lava et s'habilla en toute hâte puis descendit l'escalier, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Il était fatigué. Fatigué, mais plus mentalement que physiquement.

Il descendait les escaliers… Et Il l'attendait, en bas, comme s'il avait pu deviner qu'il viendrait à cet instant. Harry se figea et ses jambes flageolèrent, tandis que les évènements de la veille revenaient dans son esprit.

- Potter !

Harry le vit tout de suite : l'homme avait conservé sa façon d'être de la veille, quand il avait brusquement ressorti de l'armoire le masque usagé d'une impitoyable méchanceté qu'il avait porté des années. Il avait les traits rudes, les yeux impénétrables dans leur éternelle profondeur (chose qui ne changerait jamais) et, même dans son attitude, sa façon de se tenir, tout laissait voir son retour à son état habituel. Avec un infime changement : sa main droite, dont le majeur pinçait sur sa paume la manche de sa cape. Harry ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas assisté au carnage de la veille, mais ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement orientés vers son bras et étaient descendus jusqu'à cette crispation d'une main dont le rôle, maintenant, était de protéger _les__trois__mots_ de tout regard extérieur. D'empêcher qu'un lever de cape trop volage dévoile le « secret » qu'il s'était fait la veille.

- Vous êtes enfin prêt ?

- Oui, monsieur, fit Harry en regardant Snape d'un air gêné, en évitant de croiser son regard.

Harry sentit que Snape le dardait de ses yeux perçants.

- Mais enfin, Potter, que vous arrive-t-il ?

_« Il m'arrive que… Vous, monsieur ! Juste vous et votre bras ! »_

- Rien, monsieur, mentit Harry. Juste… rien.

Snape parut enregistrer la remarque.

- Vous vous êtes levé à onze heures passées, Potter, continua-t-il en fronçant les commissures de sa bouche.

- Je le sais bien, répliqua Harry avec irritation.

- Nous repartons aujourd'hui, Potter. Préparez vos valises. Ce nouveau voyage pourrait bien se révéler très long. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit où nous trouverons la Baguette.

- Et en quelle destination allons-nous, si je puis me permettre ? continua un Harry qui recommençait à éprouver cette haine inébranlable pour Snape, malgré son revirement récent. Après l'Australie, nous irons au Groenland ? En Alaska ? Ou en Equateur ?

Snape se durcit.

- Si nous n'avions pas été en Australie, nous n'aurions pas su où aller ensuite !

- Si ça se trouve, Cromwell vous a donné l'adresse d'un bordel ! cria Harry en regrettant ses mots aussitôt après les avoir dits.

- Taisez-vous Potter !

- Agence de voyages gratuite ! J'ai de la chance, moi !

- Rien n'est gratuit car je risque à tout de moment de laisser ma vie dans vos stupides randonnées !

Harry ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, honteux. Honteux, même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. _« J__'__ai__tué__…__ »_

Il releva la tête vers Snape qui le regardait de son air dégoûté. Son ancien professeur tordit sa bouche comme pour chercher un mot qui ne venait pas, puis il lui cracha finalement un « _Vous__êtes__stupide_ » au visage avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

_C__'__est__reparti_, pensa Harry.

Quoiqu'il y était pour beaucoup.

Il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et, une fois dans sa chambre, rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorties pour les remettre dans ses valises, tout en maudissant intérieurement Snape. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé de bien sur l'homme pendant ces quelques derniers jours s'était évanoui : il ne pensait même plus à la soirée de la veille. Non, il avait retrouvé l'homme qui le haïssait et qu'il haïssait : cela avait suffi pour effacer le reste.

Il boucla ses valises et les porta avec difficulté jusqu'en bas. Il regardait la maison comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir : mais au lieu de l'émerveillement qu'elle lui avait suscité les deux premiers jours, elle lui apparaissait maintenant comme la monstrueuse demeure du Maître des Potions, grande et implacable. Il songeait maintenant en s'étonnant de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas songé à la visiter. Snape s'y serait sans doute opposé et aurait fini par le découvrir ; mais maintenant, il le regrettait. Il n'avait même pas trouvé le temps de faire un tour dans l'immense jardin derrière la porte vitrée, qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue jusqu'aux collines d'un bleu presque mauve qui dessinaient l'horizon. Non, il n'avait pas fait tout cela… Et il ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

- _Harry__Potter__est__prêt ?_ cria une petite voix aiguë.

Harry se retourna, reconnaissant la voix.

- Ah, bonjour, Yag, fit-il en feignant un sourire. Oui, je suis prêt, comme tu peux le voir.

Il désigna les valises.

_« Il__faut__tout__expliquer__à__cet__elfe »_, pensait-il.

- _Mais__ce__n__'__est__pas__assez !_continua l'elfe. _Il__vous__faut__à__manger !__Des__couvertures !__Monsieur__Snape__m__'__a__dit__que__vous__partiez !__Des__vêtements__chauds !__Des__…_

- Ça ira très bien, Yag, dit précipitamment Harry en sentant une bouffée d'énervement lui monter à la tête.

L'elfe fit une moue déconfite.

- _Mais_ _Yag__est__là__pour__servir__Harry__Potter !_

- Je sais, fit Harry en se sentant pris au piège. Et c'est très gentil. Mais tu peux aller te reposer, monsieur Snape m'a dit qu'il avait tout préparé.

Une voix l'interrompit.

- N'embête pas notre invité.

- Mais il ne m'embête pas, mentit Harry en tournant la tête vers Snape, qui venait d'apparaître en vêtements moldus. Mais le style n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

- J'ai tout préparé.

- Si maître le dit…

La créature s'envola dans un « _pop ! »_sonore et Harry se retrouva seul avec Snape.

- Vous êtes prêt, Potter ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

- Je suis prêt.

Les regards s'affrontèrent, se défiant du regard, à celui qui succomberait le premier aux éclairs de l'autre. Du déjà-vu.

_« J__'__ai__déjà__pratiqué__ce__sport_, pensait Harry. _Je__le__connais__par_ _cœur.__Et__je__le__connais__assez__pour__savoir__qu__'__il__nous__tue. »_

- Nous mangerons en route.

Harry n'émit pas d'objections, sachant ce que ses audaces lui revaudraient.

- Puis-je au moins savoir où vous vous apprêtez à m'emmener d'un si bon train ? risqua-t-il.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, Potter. Nous allons en Ecosse. Etrenner vos nouvelles chaussures.

Et, sans attendre, il réduisit les trois valises (la sienne s'y était rajoutée) avant de les fourrer dans sa poche.

- C'est un sortilège inventé par Albus, dit-il avec un soupçon d'amertume devant le regard intéressé d'Harry. Je ne vous l'apprendrai pas.

Et, sans attendre, il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dehors.

La main de Snape (la droite : celle dont le bras était…), d'une poigne étonnamment puissante, glissa peu à peu, alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée bordée de fleurs qui menait au portail. Harry se sentait attiré à ce bras. Rien n'était comme avant. Elle finit par rencontrer celle d'Harry…

Elles ne s'étaient jamais touchées auparavant. La main de Snape était grande, forte, mais la peau était douce, lisse. Harry s'en étonna : il avait imaginé qu'elle serait rugueuse. Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent le portail, puis Snape l'arracha à la sienne et lui dit qu'ils transplaneraient un peu en dehors de la ville. Harry se demanda si « en dehors de la ville » voulait dire « aussi loin que quand nous sommes arrivés », mais il n'en fut rien. Snape l'emmena dans un petit bosquet d'arbres qui bordait la route, tout de suite à la sortie du village, puis s'assit sur une pierre et l'invita à en faire autant.

- Là où nous allons, Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, c'est une ville moldue. C'est pourquoi je ne prendrai pas de potion pour changer d'apparence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Ce serait une sécurité en plus.

- Elles sont assez douloureuses, dit Snape. Ce n'est pas du simple Polynectar. Non, ce sont des potions dangereuses qui permettent de prendre l'apparence que l'on désire, mais qui peuvent avoir certains… inconvénients. J'évite d'en prendre… quand je peux.

Harry resta dubitatif.

- Vous ne me dicterez pas ce que je dois faire. Et vous mettrez du maquillage sur cette stupide cicatrice. Là-bas, Potter, vous ne serez ni l'Elu, ni le Survivant… Vous serez un gamin comme les autres.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, dit Harry en sachant pertinemment que Snape était toujours persuadé du contraire.

Le regard qu'il attendait se posa sur lui, puis Snape, après l'avoir observé, reprit la parole.

- Nous changerons aussi d'identité, reprit-il. Nous serons un père et son fils.

- Un père et son fils ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Effectivement.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Harry regarda Snape et se désigna d'un air perdu.

- Mais nous n'avons rien en commun !

Snape le regarda.

- Nous avons tous les deux des cheveux noirs.

Harry ricana d'un ton aigre.

- Pas de la même nature, je m'excuse, professeur.

- Et ça aussi ça va changer. Professeur. Vous ne m'appellerez plus « professeur ».

- Et je vous appellerai comment ?

- Comme vous voulez… Vous m'appellerez… Alan.

- Alan ?... Et moi ?

- Vous ? Eh bien… vous resterez Harry.

- Et notre nom de famille ?

- … J'opterais volontiers pour… Prince. A moins que cela ne vous dérange.

_Le nom de sa mère…_

- Pas du tout, fit Harry après avoir réfléchi. Harry Prince… Alan Prince… Ça sonne bien.

Snape fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif.

- Et nous nous tutoierons.

Harry releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux, soudain comme amusés, de son professeur –ou plutôt de son… père.

- Nous nous tutoierons ? fit-il, ahuri.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un père et un fils qui se vouvoient ? Cela existait, mais ces coutumes de bonne famille sont désormais dépassées.

- Je crains de ne pas y arriver.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que quelques menaces vous… te feront obéir au quart de tour.

Harry vit qu'il plaisantait.

- Et s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, dit Snape d'un ton plus grave, ne vous inquiétez pas si tout d'un coup, vous ne me voyez plus. Je me serai transformé en Animagus.

- Vous… Animagus ?

- Oui. Non déclaré. Et à ce moment-là, vous fuirez et vous ouvrirez bien votre esprit.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Vous le ferez ! dit Snape, soudain en colère, en attrapant de sa poigne dure les mains de Harry. Je pourrai vous parler et vous dire où aller et où me retrouver !

Il les lâcha au moment où ils commençaient à élancer le Gryffondor.

- Et j'oublie, reprit-il. Pas de baguette magique. Pas de magie, d'aucune sorte.

- …Ça ne va pas marcher.

- Ça marchera, assura Snape en se relevant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, chacun comme une interrogation pour l'autre, gênés aussi, puis la main de Snape, sans attendre, chercha celle de Harry et l'empoigna pour une seconde fois, avant qu'ils ne partent dans un tourbillon de lumière et de formes floues.

Snape avait transplané dans une ruelle sombre et vide, pavée de grosses pierres plates et luisantes d'humidité, mais quelques mètres plus loin, il voyait une ouverture sur une grande rue apparemment passante et marchande.

Snape lâcha la main de Harry et passa devant lui.

- J'ai oublié, fit-il n se retournant. Vous êtes ici car vous faites un stage de piano.

- Un stage de piano ?

Harry commençait à perdre tout espoir.

- Oui, oui, un stage de piano.

- Mais je ne sais absolument pas jouer de piano !

- On ne vous demandera pas d'en jouer. Vous êtes un des prochains virtuoses du siècle et vous êtes élève d'Alfred Brendel.

- …Alfred Brendel ?

- Votre culture m'éblouit, Potter. Oui, Alfred Brendel, un des plus grands pianistes du siècle.

- Bon… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous supposez bien.

Snape s'engagea dans l'allée et déboucha sur la rue.

C'était digne du chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée des classes : une marée de gens empressés, hurlant pour se faire entendre, tous couverts de bagages divers et de paquets plein les bras.

- Allons-y, Potter, murmura Snape.

Il sembla à Harry que s'il avait voulu se faire entendre de tout le monde, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de parler plus fort.

Harry le suivit dans la masse des gens mais souvent, il lui semblait qu'il l'avait perdu et il se retournait alors, affolé et désorienté, en le cherchant des yeux. Mais Snape était toujours là, ses yeux noirs et sa bouche pincée braqués sur lui, et il repartait à sa suite. Une fois, il lui sembla qu'il l'avait perdu pour de bon : comme s'il avait ressenti sa peur, une main rassurante effleura puis prit possession de sa main, et en tournant les yeux, Harry vit Snape. Il lui sourit sincèrement et avec reconnaissance mais si Snape l'avait vu, il n'avait pas répondu. Harry était gêné : le fait de tenir la main de Snape lui procurait une sensation étrange, lui coupant la respiration et lui nouant le ventre, et il ne se sentait pas bien. Ils marchèrent comme cela pendant ce qui sembla être une bonne demi-heure pour Harry (mais qui était sans doute beaucoup moins : peut-être cinq ou huit minutes tout au plus) dans l'avenue puis, à un endroit où la foule commençait à être moins dense, Snape bifurqua dans une rue perpendiculaire à la grande avenue.

- Nous allons dans un hôtel, Potter. Je vais vous montrer de quoi il retourne quant à notre mission. Demain matin, dès l'aube, nous partirons.

- Je vous suis.

- N'oubliez pas : Alan, Harry. Stage de piano. Alfred Brendel.

- Tu, compléta Harry dans un demi-sourire.

- Tu.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment, côte à côte, puis Harry sentit que les doigts de Snape le quittaient progressivement, l'effleurant toujours plus doucement, pour, à la fin, ne plus sentir qu'un doigt qui caressait la tranche de sa main pour le quitter. Lui, dont les doigts étaient toujours recourbés dans l'empreinte d'une poignée de mains. Harry ressentait cela comme au ralenti en réalité, ça s'était passé très vite, juste avant que Snape ne s'arrête devant une auberge pour en vérifier le nom et entraîner Harry à sa suite.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil avant de disparaître dans le sas : _« Au__bon__vieux__temps »_, était-il écrit sur la pancarte en bois qui se balançait au gré du vent. Pas très original.

_Une__pancarte__en__bois__qui__grouissait_, pensa-t-il. _Une__pancarte__en__bois__qui__grouisse__comme__l__'__enseigne__de__l__'__armurerie,__à__Adam__Lake,__qui__grouisse__comme__la__balançoire__de__chez__ma__mère._

Il s'interdit de penser à ces âneries et referma la porte vitrée derrière lui.

_Au__bon__vieux__temps_… C'était exactement ça. Un intérieur sobre mais ancien, tout fait de bois lourds et sombres, des fauteuils semblables à ceux qui étaient dans le salon de la maison de Snape. Petit, mais imposant. Mais pas accueillant… Quelque chose sonnait faux.

L'homme qui était à la réception était borgne. Il était petit, gros et abordait un sourire de requin. Ses petits yeux marron enfoncés dans leurs orbites accentuaient cette impression de méchanceté, et un menton démesurément long et pointu lui donnait un air de sorcière, de sorcière comme dans les livres moldus pour enfants.

- Des clients ? Accueillons-les comme il se doit, hein, Peter ? Tu vas leur donner la bonne chambre, hein, et tu vas leur donner de la bonne soupe, hein, et un bon lit… Des clients, Peter !

Harry sentit une nausée l'envahir. Apparemment, l'homme était fou, et il se parlait à lui-même. Il était peut-être même fou dangereux. Un tueur… C'est l'impression que Harry ressentit.

L'homme tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer Harry et Snape de son œil unique, en contractant l'autre partie de visage, comme s'il avait voulu fermer son œil droit et laisser le gauche ouvert, tel les oiseaux le font, mais là c'était un oiseau maléfique, un oiseau qui, après vous avoir bien lorgné d'un air en coin, un petit sourire au bec, se jetait sur vous pour vous picorer le cuir chevelu et vous dévorer la cervelle. Il dévora de l'œil ses nouveaux visiteurs et rentra sa tête dans son cou, jusqu'à former un triple menton gras et ballotant.

- Bonjour, monsieur, claironna Snape d'un ton atone, auriez-vous chambre de libre, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh oui ! La douze… Avec plein de tapis… Plein de tapis ! Très bien, très jolie, la douze. Pour les clients… Oh oui, oh oui ! Quel nom ? dit-il en attrapant un registre posé sur une étagère contenant deux trousseaux de clés.

- Prince.

- Nos hôtes n'ont pas de valises, hein, Peter ?

- Nous n'avons pas de valises. Nous partirons vite, monsieur.

Harry trembla et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait peur. La peur de sa vie, aurait-il pu dire. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Snape mais celui-ci ne se démontait pas et affichait toujours une expression tranquille.

L'homme le nota d'un air avide, une lueur s'allumant dans son regard fou. Il se retourna pour reposer le registre et chercher des clés sur le panneau en bois, un panneau de bois qui ne comportait que deux accroches. Il saisit la clé de droite et l'agita trois secondes telle la clochette que les lépreux agitaient lorsqu'ils passaient dans les rues, comme pour en apprécier le tintement, puis passa le battant de son petit bureau pour se diriger dans le couloir.

Harry trembla à ce moment-là : tandis que l'homme était derrière son comptoir, il se sentait comme protégé par une barrière, mais dès qu'il eut passé le battant, chose bête, il avait l'impression d'être plus vulnérable… comme si… comme si l'homme était _dans__la__même__pièce__que__lui_.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit l'homme en regardant toujours de son œil dévoreur.

Son regard s'attarda un peu sur Harry, qui frémit, puis il demanda d'une voix sifflante :

- Qui est donc ce jeune homme ?

- C'est mon fils, répondit Snape d'une voix assurée. Il vient faire ici un stage de musique, et je l'accompagne. Voyez-vous, il n'est pas majeur.

- Ah… Très bon… Très bon…

Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur perler à son front, et il faillit se mordre sa langue dans ses tremblements.

L'homme les précéda dans l'unique couloir du bâtiment –Harry n'avait vu aucun escalier et aucune porte, à part les deux portes des chambres, dans un renfoncement du couloir- et, tandis qu'ils marchaient à sa suite Harry chercha timidement la main de son professeur. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle était d'une moiteur gênante, et il se maudit d'avoir pris la main sèche et douce de son professeur dans des conditions aussi…

- Je suis là, Potter, murmura Snape pour le rassurer, tout en faisant une agréable petite pression sur les doigts de son élève. N'ayez pas peur.

Donc Snape savait ce qui se tramait… Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête après le petit geste gentil qu'avait eu son professeur avec lui.

Le Borgne s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte, celle qui portait le numéro douze. L'autre, celle de gauche, portait le numéro cinq. Cinq… et douze, alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres chambres ?

- Nous espérons que nos hôtes seront bien servis, siffla le borgne.

Il ouvrit la chambre dans un déclic et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry et Snape. Harry, qui était à la gauche de Snape, et donc tout près du Borgne, sentit une sueur froide le transpercer lorsqu'il le frôla. Il s'empressa d'entrer et s'éloigna un peu vers le fond de la pièce.

La chambre était très belle, ils devaient l'avouer. Très grande, elle contenait deux beaux lits (des lits séparés), un coin douche (sans porte… ?), une bibliothèque, mais… _La__seule__fenêtre__ouvrait__sur__un__mur__de__briques._Comme si elle était murée.

Des tapis recouvraient la pièce. Des dizaines de tapis, plutôt des carpettes, ronds, carrés ou rectangulaires, faisaient comme un mosaïque à même le sol.

- C'est très bien, il me semble, fit Snape d'un air guilleret. Tu ne trouves pas, Harry ?

- Si, si… Très bien, Alan, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- J'espère que vous serez à l'aise, mes hôtes, fit le Borgne. Je vous laisse vous installer, le repas sera prêt dans deux heures. Oh oui, le repas. Le repas, hein, Peter ? Tu vas servir tes clients, hein, Pet…

Se voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant Harry et Snape seuls, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin, Snape, attaqua tout de suite Harry, où nous avez-vous emmené ?

Snape prit une grande inspiration.

- Ne m'appelez pas « Snape », je ne le tolère pas.

- Excusez-moi. Professeur Snape…

- Eh bien je vais vous expliquer, Potter. Je vous emmène spécialement dans cette auberge. J'ai tout réfléchi. Ces gens –car ils sont plusieurs : trois- vont essayer de nous tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sais qu'il existe un souterrain partant de cette maison, un souterrain qu'ils utilisent pour venir dans les chambres la nuit. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ce souterrain possède également une entrée sur un autre couloir, long de plusieurs kilomètres, qui mène à un autel perdu au milieu d'une forêt.

- D'une forêt… ? N'est-ce pas…

- Blackwood, oui, vous avez compris. Selon mes recherches, cet autel -qu'on ne peut trouver qu'en passant par ce souterrain-, était un lieu de rites très ancien. Un autel de sacrifices. J'ignore pourquoi Cromwell (son visage s'assombrit à l'évocation de ce nom) nous a indiqué cet endroit, mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien.

- Et… Qu'allons-nous y chercher ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Potter, je l'ignore ! Enfin, j'ai une petite idée, mais je ne veux rien avancer pour le moment !

- Non, ne vous énervez pas, s'il vous plaît. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

Snape se tut un moment.

- Et, au retour, nous devrons passer par la forêt.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que le souterrain sera fermé.

- C'est génial. Comment va-t-on se repérer ?

- Vous oubliez que vous avez Severus Snape devant vous, Potter.

Harry sourit, mais Snape sembla se refermer encore plus en le voyant, alors Harry reprit un air normal, c'est-à-dire, pour l'instant, un air triste. C'est vrai, il avait Severus Snape devant lui.

_Il avait Severus Snape devant lui._

Qui l'aidait, qui était avec lui.

Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. Cette situation lui aurait semblé tellement étrange il y a à peine deux semaines !

- Et il faudra faire attention, poursuivit-il. La forêt est dangereuse…

- Mais pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela maintenant ? s'étonna Harry. Nous avons le temps !

- Nous avons le temps… Mais il vaut toujours mieux tout dire, au cas où.

- Au cas où un de nous…

- Au cas où JE, Potter.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Que voulez-vous faire en attendant, Potter ?

- En attendant quoi ?

Snape soupira d'un air excédé.

- En attendant que l'on nous appelle pour manger.

- Je ne sais pas. Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

- On va penser, alors.

- Pensez, alors. Ça ne pourra pas vous rendre plus bête que vous ne l'êtes.

- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter ?

- Quoi ? De ne plus être méchant avec vous ? Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? fit Harry, triste.

Snape ricana.

- Parce que ça me fait trop plaisir.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais sentit un petit coup de tristesse, d'amertume le submerger.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Potter, nous sommes censés nous haïr.

- ... censés. Juste censés.

- Mais nous nous haïssons. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas et mit sa tête derrière sa main pour la cacher de Snape.

- Vous me haïssez, Potter. Vous me l'avez répété tant de fois…

- Vous aussi, vous me haïssez.

- Alors tout est pour le mieux.

Snape ricana une nouvelle fois.

- Arrêtez d'alourdir la situation, Snape, dit tout d'un coup Harry.

Il entendit Snape remuer. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis côte à côte sur un des lits, et Harry, derrière sa main, voyait un pan de la chemise de Snape le toucher, sur son bras. Il remua imperceptiblement pour le sentir frotter contre sa peau. C'était si rassurant…

Snape joignit ses mains et s'appuya le menton dessus. Harry baissa la main qu'il tenait comme une œillère et le regarda. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient élégamment sur chaque côté de son visage, et le bout de son nez, son grand nez qui ne choquait plus Harry depuis des lustres, mais qui, là, lui rappela sa nature. Il rit gaiement tout en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le lit, puis rit de plus belle quand Snape se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné, ses mains ayant encore la forme qu'elles avaient prise alors qu'il se reposait dessus.

- Cessez de rire comme un forcené !

Ses yeux partirent de ses pieds, qui pendaient en dehors du lit, pour remonter à ses jambes, sa ceinture, puis son torse et enfin revenir à sa tête. Harry cessa de rire et rougit.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? fit Snape. Est-ce... ce borgne qui vous a déteint dessus ? Depuis quelques secondes, vous semblez ne plus avoir toute votre tête.

- Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Et... Puis-je savoir à quoi ?

- Non.

- Ça me concerne ?

- Non, mentit Harry.

- Le voilà qui rit tout seul, dit Snape comme pour lui-même. Nous sommes bien avancés.

- Mais, fit Harry en changeant brusquement de sujet et en se redressant sur son séant, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas tout de suite dans ce... tunnel ?

- Je ne sais pas d'où il part.

- Nous pouvons chercher ! Ou leur demander !

- Leur... demander ? fit Snape en considérant Harry d'un air dégoûté. Bonjour, nous voudrions savoir où se trouve votre souterrain secret, vous savez, celui que vous empruntez lorsque vous venez tuer vos clients dans leur chambre ?

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, reprit Harry. Un Imperium ou une dose de Veritaserum suffiraient, non ?

- Un petit Imperium… et c'est tout ? reprit-il lentement, en articulant chaque mot. Vous avez une notion bien particulière des sortilèges Interdits.

- Et vous, alors ? Vous avez bien tué des centaines de personnes parce que Voldemort vous le demandait !

Harry se figea. Comment... comment ces mots affreux avaient-ils bien pu sortir de sa bouche ?

Il sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge.

- Désolé…

- Vous voyez bien que nous n'arriverons jamais à nous entendre sans nous taper dessus.

- Non, là c'est de ma faute, dit Harry, uniquement de ma faute.

- Et sachez, Potter, que j'ai tué exactement trente-sept personnes.

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Alors ne dites pas « des centaines ».

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.

- C'était ce que vous pensiez. Il fallait que je vous mette au courant vu qu'apparemment nous en parlerons souvent.

- Ça m'a échappé…

- ...Trente-sept personnes... recommença Snape, faisant frissonner Harry. Et j'ai trente-sept ans.

Harry tourna les yeux vers son professeur. Il était comme perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur un des innombrables tapis. Il y en avait à peu près une trentaine… Peut-être même bien trente-sept.

- Mais dans ces trente-sept personnes… Vous comptez ...Dumbledore et... Cromwell ?

- Oui, Potter. Mais arrêtez de me parler de cela.

- C'est juste que... Eux, ils ne comptent pas !

- Bien sûr. Ils ne comptaient pas pour _vous_, fit Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je veux dire… C'était Dumbledore qui vous avait demandé de le tuer. Et pour Cromwell, vous avez fait la chose que j'aurais faite à votre place. Vous vous êtes vengé. Lui, aussi, il vous avait tué, en quelque sorte.

Harry sentit Snape trembler. Il se demanda pourquoi, et vit que son professeur, d'un geste tellement naturel que Harry ne l'avait pas senti, avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de son élève.

Harry jouit de cette sensation, ferma les yeux et inspira, jusqu'à presque sentir son pouls à travers leurs vêtements. Cette main si douce, si légère... Si précautionneuse qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie au départ... Posée là, sur lui, d'un geste qui voulait tout dire. Tout. Et qui représentait tout pour Harry. Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit, blanche et fine, longue. Pure. Et il savait que derrière, le bras était taché de sang, boursouflé de cicatrices. _J__'__ai__tué__…_

_Oui, trente-sept personnes._

Il le savait maintenant.

_J'ai tué... Oui, trente-sept personnes._

Cette main ne laissait rien présager. Et dire que lui, Harry, le jour où « c'était » arrivé, avait pensé, juste en voyant Snape revenir de la cuisine...

« ... Snape secoua la main, et Harry put voir du sang commencer à perler au bout de ce doigt si fin, si blanc et si pur…

Si pur ? _Snape__avait__tué !_

Harry devenait fou. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. »

Il l'avait pensé, et Snape l'avait marqué quelques secondes plus tard.


	10. 10 La cerise sur le gâteau

**La cerise sur le gâteau**

Harry sentit Snape trembler. Il se demanda pourquoi, et vit que son professeur, d'un geste tellement naturel que Harry ne l'avait pas senti, avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de son élève.

Harry jouit de cette sensation, ferma les yeux et inspira, jusqu'à presque sentir son pouls à travers leurs vêtements. Cette main si douce, si légère... Si précautionneuse qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie au départ... Posée là, sur lui, d'un geste qui voulait tout dire. Tout. Et qui représentait tout pour Harry. Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit, blanche et fine, longue. Pure. Et il savait que derrière, le bras était taché de sang, boursouflé de cicatrices. _J__'__ai__tué__…_

_Oui, trente-sept personnes._

Il le savait maintenant.

_J'ai tué... Oui, trente-sept personnes._

Cette main ne laissait rien présager. Et dire que lui, Harry, le jour où « c'était » arrivé, avait pensé, juste en voyant Snape revenir de la cuisine...

« ... Snape secoua la main, et Harry put voir du sang commencer à perler au bout de ce doigt si fin, si blanc et si pur…

Si pur ? _Snape__avait__tué !_

Harry devenait fou. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. »

Il l'avait pensé, et Snape l'avait marqué quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry revint à l'Imperium. Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler, de casser ce moment où il était heureux _–__heureux-_ mais il repensa à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris.

- Pourquoi…

Snape se tourna vers lui et retira sa main de son bras. La douce chaleur qui avait envahi Harry disparut et le laissa devant deux yeux de marbre.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas… L'Imperium ?

Snape crispa les coins de sa bouche.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'ils étaient sorciers. Ils ont protégés par quelques petits trucs de magie noire.

Cette remarque acheva Harry.

- Sorciers... murmura-t-il. Sorciers… Mais vous disiez tout à l'heure que…

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Bon dieu, je suis adulte, Snape !

Cette phrase suspendit le temps un moment.

- ... Adulte ? fit Snape en parcourant des yeux le corps de son élève. Adulte ? Mais vous êtes un gamin, Potter. Un gamin.

Il insista sur le dernier mot, affichant un sourire comme navré, mêlé de condescendance et de vérité.

- Je veux dire que... Par rapport aux autres personnes de mon âge... continua Harry.

- Vous avez vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le coupa Snape. Ce que vous avez de plus que les autres, c'est juste une connaissance de ce qu'il y a de plus vil et malsain dans ce monde. Rien de plus.

Harry se sentait atteint. Comment... Comment Snape pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Lui qui avait combattu et échappé plusieurs à Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas juste !

- Ce n'est pas juste, souffla-t-il à l'intention de son professeur.

- Ai-je jamais été juste ? lui répondit Snape, abordant un sourire non feint cette fois-ci.

Snape souriait toujours.

_« Vous pensiez que j'étais un ange ?... »_

_Eh bien oui, à vrai dire ! Oui, Snape, j'avais commencé à vous connaître, à vous apprécier. Et là…_

- Tout s'effondre, Snape !

A l'expression de son ancien professeur, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dit la fin de sa phrase à voix haute.

- Rien n'a été construit, lui répondit-il tranquillement. Donc, rien ne peut s'effondrer. Il n'y a que votre bêtise, votre aveuglement, Potter, qui s'effondrent toujours de plus en plus bas, sans qu'on puisse comprendre pourquoi.

- Et vous, la montagne de votre méprise, à laquelle on ajoute une pierre chaque jour, qui grandit toujours plus !

_Et__voilà_, pensa Harry. _Ça__recommence.__Pourquoi__ne__change-t-il__pas ?_

- Ça ne vous plairait pas qu'on arrête un peu de se prendre la tête pour des choses bêtes et inutiles ?

- Comme vous voudrez, Potter.

Snape se leva, et _précisément_ à ce moment-là, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en trombe et un homme d'une trentaine d'années, abordant un sourire jovial, pénétra dans la pièce.

- Je suis le serveur, annonça-t-il. Je viens annoncer que le repas est prêt.

Harry avait reculé vers le fond de la pièce quand le bonhomme était apparu, mais là il avait retrouvé de l'assurance. Il était assez grand, blond et portait de grosses lunettes carrées à monture noire mais surtout, avait l'air parfaitement normal. Harry adressa un sourire d'apaisement à Snape mais ce dernier arqua le sourcil dans une expression que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier.

- Alors allons-y, Harry, fit-il en réponse au regard de son élève.

Harry remarqua que Snape pouvait avoir un air jovial sur demande, une sorte de masque, pareillement au masque de dureté qu'il s'était fabriqué, et il s'en servait ici, pour paraître naturel aux yeux des fous. Ses sourires étaient chauds et agréables mais ses yeux transmettaient comme des mises en garde à Harry. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir à la suite de l'homme « aux lunettes », Snape désigna Harry et lui dit :

- Ouvre un peu, Harry. C'est trop serré.

Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait de sa fermeture éclair et resta un moment ne sachant quoi faire, interdit : sa fermeture éclair n'entravait en rien ses mouvements. Soudain, il comprit, et abandonna toutes ses défenses mentales.

Une voix lui apparut, douce, comme sortie des profondeurs, une voix claire et concise, chantée, belle. Celle de son professeur, bien sûr... comme s'il l'entendait parler de très loin, et qu'elle lui parvenait quand même.

« _Voilà,__Potter.__Sachez__que__je__n__'__essaierai__en__rien__de__forcer__vos__barrières__mentales__et__que__je__me__tiendrai__à__ce__niveau__de__votre__esprit.__En__ce__moment__même,__je__ne__peux__rien__deviner__de__vos__émotions,__ni__de__ce__que__vous__pensez.__Pour__que__vos__paroles__me__parviennent,__pensez-y__très__fort,__bien__articulées,__et__voyez__devant__vous__mon__image,__en__pensant__très__fort__à__moi.__Nous__pourrons__dialoguer__ainsi__et,__au__bout__d__'__un__moment,__cela__deviendra__naturel__et__agréable__pour__vous._ »

La voix de Snape se tut, puis Harry, pour lui répondre, essaya de mettre en pratique ce que Snape lui disait. Il fit apparaître devant lui son image, mais sans s'en rendre compte, une image où il souriait puis il se concentra très fort sur les mots qu'il voulait dire –je vous suis, professeur Snape- et les articula dans sa tête.

« _Aïe !_ fit la voix de Snape dans sa tête. _On__n__'__y__est__pas__encore :__je__reçois__toutes__vos__impressions__mêlées__les__unes__aux__autres.__Concentrez-vous__plus__et__ne__pensez__à__rien__d__'__autre__tandis__que__vous__me__parlez._ »

«_ J__'__essaye,__professeur__Snape ! _»

«_ Voilà__qui__est__mieux. _»

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait correctement procédé et avait réussi à parler distinctement dans l'esprit de son professeur. Il s'en réjouit puis garda à l'esprit la sensation qu'il avait ressentie.

Ils étaient maintenant, Harry, Snape et l'homme aux lunettes, à la réception de l'«hôtel». Harry remarqua une porte entrouverte derrière le bureau, une porte qu'il avait dû prendre au départ pour un simple panneau de bois, car elle était ensevelie sous les papiers épinglés, les brochures diverses et les deux crochets supportant les clés. On aurait pu la prendre pour un panneau publicitaire.

L'homme aux lunettes leur indiqua cette porte d'un geste de la main qui signifiait « après vous », puis Harry suivit Snape qui s'engouffra avec un sourire dans une pièce inconnue. Harry trembla une fois de plus d'être celui qui était le plus près d'un des fous : une fois, au passage de la porte de leur chambre, une autre fois, celle-ci, juste devant « celui aux lunettes », craignant de sentir à tout moment un poignard déchirer le tissu de ses vêtements et pénétrer sa peau, faisant déverser des litres de sang devant un Snape impuissant, entravé par les deux autres fous.

Il se faisait ainsi des scénarios tous plus morbides les uns que les autres, durant le court temps qui le séparait de la porte de cette à pièce à une des chaises qui trônaient devant une table en bois rectangulaire, massive et sans fioritures, rustique. La seule table du bar, faite pour quatre ou cinq individus, pas plus.

Le bar... Il ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Adam Lake, _Chez__Bébert__et__Patoune_. Ou alors était-ce l'imagination de Harry qui lui jouait des tours ? C'était un bar, un simple bar, un bar comme les autres. Point.

Les deux autres fous étaient également là. La vue du Borgne fit couler pas mal de sueur à Harry. Comme s'il replongeait dans l'enfer. Ce fut sans doute la connaissance de l'autre, le troisième, qui lui fit le plus peur. C'était un Chinois sa peau était étonnamment jaune, mais, curieusement, ça ne semblait pas dû à son origine. Elle était jaune… jaune comme une pomme flétrie, un parchemin, comme s'il avait pourri de l'intérieur et que de la terre avait pénétré dans son corps. Mais le pire était ses yeux. Ses yeux, qu'il avait... _rouges_. Rouges, comme ceux des lapins blancs. D'ailleurs, c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait, avec ses deux dents de devant qui avançaient. Ses deux dents de devant... ? Non, Harry avait mal vu, mais maintenant qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui, il _les_ voyait. _Deux__canines_.

Il essaya d'avoir un mouvement naturel en s'asseyant, mais lui apparut clairement qu'il n'y était pas arrivé. Comment aurait-il pu ?

«_ C__'__est__un__vampire,__Harry,_ fit la voix de Snape dans sa tête. _Il__a__soif,__mais__il__ne__faut__pas__que__cela__vous...__-t__'__inquiète. _»

«_ Il__a__soif ?_ lui répondit celle de Harry. _Mais__il__va__nous__mordre ! _»

Dans sa tête, il repensait à l'hésitation de Snape. Vous... te ?

« Mais non, Potter, il ne vous mordra pas. Je suis là. Et celui qui semble normal, avec les lunettes, est une hydre. »

« Une... hydre ? Je croyais que ces choses-là n'étaient qu'un mythe qui existait au temps des grecs ! »

« Tout cela existe, Harry. »

Harry...

« _Vous__le__verrez__certainement__se__transformer__ce__soir_, fit Snape d'un ton naturel. »

Harry grimaça. Snape faisait tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Rôti de lapin !

Le serveur arrivait, portant à la main un grand plat fumant. Du lapin... Harry n'en avait jamais mangé, et l'idée le révulsait, venant de ces gens. Il imaginait un lapin cru qu'ils auraient juste égorgé et posé là, au milieu des haricots verts, du sang perlant encore de son cou. Il n'en était absolument rien : ça avait l'air d'une très bonne viande, au fumet alléchant, cuite à point, au milieu de petits pois et de carottes. Mais il pensa que tout cela était magique, ou empoisonné : il jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur, assez court pour pouvoir croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais aussitôt, dans son esprit, sa voix lui parla.

« _Aucune__crainte__à__avoir.__La__fête__se__déroulera__après,__pendant__que__nous__dormirons._ »

Le chinois n'avait pas parlé jusque-là, et Harry pensa même qu'il était muet. Par contre, le Borgne leur avait lancé un « Bonsoir ! » jovial et recommençait à les observer de son unique œil, et Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il cherchait à trouver sur sa peau le meilleur endroit pour lui percer la tête. Snape répondit au « Bonsoir ! », mais pas Harry. Son estomac était noué, et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

- Comment nos hôtes trouvent-ils leur chambre, hein, Peter ? fit le borgne en se frottant les mains, tel une mouche.

- Absolument excellente, répondit Snape. J'apprécie beaucoup les tapis au sol.

- Ah oui, les tapis, Peter, tu les as choisis exprès, hein, Peter ?

Snape ne relevait pas les éléments de l'étrange façon de parler du fou, il retenait ce qui était important et ne faisait pas attention au reste.

- Ils sont très beaux, fut sa seule réponse.

- Très... beaux...

- Mais par contre, j'aimerais savoir… La fenêtre...

- Y a quoi à la fenêtre ? fit le Borgne en arrêtant de se frotter les mains, l'air subitement agressif.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'elle ouvre sur un mur. Ce n'est... pas très beau.

- C'est le mur des voisins.

Le Borgne devenait subitement très sec.

- Des... voisins ?

Snape n'embêtait pas les gens comme ça pour rien. C'était même un sport dangereux. Alors, il le faisait certainement pour obtenir quelque chose.

Sur la table, les assiettes étaient servies. Le serveur repartait tranquillement remettre le plat vide à sa place, mais la discussion entre Snape et le Borgne continuait.

- Et combien de chambre avez-vous ? continuait Snape.

- Deux. Hein, Peter, juste deux, hein ?

- Et pourquoi les numéros cinq et douze ?

- Parce que. Tu le sais bien, hein Peter ? Mais tu diras pas !

Sur le « mais tu diras pas ! », le Borgne se recula dans sa chaise et aborda un sourire content de lui.

Harry piqua un bout de la viande et porta la fourchette à se bouche. Elle était délicieuse, mais il avait toujours peur qu'elle soit empoisonnée, malgré ce qu'avait dit Snape. Il la mastiqua longuement, appréciant son goût exquis, puis avala un peu de légumes. Une brume se forma dans sa tête, comme un brouhaha continu que l'on entend lorsqu'on est à moitié réveillé dans un lieu bruyant. Son esprit lui semblait éloigné de la conversation, des fous, du chinois qui l'inquiétait et qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et il se déconnecta. Il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment qu'il avait fini, et il s'affola. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. De son côté, Snape discutait toujours avec le Borgne. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il était dans un moment de lucidité, et la voix de son professeur le tira momentanément de sa torpeur, claire et forte dans sa tête.

« _C__'__est__de__la__nourriture__hypnotique,__Harry,__mais__vous__n__'__avez__pas__à__vous__en__méfier :__c__'__est__une__potion__totalement__inoffensive._ »

Totalement inoffensive, hein ? Rien que le concept de « nourriture hypnotique » était terrifiant.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'entrée, et le dessert arriva tout de suite. Ou alors il y avait eu une entrée et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et l'avait mangée comme il avait mangé le lapin ? Il ne se posait plus de questions. Le sortilège lancé sur la nourriture faisait son effet et il était plongé dans une torpeur dont il ne pouvait plus sortir. Les couleurs, les formes se mélangeaient, et il distinguait tout juste Snape assis à côté de lui. Le dessert était un gâteau dégoulinant de crème une cerise trônait à son sommet.

Il s'attaqua avidement à la crème anglaise, délicieuse, puis entendit une voix alarmée dans sa tête lui crier quelque chose à propos de la cerise, justement. Mais il la repoussa, obsédé par ce gâteau si délicieux, si fin, si fondant.

La cerise fut comme un cadeau : si rouge, si tendre, il avait l'impression de manger... _de__la__chair_. De la chair gorgée de sang, d'un sang douceâtre et sucré, qui passait dans ses veines. Oui c'était bien ça : il coulait dans ses veines. _Ses__veines_. Ses propres veines, et se mêlait à son sang.

Une main sur la sienne lui fit recouvrir ses sensations. Ce n'était pas une main douce, mais une main qui l'agrippait, férocement, fermement. Il se laissait porter par elle, indolent. Bientôt, il sentit qu'il se levait, ou plutôt qu'_on_ le forçait à se lever, puis à marcher avec lui. Il suivit tant bien que mal ces pas rapides qui le traînaient presque par terre, entendant des bribes de voix, des syllabes sans signification propre. Le Borgne, les Lunettes et le Chinois avaient disparu de son esprit, comme évaporés, mais ça, lui ne le savait pas.

Il sentit clairement un changement d'environnement quand on le plaqua sur un matelas. D'abord, la lumière, qui perçait à travers ses paupières fermées, avait laissé la place à des ténèbres deuxièmement, il faisait nettement plus froid. Il sentit ses membres se réveiller, comme parcourus d'électricité, puis entendit quelqu'un faire des pas rapides vers le fond de la pièce, enlevant ses mains chaudes de son corps. Durant un temps qu'il n'identifia pas –peut-être cinq, dix minutes ? Peut-être une heure ?-, il l'entendit farfouiller dans différentes choses, avec énergie. Puis, enfin, il revint et Harry put sentir qu'on portait le goulot d'un flacon à ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il empêcha l'entrée du liquide par une légère crispation, mais des doigts touchèrent ses lèvres et lui entrouvrirent. Un liquide froid et sucré se déversa lentement dans son corps, et il put suivre son parcours mentalement. En même temps, c'était comme s'il se réveillait peu à peu, ses membres endormis recouvraient leurs entière conscience, comme au printemps, quand la nature se réveille à nouveau. Ce sont d'abord les bourgeons, qui s'ouvrent finalement pour laisser la place aux fleurs épanouies. Lui, ce fut en premier ses bras, puis son torse, ses jambes et finalement sa tête.

Il se redressa sur son séant, cligna des yeux, devant lesquels apparaissaient de petites taches multicolores, puis prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Snape, devant lui, le regardait d'un air grave teinté de reproche.

- Mais enfin, Potter, fit-il dès qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, que vous a-t-il pris de la manger ?

La phrase n'eut d'abord aucun sens pour Harry, mais une image se forma dans sa tête d'une jolie bille rouge tentatrice, surmontée d'une hampe courbe. _La__cerise__sur__le__gâteau_.

- La cerise sur le gâteau, murmura Harry. Oui, bien sûr.

- Je vous l'ai dit, pourtant ! Mais vous n'écoutiez pas.

- C'était la potion de la nourriture qui faisait son effet !

- Vous ne résistez à rien, Potter.

- Quoi ? ... Parce que... vous auriez voulu que je résiste ?

- Moi, j'ai résisté, Potter.

- Moi, moi, moi, moi ! Vous ne savez dire que cela. Vous, c'est votre métier, vous êtes dans les potions du matin au soir ! Il est normal que vous résistiez !

Snape le regarda.

- Je vous avais... surestimé, Potter.

- Prenez-le comme vous voulez.

- Et arrêtez de crier.

- Je ne crie pas.

- Si.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Snape n'avait pas ouvert la lumière, et Harry ne le distinguait pas. Il voyait tout juste les contours de son professeur, c'est-à-dire un nez pointant derrière des cheveux raides.

- J'oubliais, reprit Snape d'une voix lente, la potion de revigorement que je vous ai donnée n'agit que pendant une heure.

- Et ?

- Êtes-vous aussi bête que vous n'en avez l'air ?

- Ah ! J'ai compris. Mais vous m'en redonnerez une autre ?

- Non. Ça ne marchera pas. Pas plus d'une par jour.

Potion stupide !

Il fallait espérer que les trois monstres ne viennent pas après une heure. Sinon, Snape devrait se battre seul contre eux.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit. De là où il était, il voyait le dos de Snape… Il ne se rappelait pas l'odeur sublime qui émanait de sa robe, à part la sensation qu'il avait ressentie en la découvrant. Et elle était là, juste là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Rien d'autre que se lever un peu, et...

Non.

Ça devait être l'effet de la potion, il se mettait à divaguer.

Snape se leva subitement et se dirigea vers l'autre lit. Harry entendit des ressorts couiner.

- Pourquoi ne vous restez-vous pas ? demanda Harry.

Il avait peur que Snape ait lu dans ses pensées au moment où il pensait à l'odeur de sa robe.

- Il faut qu'ils croient qu'on soit en train de dormir.

- Ok.

À partir de ce moment, la conversation s'interrompit et ils restèrent tous deux à contempler l'ombre, les formes justes dessinées dans la nuit noire.

Il entendait la respiration de Snape, dans le lit d'à côté, et soudain, c'était comme si le temps s'allongeait. Un temps suspendu...

Ils entendaient les quelques bruits de la pièce, notamment une horloge faisant un tic-tac insupportable, pas parce qu'elle était trop forte, non, car le bruit était minime mais parce que rythmer le temps d'une manière aussi implacable, c'était presque une torture quand on attendait que quelqu'un vienne au milieu de la nuit pour nous tuer, et que l'on acceptait et attendait cela car on devait trouver l'entrée d'un souterrain. C'était de la folie.

_Craaaaac._

Le silence et le froid avaient rempli la pièce. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie en même temps qu'elle avait pris une certaine touche de surnaturel. Ils étaient là, tous deux, attendant sans faire un bruit, un souffle régulier aux lèvres faussement calme et apaisé.

_Crouuuiiiiiiiii._

Ils tournèrent la tête. L'instant I était là…

_Groui…_

C'était sous un tapis vert, qu'ils n'auraient pu soupçonner jusqu'à présent. Ses bords s'étaient légèrement soulevés, et ils avaient vu un trou noir surmonté des franges du tapis. Mais le tapis avait glissé, et ils la voyaient maintenant. _La__trappe._ Ils retinrent leur souffle, observant maintenant un éclat luire dans l'obscurité noire… Une brillance comme du métal, qui prenait une forme recourbée. Dangereusement recourbée. Une lame.

Harry entendit Snape glisser vers lui. Silencieusement, comme une ombre flottant à la surface du sol. Il s'efforçait de respirer calmement, comme s'il était en train de dormir, mais son souffle avait déjà laissé échapper comme des halètements.

Une main tenait le cimeterre. Une main jaunâtre et fripée, munie de deux yeux bridés et rouges, qui brillaient. _Le__Chinois_. Puis un unique œil les fixant avec un sourire, _Peter_, encadré de... trois têtes monstrueuses. _L__'__Hydre_.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. Ils marchaient à présent dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers eux. Ils remarquèrent vite que le lit de Snape était vide. Il s'était blotti contre les couvertures tombantes de celui d'Harry. Snape n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

_-__Petrificus__Totalus_ !

Le chinois s'écroula par terre raide comme un piquet, les bras soudainement collés le long du corps. Il lâcha son sabre dans un _clang_ métallique. Aussitôt, Peter dégaina une baguette de sa poche et l'Hydre lança trois abominables hurlements directement sortis de ses trois têtes en furie. ...

Le cri mourut dans la tête d'Harry au moment même où il perdit connaissance.

« _...__D__'__abord,__du__blanc.__Comme__une__lumière__intense__qui__cherche__à__percer__ses__paupières.__Une__lumière__violente,__mais__pure,__du__blanc__le__plus__blanc__qu__'__il__existe,__presque__surnaturel._

_Puis la prise de conscience du drap sur lequel il est. Le contact, sur ses mains, ses jambes, de ce tissu un peu moite. Il se rend compte qu'il a une main crispée sur un des bords du lit, et la froideur du linge à cet endroit contraste avec la chaleur sous son corps._

_Des__formes__apparaissent__au__travers__de__ses__paupières__qu__'__il__a__maintenant__mi-closes.__Les__contours__de__la__chambre__d__'__hôtel__se__dessinent__un__peu__plus.__Il__voit__distinctement__le__lavabo__qui__est__en__face__de__lui,__et__l__'__autre__lit__à__côté__de__lui.__Il__resta__là,__sur__le__dos,__à__regarder__le__blanc__incertain__de__ce__plafond__se__vriller__sous__yeux__encore__mal__acclimatés__à__la__lumière.__Il__se__sentait__en__sécurité,__mais__seul.__Il__n__'__y__avait__personne__… _»

Harry se mit sur son séant et se remémora les aventures de la veille. Comment il s'était évanoui juste après l'entrée des trois monstres. Il était bête... Il avait laissé à Snape la tâche la plus ardue, et apparemment, il avait dû le porter jusqu'à cet hôtel.

«_ ...Il__se__sentait__en__sécurité,__mais__seul.__Il__n__'__y__avait__personne__… _»

Ou plutôt si, il y avait quelqu'un. Un poids sur la couverture attira son attention, un poids chaud et agréable.

- Tiens, un chat, fut la réponse bête qu'il se fit.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé.

Ledit chat, d'un noir admirable, soyeux et satiné, leva vers lui des yeux du même noir, bien qu'encore plus profond. Des yeux admirables… Et on ne voyait pas leur pupille. Ils brillaient étrangement, comme parsemés de... de petites étoiles ?

Harry leva la main vers lui et commença à le caresser d'un mouvement lent. Le chat ne ronronnait pas et regardait Harry avec de grands yeux, tout en se laissant faire.

« _C__'__est__tout__de__même__bizarre__qu__'__il__y__ait__un__chat__ici_, pensa Harry. _C__'__est__peut-être__Snape__qui__l__'__a__amené ?...__ça__m__'__étonnerait.__Non,__il__doit__être__entré__par__la__fenêtre_. » Mais la fenêtre était close et le temps qui sévissait au dehors ne devait pas donner envie de l'ouvrir. La pluie martelait incessamment la vitre et le ciel, noir et orageux, laissait présager que le mauvais temps durerait.

Le Gryffondor attira le chat sur ses genoux et se recoucha, sans cesser ses caresses. Bientôt, la bête vint sur son torse, marchant sur lui de ses pattes raides et musclées, pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, comme d'un air étonné. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que le chat n'était pas entièrement noir. Une toute petite tache blanche, presque un point, ornait sa poitrine. À peu près au niveau du cœur.

- Comment tu t'appelles, toi, hein ?

Harry rit et, prenant l'animal dans ses bras, lui embrassa le cou. Une effluve d'un parfum extraordinaire pénétra jusque dans son esprit et emballa son cœur. Il le reconnut sans peine. Brusquement, il s'arracha de la fourrure du chat et le contempla d'un air consterné.

- Snape !

Le chat recula vers le bord du lit. Harry vit ses traits s'épaissir et se tordre, formant une sorte d'humain, puis se transformer peu à peu en un Severus échevelé et en colère.

- Potter !

Il se leva du lit et lissa ses robes d'un geste négligent. Une main hésitante caressa ses cheveux, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose, puis abandonna son geste d'un air gêné. Harry remonta sa couverture jusqu'au cou, rougissant.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Potter, grommela Snape. J'ai déjà vu des gamins en pyjama.

Harry rougit de plus belle mais laissa la couverture tranquille.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas intelligent, Potter. Comment avez-vous pu... me prendre pour un vrai chat ?

- Je n'étais pas réveillé, monsieur, balbutia Harry.

- Non. C'est juste que vous ne pensez pas. Comme d'habitude.

- Mais non, je...

- Vous ne pensez pas, et vous n'avez jamais pensé.

- D'accord, abandonna Harry.

Snape regarda Harry un instant et reprit :

- À quoi m'avez-vous reconnu ?

Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à cause de son parfum.

- À cause... de vos yeux, monsieur. Et je me suis souvenu que vous étiez un Animagus.

- Mes yeux ? fit Snape en regardant Harry avec une moue pincée.

- Vous avez des yeux noirs, reprit gauchement Harry.

- Merci de l'information.

- Je veux dire... vraiment noirs !

- Nous allons loin.

- Non, mais... ils sont vraiment particuliers.

- Ah. En en quoi ?

Harry ne pouvait pas dire à Snape pourquoi il trouvait ses yeux beaux. Parce que oui, finalement, ils étaient beaux. Très beaux. Il ne répondit donc pas, laissant la question de Snape en suspens, et demanda à s'habiller.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, lui répondit son professeur.

- Et vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- ... Si vous y tenez.

Snape disparut dans la salle de bains, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre. Il saisit un pantalon et une chemise dans sa valise, sans regarder, et mit un peignoir pour se couvrir. Snape était vraiment si spécial... un être à part. Bourré de qualités cachées, mais aussi de défauts. Quoique... Ses défauts ne faisaient pas partie de sa vraie nature, ils faisaient partie de sa couverture. Harry se demanda que serait réellement un Snape dans son entière vérité, sans faux-semblants. Sans doute quelqu'un de doux et gentil, mais triste, comme le montraient un peu les lettres qu'il avait adressées à sa mère. Mais un tel Snape n'existerait sans doute plus jamais. Harry se sentit un peu jaloux. Jamais il n'aurait de Snape cette reconnaissance.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec ses affaires sur le bras et l'aperçut en train de reposer précipitamment une brosse. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés, du moins ils étaient à peu près en ordre. Harry sourit d'un air amusé. Snape s'effaça vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard vers Harry. Il n'était plus neutre. Il était différent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, et pendant quelques secondes, ils échangèrent des mots silencieux par leurs seuls yeux. Puis Snape détourna la tête comme il savait le faire et ferma la porte. Harry, heureux, déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et commença à se laver et s'habiller. Snape n'était finalement pas si mal. Il changeait imperceptiblement, ses remarques se faisaient moins dures, et quand elles étaient méchantes, c'était toujours forcé. Il trouvait un nouveau petit truc dans la blancheur de sa peau, un nouveau petit truc dans ses yeux, un nouveau petit truc dans les allures qu'il se donnait. Il n'était pas si mal. Vraiment pas si mal.


	11. 11 La Baguette de Sureau

**La Baguette de Sureau**

Ils marchaient sous la pluie battante, qui n'avait pas cessé depuis le petit matin, dans les immenses rues marchandes de la cité assombries par la brume. Ils se tenaient tous deux sous un seul parapluie, reprenant un chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille.

Le souffle chaud de Harry, par contraste avec le froid et l'humidité de l'atmosphère pluvieuse, baignait le bord de ses lunettes d'une constante buée qui l'empêchait de voir là où il mettait ses pieds il haletait, car le train de Snape ne lui laissait pas de répit. Sitôt qu'il avait expiré, le cercle de buée revenait devant ses yeux.

- Hâtez-vous, Potter…

La voix froide et dure de Snape résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête, rythmant le pas frénétique de leur marche de ses mots durs et lents. Harry en connaissait toutes les inflexions par cœur. Il savait à quel mot Snape s'arrêterait, faisant goûter à son interlocuteur comme l'ombre sourde d'une menace, puis repartirait encore plus lentement et doucement, terminant sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible. C'était tout un art que le _Maître_avait mis au point, lui seul, dans son isolement froid.

- Vous ramollissez, Potter.

Harry se reprit et cessa de penser à Snape, du moins un moment.

A_u__bon__vieux__temps..._

Snape poussa la porte sans un mot, entraînant Harry à sa suite. Immédiatement, l'odeur rance le prit à la gorge. Pourtant, ils étaient venus hier... et l'odeur n'était pas la même.

Snape ne le laissa pas s'arrêter. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il le prit violemment par la main et le tira. Harry, ébranlé par la soudaineté de son geste, resta un moment uniquement tiré par cette poigne de fer. Puis il se reprit et accéléra. La main de Snape quitta la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre qu'ils avaient brièvement occupée la veille. Snape s'arrêta, regardant le sol, puis il se dirigea vers un tapis rouge, rond, dont les bords étaient légèrement retroussés. Une fente mince dans le parquet dessinait une trappe. Il repoussa le tapis et entreprit d'ouvrir la trappe, en glissant les ongles dans la fente, non sans difficultés. Harry se proposa de l'aider, mais Snape refusa, avant de pousser un petit cri. Quand il se releva, Harry vit qu'un mince filet de sang coulait autour de son poignet.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ! s'alarma Harry.

- Je me suis retourné un ongle, lui répondit froidement son professeur. Mais depuis quand vous inquiétez vous à mon sujet ?

Snape, tenant la trappe grande ouverte, s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Harry entendit un bruit sourd de capes qui retombaient. Oui, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il à son sujet ? Maintenant, il l'aimait bien.

Il s'approcha du trou noir et s'assit sur le bord avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Sa jambe rencontra un objet mou qu'il identifia comme étant une main : Snape avait dû mettre les corps ici. Il plissa les coins de la bouche dans une grimace de dégoût. Plus loin, il distinguait les contours de son professeur, tourné vers lui, qui l'attendait.

- Que faites-vous, Potter ? Allons, venez ! fit Snape avec un geste de la main.

- Débarrassez-nous de ces immondices d'abord, répondit Harry. Je ne veux pas pouvoir penser que ces horreurs sont ici. Mettez-les en haut.

- Harry, il ne faut pas…

- Levicorpus !

Immédiatement, le corps d'un des monstres s'éleva en l'air. Le chinois, où plutôt le vampire.

- Non, Harry, beugla Snape, pas ça ! Ils vont... se réveiller !

- Se réveiller ?

Harry laissa le corps du chinois planer en l'air.

- Snape.

- ...

- Ne seraient-ils pas... morts ?

- ...

- Ils le devraient.

- ...

- Allez, répondez, Snape ! Les avez-vous bien tués ?

- Non, répondit froidement l'ancien Mangemort. Non, je ne les ai pas tués. Ils sont assommés pour un bon bout de temps et ont tous subi un sort d'oubliettes.

Harry resta interdit. Dans les airs, le corps du monstre heurta le bord de la trappe avec un bruit mat.

- Vous oubliez que j'ai déjà trente-sept morts à mon actif, fit Snape sur un ton de discussion. J'attendrai mes trente-huit ans pour tuer à nouveau. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Mais... ils sont fous ! dit Harry, ne comprenant pas son professeur.

- Tuez-les, alors ! Si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils tuent d'autres personnes.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regarda longuement son professeur dans les yeux, enfin, dans ce que l'obscurité en laissait deviner. Lentement, il abaissa sa baguette : le corps du chinois retomba à terre, et Harry vit deux filets de sang se rejoindre dans son cou, l'un partant de sa tête, l'autre, plus mince, de sa mâchoire.

- Avada Kedavra.

Il ne se passa rien. Il se croyait revenu à sa première année à Poudlard, quand il agitait vainement sa baguette pour sortir un Expelliarmus. Derrière lui, Snape riait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge : il avait de la chance, de dos et dans l'obscurité, il ne risquait pas d'être vu par Snape.

- Non, Potter, fit Snape (et au ton de sa voix Harry sut qu'il avait retrouvé son calme), pour lancer correctement le sortilège de la Mort, il faut le vouloir. Non, il faut le vivre... Il faut sentir la haine et la douleur palpiter dans ses veines, se sentir habité de la folie, il faut que tout son corps soit en accord avec la Mort. Mais je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez.

- Pourquoi ? s'enflamma Harry.

- Oubliez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un Sortilège Interdit ? fit Snape d'une voix douce, enrobeuse, à la limite de l'inaudible.

Harry devina qu'il se rapprochait à sa voix. Lui, il était toujours de dos.

- Non, Potter,

_(Il était juste derrière)_

- Je ne veux pas que vous tuiez...

_(Il était à quelques centimètres) _

- Vous êtes encore pur, Potter. Pas comme moi.

_J'ai tué..._

Harry frissonnait. La voix de Snape le parcourait de haut en bas, grave, sombre, et son souffle lui caressait la nuque. Il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, ici, à part écouter cette voix. Il trembla légèrement quand Snape posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se sentit possédé par des mains dures et puissantes, sans pitié, et il se força à déglutir silencieusement comme pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas casser cet instant. Il lui sembla que cet instant était infini, alors qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. En effet, toute suite après la fin de sa phrase, les mains Snape quittèrent ses épaules. Harry tituba, puis se reprit et le suivit. Sa vision se vrillait tandis qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait éprouvé pendant ce contact. Devenait-il fou lui aussi ? Et pourquoi Snape avait-il eu ce geste ?

- Le passage est là. Potter ?

Harry tourna la tête. Snape avait arrêté tout mouvement et le regardait d'un air inquiet, la baguette allumée par un Lumos.

- Il me semblait que vous aviez un moment d'absence, Potter.

D'absence ? Un moment d'absence... Les mots se formaient dans sa tête sans trouver leur sens.

- Oui, oui. Absence… fit Harry, le regard hagard.

- Vous allez bien, Potter ? s'alarma Snape.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, sans répondre, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux braqués sur lui. Son souffle était haletant.

- Je vais bien, finit-il par articuler.

Snape le dévisagea un moment puis se tourna vers la paroi.

- Revelo !

Rien n'apparut.

Il jeta d'autres sorts sur la porte, toujours sans succès.

- J'ai compris, finit-il par dire, Cromwell a mis un mot de passe.

- Et que va-t-on faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, Potter, laissez-moi le temps !

Snape regarda intensément la paroi terreuse et décrivit des cercles avec sa baguette.

Harry le laissa et s'engagea dans l'autre partie du tunnel. Le couloir était assez long mais formait une ligne droite, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre Snape de vue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal. Il avait allumé lui aussi sa baguette et la lumière produisait des ombres immenses tout autour de lui.

Il continuait d'avancer et remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'une petite odeur de pourri semblait venir du sol. Il pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir des moisissures ou des champignons quelconques sur le sol. Il abaissa alors sa baguette.

Il était resté, miraculeusement, sur une courte bande de terre dure. À sa droite et à sa gauche, l'encadrant, la terre était fraîchement retournée et formait plusieurs rectangles. Des tombes.

Harry prit conscience de la traînée de sueur qui coulait dans son dos, sur sa colonne vertébrale, comme un doigt glacé qui parcourrait toutes ses vertèbres. Il respira lentement pour essayer de repousser la peur qui venait en lui, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit très clairement une vague froide descendre vers son bas-ventre, atrophiant ses mouvements. Exactement comme dans les rêves des enfants, où ils sont perdus dans le noir, un monstre aux trousses, et que leurs jambes ne veulent plus bouger. Sauf que là, c'était un rêve éveillé.

D'un caractère presque obscène, une pelle et un râteau étaient adossés à la paroi, avec un rouleau de sacs poubelle pas encore déballés. _Ils__auraient__dû__être__leur__dernier__cadeau_.

Harry, avant que l'engourdissement qui le prenait ne l'anéantisse complètement, se retourna brusquement vers l'autre petite lumière, tout au bout d'un couloir qui lui paraissait long, long, très long, et qui s'arrêtait, étonnée, devant l'allure de sa sœur. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas mécontent d'abandonner les morts et la puanteur qui les accompagnait. Une fois, il mit les pieds dans de la terre molle qui s'enfonçait. Il ne regarda pas mais il sut dans quoi (ou plutôt _sur_ quoi) il avait marché et eut la très désagréable vision de mains sorties de la terre s'enroulant autour de ses mollets, à la façon des films d'horreur moldus que regardait Dudley. Il arriva en trombe près de Snape qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

Il montra du doigt le couloir sombre duquel il venait de sortir.

- Ils ont mis les cadavres dans des tombes !

- Ils auront au moins eu la délicatesse de les enterrer, dit Snape, pas choqué le moins du monde. Allons, Potter, ne vous mettez pas dans tous ces états. Je me demande vraiment si vous êtes prêt pour tout ce qui nous attend.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry qui, en colère, s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer.

- C'est simple, vraiment, dit-il en fixant à nouveau la paroi terreuse. Tellement bête...

Il paraissait satisfait de lui.

- Qu'est–ce qui est simple ? fit Harry.

- Vous allez rire, Potter. Ils n'ont pas mis sur le passage de barrière physique.

- Comment cela ?

- Pas de barrière physique, Potter !

- Oui. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Par pitié ! Ne me dites pas que votre niveau d'intelligence a encore baissé !

- Arrêtez d'insulter les gens !

- Taisez-vous !

Un brusque silence gêné survint, qu'aucun des deux ne voulait couper. Snape, gêné car il avait eu tort de commencer à crier sur Harry, Harry, gêné d'avoir répliqué. Ils se fixèrent sans comprendre, leurs visages reprenant des couleurs normales, puis Snape rompit le silence d'une façon qui étonna grandement Harry.

- Désolé.

Harry se sentit rougir. Il mordit le bout de sa langue avec ses dents de devant pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Ses jambes flageolaient. Snape était… désolé ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Tout à coup, il comprit ce que Snape avait essayé de lui faire comprendre.

- On peut creuser.

- Oui, c'est ça, Potter. À croire qu'une dispute règle des choses dans votre cerveau.

Harry détourna la tête. Pourquoi ? Snape ne le regardait plus. Il semblait pensif.

- Ne prenez pas tout mal, Potter.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Ne prenez pas en compte tout ce que je vous dis.

- C'est la meilleure. Se faire insulter, puis laisser couler.

- Vous savez, Potter...

Snape leva les yeux vers son élève, et Harry le regarda. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement. Pourquoi, dès qu'il voyait Snape, son souffle s'accélérait-il ? Il sentait son estomac se retourner et sa gorge se serrer. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était de la peur, puis...

- Prenez cela comme vous le voulez…

Harry pressentit qu'il allait lui faire un aveu.

- Souvent, je dis des choses que je ne pense pas.

Snape baissa les yeux et se retourna.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le mot de passe, dit-il soudain. Je vais essayer. _Insonorus_ !

Une bulle se forma autour de lui, l'isolant de l'ouïe de Harry. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que son élève l'entende…

Ses lèvres remuèrent imperceptiblement et les deux cloisons commencèrent à se séparer, révélant un couloir sombre et bas. Soudainement, elles interrompirent leur mouvement. La fente qu'elles avaient laissée n'était pas suffisante pour qu'un être humain puisse s'y glisser, loin de là : elle laissait tout juste la place à un rat de s'y faufiler. Même le double n'aurait pas suffi.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? s'alarma Harry. Elle est coincée ?

- Cessez de dire des sottises !

- ...

-...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?

Snape parla lentement, en détachant tous les mots.

- Il faut faire deux choses pour entrer. La première, c'est dire le mot de passe. Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai dit. La deuxième, j'ai aussi trouvée. Mais ce serait... faire une chose qui est si horrible que je n'ose même pas vous en parler.

- Tuer quelqu'un ? suggéra Harry.

Snape eut un petit rire aigre.

- Non, Potter. Si ce n'était que ça... Vous ne savez toujours pas qu'il y a des choses pires que le mort.

- La torture ?

Snape parut réfléchir.

- Euh... Oui, si vous voulez. Mais ce n'est pas la torture telle que vous l'entendez. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir songer à la solution que nous envisagions avant que je ne trouve ce mot de passe. Il va falloir agrandit l'ouverture pour pouvoir passer. Enfin, nous avons de la chance... soupira-t-il.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'était le mot de passe ? se risqua Harry.

Snape devint écarlate.

- Si je vous l'ai caché, ce n'est pas pour vous entendre le demander une minute après ! Ayez un peu de t... de _bon__sens_ !

Il avait failli dire _tact_. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas personnel, un mot de passe, quand même ?

- Il nous faut une pelle, Potter.

- Il y en a une là-bas, répondit évasivement Harry en désignant l'allée de tombes du doigt. Il repensait à la réaction de Snape.

- _Accio__pelle_ !

Snape saisit l'objet au vol et le regarda, puis s'approcha de l'ouverture et commença à l'agrandir.

- Réveillez-vous, Potter, fit machinalement une voix près d'Harry tout en le secouant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sentit son dos s'éveiller en même temps : ses courbatures l'empêchèrent de se lever. Il fut surpris de voir qu'on lui avait étendu une couverture sur le corps, bien méticuleusement. Ça ne pouvait pourtant être que Snape. Donc c'était Snape.

C'était Snape…

- Vous êtes réveillé, Potter.

Ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Néanmoins, Harry répondit que oui.

Snape s'était assis à côté de lui et le regardait. Ses cheveux pendaient du côté droit, libres, tandis que de l'autre côté, ils se ramassaient sur son épaule. Auparavant, Harry n'aurait jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détails…

- Vous avez fini ?

- Ne pensez pas que j'ai pu profiter du fait que vous dormiez pour me reposer moi aussi, sourit Snape. J'ai fini.

Incrédule, Harry le regarda.

- Vous avez déjà fini ?

- Vous avez dormi deux heures.

- Deux heures ? Alors… Il est…

- Trois heures de l'après-midi. Il faut nous hâter.

Snape se leva et découvrit Harry. Il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette la couverture venue de nulle part et tendit la main à son élève pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'invita à passer le premier dans l'ouverture puis se ravisa.

- Pas de manières. Votre sécurité avant tout, fit-il avec en ricanant.

Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel béant, suivi de près par Harry. Ils commencèrent leur marche.

Il faisait nuit.

Ils étaient arrivés au plein milieu d'une clairière. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre était illuminé par des étoiles qui semblaient proches de la Terre, tant elles éclataient de lumière. Le cercle de cimes noires qui se découpait autour d'eux les encerclait.

Seuls les chants des grillons et les bruits de pas meublaient le silence mortuaire qui régnait.

- Nous avons marché cinq heures, susurra Harry comme pour ne pas brouiller ce silence parfait. Je suis exténué. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Snape s'arrêta. Harry s'arrêta. Ils devinaient tous deux que l'autre avait la tête tournée vers lui et le regardait, mais ils ne se voyaient pas.

- Je suis fatigué aussi, Potter. Mais ce serait bête de s'arrêter si près. Ces contrées sont dangereuses la nuit.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, fit doucement Harry. Je ne pourrai pas faire un pas de plus.

Snape ne répondit rien.

- Ma tête tourne dès que je la bouge, poursuivit Harry. Mes jambes sont atrophiées. J'ai l'impression... que je n'ai même plus la force de respirer.

- Je comprends. Mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas prendre le risque de nous arrêter ici, Potter. Ce serait inconscient de ma part.

- ...

- J'ai peut-être une solution. Attendez, Potter.

- ...

Harry entendit qu'il trifouillait quelque chose dans sa robe. L'éclat d'un flacon refléta les étoiles lorsque Snape tendit le bras.

- Ça vous donnera des forces. Buvez, mais faites attention… pas trop vite.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but lentement. Il sentit tout à coup une vague de puissance le submerger. Il rendit le flacon à Snape, haletant, et sentit peu à peu son corps reprendre possession de lui-même. L'éclair qui avait traversé son corps ne ressemblait à rien de tout ce qu'il avait connu. C'était comme si tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient en même temps et explosaient dans son propre corps, lui envoyant des décharges électriques jusque dans ses yeux, qui papillonnaient encore sous le choc. La fatigue l'avait entièrement quitté.

- Ça marche bien, fit-il en se rendant compte tandis qu'il parlait que les mots qu'il disait ne retransmettaient en rien l'impression qu'il avait ressentie.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse de Snape.

- Mais vous ? s'enquit Harry. Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

- Moi, je suis un adulte.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Allez. On y va.

Harry tourna la tête. Au milieu du cercle d'arbres, une lumière blanche, surnaturelle, semblait émaner d'un socle de pierre, mais sans éclairer alentour.

Tout cela semblait trop facile.

Snape ordonna au Gryffondor de rester en arrière. Il s'avança prudemment, décrivant des cercles concentriques de plus en plus rapprochés autour de la pierre, puis s'avança lentement vers elle. Il ne semblait rien se passer. La pierre continuait tranquillement de s'illuminer elle-même.

Snape avança plus. Il s'approcha du socle et sembla le fixer pendant un long moment. Il plissa les yeux et s'en détourna.

Il ne se passait rien.

Alors, toujours aussi lentement, il avança la main. Une sorte de décharge électrique partit de la pierre pour le frapper, et il retira vivement sa main en grimaçant. Harry accourut et vit qu'une cloque commençait à se former sur la peau de son professeur.

- Je ne dois pas la toucher, dit Snape après avoir soufflé sur sa main.

Il grimaçait toujours.

- C'est une pierre très ancienne, poursuivit-il. Une pierre runique, utilisée par les Anciens Peuples pour l'accomplissement de leurs sacrifices. Elle est assez sensible.

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Le... Mangemort que j'ai tué, l'autre soir...

- Oui ?

- Il est assez raffiné.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire... En fait seulement certaines personnes ont le pouvoir de toucher cette pierre.

- Qui ça ?

- Disons qu'il faut être... Dans un certain état.

- Quel état ?

- Cessez vos questions agaçantes, Potter !

Snape rougit.

- Moi, poursuivit-il plus calmement, je ne peux pas.

- Et moi ?

Le Serpentard observa fixement Harry un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Non, Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas. Enfin... je n'en sais rien, mais je présume.

- Vous présumez ? Voudrez-vous bien me dire un jour ce que vous entendez dans vos sous-entendus incompréhensibles !

Snape ne répondit rien, et Harry baissa les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la pierre et chercha à la regarder. Tout d'abord, la lumière qui émanait du socle l'aveugla et l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit, mais il finit par distinguer une petite raie de couleur marron venant du centre même de la pierre.

- Mais elle est là ! s'écria-t-il. La baguette !

- Oui.

- Et on ne peut pas la prendre ?

- ...

Harry resta indécis.

Tout à coup, et sans que Snape ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, il plongea la main dans la lumière.

- Potter !

Snape l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière.

- Vous êtes fou ! Vous voulez vous immoler ?

- Je n'ai rien senti ! répliqua Harry.

Snape le lâcha.

- Vous n'avez rien senti ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas dû aller assez près.

- Je m'excuse. Ma main a traversé la pierre.

- Votre main a... ? Réessayez.

Harry s'exécuta. Il ne sentit rien. Sa main traversa la lumière et rencontra un petit objet cylindrique. Il saisit la baguette et la regarda. Snape avait l'air ébahi.

- Ça alors... Le Survivant !

- Quoi, le Survivant ? fit Harry, irrité.

Snape commença à rire et Harry perdit pied.

- Mais enfin, que... Quoi ?

- Le Survivant ! Il n'a jamais... Il est... Vous êtes...

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Snape riait ! De lui !

- Mais daignerez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous fait tant rire ?

- Un jour, peut-être, Potter. En attendant, rentrons. Nous avons la baguette. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à la détruire.

Harry tendit machinalement son bras à Snape. Il le regarda une dernière fois avec incompréhension avant de quitter le sol. Il chercha du plaisir dans le fait de chercher sa main et de la prendre pour transplaner. Il se sentit alors aspiré dans un tourbillon de capes, de vent et de sensations nouvelles. Car il avait l'impression de renaître à ses côtés.


	12. 12 Jardins nocturnes Premier jour

**Jardins Nocturnes – Premier jour**

Ils marchaient.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il tomba, mais il s'évanouit avant de toucher le sol. La dernière image qu'il avait dans sa tête à son réveil était celle d'un coucher de soleil sanglant sur des collines d'un vert émeraude, dorées par la lumière du soleil mourant dans son sang.

Il s'éveilla au petit matin. Son ouïe, avant que ses yeux ne fussent ouverts, distingua le bruit de rideaux qu'on tirait. Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée et Snape était parti. Il remarqua que ses vêtements avaient été changés. Il rougit en se sentant s'enflammer et se leva. Snape l'avait déshabillé… La Baguette de Sureau avait été retirée de sa poche et posée sur la table de nuit. Il alla se laver dans la salle de bains qui jouxtait sa chambre puis prit des vêtements dans sa valise et les enfila. Il descendit.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter !

Il se retourna.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. Bonjour, Yag !

- Monsieur Snape a dit à Yag de dire à monsieur Potter qu'il était dans le jardin et qu'il attendait monsieur Potter pour déjeuner agréablement en plein air par cette belle matinée.

- Ah, euh... oui, Yag.

Harry se demanda comment la petite créature pouvait-elle réfléchir assez vite pour répéter d'une traite une phrase aussi compliquée.

- Monsieur Potter veut-il que Yag le conduise ?

- Je pense pouvoir y aller tout, seul, merci, Yag.

Tout content, l'elfe de maison s'en alla en sautillant gaiement d'une façon assez pitoyable. Harry descendit l'escalier et hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers la grande porte vitrée, qui était entrouverte. La petite cour dans laquelle il entra était splendide. D'immenses parterres de fleurs s'étendaient à perte de vue vers l'horizon, des allées gravillonnées serpentant parmi eux, dessinant des entrelacs ondoyants, d'un blanc un peu beige dans l'herbe verte, menaient à une destination encore inconnue. De ce côté-ci, la façade de la maison, loin de l'apparence imposante et austère de son côté rue, était riante, gaie. Une sorte de lierre courait sur les pierres, mais un lierre dans lequel des grappes de raisin pas encore mûr se faisaient voir. _Une__vigne__vierge._

Il mit un certain temps avant de le voir. En face de lui, sur l'étendue herbeuse et à l'ombre d'un tilleul, Snape était assis et lisait. Enfin, il avait dû lire car maintenant, il regardait par-dessus son journal, et il regardait Harry qui avançait vers lui.

Il passa par trois petites marches à demi cachées sous l'herbe et la terre, qui coupaient les parterres de fleurs en deux, pour rejoindre son ancien professeur à la table de bois.

Il remarqua à peine l'intense vague d'excitation qui le submergea lorsqu'il vit son professeur, tant l'emprise de Ses yeux sur son esprit était grande. Il marchait dans un sentiment d'hébétude, dans un brouillard de bleu, de vert et de noir. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, même lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

À côté de lui ? Il ne le remarqua que plus tard. Snape avait placé les chaises de telle sorte que Harry ne soit pas en face mais à côté de lui. D'ici, le dos tourné à l'écorce du tilleul, il voyait tout. À sa droite, la maison, à sa gauche, l'infini verdoyant, et en haut, l'infini bleuté, immense.

Snape lâcha son journal avec un bruit mat. Il tomba sur la table, tout près d'Harry. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers la gauche, sans réfléchir, et se trouva en face de deux perles noires qui le scrutaient. Il détourna vivement la tête et un battement de cœur particulièrement haut placé et sensible l'accompagna. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle silencieusement.

S'accordant avec l'harmonie unique du paysage, l'accompagnant d'une façon tellement essentielle, la voix de Snape, douce, suave, sensuelle, s'éleva dans les airs et captura l'esprit de Harry tandis qu'elle s'élevait vers les cieux.

_« ... Alors, Potter, bien dormi ? ... »…_

_« Oui, très bien, je vous remercie... »..._

_« Comment trouvez-vous mon jardin ? ... »..._

_« Magnifique, je dois l'admettre... » ..._

Cette conversation avait un petit quelque chose d'irréel. La voix de l'ancien Mangemort enrobait tout, entourait tout, faisait le monde sien. Harry tremblait, sous son emprise. Il ne se rendait compte de rien, pour le moment, mais il changeait. Il perdait la tête.

Il s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête une deuxième fois, restant les yeux rivés sur un éclat de bois de la table, sans toutefois le regarder. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il avait mal au ventre.

Yag arriva, demandant ce qu'ils prendraient pour déjeuner.

- Moi, un café, répondit tranquillement Snape. Et vous, monsieur Potter ?

- Euh... comme vous, souffla-t-il.

- Monsieur Potter ne se sent pas bien ? couina Yag.

Snape répondit à la place de Harry.

- Je dois encore discuter de quelques petites choses avec monsieur Potter.

Harry crispa son ventre pour se forcer à respirer normalement. Sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas faire trembler sa mâchoire. Cette phrase ! _Je__dois__encore__discuter__de__quelques__petites__choses__avec__monsieur__Potter__… _Pourtant, dite d'un ton absolument tranquille…

- Monsieur Potter n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme ! Voudrait-il un comprimé pour le mal de tête ?

Harry répondit, d'une voix rauque et tremblante qui le surprit.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

- Je l'apporte tout de suite !

L'elfe disparut, laissant Harry et Snape à nouveau seuls. La présence à la gauche du Gryffondor sembla plomber encore plus son esprit.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes soudain évanoui hier, fit Snape.

- Oui, susurra le Gryffondor.

Harry remarqua que Snape avait légèrement reculé sa chaise pour pouvoir croiser les jambes et qu'il s'était orienté vers lui. Rassemblant son courage, Harry tourna la tête sans paraître troublé (du moins le crut-il) et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Snape, automatiquement, et sans qu'il ne puisse les en détacher. Son professeur avait la tête penchée, semblait le regarder depuis un bon bout de temps et, un coude sur la table, s'appuyait sur sa main. De ce côté, ses cheveux pendaient, libres, de l'autre, ils effleuraient de leurs pointes la courbure de sa mâchoire.

Harry avait la bouche entrouverte et le regardait fixement, sans ciller. Au bout d'un moment, Snape, qui supportait ce regard depuis un certain moment, haussa un sourcil de manière amusée, en souriant, mais d'un air étonné. Sans doute se demandait-il pourquoi son élève le regardait-il ainsi. Harry, rouge de honte et confus, retourna à la contemplation de la table. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un autre éclat de bois (ou était-ce le même ?) et le gardèrent comme point de fixation. Il s'était juste passé quelques secondes, et quand Snape répondit à Harry, celui-ci dut s'accrocher pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il avait la tête ailleurs.

- Je vous avais prévenu. C'est une potion compliquée et dangereuse. Je ne vous aurais pas permis de l'utiliser sans ma présence à vos côtés.

_« ...ma__présence__à__vos__côtés... »_... Harry rougit.

- Elle cesse d'agir dès que vous avez réalisé ce que vous deviez faire. Vous vous êtes évanoui car sitôt le surplus d'énergie envolé, vous avez retrouvé l'état de fatigue que vous auriez eu. Elle est dangereuse car elle peut confondre des étapes d'une action avec le but de l'action elle-même. Je ne veux plus que vous m'en redemandiez.

Un long silence s'écoula. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui parla.

- J'aimerais connaître le mot de passe que vous avez employé.

Sa voix manquait cruellement de conviction.

Snape eut un petit rire.

- Ça pourrait vous blesser, Potter.

- Pourquoi ? Ça me concerne ?

- Oh, non. Pas spécialement vous. Ça pourrait plutôt... vous choquer. Et vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Je comprends quand on me parle ! Je comprendrais !

- Je sais, je sais bien, Potter, fit Snape d'une voix apaisante. Mais je ne veux pas vous faire mal avec ce genre de choses.

- Comme vous voudrez, fit douloureusement Harry. De toute manière, je finirai bien par le connaître un jour ou l'autre, poursuivit-il sur un ton de défi.

À sa gauche, Snape s'immobilisa. Harry regretta ses paroles. Pendant un moment, la douce torpeur électrique qui l'avait envahi avait laissé la place à de la colère, mais elle revint l'habiter, accompagnée en plus de honte.

- Je vais vous le dire. C'était mon nom.

- Votre nom ?

- Mon prénom, plutôt.

- Severus ?

- Oui.

Severus ! Il l'avait dit. Harry se sentit rougir une fois de plus. Il avait dit « Severus » tout en s'adressant à son professeur…

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cela ?

Il réfléchit longuement, en silence. C'était James Cromwell qui le violait. Et c'était James Cromwell qui avait fait les mots de passe. L'horrible vérité lui sauta tout à coup à la figure.

- Et ce qu'il fallait faire ? Le... L'acte ? fit-il en détournant le regard de la table.

- Je refuse de vous dire de quoi il s'agissait.

- Il fallait violer quelqu'un ? osa-t-il timidement.

Snape laissa sa tasse suspendue en l'air et tourna la tête, les yeux étonnés et l'air embêté, vers Harry.

- C'est gênant quand vous réfléchissez, Potter.

Ils ne parlèrent plus et, au bout d'un moment, Yag revint. Il posa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table, accompagnées d'un cachet blanc.

- Pour la migraine d'Harry Potter ! C'est un médicament moldu ! Très efficace !

Il disparut pour la deuxième fois.

- De l'aspirine, maugréa Harry.

Snape ne lui répondit pas.

Harry saisit la petite cuiller en argent et commença à tracer des petits cercles dans le café fumant. Il cassa le comprimé en deux et s'apprêta à le porter à sa bouche, mais...

... Snape avance la main vers le bras de son élève. Harry tremble. Snape, doucement mais fermement, lui emprisonne le poignet. Lui emprisonne... Harry sent une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Emprisonné par Snape… C'est merveilleux. Ces longs doigts pâles et forts… Froids…

Harry lâche le comprimé, qui tombe sur la table. Snape lui lâche la main, puis le prend et le jette au loin.

La main de Harry le brûle encore. Ce contact, ces doigts froids qui lui interdisent tout mouvement, repassent et repassent en continu dans sa tête.

- Ne prenez pas ce genre de choses, fit doucement Snape sur le ton d'un conseil.

- Mais j'ai mal à la tête, protesta Harry sans conviction.

- Vraiment ?

Snape fit ironiquement durer le « ai » de « vraiment ». Apparemment, il ne croyait pas son élève.

- Quand bien même ce serait vrai, vous savez, il y a des solutions naturelles aux maux de tête.

_« ...Solutions naturelles ! » ..._

- Il y a des herbes, par exemple.

La tension retomba. Harry se maudit. Qu'avait-il encore imaginé ? Il but une gorgée de café. Snape l'imita.

- Mais enfin, Potter ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien.

- Bien sûr… Rien.

_« ...__Bien__sûr __…__ »_ Snape avait chuchoté ces mots. Pourquoi Harry portait-il soudain attention à tout ce que faisait ou disait-il ?

- Pourquoi ai-je pu prendre la baguette ? fit-il soudain. Il me semble que ça, au moins, ça me concerne.

- Je n'aimerais pas encore aborder ce sujet avec vous. Plus tard, peut-être...

- Et pourquoi avez-vous ri ?

- Vous avez quel âge, Potter ?

- Dix-sept ans. Pourquoi ?

Snape ne répondit pas à cette question.

- Je reviens, fit-il en se levant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans penser. Après que Snape eut passé la porte vitrée, il avait toujours les yeux braqués dessus.

Il les détourna finalement pour s'intéresser au journal.

_**Jack l'Éventreur, alias Severus Snape, toujours en fuite**_

_« L'assassin du directeur de Poudlard est toujours en vadrouille, malgré ce que font les autorités pour le retrouver. Des Aurors ont été envoyés à sa recherche mais n'ont apparemment trouvé de piste nulle part. Le Mangemort serait-il encore plus malin que ce que l'on ne pensait ?_

_Nous avons interrogé plusieurs personnes le connaissant, notamment la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, mais personne ne semble rien savoir. Nous supposons qu'il se cache avec les derniers Mangemorts ayant survécu._

_Le Ministère de la Magie promet qu'il déploiera toutes ses forces pour le rechercher et appliquer la sentence qu'ont prononcée les juges en juillet dernier. »_

De rage, Harry jeta le journal par terre. Jack l'Éventreur… c'était complètement stupide ! La vérité lui sautait maintenant à la gorge. Snape était recherché. Ils ne le laisseraient donc jamais tranquille ? Il irait, lui, le leur dire, ce qu'était Snape. Un héros ! Une idole ! La seule lumière dans les Ténèbres !

- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, fit une voix lassée tout près de lui.

Snape était revenu et se rasseyait.

- Ça alors ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

- J'ai transplané. J'ai le droit, ici, c'est chez moi.

- Vous avez lu ce qu'ils disent de vous dans le journal ?

- Attention, Potter. Ne faites pas trop l'étonné. Vous auriez été le premier à approuver tout cela, il y a quelques années.

Harry ne répondit pas car il savait que c'était vrai.

- J'ai changé, monsieur.

- Je vois ça.

Harry tourna la tête vers Snape et croisa son regard. Il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs mais son professeur chercha ses yeux, alors il ne résista pas. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais vous poser une question.

- Je suis là.

- Vous me haïssez toujours ?

Snape se leva précipitamment, coupant tout regard avec Harry, un voile noir passant devant ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi, Potter. J'ai du travail.

Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Snape s'était levé et marchait d'un bon pas. Il passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte vitrée et la laissa ouverte. Harry ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il était triste. Il commençait à bien aimer Snape. Il s'en rendait compte. Toutes ces petites choses accumulées au fil des jours, de plus en plus nombreuses, ces choses qu'il identifiait comme des attentions de la part de son professeur, n'existaient pas. Il les créait. Il se les imaginait. Et ça lui faisait de la peine de ne plus y croire. Il se souvenait encore...

Quand Snape lui avait dit qu'il était pur... Snape était rongé par le fait d'avoir tué. Il aurait tellement aimé le regarder dans les yeux tout en lui disant que non, qu'il avait fait ça pour sauver des centaines de personnes, qu'il n'avait tué que des monstres, mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. « Excusez-moi, Potter. J'ai du travail ». Ça voulait tout dire. Snape le méprisait. Snape le haïssait.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Non ! avait-il envie de hurler. Il commençait à bien l'aimer. Était-ce vraiment cela ? Il lui semblait que ce n'étaient pas les mots justes.

- Monsieur Potter semble triste !

Excédé, Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Vous n'avez plus faim ? fit la voix flûtée de l'elfe.

- Je te remercie.

- Monsieur Snape a dit à Yag de dire à monsieur Potter qu'il l'attendait dans sa pièce de travail avec la baguette, poursuivit-il. Quand il aurait le temps.

- Je te remercie. Je vais y aller.

- Monsieur Potter ne veut rien d'autre ?

- Rien du tout. Dis-moi, il est gentil avec toi, monsieur Snape ?

- Oui, il est très gentil. Mais il a dit à Dobby de partir, car Dobby était là avec nous mais est retourné à Poudlard quelques jours.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Harry se souvint tout à coup que l'elfe lui avait déjà dit que Dobby était ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que monsieur Snape ne voulait pas trop que Dobby vous parle trop, monsieur Potter, fit Yag avec un regard confus. Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit. Il me punirait.

- Non, non, bien sûr, rit Harry.

Snape le voulait pour lui tout seul, mais il le rejetait. C'était spécial.

- Eh bien, je vais aller le voir, dit Harry en se levant.

- Il dit beaucoup de bien de Harry Potter, monsieur Snape. Il l'aime beaucoup !

- Ah bon ?

Harry n'entendit même pas la réponse de l'elfe de maison. Son cœur avait manqué plusieurs battements avant de repartir à tout allure. Il cligna des yeux. Il avait encore plus mal au ventre.

Yag avait disparu. Il était là, tout seul, debout. Il avança vers la porte vitrée. Il entra dans le hall, plus froid qu'au dehors, et aperçut la porte du bureau de Snape entrouverte, comme pour lui. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier et prit la baguette dans sa chambre. Il redescendit et risqua un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la Grande Porte. Snape ne leva pas les yeux de ses mains croisées et lui dit d'entrer.

- Laissez-moi la baguette, fit-il toujours sans le regarder. Je dois comprendre comment nous pourrions la détruire.

- Qui a posé toutes ces barrières concernant la baguette ? James Cromwell ?

- Oui.

- Mais... était-il assez compétent pour ça ? Il m'avait semblé plutôt... impuissant !

- Impuissant...

Snape rit.

- Ah ça non, il n'était pas impuissant. Du tout. Et d'ailleurs, je crains ce qu'il va falloir que nous fassions pour détruire cet Horcruxe. Ses moyens ne sont pas très propres… tout comme ses mots de passe.

Harry ne revint pas sur la discussion du repas mais il la garda en tête. Un jour, il arracherait la réponse à Snape : il se le promit.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais toujours pas. Ça dépendra de ce que je trouverai comme moyen de détruire la baguette. Mais, Potter, il y a autre chose, dit-il en s'assombrissant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il va falloir faire vite. Très vite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de renaître.

Harry, sous le choc, ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux vers Snape et rencontra les siens, espérant y déceler quelque chose. Rien.

- Comment cela ? articula Harry.

- C'est tout simple. Cet Horcruxe n'est toujours pas détruit.

- Mais où... !

- C'est aussi la question.

- Il ne renaît pas à partir de la baguette ?

- Pas forcément. Dans ce cas-ci, non. Et il a déjà pris forme. Il ne grandit pas vite, si je peux utiliser ce terme, car il n'a personne à ses côtés.

Harry se souvint de Pettigrow se coupant la main pour faire renaître Voldemort. Il frissonna.

- Il faut faire vite.

_« ... Snape et Harry. Ils sont en pleine campagne, au bord d'une rivière._

_- Noie-toi dans mes yeux ! et, immédiatement, il rit._

_Harry sent l'eau s'emparer de lui, il coule. Au-dessus de lui, l'image de Snape, déformée par les ridules de l'eau, ondoie doucement tandis que sa vue se trouble. Un dernier rire lui parvient, triomphe du Maître Sombre. »_

Harry se réveilla. Il aurait dû demander une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves à Snape.

Pourquoi ce rêve ? Voulait-il dire quelque chose ?

Il s'interdit d'y penser et mit un peignoir chaud par-dessus son pyjama et, cette fois, se souvenant de la pierre glacée, il enfila des chaussettes épaisses.

Décidément, cette chambre semblait propice aux cauchemars. Ça serait déjà la deuxième fois où il irait dehors la nuit, faute de ne plus pouvoir dormir.

Il poussa doucement la porte sans la fermer, pour ne pas faire de bruit, et, la baguette illuminée à la main, descendit silencieusement l'escalier. Il espérait se rendre à la cuisine pour boire quelque chose.

Il faisait froid.

Le frou-frou de ses propres pas sur le tapis rouge l'angoissait. Il sentait comme du vent caresser ses membres. Il s'arrêta, aux aguets, et prit conscience qu'un souffle tiède pénétrait par l'ouverture du col de sa robe de chambre. Il descendit encore, jusqu'à voir entièrement la grande porte vitrée. Elle était ouverte. Il s'en étonna et se souvint que Snape avait dit que personne ne pouvait sortir ou entrer de la maison après la tombée de la nuit. Pourtant, la porte était ouverte. Il avança.

La nuit était chaude. Pas d'étoiles, cependant. Nuit noire.

Il marcha un moment sur les dalles de la petite cour mais se souvint des graviers. Il n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'il aurait pu sortir graviers et chaussettes, ça n'allait pas.

Un évènement le fit changer d'avis. À sa gauche, on cria. Il s'arrêta et écouta. Un deuxième cri se fit entendre. Il courut, courbé en deux pour ne pas qu'on le surprenne, en se maudissant de n'avoir pas emmené sa cape avec lui. Il marchait sur l'herbe bientôt, ses chaussettes furent entièrement trempées par la rosée. Il déboucha sur la cour de l'entrée, après avoir passé un coude qui suivait les murs du manoir, et se retrouva devant l'entrée principale. Sur le banc, dissimulée en partie par l'ombre d'un grand arbre, était assise une forme dont les contours étaient familiers à Harry. C'était lui qui avait crié, Harry en était certain, mais d'une voix tellement changée qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite.

- Monsieur Potter. Bonsoir.

Harry resta coi. Snape prenait cette rencontre nocturne sur le ton de la discussion.

- Bonsoir, répondit hâtivement Harry.

- Venez donc vous asseoir, fit Snape en faisant un geste vers le banc.

Harry, tremblant, s'exécuta. Être assis à côté de Snape était déjà une chose... mais la nuit... il avait l'impression de le découvrir sous toutes ses coutures, de l'apprécier en entier, de prendre conscience de sa main qui était là, posée sur le banc. Dans une obscurité presque totale, la voix de Snape s'élevait, faible mais forte, et elle semblait soutenir les fondations du monde.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Encore votre légendaire et Gryffondorienne curiosité qui prend le dessus.

- J'ai entendu crier... et je suis venu, bafouilla Harry.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais s'il n'avait pas entendu crier, il ne serait pas allé dans cette direction.

- Vous étiez déjà dehors, Potter. J'ai placé un sort d'insonorisation sur la maison.

Harry ne put rien répliquer : c'était l'exacte vérité.

- Vous ne me faites donc pas confiance, fit Snape d'une voix tranquille.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Non, rien... tant pis.

Silence.

- Vous vous savez pourquoi j'ai crié ? fit subitement Snape.

- Non, répondit naïvement Harry.

- Il revient.

Horrifié, Harry se retourna vers son professeur. Tout à coup, il se souvint de son rêve.

_« ... - Noie-toi dans mes yeux ! et, immédiatement, il rit._

_Harry sent l'eau s'emparer de lui, il coule... »_

Il s'était levé et affichait une expression d'horreur non mesurée. Snape leva les yeux et le regarda.

- Vous me faites peur, souffla Harry avant que le Serpentard n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est l'exacte vérité.

- Non, non... vous me faites peur pour autre chose...

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais une main ferme le retint par la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Harry ne se retourna pas, resta face aux murs de la bâtisse, et Snape retint la même pression sur la robe de chambre, inexorable. Harry éprouva la même sensation que quelques heures auparavant, quand Snape lui avait saisi le poignet pour lui interdire de prendre le comprimé. Emprisonné par Snape… C'était merveilleux.

Lentement et en même temps, Harry se retourna et Snape lâcha le tissu. Leurs yeux suivaient un même chemin et, inévitablement, se rencontrèrent.

Deux lourds nuages se séparèrent, et la lumière du quart de lune choisit de les éclairer tous les deux. Harry regarda intensément son professeur et, quand celui-ci bougea, il crut apercevoir une petite traînée dorée renvoyée par la lumière de la lune. Il ressentit à ce moment un intense pincement au cœur, tendant vers Severus. Il se rassit. Snape le lâcha complètement et ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Snape se lève et, sans rien dire, disparaisse.

Il avait transplané si vite que Harry n'avait rien pu dire.

Abasourdi, il se releva lentement et regarda inutilement autour de lui. Alors, il rentra au manoir.

- Yag ! cria-t-il dans le hall.

Immédiatement, la petite créature apparut à ses pieds. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'appellerait un jour...

- Monsieur Potter désire ? Aux ordres de Monsieur Potter ! fit l'elfe, apparemment nullement gêné du fait qu'on l'appelle vers une heure du matin.

- Où monsieur Snape part-il le soir ?

Rougissant, l'elfe de maison se tordit les mains.

- Yag lui-même ne le sait pas, Monsieur Potter, mais il part tous les soirs. Quand le Maître revient... il est fatigué et tout ébouriffé.

Fatigué et tout ébouriffé... Il revenait peut-être des réunions avec Voldemort. Alors... ça voudrait dire qu'il était en ce moment même en train de le trahir !

Demain soir, il préparerait sa cape, et il le suivrait.

Harry se rendormit difficilement, tiraillé entre deux émotions. Il s'endormit totalement à l'aube.


	13. 13 Jardins nocturnes  Deuxième jour

**Jardins Nocturnes – Deuxième jour**

- Vous ne mangez que ça ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, Potter. D'autant plus que nous allons travailler dur ce matin.

Un silence se fit, durant lequel Snape et Harry se regardèrent. Harry rougit, et Snape secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

… Au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il avait remarqué que Harry avait rougi.

Harry rougit de plus belle et retourna à la contemplation de son bol de chocolat. Il devait être froid.

- J'ai dormi une demi-heure, cette nuit, fit Harry.

- Si vous croyez que c'est ça qui m'empêchera de vous astreindre au travail, vous vous trompez, fit Snape d'une voix douce et amusée.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question, mais cette fois, vous ne vous défilerez pas.

- Ça dépend de la question.

- Me haïssez-vous toujours ?

- Je n'aime pas cette question, répondit finalement Snape après un temps de silence.

- Répondez-y.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi, donc je ne peux pas adapter ma réponse.

- Justement ! Répondez franchement.

- Vous êtes vraiment un Gryffondor. Pour vous, soit on doit haïr, soit on doit aimer.

- Vous êtes indifférent. C'est ça ?

- Je fais mon devoir, Dumbledore me l'a demandé.

- J'ai compris, fit tristement Harry.

- Je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Snape se leva et ne retourna pas la tête en arrière lorsqu'il passa devant Harry. Après son départ, le Survivant se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa couler quelques larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il ne savait plus rien du tout. C'était si différent que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avant, c'était si nouveau qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Quelque chose lui venait bien à l'esprit, mais il le repoussait instantanément. Puis ça revenait, ça revenait... Au fil des jours, au rythme de sa souffrance, le fossé qui lui semblait être entre lui et son ancien professeur s'agrandissait. Il avait l'impression que plus il allait vers lui, plus Snape se trouvait loin, haut. Pourtant ce n'était pas vrai. Snape devenait plus doux avec lui. Ou alors était-ce simplement de la lassitude ? De l'abandon ? Il avait renoncé à le haïr car cela lui faisait perdre son temps. Oui, évidemment. C'était cela : il venait de lui dire. Harry lui était totalement indifférent. C'était encore pire que tout.

Harry serra dans son poing une touffe de cheveux jusqu'à s'en faire mal, pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il voulut respirer longuement pour se calmer mais ça ne fit que lui rendre compte de sa propre agitation. Son souffle était abominablement saccadé et son ventre se crispait par à-coups pour réfréner une envie de tomber par terre et de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Alors, se tenant toujours la tête entre les mains, il fixa l'anse de son bol et essaya de ne penser à rien, strictement à rien. Au bout de dix minutes, il était calmé, mais toujours mal à l'aise.

Avant de sortir, il vérifia dans le reflet d'un cadre que toutes les traces de son agitation momentanée avaient disparu de son visage, puis il sortit.

Pareillement au jour précédent, la porte du bureau de Snape était entrouverte. Il entra et, cette fois, Snape ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Harry s'exécuta. Snape lisait un papier, qu'il jeta nerveusement sur un coin de la table encombrée. Harry attarda ses yeux dessus, mais Snape le rappela à l'ordre d'un mouvement de tête significatif.

- Prenez la baguette.

Harry la chercha un moment du regard, mais elle était là, juste en face de lui, bien en évidence. Il la saisit et se sentit tout intimidé par l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

- Faites un _Lumos_, ordonna Snape.

- _Lumos_, prononça Harry.

L'extrémité de la baguette s'alluma. Harry regarda Snape avec l'air de dire _« et__ensuite ? »_ mais Snape semblait fasciné par l'éclat de la baguette, pourtant ridicule dans une pièce déjà éclairée.

- Potter.

Harry attendit.

- Si vous voulez...

Harry sentit qu'il recommençait à succomber à cette voix. Il avait essayé de garder son calme, mais il ne pouvait pas. Snape avait trop d'emprise sur lui. Il recommença à trembler et sentit l'émotion le submerger entièrement. Il ne chercha pas à y résister, mais au contraire, jouit de sa propre souffrance.

- ... je peux vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours.

Harry fit rapidement le lien entre les éléments et répondit _« oui »_ dans un souffle.

- Le premier mot de passe était mon nom.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots.

- Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait ce qui se passait entre moi et… le Mangemort.

Harry acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas que Snape revive ces moments pénibles.

- Donc, le premier mot de passe était déjà impossible à trouver pour quiconque excepté moi, si je faisais le lien, lui et le Seigneur. Je précise qu'il fallait être deux personnes, et uniquement deux personnes, pour pouvoir rentrer.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ensuite, le...

- L'acte…

- Il fallait violer la deuxième personne.

- Exact. Et nous avons pu l'éviter car il avait oublié de protéger de façon magique la paroi de terre qui nous séparait de l'autre partie du couloir.

Harry sentit une bouffée de quelque chose lui monter à la tête. Il voulait lui faire cracher que… Le forcer à dire que…

- Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas violé ? attaqua-t-il.

Snape écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il évitait le regard de Harry il se sentait perdu.

- Mais... enfin, Potter... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne suis pas...

- Cela vous aurait évité de devoir creuser. Car il avait oublié de protéger la paroi terreuse.

- Je préfère creuser que... vous violer !

Snape esquissa une grimace en prononçant ce mot.

- Bon, passons là-dessus, continua-t-il. Vous posez des questions bêtes.

- Pourquoi ai-je pu prendre la baguette ?

- J'y arrive. Il fallait être... vierge.

- Ah.

Harry se sentit devenir cramoisi comme jamais. Snape le regardait, alors ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Vierge… il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui, qu'il essaya de repousser. La même chose le prendrait plus tard, dans la nuit.

- Et comme la deuxième personne était supposée avoir été violée… Elle n'était plus vierge et ne pouvait plus prendre la baguette.

- Mais c'est bête, dit Harry en reprenant un peu d'assurance (en ne regardant plus Snape).

- Qu'est-ce qui est bête ?

- On pouvait revenir après. Après que le passage ait été ouvert, et avec une personne… vierge.

- Non. Le passage est détruit dès la première intrusion.

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez donné la potion. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu revenir.

- Heureux de voir que vous savez réfléchir. Maintenant, on passe au travail. J'ai besoin de vous pour découvrir le moyen de détruire la baguette.

_« Heureux__de__voir__que__vous__savez__réfléchir... »_ Autant de petites phrases qui montraient son mépris pour lui.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- On va faire des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Faites un... Expelliarmus.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur moi.

Harry rougit. Il pointa la baguette sur son professeur et se concentra.

- Vous avez peur de lancer un Expelliarmus ?

- Non, non, répondit hâtivement Harry.

Ses yeux... Ses épaules... Son… Stop ! cria-il en lui-même.

- Expelliarmus !

Snape sursauta tandis que sa baguette lui échappait des doigts.

- Très bien, fit-il en la ramassant sur une étagère.

Harry aurait voulu qu'elle tombe par terre pour voir Snape se baisser...

- On continue. Protego.

- Protego !

Et Harry enchaîna des sorts de plus en plus complexes, sans ressentir autre chose que ce qu'il avait déjà connu avec sa baguette.

- Je suis étonné, Potter, fit Snape.

Ils avaient travaillé trois heures.

- Vous ne semblez pas dépassé par l'intense magie de la baguette, poursuivit-il. Elle ne semble pas vous atteindre.

- Ce n'est pas différent de ma baguette à moi, dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir la détruire.

Snape avait l'air triste.

- Allez vous reposer.

Où était-elle... Où avait-il bien pu la mettre ?

Harry fouillait dans sa valise. Il sortit le dernier objet avec un soupir avant de se rendre compte que sa cape était dans une poche intérieure de la valise. Il la déplia, la secoua et se l'enfila sur les épaules. Il éteint la lumière avant de sortir et de prendre l'escalier. Une fois encore, la porte était ouverte.

Il faisait froid.

La pluie avait cessé, mais le sol était détrempé.

Snape était là.

Harry sort dehors. Fait un pas. Vent froid, voilent et sifflant. Sol spongieux. État d'excitation absolument intense.

Il fait un pas, encore. Un grand froid lui monte dans les mollets. Son pantalon est trop long et l'eau s'imbibe dedans. Il a froid. Il ne peut pas le trousser. Il fait encore un pas en longeant la maison, marche sur l'herbe. Les arbres figés dans un mouvement perpétuel s'aplatissent sous le vent affolé, se courbent, et leurs cimes montrant le même chemin indiquent à Harry l'opposé de sa direction. Pourtant, il continue, tête baissée, mains jointes, regardant le bout de ses pieds qui s'emmêlent et trébuchent. Il relève la tête : il a tourné à gauche, se trouve devant le banc et devant Snape.

Dans l'immensité de sa splendeur sombre, il se tient droit, comme si la violence du vent ne semblait pas l'atteindre, droit, comme la hampe d'un drapeau dont la voile claquerait au vent, prônant la liberté, le courage, la vérité Harry tremblait, diminuait devant cette lumière devant laquelle il ne se sentait pas capable de résister. Ses expirations, dans l'humidité de la nuit, créaient un voile de vapeur d'eau dans lequel l'image de Snape se brouillait Harry s'interdit de respirer pour mieux l'admirer.

Fait un pas en avant. Trop, beaucoup trop de bruit à son goût. Derrière, à une vingtaine de mètres, la grille du portail se découpe dans la lumière vacillante des réverbères, dans la rue. Mais c'est loin. Ce n'est pas ici. Harry évite le regard de Snape tout en le cherchant. Mais Snape le traverse, le dépasse. Il est invisible. D'ailleurs, c'est presque comme dans la réalité. Il a peur. Il fait nuit, noir, très noir, trop noir, trop de silence et trop de bruits. Il frissonne, son souffle se coupe, ses jambes flageolent. L'image de Snape emplit sa tête, son corps, il le sent partout dans lui. Son champ de vision se brouille, se rétrécit il le voit mieux dans la nuit car il rayonne. Des flammes dansent devant ses yeux affolés, il ne sait plus quoi faire, où aller, il verse son âme à Snape, il la lui donne, il ne la prend pas invisible.

Harry a marché. Il est maintenant collé au bord du banc. Snape lui apparaît de profil, la tête haute. Il la penche finalement vers ses mains croisées sur ses jambes. Harry retient son souffle. Snape passe sa main droite dans sa manche gauche et Harry voit, aux formes mouvantes du tissu, qu'il caresse son bras.

- Non ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! chuchote Harry sans s'en rendre compte, d'un souffle qui se mêle aux cris du vent.

Snape tourne vivement la tête et Harry se fige, pendant un temps qui lui semble infini. Il se rend compte pour la première fois que les lèvres de Snape l'attirent. Ça lui fait prendre conscience des siennes, soudain sèches et tremblantes. Puis Snape retourne à son bras.

- J'ai mal…

C'est Snape qui parle. Harry plonge avec délices dans cette voix saisie par le doute. C'est grave... c'est lent... le Gryffondor ferme les yeux. Maintenant, il le sait, il a fini par l'accepter. Il le sait mais ne veut toujours pas mettre de mots dessus.

- J'ai mal…

Sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûle. Harry le sait. Pourtant, Voldemort ne l'appelle pas. C'est juste qu'il renaît. Il faut le tuer pour lui épargner cette souffrance.

Harry se décide. Il s'approche l'entement de Snape, accroupi derrière lui. En se rapprochant du sol, il remarque l'odeur mauve des fleurs fermées mêlée à la rosée. Il se souvient du parfum qu'a Snape, ce parfum qu'il aime tant. Il essayera de savoir lequel c'est. Il a envie de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, de le serrer trop fort et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il en devient fou. Il peut juste s'approcher et pincer fort dans ses doigts une toute petite parcelle de tissu. Il la serre jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que ses articulations lui fassent mal, mais il ne le lâche pas, pour être sûr de transplaner avec lui. Il adore ce morceau de tissu, doux, bizarrement. Les robes de Snape lui paraissaient rêches. Il pense subitement que Snape attendait peut-être sa venue, mais il se rend compte qu'il se méprend. Snape le méprise, Snape le trouve sans intérêt. Il lui a dit. Harry souffre.

Il se passa une demi-heure, mais pour Harry ce fut comme une éternité, avant que Snape ne se levât. Harry bondit instantanément, sans lâcher le bout de tissu, et fut emporté dans le tourbillon affreux du transplanage. Il sentit deux choses durant ces quelques secondes : ses deux doigts, pincés su la robe de Snape, et son propre poing, fermé sur les bords de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry atterrit dans une foule dense et agitée qui le réveilla immédiatement de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé auparavant. Immédiatement, il retrouva son sens pratique et sa raison. Déjà, Snape s'éloignait, là-bas. Il courut pour le rattraper, bousculant des gens, leur murmurant des « pardon » incompréhensibles et inutiles. Les gens se retournaient, de temps en temps, pour voir l'homme invisible qui les avait heurtés, mais la plupart du temps ils ne le remarquaient même pas.

Les enseignes des magasins passaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne les voie, les phares l'aveuglaient, mais il rattrapa Snape. Il courait à sa suite depuis un moment quand il s'affola de ne plus le voir. Il regarda à droite, à gauche et l'aperçut. Il avait bifurqué à gauche. Il le rattrapa et prit le risque de le suivre à la trace. Il ne voulait plus avoir de frayeur comme celle-ci.

Snape traversa la rue sans prendre garde aux voitures qui klaxonnèrent, et Harry, invisible, eut peur pour sa vie. Une fois, une voiture l'effleura et faillit l'accrocher il l'esquiva de justesse.

Snape allait dans une petite ruelle pavée, où deux personnes auraient difficilement pu passer côte à côte. Enfin, il s'arrêta, devant une tout petite porte basse, en bois. « Ruelle des Gardiens » : il avait jeté un coup d'œil au panneau en passant. Il le garda en tête.

Snape frappa.

Silence.

Harry cessa de respirer. Ici, le bruit des voitures, pourtant proche, apparaissait comme venant d'un autre monde. Le silence était total.

La porte s'ouvrit et une vielle dame apparut, vêtue de robes amples, mauves et roses, et de châles. Elle portait des lunettes dorées.

- Ah, bonsoir, Jean, fit-elle.

Jean... Snape ne donnait pas son vrai nom.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Snape s'exécuta, sans un mot. Par bonheur, la vieille dame laissa la porte ouverte un instant, ce qui permit à Harry de se glisser dans la pièce. Il fut très surpris.

Ça semblait être un bar, mais, curieusement, il n'y avait que des hommes. Harry regarda attentivement et en vit deux qui s'embrassaient, dans un coin. Il comprit immédiatement et regarda son professeur d'un œil nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça ne le choquait pas du tout non, ça lui plaisait. Mais en même temps, il ressentit une bouffée de jalousie lui monter à la tête. Et qu'allait faire Snape ? Il ne supporterait pas de le voir embrasser ou... un de ces...

- Ça faisait longtemps, Jean, fit la vielle dame.

Harry revint à leur conversation.

- Je sais, Alice, répondit Snape. Je viens dire que je ne viendrai plus, d'ailleurs.

La vieille dame prit un air affligé mais sincère.

- Pourquoi donc ? Nous vous aimons bien !

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

L'expression consternée de la vieille femme, ou _Alice_, se transforma en un sourire éclatant.

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Qui est-ce ?

- Il ne m'aime pas, répliqua immédiatement Snape, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais de qui parlait-il ? se demandait Harry. Il n'avait pas quitté Snape depuis le début des vacances !

- Jean, vous allez vous tuer à force de souffrance !

- Je veux me dévouer à lui. Je ne peux être avec un autre. Je l'aime, et il ne le saura probablement jamais, mais je ne veux pas que...

Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge.

- Voulez-vous voir Tom une dernière fois ?

- Évidemment.

- Je crois l'avoir vu là, dans le coin.

Elle montra le fond de la pièce, sombre, justement l'endroit où Harry avait vu les deux hommes s'embrasser tout à l'heure. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient dans leur direction. Snape se dirigeait vers eux.

- Jean Prince, fit celui de droite d'un ton détaché.

Petit, mince, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un marron verdâtre, il ressemblait vaguement à Harry. La Gryffondor ne vit pas cette ressemblance.

- Alors, lâcheur ? continua-t-il sur un ton amusé. Tu laisses tomber ton vieux copain ?

- Je ne viendrai plus, Tom, répondit Snape.

- C'est pas gentil, fit le dénommé Tom en roulant des yeux langoureux.

Snape fit une grimace d'énervement.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne viendrai plus.

- En quel honneur ?

Snape parut réfléchir.

- Tu demanderas à Alice, répondit-il finalement.

- Et comment feras-tu pour assouvir tes appétits ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en lorgnant Snape d'un œil lubrique. Il dégoûtait Harry. Comment son professeur avait-il pu coucher avec cet homme ?

- Je souffre, Tom, fit Snape.

- Voilà qu'il recommence.

- Je te dis au revoir.

Snape avança la main, et Tom écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais attends ! Là, tu rigolais ? Allez, sois sérieux !

- Non, fit le Serpentard d'un air triste, la main toujours tendue vers l'autre, qui finit par la serrer mollement.

- Tu es beau, recommença Snape. Tu auras toujours de la clientèle.

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant l'autre homme désappointé. Arrivé dans la ruelle, il regarda de droite à gauche. Harry interpréta ce geste comme un signal et, saisissant de justesse la robe de son professeur, s'envola dans un grand tourbillon.

_« ... Il fait noir, nuit. Il se penche. Ils se trouvent. Il fait chaud. Il fait doux. C'est doux, en dessous. Moite. Il le débarrasse. Moins chaud. Ils soufflent. Cheveux... touchent. Effleurent. Yeux.. étoiles. Fou. Fou. Fou. Mains blanches. Peau blanche, vêtement noirs. J'ai tué... Crie... »_

Harry se réveilla. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, cette fois.

- Evanesco, fit Harry, énervé.

Le liquide blanc disparut.

- Là, il faut...

Harry haletait. Il se calma et poursuivit sa phrase.

- Là il faut que je me remette en question.

Il resta longtemps les yeux plongés dans le vide, réfléchissant. Il faisait froid maintenant. Le lit était moite. Il était fatigué.

- Là... là il faut que... répéta-t-il pour se forcer à réfléchir et à l'admettre.

Il sortit de son lit et rabattit les couvertures en arrière pour faire sécher son lit. Il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, tout en répétant cette question dans sa tête.

- C'est plus possible, là... Faut que...

Il murmurait des mots qui auraient semblé incohérents à n'importe qui, mais pas à lui ? Et puis il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

Il réprima un fou rire.

- Je suis fou, dit-il assez fort pour se faire peur à lui-même.

Il rit.

- Fou, fou, fou.

Le silence lui répondit.

Soudain, il eut peur et retourna dans son lit, rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas fermé la lumière.

Le lit avait eu le temps de s'aérer. Il était froid, agréable. Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans le lit jusqu'à sentir le bois du bout de ses pieds, puis il essaya de boucher tous les trous. Là, il se sentait en sécurité. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Puis l'empreinte de son corps réchauffa le tissu. Il se bougea sur le côté pour avoir un coin froid. Quand celui-ci se réchaufferait, il retournerait sur l'autre. Là, il était bien. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il leva brusquement les couvertures tout en inspirant et les rabattit vivement. Certains coins se ramassèrent mollement sur eux-mêmes.

Il se remit en question et revint à la surface. L'air froid lui caressa le visage. Il alla fermer le fenêtre et, quand il revint, il n'avait plus peur.

- Je... commença-t-il.

Il ne parla plus, réfléchissant à la suite de sa phrase. Un monta de ses boyaux jusqu'à sa tête, glaçant tous ses membres. Si lentement qu'il pouvait la suivre et la prévoir centimètre par centimètre. Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis…


	14. 14 Poudlard

**Poudlard**

- ... amoureux de Severus Snape ?

La phrase se répéta en écho dans sa tête. Amoureux de Severus Snape... _Amoureux__de__Severus__Snape..._Après l'avoir dite, la phrase ne semblait plus vouloir rien dire, tellement elle était lourde de sens. Harry était comme assommé.

Il éteint la lumière et ne dormit pas.

Le petit matin arriva. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et vit une petite lumière bleutée s'intensifier peu à peu. Il sortit de son lit et ouvrit les volets. Il faisait encore noir, juste un éclaircissement, à l'horizon, indiquait le passage de la nuit au jour.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, devant la fenêtre toujours est-il qu'il assista à un lever de soleil absolument merveilleux, d'un soleil rouge presque noir, comme d'apparence liquide. Les arbres, dorés de cette lumière, apparaissaient dentelés d'un trait d'or fin. C'était sublime.

Il y pensait tout le temps. Il aimait Snape. Il l'aimait. Il trouvait une sorte de jouissance dans la souffrance de savoir que jamais Snape ne l'aimerait.

Une fois que le soleil apparut complètement dans le ciel bleu, il s'étendit sur son lit et ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à cela, sentant une crispation venue de ses entrailles lui compresser la gorge, sentant sa tête tourner, sentant ses mains trembler et refroidir il prit du plaisir à se sentir possédé par cette souffrance immense. Pas un moment il ne pensa qu'il était fou, non. Il regarda sa montre, il était neuf heures : il était resté tout ce temps-là allongé sur le lit.

Il s'habilla vite, se hâta il s'affola d'avoir perdu tout ce temps à ne pas être avec Snape. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma, et ce fut là que les choses se gâtèrent.

Le vide immense de la cage d'escalier l'attendait, il n'avait plus qu'à descendre. Pourtant… Il s'appuya sur le mur, pris d'un soudain mal de tête doublé d'un mal à l'estomac. Il fit quelques pas, plus pour essayer de reprendre conscience que pour avancer vraiment il n'avait que lui, que lui dans la tête. Se rendre compte qu'il aimait Snape avait été horrible et douloureux pour lui, et c'était comme si les vrais sentiments avaient attendu qu'il les admette pour apparaître.

Il avança un peu, les mains dans les cheveux, et au bout de quelques secondes, il n'eut plus mal à la tête. Il reprit son courage et descendit les premières marches de l'escalier. Ses pas amortis par le tapis ne sonnaient pas assez fort, il aurait voulu que Snape vienne, mais il ne viendrait pas. Pourtant...

- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry s'immobilisa et déglutit. Il sentit son ventre descendre progressivement dans ses jambes. Ses yeux se vrillèrent, ses mains tremblèrent.

- Oui monsieur ?

Il se félicita intérieurement sa voix était posée et ne semblait pas trahir son émotion.

C'était comme s'il redécouvrait Snape ou plutôt, c'était comme s'il voyait enfin toutes les choses qui lui avaient échappé. Il aimait ses cheveux effleurant ses épaules, il aimait sa bouche fine, et ses yeux, surtout il aimait ses mains, et il aimait aussi tout ce que les robes recouvraient.

- Accepteriez-vous de prendre votre petit déjeuner avec moi ?

Harry s'enflamma. Il se mettait à interpréter tout ce que son professeur lui disait. Il semblait plutôt gentil, ce matin-là il ne souriait pas, bien sûr, mais ses mots étaient plus doux.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il hâtivement. Avec plaisir, rajouta-t-il en le regrettant aussitôt.

- Il fait froid dehors. On va dans le salon ? J'ai deux ou trois petits trucs à vous dire.

_« ... Deux ou trois petits trucs à vous dire... Deux ou trois petits trucs à vous dire... »_

Harry se sentait s'enflammer de tous les côtés. Il descendit les dernières marches sous le regard de Snape puis, quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte. Harry voyait les grandes foulées de son professeur accompagnées des mouvements des capes, qui tourbillonnaient tout en étant plombées vers le sol.

- Vous êtes bien matinal.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Vous ne vous seriez pas levé aussi tôt pour un cours de potions, réplique Snape, sarcastique.

Harry en fut ébranlé.

_« Pourtant, ce qu'il disait avant, c'était plutôt gentil, non ? pensait-il. Je me suis encore trompé. »_

- Passez devant.

Snape avait ouvert la porte menant au salon. En face de lui, Harry entrevit le Turner, et remarqua un piano à queue, au fond à gauche. Il précéda Snape, gêné par l'idée de savoir son professeur derrière lui, et s'assit sur un canapé. Snape le rejoignit en face.

- C'est nouveau, fit Harry pour se donner contenance.

- De quoi me parlez-vous ? Vous savez, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, fit Snape d'un ton naturel, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

- Ah bon ? fit Harry en rougissant, esquissant un sourire.

Il fixait son professeur, et s'accrocha à ses yeux lorsque ce dernier leva la tête.

- Enfin, commença Snape d'une voix plus douce encore qu'à l'accoutumée, je ne lis dans les pensées que lorsque je le désire.

_« ... je le désire... »_

Harry sentit une force pas trop volontaire appuyant sur les barrières de son esprit. Il la repoussa sans peine et fixa le regard impénétrable de Snape. Ils se sourirent, et Harry dut croiser les mains sur son pantalon. Ce fut un geste qu'il refit souvent par la suite...

- Le piano ? Oui, c'est nouveau.

- Comment ? fit Harry, interloqué. Vous avez réussi à... lire dans mes pensées ?

- Légilimencie. Mais uniquement la réponse à ma question.

Harry se sentit soulagé à moitié. Il devrait faire un sérieux effort pour cacher ses sentiments.

- Oui, il est nouveau, le piano. Il date d'hier.

- D'hier ? Mais...

- Vous dormiez.

- ...

- Nous allons à Poudlard cet après-midi.

- Bien sûr, répliqua Harry sur le ton de quelqu'un qui n'y croit pas.

Leurs regards se défièrent.

- Ne croyez pas que je raconte des sottises, Potter. J'ai des choses à récupérer là-bas, dans quelques-unes de mes affaires qui y sont restées.

Harry réfléchit. Il allait certainement se faire crier dessus par Snape…

- Je crois que j'ai ce que vous vouliez aller chercher, dit-il.

Snape haussa les sourcils.

- Je reviens, fit précipitamment Harry.

Il se leva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires et en sortit une petite boîte rose, lourde, très lourde. A l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa, il la descendit jusqu'en bas et pénétra dans le salon. Il la fit descendre jusque sur la table, devant les yeux de Snape qui ne disait toujours rien, cessa le sort et revint s'asseoir.

Ils la fixèrent tous deux, puis relevèrent la tête en même temps dans une étrange coordination.

- À vrai dire, Potter…

- Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Non, non. Pas du tout.

Harry leva des yeux inquiets. Il redoutait la suite, même devant l'air rassurant de Snape. Il était tout à fait capable de piquer une crise, comme le jour où Harry avait pénétré sa Pensine.

- À vrai dire… Je comptais vous l'offrir.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Mais vous ?

- Je peux très bien m'en passer.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Il faut tout de même aller à Poudlard.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai autre chose à prendre. Et vous venez avec moi pour des raisons de sécurité. Je suis désolé.

Harry grimaça.

- Venez dans mon bureau après le déjeuner. J'ai préparé du Polynectar pour que l'on puisse changer d'apparence.

Harry n'aimait pas que son professeur évite ce sujet. Cela devait cacher quelque chose.

- On apporte le déjeuner ! On apporte le déjeuner de Monsieur Potter et de Monsieur Snape !

Yag le tira de sa rêverie. Il tourna nonchalamment la tête vers l'elfe de maison qui apportait un grand plateau chargé de nourriture.

- Pose-le là et va-t'en, ordonna Snape.

L'elfe obéit, l'air un peu surpris. Harry s'étonna que Snape lui parle comme ça.

- Pourquoi faut-il changer d'apparence ?

- Vous voudriez que tout le monde me voie avec tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux ?

- Non mais… Pour entrer ?

- La directrice saura notre véritable identité.

Ils avaient transplané devant les grilles de Poudlard. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et l'herbe était d'un vert magnifique, doré par le soleil.

Ce fut McGonagall elle-même qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Entrez vite, dit-elle. Il ne faut pas que l'on me voie, je retourne au château.

Elle transplana immédiatement.

Harry et Snape avaient pris l'apparence d'un petit garçon et de son grand frère.

- N'oubliez pas, Potter, lui rappela Snape de sa nouvelle voix de jeune homme. Si on nous pose des questions, mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera, nous venons ici pour vous mettre en sûreté.

- Mais... Voldemort est censé être mort ! Personne n'a peur, normalement ?

Snape ne répondit rien.

Ça gênait Harry de savoir qu'il aimait son professeur, son apparence faussait les choses. Snape était devenu ce qu'il aurait aimé être : un étudiant normal. Et très certainement loin de l'étudiant qu'avait été Snape, maltraité, persécuté.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande porte et le professeur Flitwick leur ouvrit. Harry se rappela de tout ce qu'avait dit Snape : ils s'appelaient Desiris, Alan et Victor Desiris. Snape avait choisi des noms ronflants et ridicules. Harry s'interdit de penser à ça. Il aimait plus que tout Snape, et il avait l'impression de le perdre, sans son apparence.

- Entrez, entrez, je vous prie !

L'excité professeur Flitwick ouvrit grand la porte et les invita à entrer. Harry, du fait de sa nouvelle taille, était tout juste plus grand que lui.

- Le professeur McGonagall vous attend ! Venez, je vous montre l'emplacement de son bureau !

Harry fut tenté, par habitude, de dire non, mais il se rappela à l'ordre. Il était censé ne rien savoir d'ici.

Snape sortit des formules de politesse mais Harry ne les écouta pas. A un moment, il entendit que l'on parlait de lui.

- ... Excusez mon frère, vous savez, il est tout timide.

Il se tourna, en colère, vers Snape, mais transforma son expression hargneuse en un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Flitwick était à ses côtés. Il ralentit son allure, voyant qu'il ouvrait la marche, et se rangea à la droite de Snape, qui lui donna un coup de coude. Ils tournèrent la tête ensemble et Snape adressa à son élève un regard qui signifiait « mais faites attention à ce que vous dites ! »

Harry ressentait un petit pincement au cœur quand il voyait tous ces élèves ne pas le reconnaître. Il aurait voulu leur dire bonjour, mais ils semblaient tous ramassés en petits groupes, parlant à voix basse, avec une expression inquiète. C'étaient peut-être les événements qui changeaient la face du monde, pensait Harry.

Le professeur de sortilèges parlait à Snape, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il pensait à ce qui allait suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de la directrice et Flitwick dit le mot de passe à voix basse. La gargouille tourna lentement et ouvrit le passage à Harry et Snape. Une fois qu'ils furent de l'autre côté, elle se referma sur eux.

Minerva McGonagall les attendait. Elle se leva et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Bonjour, Severus, bonjour, Harry. Comment allez-vous ?

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- J'essaie tous les jours de parler au Ministère, Severus. Ils ne veulent rien entendre.

Elle avait l'air désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, Minerva, répondit Snape d'une voix lassée qui donna des frissons à Harry. Je le sais. Ils finiront par m'avoir, mais le plus important, c'est de savoir quand.

- Ne dites pas ça, Severus !

- C'est la réalité, pourtant. Et on ne peut les abuser avec rien, aucune potion, rien. Non, le plus important, c'est de reculer le plus possible la date où ils m'auront.

La directrice, l'air consterné, ne répondit rien. Alors, Harry parla et dit quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens, mais avait envie de dire, à cet instant précis.

- J'ai besoin de vous, Severus.

Deux têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers lui. Le rouge lui monta au visage Severus ! Il l'avait appelé Severus !

- Potter... a besoin de moi. Chose étrange, non ? persifla Snape d'un air pas du tout convaincu.

Les rides de la directrices se haussèrent d'un sourire.

- Il semblerait que les choses s'arrangent, entre vous ? fit-elle, amusée.

- C'est l'habitude, Minerva. L'habitude de se voir longtemps chaque jour. On devient indifférent. Haïr demande de déployer trop d'énergie.

Harry réprima une grosse boule salée qui tentait l'intrusion dans sa gorge.

- Vous devriez changer ça, Severus. Ces façons de penser sont malhonnêtes.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par « malhonnête ».

- Nous avons retrouvé la Baguette de Sureau, fit Snape après un temps de silence gêné.

A ces mots, la directrice retrouva son sourire.

- Comment avez-vous contourné les mots de passe ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé à monsieur Potter, non ? fit-elle en voyant qu'il rougissait.

- Monsieur Potter –et il insista sur ces deux mots-, Monsieur Potter en a deviné la plupart tout seul.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Vous le sous-estimez, Severus.

- J'aimerais vous parler.

Snape avait dit ça d'un ton agacé et empressé. Devant l'expression d'incompréhension de la directrice, il continua.

- Sans Potter.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond.

- Potter, allez chercher mes affaires pour moi, vous voulez bien ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Vous savez où se trouvent mes affaires ? Oui, bien sûr. C'est un... un petit livre, vert, cadenassé. Un Accio suffira pour le trouver, mais n'essayez pas de l'ouvrir.

- Je n'oserais pas, monsieur, fit Harry sur un ton de défi, tout en se levant.

- Vraiment ?

Le sourcil gauche de Snape se haussa dans une expression sarcastique il appuya le « ai » de « vraiment ». Même sous une autre apparence, il restait le même.

Harry ne répondit rien et leur tourna le dos. Il sortit dans le couloir et laissa Snape et McGonagall tous seuls. Un petit livre... vert... cadenassé...

Sitôt qu'il fut dans le couloir, il fut immergé dans la cohue des élèves qui circulaient. C'était exactement comme en période scolaire. Il entendit des bribes de conversations animées, qui ne parlaient que des Mangemorts, du triomphe, du Survivant. Pour une fois, il se sentit soulagé de ne pas être automatiquement entouré de tous ces élèves. Pour une fois, il était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Il marchait automatiquement, porté par la foule, et se retrouva sans savoir comment à l'embouchure du couloir où se trouvait la salle de classe qui accueillait les affaires de Snape. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva éjecté du flot d'élèves dont aucun groupe n'allait dans cette direction. Le couloir était absolument vide.

Il fit quelques pas et s'approcha du coude du couloir. Absolument vide ?... Il entendait des voix.

Il passa la tête. Juste devant la salle de Snape, quatre élèves, visiblement des septième année, semblaient monter la garde. La porte de l'ancienne salle de classe était entrouverte, et Harry apercevait tous les meubles entassés les uns sur les autres.

« _Il__faut__que__j__'__y__aille,_ pensa Harry. _Il__le__faut.__Même__si__je__dois__utiliser__la__magie__pour__me__débarrasser__d__'__eux._ »

Il marcha vers eux d'une allure résolue. Immédiatement, ils cessèrent de parler pour éclater de rire.

- Eh, le petit ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Ici, c'est notre coin. T'entends ? _Notre_ coin.

Ils étaient quatre : Zabini (qui venait de parler), Seamus, Dean et Colin. Harry s'étonna de le voir là.

- Vous faites quoi ? dit Harry sur le ton de la défensive.

- T'as vu comment il parle ? Non mais t'as vu comment il nous parle ?

Zabini s'adressait à Colin qui, passablement terrorisé, acquiesçait frénétiquement de la tête.

- Et c'est devenu ça, les Gryffondor ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Hein ? T'étais pas né qu'on avait fini nos études !

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une cinquième tête passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Harry le reconnut mais ne sut pas le nommer un deuxième année qui avait participé aux réunions de l'AD.

- Hé les mecs ? Il se passe quoi ?

- T'occupe, vermisseau.

- Je vous défends d'entrer dans cette salle !

Harry criait.

- Ce sont les affaires du professeur Snape !

- Justement ! Parlons-en, du professeur Snape !

- C'est un homme bien !

- Il a tué Dumbledore !

- Non !

- Si ! C'est Harry Potter qui l'a dit ! Mais toi, tu le connais pas, hein ! T'auras jamais la chance de l'approcher, hein ? Nous, on a fait toutes nos études avec lui ! Un type comme ça !

Il leva son pouce vers le haut.

- Et c'est ça qu'il vous a appris, Potter ? cria Harry avec douleur. A être comme ça ? A parler comme ça ? Je ne crois pas !

- Mais tu veux nous tenir tête, ou quoi ?

- Et qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

- On détruit les affaires de Snape, ce sale rat ! Harry Potter lui-même a dit que c'était un minable !

Harry reprit son calme et tenta d'avoir une voix claire et posée.

- Maintenant, vous vous en allez. Tout de suite.

Il ne sut pas tout de suite pourquoi ils avaient l'air terrifié, jusqu'à sentir son pantalon craquer, puis sa chemise suivre.

Le Polynectar ne faisait plus effet.

Ils détalèrent.

Harry avait l'impression d'être passé de l'autre côté d'une barrière. Ils étaient partis. Il était maintenant une autre personne. Il réfléchit. Que fallait-il faire ? Les poursuivre pour leur demander de ne rien dire... ? Non, ils étaient sûrement déjà loin. Il rentra dans la pièce mise sens dessus dessous et la balaya du regard. Ils avaient tout saccagé. Avec un soupir, il sortit sa baguette. Il se rappela ce que Snape lui avait dit.

- Accio livre vert.

Il attendit un moment, puis entendit un craquement venir du plancher. Il baissa les yeux et vit une latte du plancher qui se soulevait, accompagnée des vis. Un petit carnet noir recouvert de poussière se leva dans les airs et alla se loger dans ses bras. Effectivement, ici, il y avait peu de chances qu'on le découvre.

Harry le mit dans la poche de son pantalon, résistant à l'envie de l'ouvrir, puis se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas sortir en Harry Potter !

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil éventré, vert et noir... Snape s'était assis sur ce fauteuil, ses mains avaient touché ces accoudoirs, ses robes avaient touché le tissu. Harry caressa tous ces endroits, comme si le fauteuil était un intermédiaire entre lui et son professeur, un lien direct. Il lui semblait qu'il touchait Snape, mais il ne touchait qu'une ombre.

- Harry ?

Il tourna la tête.

- Venez, Harry, fit le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Snape vous attend. Mettez ça.

Elle lui tendit une robe de sorcier qu'il enfila par-dessus ses vêtements d'enfant. Il la suivit dans les couloirs devenus vides. Il regarda sa montre : c'était l'heure du déjeuner, ils devaient tous être dans la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Snape les attendait, l'air revêche. Lui aussi avait repris sa forme normale.

- Je dois vous parler, Harry, fit la directrice. Restez dehors, dit-elle à l'intention de Snape.

- Qu'allez-vous lui dire ? fit Snape, en colère.

- Rien, rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez !

De mauvaise grâce, Snape s'éloigna de la porte. Harry, au moment d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son professeur le regardait. Ils s'échangèrent un regard court mais chargé de quelque chose que Harry ne savait définir.

Il passa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il se planta devant la directrice et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Harry, Harry.

Le Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air tant lassée.

- Pourquoi avez-vous eu cet accès de rage tout à l'heure ? Vos amis sont partis car ils ont eu peur de vous !

- Ils insultaient Snape !

Harry se rendit compte qu'il criait. Il baissa honteusement la tête.

- Je comprends, dit seulement la directrice. Mais faites attention. Il ne faut pas montrer que vous avez changé d'avis, sinon vous risquez de trahir votre couverture –et aussi celle de votre professeur.

- Je comprends.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle scruta les yeux de Harry, et ce dernier fut émerveillé de voir à quel point, malgré son âge, ils étaient restés piquants et perspicaces.

- Ne faites pas attention à ce que vous dit Severus. Il ne le pense pas toujours et, de temps en temps, il dit des choses blessantes. Il faut savoir ne pas les écouter et lui pardonner. Ce sont ses vieilles habitudes qui reviennent.

Harry réfléchit.

- Je crois comprendre de quoi vous me parlez, finit-il par dire. Mais pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Ça vous rend malade.

Harry acquiesça.

- Allez le rejoindre, maintenant. Rentrez et ne pensez plus à rien.

Ils sortirent ensemble et la directrice leur dit au revoir à tous les deux. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans dire un mot, sans se regarder. Puis, au moment de transplaner, alors que Harry cherchait à prendre le bras de Snape, celui-ci lui prit la main. Harry, sous l'émotion, ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis il referma sa main qui s'était laissée prendre sur celle de son professeur, pas trop fort pour que cela ne ressemble à une étreinte. La peau de Snape était froide mais sa peau si douce que Harry trembla. Il lui sembla qu'il touchait le paradis.


	15. 15 Avada Kedavra

**Avada Kedavra**

Harry était sur le canapé du salon, devant la fenêtre.

Il était vingt heures. Il pleuvait.

Accompagné de la douce chaleur de la pièce, son esprit plongeait dans une lente torpeur, hanté d'une image toujours présente. La pluie s'abattait doucement sur le carreau, les gouttes d'eau coulaient, dessinant des sillons qui s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac… La pendule semblait ralentir, mais c'était seulement Harry qui s'endormait. Chaque battement de l'horloge semblait s'éloigner du précédent... s'éloigner du prochain...

Il prit conscience de son coude s'enfonçant dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil, puis de la peau de son front qui faisait un avec celle de sa paume. Il glissa, un peu, ne sentit rien d'abord, puis prit vaguement conscience de son front en contact avec l'air frais et de sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'endormit.

_«... - Ah, bonsoir, Jean, fit la vieille dame._

_Jean... Snape ne donnait pas son vrai nom._

_- Entrez, je vous en prie..._

... Noie-toi dans mes yeux ! Noie-toi dans mes yeux ! Noie-toi dans mes yeux...

_- Ça faisait longtemps, Jean, fit la vielle dame._

_- Je sais, Alice... Je viens dire que je ne viendrai plus, d'ailleurs._

_- Pourquoi donc ? Nous vous aimons bien..._

_- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un…_

... Harry sent l'eau s'emparer de lui, il coule…

_- Jean Prince… J'ean prince… J'ean prasse… J'embrasse…_

_- Alors, lâcheur ? Tu laisses tomber ton vieux copain ?_

_- Je ne viendrai plus, Tom…_

_- C'est pas gentil !_

…Au dessus de lui, l'image de Snape, déformée par les ridules de l'eau, ondoie doucement tandis que sa vue se trouble…

_- Je souffre, Tom..._

_- Voilà qu'il recommence !_

_La vision de son professeur embrassant l'Autre, ses cheveux pour l'Autre, ses lèvres pour l'Autre, ses yeux pour l'Autre… Pour Tom !_

Un dernier rire lui parvient, triomphe du Maître Sombre.

_Tom ! Jeu du sort… »_

Ses bras, ses pieds, les couvertures, la sueur. Harry se débattit dans les draps jusqu'à sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Tiens ! il était dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il se souvenait s'être endormi dans le salon… il eut la réponse à sa question. Snape l'avait porté dans sa chambre.

- ... Comment vous sentez-vous ? fit Snape d'un air passablement inquiet.

Harry mit du temps à répondre. Il reprit son souffle.

- Mieux. Ça va mieux, je vous remercie...

Snape le regarda, et Harry fit de même. Il sentit un courant de chaleur courir dans ses entrailles. Il eut un subit élan de jalousie contre ce Tom avec lequel Snape avait... mais le réfréna.

- Vous faites donc souvent des cauchemars ?

- Oui.

- ...

- ...

- Et de quoi avez-vous rêvé ? Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas _osé_ pénétrer votre esprit durant votre sommeil, continua Snape d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

Harry déglutit. Il le remarquait, oui, mais le ton avec lequel il avait dit cela annulait son acte.

- C'est... personnel, finit-il par articuler, toujours en proie à une violente agitation.

- _Personnel_... Hmm ? fit Snape avec dédain. Et ça ne me concerne pas assez pour que je puisse vous aider, hein ? Eh bien, Potter, j'ai compris : restez donc comme vous êtes. Je n'essayerai plus, désormais, de vous venir en aide.

Sous la violence de ces propos, la gorge d'Harry se coinça et il ne put répondre quoi que ce soit. Consterné, il regarda sans réagir Snape qui s'en allait : les propos soudain violents qui étaient sortis de sa bouche semblaient incohérents. Il n'avait pourtant eu aucune raison de se mettre en colère !

- Ah, j'oubliais, Potter : habillez-vous et venez dans mon bureau.

Snape sortit en claquant la porte. Il arborait une expression dure et rigide que Harry ne lui avait plus vue depuis qu'il vivait avec lui.

Il se leva, enfila sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se demandait pourquoi Snape voulait-il le voir.

Il descendit les escaliers lentement, se préparant à endurer encore ce masque impénétrable derrière lequel il apercevait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver, mais dont l'entrée lui était interdite.

La porte en bois était ouverte, comme à l'habitude. Il entra sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Snape, referma la porte derrière lui puis s'assit. Il fut frustré de voir que Snape ne le regardait pas non plus. Il semblait fouiller dans une armoire. Il en revint finalement, s'assit, toujours sans le regarder, puis leva brusquement la tête.

- Potter.

- Monsieur ?

Le cœur de Harry battait si fort que sa tête tournait.

- Vous sentez-vous prêt… à lancer... le sortilège de la mort ?

La phrase percuta Harry en plein cœur. Gêné, il ne répondit pas. Snape aussi baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante.

Snape crispa sa mâchoire.

- Parce que c'est la seule façon de détruire la Baguette de Sureau et l'Horcruxe qui est en elle.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains moites qui tremblaient. Il lui prit une irrépressible envie de pleurer, mais il ne cligna pas des yeux et respira calmement, et les larmes ne sortirent pas de ses paupières.

- Vous savez –je vous l'ai dit- que le Lord Noir est en train de renaître, quelque part dans le monde.

- Vous me l'avez dit, répondit Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Sa voix trahissait son émotion.

- Je pensais que... vous pourriez faire une pierre deux coups. Lancer le sortilège de la mort tout en faisant aussi disparaître cette incarnation du Seigneur, qui est aussi une partie de son âme.

- ...

- ...

- Oui.

- ...

- ...

- Dans ce cas, c'est très bien. Encore faut-il le localiser, maintenant. Il peut être partout dans le monde.

- Mais... quelle forme a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

Snape réfléchit.

- A mon avis... Une sorte d'embryon qui grandirait dehors... je veux dire, pas dans un ventre... Sur des cailloux, dans de l'herbe...

Harry réprima un frisson.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je crains, fit Snape.

- Laquelle ?

Snape fit un silence. Il expira fortement.

- Vous ne saurez pas lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

Harry releva les yeux. Il rencontra ceux de son professeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut la volonté de tuer pour lancer l'Avada.

Snape disait cela comme s'il essayait d'expliquer à Harry quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme Harry ne répondait rien, il s'énerva brusquement et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Il faut de la volonté _meurtrière_, Harry !

Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Harry… il l'avait appelé Harry…

Harry ouvrit la bouche et sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Apprenez-moi... l'Avada, articula-t-il dans une espèce de trouble tétanisé par le désir.

Snape inspira puis coinça sa respiration sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Vous êtes... fou ! souffla-t-il finalement.

Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul.

- Moi, vous apprendre ce qui a fait de moi un monstre ? cria-t-il en se levant.

Harry se leva également.

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre ! Vous êtes un... un... un...

Sa voix diminua et il se laissa tomber sur le siège, les yeux toujours levés vers l'unique objet de ses pensées. Snape se rassit également et inspira.

- Je ne peux pas, Potter.

_Potter..._

- Vous pouvez quand même m'aider ! A quoi dois-je penser ? essaya encore Harry.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il le forçait de cette façon. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un tueur en en devenant lui-même un.

- Cessez de me... de me... torturer ! lâcha finalement Snape en ayant un mouvement inconscient vers le bras qu'il avait souillé de sa propre culpabilité.

Harry reçut en plein cœur la phrase que son professeur venait de dire. Il avait aussi aperçu sa main recouvrir son bras droit. C'était donc cela ? Il aurait l'impression de tuer d'autres personnes par l'intermédiaire de son élève s'il lui apprenait comment lancer ce sort ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De votre bras ! lâcha Harry sans réfléchir.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le Gryffondor. Que venait-il de dire ? Il s'était trahi.

- La Marque... des Ténèbres ? fit Snape, ne comprenant pas, ou feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Harry savait ce qu'il aurait dû dire. Il aurait dû dire « Rien, monsieur » ou, si Snape insistait, « Oui, monsieur ». Mais il lui semblait qu'en faisant cela il le culpabiliserait encore plus.

- Non, monsieur. L'autre, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Snape abandonna vivement son bras, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que sa main était posée dessus, puis répondit d'une voix blanche.

- Il n'y a rien sur mon autre bras...

Harry se leva, et Snape, par pur mouvement de mimétisme, l'imita.

« _Pourquoi__fais-je__cela ?_ » criait-il dans sa tête.

Snape ne bougeait plus, il semblait ailleurs. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Harry toucha sa peau.

Pour Harry, c'était un instant inespéré, mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Il prit le poignet de Snape et retroussa d'un coup sec sa manche. Les sept signes apparurent.

_J__'__ai__tué_.

Harry sentit une main s'emparer de sa chemise et la tirer avant de le pousser violemment et de lâcher le tissu. Il sentit qu'il percutait un mur. Il s'affala par terre, une douleur sourde à la tempe, puis regarda la silhouette noire à la peau blanche qui s'avançait vers lui. Snape le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le faire se remettre debout. Quelque chose craqua. Snape le secoua.

- Comment... avez-vous... su ? cria-t-il.

Il lâcha brusquement son élève, et Harry s'affala par terre une deuxième fois.

La respiration de Snape était haletante, ses yeux regardaient au loin.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit simplement Harry.

Il s'étonna de s'entendre une voix aussi calme, nullement la voix de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire malmener de cette façon. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait mal nulle part.

- Relevez-vous, Potter, fit Snape d'une voix tremblante.

Harry obéit et tenta d'accrocher le regard de son professeur : rien à faire. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fixés quelque part sur le mur.

- Potter ! Comment avez-vous su ?

Harry ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous découvre, dit Harry. Les remords vous rongent. Il faudrait que vous sachiez que vous n'avez tué que des ordures, et qu'en contrepartie, grâce à vous, des centaines –des milliers- d'autres personnes sont sauvées. Des innocents, qui plus est.

Snape ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce parce que vous deviez me protéger que vous avez tué toutes ces personnes ?

- Oui. Je devais rester au service de Voldemort.

- C'est de ma faute, alors.

- C'est de la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû continuer à vivre.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ne dites pas ça. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir. Voldemort n'aurait plus voulu ma peau. Il ne vous aurait pas pris à son service. Vous n'auriez pas tué. Vous n'auriez pas eu tous ces remords.

- Vous êtes fou, Potter.

- C'est ça, la vérité.

- Vous savez maintenant que j'avais fait le serment de vous protéger. Je n'aurais pas pu vous laisser faire cela.

- Vous n'y auriez été pour rien.

- Vous valez bien trente-sept personnes.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur lui monter au visage. Il savait qu'il interprétait le sens de ces paroles mais, pour une fois, il ne chercha pas à se remettre les idées en place. C'était si bon de rêver tellement fort l'impossible qu'il en devenait presque réel...

- Non ! Je vaux moi. Et je ne vaux pas toute la souffrance que vous éprouvez.

- Vous valez bien plus, rétorqua Snape, et il tourna la tête.

Harry se délecta de cette phrase inattendue. Snape tourna la tête : Harry détourna le regard. Les yeux de son professeur étaient brillants. Son cœur fit un bond.

- Mais pourquoi parle-t-on de cela ? fit brusquement Snape.

- A cause de votre bras, monsieur.

- Ah.

- Et de l'Avada Kedavra que je ne sais pas lancer.

- Et que je ne veux _PAS_ vous apprendre à lancer.

- J'ai compris.

- ...

- ...

- Et puis, vous savez, je pense que c'est un sortilège qui ne s'_apprend_ pas.

Harry ne répondit rien. Snape eut un mouvement d'énervement.

- Ça m'est égal, finalement. Faites comme vous voulez. Entraînez-vous, même, rajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

- Ça y est. Vous recommencez.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos apitoiements, Potter. Les larmoiements, les niaiseries, c'est Gryffondor. Pas Serpentard.

Snape s'assit. Harry resta debout. Il regarda son professeur qui, ne le regardant plus, semblait s'enfoncer dans ses pensées.

- Il faut trouver qui a gardé son corps, murmura-t-il. Ils ne l'auront pas laissé au milieu du parc de Poudlard. Non, ils l'ont pris... ils en ont fait quelque chose... et il renaît à partir de son cadavre... C'est cela !

Il se leva d'un bond et fixa Harry.

- Est-il mort ?

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Queudver...

- Queudver ? Oui.

- Ah. C'est... fâcheux.

- ...

- Potter...

- Oui ?

- Je vais chez les Malefoy.

- Vous êtes fou ? beugla Harry.

- Je dois trouver Narcissa, Potter. Elle saura où sont les restes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mais... je croyais qu'elle était à Azkaban ?

Snape pinça les lèvres.

- Lucius. Mais pas Narcissa.

- Vous ne commettrez pas cette folie tant que je pourrai vous en empêcher. Elle va... Elle va vous tuer ! Pire... elle va vous donner aux Détraqueurs !

- Une personne qui a oublié jusqu'à son nom ne peut livrer personne aux Détraqueurs, Potter.

Harry inspira.

- Je comprends. Vous comptez utiliser un sortilège d'Amnésie.

- ...

- J'irai avec vous.

Snape s'immobilisa. Il leva les yeux vers son élève qui ne cillait pas. Lentement, son expression neutre se changea en une moue d'incompréhension.

- Aller avec moi chez les Malefoy ? Vous perdez la raison, Potter. Et pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aideriez pas !

Harry déglutit. Non, ce n'était pas spécialement pour l'aider, juste pour être avec lui. La perspective d'attendre son professeur en se demandant à chaque instant s'il n'était pas en train de mourir ne lui paraissait pas envisageable.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous aider, c'est...

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de penser à voix haute.

- ... Si, si ! C'est pour vous aider !

- Non, Potter. C'est mon dernier mot. J'ai juré de vous protéger, ce n'est pas pour vous faire faire une excursion chez des Mangemorts.

- Mais vous disiez vous-même qu'il n'y avait pas de danger !

- Maintenant, laissez-moi, je dois penser à tout. Allez !

Il fit un petit geste négligent de la main et Harry s'exécuta. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Snape était fou. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu répondre à sa dernière question ? Avait-il minimisé les risques qu'il prenait en allant là-bas pour ne pas effrayer son élève ?

Harry avait toujours en mémoire les moindres gestes que son professeur avait faits, chaque inflexion dans sa voix. Il s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir avoué qu'il connaissait l'existence du « _J__'__ai__tué_ » qui cicatrisait sur bras de Snape. Il repensait à ces cicatrices. Apparemment, son professeur ne faisait rien pour les aider à disparaître : elles étaient pâles mais boursouflées, leur relief permettant presque que deviner ce qu'elles voulaient dire en un effleurement.

« _Pourquoi...__pourquoi__fait-il...__cela..._ » pensait-il. Ses pensées se brisèrent comme sa voix l'aurait fait. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un corps agité de soubresauts se reposant sur une marche de marbre et sentant ses doigts moites encadrant sa mâchoire. Il ne pensait plus, il ressentait juste la douleur d'une chose toujours présente en lui. Une faille en lui, qui s'ouvrait, d'où sortaient soit des larmes, soit de la colère, de l'abandon, de la tristesse en tous les cas. Maintenant, c'était cette faille qui régentait sa vie, jusqu'à ses moindres mouvements.

Son souffle se fit moins rapide, il sentit son esprit s'engourdir... il s'endormit.

- Potter ! S'il vous plaît...

Une main douce le secoua légèrement. Il s'éveilla à demi, vit Snape, se réveilla totalement. Il se redressa d'un bond et fit face à son professeur. Il le regarda complètement, osa le savourer, osa l'apprécier plus que tout, laissa ses pupilles s'agrandir sous cette vision.

Snape était habillé comme d'habitude, coiffé comme d'habitude... rien n'avait changé. C'était juste parce qu'il partait que Harry le trouvait plus beau. La courbure de ses lèvres fines... _La__courbure__de__ses__lèvres__fines..._ Ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules, un côté plus haut que l'autre, car il penchait la tête... Cheveux qui, de ce côté, laissaient voir un cou parfait, sans rides, que Harry aurait voulu embrasser.

- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je pars, répondit Snape d'une voix totalement inattendue, presque un simple souffle.

Harry déglutit. La main gauche de Snape s'était levée et se portait à son col, d'un geste qui lui revenait souvent et qui mettait Harry... hors d'usage. Il se souvenait que la première fois qu'il avait vu Snape, il avait fait la même chose. Harry essaya de ne pas le regarder. Du temps passa.

- Vous ne dites rien ? continua Snape de la même voix douce, presque inaudible.

- Si. Je dis la même chose que tout à l'heure...

- Alors, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le réentende. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas et s'efforça de respirer calmement, en crispant son ventre pour contrôler tous les pics d'énergie qui affluaient à son esprit et à son corps.

_Alors, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le réentende. N'est-ce pas ?_

Cette phrase, juste elle ! Elle lui faisait avoir des frissons. Le « n'est-ce pas ? » indifférent qui la ponctuait, juste une coquetterie, lui fit cligner des yeux.

- Si vous... voulez.

- Au revoir, Potter.

- Attendez !

Harry esquissa un mouvement de la main vers son professeur qui commençait à partir.

- Potter ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

- Que voudriez-vous, Potter ? Que je vous donne un bon de garantie en cas de non-retour ?

- Mais... moi ! Que vais-je faire ?

- Vous allez rester ici et m'attendre, fit le Serpentard.

- Vous voudriez partir comme ça ? Faire une petite tournée chez les Malefoy, parce que ça vous chante ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi, Potter. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Et comment pouvez-vous espérer que Narcissa Malefoy sache où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, Potter. Je pense qu'il n'est pas très loin de chez eux. Il pourrait même être _chez_ eux.

- Chez eux ?

- Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je préfère vérifier avant de nous lancer sur une fausse piste. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez donc mon elfe de maison.

Il avait parlé d'un ton sans équivoque. Harry ne pouvait rien répondre.

Snape jeta un dernier regard à Harry et transplana. Son image resta gravée en rémanence dans les yeux du Gryffondor qui fixait toujours ce point longtemps après que toute trace du Serpentard ait disparu.

Lentement, il se tourna et fit face à l'escalier. Il avait soudain froid. Il se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Il tourna la poignée : elle était ouverte. Il referma derrière lui.

La cheminée était éteinte. L'éclat de chaleur qui émanait de cette pièce les autres fois où il y était allé avait disparu. Les tentures rouges qui ornaient les murs étaient tristement grises. Le rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre et dessinait un rectangle sur le tapis laissait voir la poussière de la pièce. Harry regarda un moment ces petits grains blancs qui dansaient lentement dans l'atmosphère puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, celui que Snape occupait d'habitude. Il caressa du bout des doigts les accoudoirs et ferma les yeux. Le tissu de ce fauteuil était merveilleusement soyeux. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et pensa à Snape. Longtemps. Après un temps qu'il ne sut définir, il ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était d'un blanc immaculé. Il fixa l'attache du lustre, dorée. Tout ici était luxueux. Il descendit lentement son regard qui se posa naturellement sur la table basse en face de lui. Un bol, un bol, une tasse. Un sachet de thé. Une lame de rasoir.

Saisi d'horreur, Harry ne bougea pas. Sa respiration se bloqua, puis il expira lentement. Ses doigts cessèrent de décrire des cercles sur les accoudoirs. Il reprit lentement son calme, prenant tout à coup conscience de son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. La lame grise reflétait en partie le plafond. Son autre moitié était dans l'obscurité.

Harry se pencha et l'observa de plus près. Snape l'avait-il laissée là exprès ? Il en doutait. Il l'avait alors oubliée ? ...

Lentement, il avança sa main et la saisit en faisant attention. Elle cogna la tasse à côté d'elle car Harry tremblait et fit un petit bruit. Harry retomba en arrière dans le fauteuil et la porta à ses yeux.

Il la tourna lentement. Les reflets bougeaient sur la lame. Il la retourna et resta interdit. Pourtant, l'autre face était absolument immaculée. Il la retourna pour vérifier. Non, même l'autre face n'était pas immaculée. Il y avait une petite traînée, tout en haut à gauche. La seconde face, elle, était inondée de sang. Le sang de Snape. _Le__sang__de__Snape..._

Il ne toucherait jamais Snape, mais là, c'était comme s'il pénétrait _à__l__'__intérieur_ de lui. Dans son sang divin. Il passa le doigt sur la face de la lame de rasoir. le sang était séché, devenait marron. Il porta la lame à ses lèvres et, de la pointe de sa langue, parcourut entièrement cette face. Le goût du sang séché mêlé à celui du métal était abominable, mais il était différent du fait de sa provenance. Harry sentit bientôt une deuxième sensation se mêler aux deux premières. Celui de son _propre_ sang. Le mélange des trois était superbe. La douleur, minime, vint ensuite, mais il sut y trouver du plaisir aussi.

Il tourna la lame dans sa paume et appuya légèrement deux ou trois fois. Il laissa ensuite le bout de métal retomber sur son pantalon et fixa sa paume ouverte. D'abord, rien n'apparut à la surface de sa peau. Puis, à quelques endroits, des petites gouttes d'un rouge presque rose perlèrent, comme venant de nulle part. C'était merveilleux. Elle se multiplièrent de plus en plus rapidement, dessinant quelques lignes en pointillés. Les gouttes grossissaient. Le processus se répéta jusqu'à ce que le sang forme des lignes complètes. Puis tout sembla se figer. Harry voyait des fentes se dessiner dans sa peau, des petits ravins blanchâtres recueillant un liquide rouge. Puis, pour la première fois, du sang déborda. Un petit filet coula de la plaie supérieure et, suivant les lignes de sa main, descendit jusqu'à son poignet. Harry l'arrêta avec son doigt. D'autres suivirent. Et encore d'autres. Ils se croisaient, s'enrichissaient, tissaient une toile épaisse et rougeâtre. Harry entoura son poignet avec le pouce et l'index de son autre main. Il était fasciné. Il sut à ce moment qu'il s'était plongé dans quelque chose dont il ne sortirait pas, mais cela ne l'affolait pas. Ce serait sa drogue, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas avoir Snape. D'ailleurs, il faisait tout cela pour lui. Pour lui, pour lui.

Il eut un peu mal lorsque le sang commença à sécher, car l'air qui passait sur les plaies les rendait existantes, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Il posa machinalement la lame de rasoir sur la table et se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Le sang commençait à sécher. Il poussa la porte et alluma la lumière. Il ne regarda même pas la cuisine. Il alla droit au lavabo et nettoya consciencieusement sa main, puis l'essuya doucement pour ne pas se faire mal, dans sens horizontal pour ne pas rouvrir les plaies. Il laissa la porte ouverte et retourna au salon. Il se rassit et reprit en main la lame, désormais sa compagne. Son sang était dessus, mêlé à celui de Snape. Son ancien professeur était omniprésent dans sa tête. Il l'aimait. Son image, dominante et terrible, se projetait avec force dans son esprit. Ses yeux durs le fixaient, ses lèvres fines à la douce courbure le hantaient, son corps le torturait.

La lame s'enfonça dans la peau de son bras comme dans du beurre, il y était allé fort cette fois, sans précautions, il ne voulait pas en prendre. La plaie garda une fraction de seconde le sang contenu dans ses veines puis commença à le vomir de façon incontrôlée, le sang fit rapidement le tour de son bras, la cicatrice même disparut sous les flots de liquide essentiel qui quittaient son corps. Il ne prit même pas conscience du bout de métal qui quitta sa main pour tomber sur le tapis, il regarda sa plaie se refermer peu à peu, il était fatigué, du sang était tombé sur le tapis, _Evanesco_, la plaie le brûlait au contact de l'air, elle irradiait son bras de sa douce chaleur transfigurée. Il bougea les doigts et sentit les articulations grincer, faute d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Ses doigts étaient moites. La cicatrice apparut ensuite, belle, tourmentée, sa courbure semblant infinie. Un S. il avait tracé un S, et il se gardait la suite pour le lendemain.


	16. 16 Colères

**Colères**

Harry s'était réveillé tôt. Tout la nuit, il avait gardé son bras en dehors des couvertures, empli d'un sentiment de bien-être et de jouissance. Il avait peu dormi, caressant souvent le tracé de la plaie encore ouverte. Snape avait fait la même chose, mais sur un coup de colère. Lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Non, ce n'était pas pareil.

Il était allé dans sa salle de bains privative, comme à l'habitude, s'était lavé consciencieusement en évitant le _S_. Puis, après s'être rasé, il avait pris dans son paquet de jetables un rasoir neuf et l'avait cassé en faisant attention aux lames. Il y en avait trois. De quoi tenir un moment, si il les lavait bien. Il avait cherché une petite boîte où les mettre, en avait déposé deux et était retourné dans la salle de bains avec la troisième. Il avait tracé le _E_. Il avait regardé le sang couler dans le lavabo, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne sorte de la cicatrice béante, puis avait nettoyé tout le sang. Il aimait cette sensation nouvelle d'être le support de ses passions, de graver sur lui-même ce qui le tourmentait.

- Bonjour, Potter.

Snape se tourna négligemment vers lui, nullement surpris de l'arrivée en trombe dans la pièce de son élève. Harry reprit son souffle, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Affolée de ne pas trouver son professeur venant à sa rencontre, dans le hall, il avait d'abord frappé à la porte de son bureau puis, après avoir attendu une réponse qui n'était pas venue, s'était précipité dans le salon.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais comme je croyais que vous n'étiez pas revenu...

- Il est bon à savoir que quand je ne suis pas là, vous prenez ma maison comme théâtre de vos jeux olympiques.

- Mais non !

Harry s'empourpra. Snape faisait-il exprès ? Et que voulait dire ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres ?

- J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez pas revenu et j'étais affolé...

Snape ne répondit rien et regarda son élève qui perdait soudainement ses couleur. Harry n'arrivait plus à former deux mots cohérents dans sa tête. Snape était sublime, aujourd'hui. Absolument sublime. Et il le désirait plus que tout.

- Asseyez-vous donc et prenez votre petit déjeuner.

Harry, toujours affolé, regarda les deux canapés et le fauteuil et s'empressa de réfléchir sur la place qu'il prendrait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'asseoir _à__côté_ de Snape, même s'il en avait une terrible envie… Il se dirigea vers le canapé qui était juste en face de celui de son professeur et s'assit.

- Vous redoutez donc ma présence tant que ça ? fit Snape qui avait surpris l'hésitation de son élève.

Harry rougit et leva la tête sans répondre.

- Quoique vous avez raison. Nous avons de la place, autant en profiter, et puis, vous savez... je peux être un danger.

Harry ne comprenait pas Snape. Hier, il était imbuvable, aujourd'hui, il semblait plaisanter tout le temps.

- Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien, Potter ?

- Cessez de m'appeler Potter ! dit Harry, brusquement énervé, puis s'en voulant terriblement de ne pas avoir profité de la subite gentillesse de son professeur pour aller dans son sens.

- ...

Snape ne répondait pas, apparemment vexé. Harry aurait voulu se cogner la tête contre les murs.

- Enfin... reprit Harry d'une voix tremblante, c'est ridicule de...

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? le coupa Snape d'une voix tout à fait calme. Vous vous appelez Potter. _Harry_... Potter.

Harry frissonna. Il avait baissé la tête, ne voyait pas son professeur, mais sentait ses deux lasers couleur d'infinité pointés sur lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un certain temps, puis Snape reprit la parole. Harry entendait, au dessus de lui, le submergeant, la voix qui le hantait et ses divines inflexions.

- Vous vouliez peut-être me demander de vous appeler _Harry_...

Le Gryffondor trembla. Entendre son nom dit par cette voix superbe, sans l'accent de raillerie qui y était présent les années précédentes, le lui rendait presque beau. Pourtant, il ne l'aimait pas. _Harry_. Ce n'était pas beau.

- Mais, voyez-vous... ce sont des tics de professeur... on a l'habitude d'appeler nos élèves par leur nom de famille. Simple habitude. Je n'aime pas me défaire de mes habitudes.

_Il__n__'__aime__pas__se__défaire__de__ses__habitudes...__Sous__entendu,__il__ne__m__'__appellera__jamais__Harry_, pensait le Gryffondor. Il avait essayé, il avait raté. C'était prévisible, se disait-il alors.

Harry aborda le sujet le plus important.

- Que s'est-il passé hier ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré tout de suite ?

Snape, qui était d'abord penché au dessus de la table, les mains croisées sous son menton, s'affala en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa nuque touche le haut du fauteuil, un petit peu penché vers la droite, son bras étendu posé sur tout la longueur du canapé. Il leva finalement les yeux pour fixer Harry.

Le Gryffondor cilla lentement, sa vue se troubla, sa respiration ralentit car devint consciente. Snape était merveilleux. Etendu dans ce canapé, presque allongé, il était magnifique, dans le sens fort du terme. Il était comme moins renfermé, ouvert, Harry voyait le tissu se reposer sur sa peau, il le voyait légèrement bouger, marquant ses inspirations et ses expirations. Il aurait voulu se lever et aller à ses côtés, respirer le parfum de sa peau, ne pas oser le regarder dans les yeux tellement ils lui faisaient mal, prendre sa main froide...

- Tout s'est bien passé.

Snape inclina la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux bougèrent imperceptiblement.

- Je suis allé au manoir des Malefoy. C'est Narcissa elle-même qui m'a ouvert.

Il marqua un silence. Il jeta un bref regard vers la fenêtre qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- D'abord, elle a eu l'air surprise, puis ensuite, elle m'a semblée dégoûtée.

- De quoi ?

- De moi, il est évident, fit Snape avec un petit rire forcé.

- ...

- Je suis entré sans qu'elle m'y invite, avec un grand sourire. Ensuite, elle a dégainé sa baguette, puis je l'ai désarmée. Je l'ai laissée reprendre sa baguette par terre, je savais qu'elle ne tenterait pas de me lancer un sortilège.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Snape était bien trop sûr de lui. Il avait peur que ce semblant de sûreté ne l'amène à commettre des erreurs par la suite.

- Elle a commencé à déverser tout un flot d'injures sur moi, poursuivit Snape. Je l'ai écoutée, puis quand elle sembla être à court de mots, simplement, et l'ai interrompue et ramenée à sa condition. Sans Lucius, elle n'était plus rien.

- ...

- J'ai vu Drago. Il avait maigri.

_Je__m__'__en__moque__complètement_, pensait Harry. _Je__me__moque__qu__'__il__ait__grossi,__qu__'__il__ait__maigri,__il__pourrait__être__mort__que__ça__ne__me__ferait__rien.__Vous__ne__remarqueriez__jamais__ça__sur__moi,__alors__ne__me__rendez__pas__la__vie__plus__dure__en__y__mêlant__cette__abominable__fouine !_

Il ne dit rien.

- Je lui ai dit de partir.

- A qui ?

- Drago.

- De partir comment ?

- Je lui ai donné une adresse où transplaner.

- Où ça ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter.

- Mais pourquoi devait-il partir ?

- Pour rester sur une vision décente de sa mère. Il ne devait pas voir ce que je lui ferais. Après qu'il eut transplané, Narcissa a recommencé à m'injurier. Elle devenait toute rouge, la pauvre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Je l'ai interrompue puis lui ai demandé de nous faire servir du thé dans son salon. Elle a blêmi puis a fini par le faire. J'ai versé du Veritaserum dans sa tasse, lui ai demandé où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques secondes après, je lui lançais le sort d'Oubliettes. Pauvre Drago...

- Mais vous avez sauté le passage le plus important, remarqua Harry sans relever la parenthèse sur son filleul. Où est le cadavre de Voldemort ?

Snape se crispa.

- Ne dites pas son nom, Potter.

- Il faut avoir le courage de...

- Ne me tenez pas tête là-dessus !

Harry se tut.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans la Forêt Interdite. Les Mangemorts l'ont enterré après la bataille dite « finale ». Je n'était pas là, je m'étais enfui avec Drago.

- Comment allons-nous le retrouver ?

- En le cherchant, Potter. Si ma pensée est juste, nous sommes près de la fin. Sinon, la journée d'hier aura seulement coûté sa mémoire à Narcissa.

- Et donc, que fait-on ?

- On va aller le chercher. Il n'y a que ça à faire. J'ai néanmoins quelques idées sur les endroits où l'on pourrait chercher. Le monde est sur le point d'être sauvé, rajouta Snape avec une légère pointe d'ironie. Par le Survivant... L'Elu...

- Cessez de m'attribuer ces pseudonymes ridicules. Vous savez pertinemment que je ne les supporte pas !

- ...

- Et puis vous n'avez toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré tout de suite ?

- On a eu une petite visite, finit par avouer Snape.

L'estomac de Harry se crispa.

- Qui ça ?

- Bellatrix, répondit Snape d'une voix pincée.

Harry expira.

- J'espère que vous l'avez...

- Non, Potter, l'interrompit Snape. Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Et si vous mangiez ?

Harry s'interrompit et regarda la table. Il n'avait pas fait attention au plateau qui y était déposé.

- Euh... oui, oui.

- Il va vous falloir des forces pour lancer l'Avada.

- Ne remettez pas ça.

Snape se tut et plongea son regard dans la fenêtre.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tuée ?

- Vous voudriez que je tue tout le peuple de cette terre, fit Snape avec lassitude. C'est désolant.

Harry cessa de parler et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- C'est la même chose que ce que je mangeais chez les Dursley, remarqua Harry avec amusement. Mais j'avais toujours les restes. Et puis ça avait l'air bien plus mauvais.

Snape se redressa.

- Oh, oh, attendez... Yag ! Apporte autre chose, s'il te plaît !

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand le plateau qu'il avait sous les yeux disparut pour laisser place à un autre, garni différemment.

- Mais, commença-t-il, je ne disais pas ça pour...

- Tout le monde sait ce qu'entraînent les mauvais souvenirs, rétorqua Snape.

Il fixa son élève et Harry se sentit déboussolé. Son professeur avait eu un lent regard vers le bas et, tout à coup, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent, le rasoir, le sang. Et par terre, sous la table mais encore dans la lumière de la lampe, un petit éclat métallique brillait. Hier, il avait fait tomber le rasoir sur le tapis, et ne l'avait pas ramassé.

Harry s'efforça de penser que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, que Snape n'avait regardé vers le bas pour rien, mais il se sentait désormais mal à l'aise. Les cicatrices sur son bras lui faisaient mal, les croûtes s'accrochaient au tissu et le grattaient, pourtant, il savait qu'il recommencerait. La sensation que l'on éprouvait sur le moment et la gêne que l'on éprouvait ensuite étaient trop jouissives et rappelaient sans cesse la raison des cicatrices, même si Harry n'avait pas besoin d'elles pour avoir toujours dans sa pensée des yeux noirs braqués sur lui.

- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Vous êtes parfois trop indiscret, Potter, fit Snape d'une voix légère.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Harry.

- Vous dites cela mais vous ne savez même pas _pourquoi_ vous vous excusez.

Harry réfléchit. C'était l'exacte vérité.

- Euh... oui. Mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Justement, vous auriez dû ne rien dire et garder dans votre mémoire ce que je venais de vous dire. Vous n'êtes ni discret ni fin, Potter.

Les pensées de Harry allaient à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que Snape essayait-il de lui dire dans ces propos qui le blessaient ?

- Enfin, Potter... On peut expliquer cela par votre jeunesse et l'appartenance à une maison bien précise.

Harry arrêta de manger.

- Vous avez fait tout ce cirque pour en arriver à me reprocher encore une fois mon état de Gryffondor ?

Snape ricana.

- ... mon état de Gryffondor, singea-t-il. Voici des mots bien pompeux.

- Arrêtez tout ça, Snape.

- Et cessez de m'appeler Snape !

- Je vous appelle comme je le veux !

- Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père ! Lui aussi m'appelait...

- Et voilà, nous sommes retournés au même point ! Arrêtez de m'insulter ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous...

- Taisez-vous, Potter !

Harry sentait que quelque chose changeait en lui. Il sentait comme deux parties se séparer dans son âme, l'une d'elles restant en retrait.

- Vous êtes infect, Snape. Infâme. Abject.

Chacun de ces mots lui creusait une faille plus profonde dans le cœur, plus il parlait, plus les deux parties de son être se détachaient l'une de l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, une fois parti si violemment. Il cessa lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, les yeux et la mâchoire de pierre, mais l'intérieur en larmes. Snape, en face de lui, ne disait rien.

Harry aurait voulu se faire terriblement mal pour se punir. Il se ferait autant mal qu'il avait fait mal à son professeur, il se le promit.

Ils se regardèrent peut-être dix secondes, puis Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il dans un souffle, désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Vous connaissez ma loi, ici, répondit Snape.

Harry fut effrayé par la voix complètement atone de son professeur. Elle était presque méconnaissable.

- On ne pleure pas, ici. C'est ma loi.

- Mais je ne pleure pas !

- Pas encore...

Harry releva la tête. Son professeur, encore plus beau, s'était un peu redressé et s'appuyait sur son poignet. Ses longs doigts fins et pâles, suivant une courbe délicieuse, tombaient délicatement dans le vide. Il était si beau, si parfait, et lui, Harry Potter, l'avait traité de...

- Vous savez comment votre père m'appelait, Potter…

- ...

- Servilus. _Servilus_.

- Je ne vous ai pas appelé Servilus !

« _Qu__'__ai-je__fait ?__MAIS__QU__'__AI-JE__FAIT ?_ » hurlait Harry dans sa tête.

- Et ces mots ? Infâme ? Abject ?

Ils restèrent tous deux sur un silence.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Bon.

Harry replongea à la contemplation de ses mains croisées

- Non, pas rien. Sachez que je ne... je ne vous...

Il marqua un silence.

- Enfin...

Les mots de Harry se perdaient, parce que les trois seuls qu'il aurait voulu dire étaient _Je__Vous__Aime_.

- Revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez trouvé une phrase correcte à prononcer, Potter.

Harry sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Il se leva et tourna le dos à Snape qui ne réagit pas. Il passa la porte et, sans même prêter attention à ses pas, monta dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir mourir à l'instant même.


	17. 17 Prises de conscience

**Prises de conscience**

Harry était allongé sur son lit et regardait les moulures du plafond. Il avait étalé des serviettes sur les draps pour que le sang ne les tache pas. Il tenait toujours les rasoirs soigneusement nettoyés dans sa main et laissait les plaies se refermer.

Il avait fait le V, et son bras portait alors le diminutif de son professeur. Sev... _J__'__aurais__aimé__l__'__appeler__comme__ça_ , pensait-il avec amusement.

Comme une seule lettre n'avait pas suffi à le rassasier de toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il avait décidé de s' « en » faire aussi sur le ventre. D'immenses stries parcouraient ainsi son abdomen, et des spasmes le secouaient encore lorsque de l'air passait sur les traits encore ouverts. Il avait conscience que c'était trop et qu'en quelques jours, s'il continuait à ce rythme-là, il ne serait plus un corps humain mais un semblant de drap déchiré mais, sur le moment, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il était trop bien. Trop bien ? Non. Se scarifier n'ôtait pas de son esprit son amour pour Snape.

Severus Snape.

Il décida d'y penser, soudainement, bien plus fortement que les minutes précédentes. Il y pensa et ne put plus s'arrêter, en à peine quelques secondes, ce fut comme si une avalanche de choses lui tombait dessus, comme si l'image de son professeur l'écrasait. Il ne pensait plus, il ne vivait plus. Immédiatement, de nouvelles larmes vinrent réhumidifier le tracé des anciennes, pas encore complètement sec, il roula en boule sur le côté, en proie à des soubresauts affolés, certaines de ses cicatrices se rouvrirent très douloureusement, du côté du tissu, il avait lâché le rasoir qu'il tenait encore et il venait de lui rouler dessus, de contact de la lame froide, heureusement à plat, le fit frémir, il resta là, longtemps, peut-être cinq minutes, cinq minutes sans cesser de pleurer c'était bien long, puis ses pleurs diminuèrent, l'image de Snape s'estompant peu à peu et laissant la place à une simple douleur presque primitive.

Il se retrouva finalement avec lui-même, complètement ramassé, en boule, au fond du lit, couvert par une mince couverture, humide. Il était bien. Il avait chaud. Il s'endormit.

_« Il fait noir._

_Noir._

_Il est allongé sur son lit, moite, il respire bruyamment puis retient brusquement son souffle, il a mal à la tête, sa tête tourne, il se retourne plusieurs fois, le tissu adhère à sa peau, les draps sont mouillés. Il se débat pour retourner à la surface, il n'y voit rien, les couvertures l'engloutissent peu à peu, il se noie. « Severus » ! crie-t-il dans un dernier espoir._

_Il se débat de moins en moins vivement, ses forces l'abandonnent, l'eau gagne ses poumons. Subitement, une ombre noire se profile devant lui, d'une éclatante noirceur. « Monsieur Potter… » souffle une voix déformée par le rêve. « Sauvez-moi, sauvez-moi, » fait la voix de Harry, étonnamment aiguë. « Mais vous êtes un Gryffondor, Harry, » répond la voix de Snape. Vous êtes votre père, » continue-t-il. « Vous êtes James Potter. Je n'aide pas James Potter. »_

_Harry n'entend plus, un voile d'eau se dépose sur se yeux et fait onduler l'ombre de son professeur. Il meurt sans même pouvoir discerner les détails tant aimés de son professeur. »_

Harry se réveilla brusquement.

La première impression qu'il eut fut qu'il se sentait mal. Très mal. Il pensa qu'il avait très mal à la gorge, très froid, aussi.

Toute sorte de chaleur avait disparu. Les draps, encore mouillés mais froids, avaient quitté son corps et il ne restait du tissu que sur ses pieds, qui s'étaient emmêlés dedans. La grosse couverture était entièrement par terre. Sa peau le tirait, car ses larmes abondantes avaient désormais séché. Mais surtout, surtout, il avait une abominable douleur à l'épaule.

Il se redressa sur son lit et vit d'abord du sang sur son ventre, provenant de ses plaies. Puis il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut, liée à sa douleur, son épaule ensanglantée. La lame de rasoir gisait sous l'emplacement présumé de son épaule au moment de son sommeil. C'était une douleur terrible, bien pire que celle qu'entraînaient toutes les scarifications qu'il s'était fait au ventre. Il voulut se lever mais la douleur, parcourant tout son bras, l'en empêcha. Il retomba alors sur les draps tachés de sang et toussa fortement. Il était clair qu'il avait aussi attrapé froid. Son peignoir était jeté en boule sur la chaise qui était à côté du bureau. Il lui jeta un regard envieux avant de regarder son épaule. C'était de la véritable charpie. Le rasoir s'était retourné plusieurs fois dans la chair, Harry ne savait pas comment ç'avait été possible, et la profondeur était exorbitante, car sa peau n'avait pas été entamée par la force de ses seuls muscles mais par tout le poids de son corps. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller.

Il resta comme ça plusieurs minutes, puis, soudain, trois coups secs à la porte le secouèrent brusquement. Il s'enfouit jusqu'au cou dans ses couvertures et les remonta jusqu'à son nez, à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit.

Il s'étonnait de ne voir personne lorsqu'une petite voix aiguë lui cria :

- Où est monsieur Potter ? C'est monsieur Snape qui demande à monsieur Potter de venir dîner.

- Dites-lui que j'arrive, répondit Harry d'une voix faussement ensommeillée.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé Harry Potter ? s'exclama de petit elfe, inquiet.

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je venais de me réveiller.

Harry détestait avoir à prendre une voix naturelle pour faire semblant d'être bien, il détestait avoir à répondre à ces discours de circonstance avec des elfes de maison alors qu'il aurait voulu crier tout son mal sur terre. Néanmoins, la pensée de revoir Snape, même s'il était dans des dispositions semblables à celles du midi, lui redonna envie de vivre.

Il tenta de se relever mais ce fut à nouveau en vain. Alors, pour surmonter la douleur, il décida de l'assimiler à l'intensité de son amour pour Snape, comme si il lui offrait cette souffrance. Il pensa que cette douleur représentait son amour, il le pensa fort, et il se leva. Il n'avait plus mal. Il sourit. Son amour pour son professeur était absolument infini. Il partait de ses entrailles et s'étendait dans tout son être, il le sentait radier en lui comme un soleil nouveau brûlant toutes les terres sur lesquelles il étend sa splendeur.

Il était assez tard dans la soirée. Il était monté dans sa chambre après le repas de midi, qui s'était déroulé froidement avec Snape, et s'était servi de son rasoir. Il était resté éveillé une bonne partie de l'après-midi puis s'était endormi pendant quatre heures. Il était maintenant 21h. C'était fou comme la journée était si vite et si bêtement passée.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bains et lava son épaule avec soin. C'était la gauche, heureusement étant droitier, il pouvait faire aisément les gestes quotidiens.

Il se rendit compte après coup que la plaie béante continuait à saigner terriblement. Il s'en affola et chercha à trouver un bandage quelconque. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien dans sa salle de bains qui puisse lui servir. Il prit une serviette et chercha à l'enrouler autour de son épaule et de son omoplate il n'y parvint pas, alors il l'arrangea de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas du moment qu'il serre bien son bras contre son corps.

Transi de peur et de froid, il resta planté entre la baignoire et le lavabo sans bouger, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant qu'un sourd affolement s'immisçait en lui et que des gouttes de sang provenant de son épaule coulaient dans son dos, refroidies au contact de l'air. Il éternua. Il pensa qu'il avait besoin d'un mouchoir, mais ne bougea pas davantage. Q'allait-il faire ?

...

Il le savait. Il allait tout simplement mettre des vêtements propres, prendre un air dégagé et descendre en bas. Il irait manger avec son professeur en dissimulant sa douleur tout au long d'un repas certainement interminable, puis retournerait dans sa chambre et laisserait libre cours à ses larmes trop contenues.

C'était complètement absurde et il le savait, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il pouvait accepter. Il considérait aussi cela comme la contrepartie de s'être scarifié. Car il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de se mutiler une fois de plus. C'en était définitivement fini avec ces cicatrices qui ne le soulageaient en rien et qui ne faisaient que rassurer son ego qui s'exclamait « je peux souffrir, je peux souffrir toujours plus ». Il avait conscience que c'était grâce à l'accident avec le rasoir oublié dans son lit qu'il était revenu de son utopie destructrice, cependant, il était savait aussi que ce qu'il avait fait était irréversible. Certaines de ses cicatrices, surtout celles de son épaule et de son ventre, ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et, durant les quelques pas qu'il fit, écouta le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage puis sur le parquet. S'il voulait éviter de laisser transparaître sa douleur, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur des choses tout à fait ridicules pour ne pas risquer de dévier.

Il enfila son pantalon et mit une chemise propre, blanche, qui lui plaisait. Il éternua de nouveau, pensa à mettre une veste. Seulement, le tissu, alors lourd, collait à sa plaie et lui faisait mal il dut enlever la serviette qu'il avait en bandage autour de l'épaule pour conserver un minimum d'aisance. Son épaule semblait ne plus saigner.

- Bonsoir, Potter.

Harry referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Snape leva la tête vers lui, le regarda, puis reposa le livre qu'il tenait entre se mains. Harry restait debout, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement.

- Je vous attendais. Vous vous êtes calmé depuis ce matin ? poursuivit Snape.

« _Mais__c__'__est__lui !_ pensa Harry. _C__'__est__lui__qui__a__mal__fait__tourner__la__journée !__il__n__'__a__pas__le__droit__de__m__'__accuser..._ »

Il ne répondit rien et ne fit transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage qu'il espérait de pierre.

Snape le regarda un moment, attendant manifestement une réponse qui ne vint pas, puis crispa les commissures de sa bouche et planta son regard quelque part sur la table. Harry restait raide comme un piquet.

- Venez vous asseoir, fit brusquement Snape sans bouger la tête. Vous êtes ridicule, à rester comme ça devant la porte.

Harry obéit sans un mot, d'une démarche raide. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Snape, devant la cheminée qui crépitait, et se refusa de lever les yeux. Il fixa l'anse d'une théière et fit le vide dans ses pensées.

- On sera demain dans la Forêt Interdite, Potter.

Harry tressauta mais garda sa position.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui.

- Bon.

Il n'était pas prêt du tout, mais maintenant plus rien d'avait d'importance pour lui. Il irait demain achever ce pour quoi il était au monde. La prophétie. Cette _stupide_ prophétie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui interdisait tout ce à quoi il rêvait. Il traînait derrière lui son destin, tel un chapelet de casseroles attaché autour de son cou qui le suivait partout et le montrait du doigt aux autres. Après avoir réalisé cela, il sentit un élan de haine envers lui-même terrasser tout ce qui pouvait lui rester d'émotions.

- Et après ?

Il avait dit ça plus pour lui-même et ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire exactement. L'Après, pour lui, c'était un vide total qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer.

- Eh bien, après…

Snape lui-même semblait dérouté par cette question.

- Il me semble que votre parrain vous a légué le square Grimaud ?

Harry ne comprit pas ce que Snape voulait dire. Quelques mots venaient à son esprit, mais il les repoussait.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Eh bien après... vous pourrez vous installer là-bas.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite puis, saisi d'horreur, il suffoqua. Deux yeux sans fin le fixaient tandis qu'il s'efforçait de calmer sa respiration contenue. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux accoudoirs comme s'ils voulaient retenir le fauteuil qui s'échappait. Harry ne pouvait pas penser que tout ce qu'il avait là allait lui être enlevé, les choses, les murs devenaient impersonnels, ils le repoussaient, aux ordres de leur Maître qui, d'un ton tout à fait naturel, signait la fin de son élève.

- Donc... vous voulez dire que... Oui, très bien, lâcha-t-il sans être présent dans ses paroles.

- Yag ! apporte le dîner, s'il te plaît.

Les seuls liens qui le retenaient à Severus Snape venaient d'être définitivement coupés. Ces derniers liens qui lui permettaient juste de le voir, de le rendre aveugle par sa magnificence, de lever la tête quand il passait pour sentir l'air précédemment brassé par ses capes lourdes effleurer son visage. Tout cela allait lui être arraché et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder sans pouvoir rien faire. Il pleurerait sur une absence, longtemps, puis son visage s'estomperait peu à peu, ses traits perdraient de leur netteté et il ne resterait plus de Severus Snape qu'une vague sensation de mal-être dans ses entrailles. Juste un souvenir. Un souvenir jauni par le temps, une carte postale aux couleurs effacées.

- Demain, normalement, c'est fini.

« _Oui,_ pensait Harry. _Demain,__tout__est__fini.__Voldemort,__vous__et__moi.__Tout__s__'__arrête._ »

- Vous êtes content ?

- ...

« _Non !__..._ »

- Vous ne voulez pas parler ?

- Mais si !

- Alors pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas quand je vous parle ?

- ...

Les plats arrivèrent, délicieux, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à les apprécier. Les goûts n'étaient plus rien dans sa bouche, les bruits n'étaient plus rien dans ses oreilles, les choses n'étaient plus rien dans ses yeux.

- Je ne réponds pas car je ne sais pas quoi répondre, dit-il finalement.

Le jour disparaissait, les grandes fenêtres laissaient voir le soleil se coucher par-delà les collines. Sa lumière était flamboyante, et elle dorait l'herbe qui apparaissait d'un vert d'émeraude et d'or. On pouvait presque imaginer les rayons de soleil passant dans les entrelacs des brins d'herbe. Le ciel était encore légèrement bleu autour du soleil, l'encadrant, mais plus haut dans le ciel il était d'un noir d'encre. Les ombres aussi, dans cette lumière, paraissaient encore plus profondes que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

- C'est beau, fit simplement Harry qui s'était à moitié relevé de sa chaise, la paume des mains posée à plat sur la table.

- N'est-ce pas, Potter... Mais tout cela n'existe pas.

Harry se rassit et le regarda sans comprendre. Il était tellement plus beau, lui, tellement plus profond, tellement plus pathétique. Sa peau pâle, éclairée par un des derniers rayons de soleil parvenant encore à la surface de la terre, semblait faire transparaître sa vraie nature. Le jour était à quelques secondes de sa fin, l'unique rayon de soleil éclairant la peau de son professeur semblait s'efforcer de subsister pour éclairer sa beauté mais, irrémédiablement attiré par la masse énorme de l'astre, il disparut brusquement.

Il fit alors un noir d'encre. Puis, dans la pièce, une dizaine de petites lampes s'allumèrent, donnant à l'ambiance une petite atmosphère intimiste, mais cassant la magie de l'instant précédent.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit finalement Harry.

- C'était magique.

Harry mit du temps avant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Il pouvait l'interpréter de deux façons mais, connaissant Snape, il choisit d'entendre celle qui lui plaisait le moins.

- Le coucher de soleil ? C'était magique ?

- Oui, Potter. Les vitres ne montrent pas ce qu'il y a réellement dehors. Elles sont _magiques_.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il alors ? fit Harry, un peu ébranlé par cette nouvelle.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant... Une rangée de poubelles, un banc, et un faux abri d'outils de jardinage.

- _Faux_ abri ?

- Les fleurs sont magiques aussi, Potter, ricana Snape. Personne n'a besoin de les entretenir. Mettez-vous bien dans la tête que tout ce qui peut paraître si beau n'est jamais réel.

- Il en est de même avec les êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ?

- ... Ce n'est pas si bête, ce que vous venez de dire, Potter.

- Mais il y a des êtres humains auxquels cela ne s'applique pas, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Peut-être bien…

Le regard de Snape s'éloigna, et Harry devina qu'il pensait à sa mère. Par contre, jamais son professeur ne devinerait que Harry avait pensé à lui, là. Il ne saurait jamais que quelqu'un l'avait aimé.

- Assez parlé, fit brusquement Snape. Mangez vite et montez dans votre chambre. Il faudra que vous vous leviez tôt.

- A quelle heure ?

- Il faudra que l'on parte vers cinq heures. Au lever du soleil. La Forêt Interdite est moins dangereuse le matin que la nuit.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Il était dos à la cheminée et il commençait à avoir anormalement chaud. Il avait très mal à son épaule. _Très_ mal. Et la chaleur lui rendait la douleur bien pire.

- Qu'avez-vous, Potter ?

- Rien, rien. J'ai chaud, c'est tout.

- Vous avez trop chaud ? Mais enlevez donc votre veste.

« _Je__ne__peux__pas !__Je__ne__peux__pas !__..._ »

- Eh bien ? Vous avez peur de moi ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que...

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'ait pas taché sa chemise de son sang.

Il se leva légèrement de la chaise et enleva sa veste, qu'il fit pendre sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il se rassit d'un air tout à fait naturel et baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait fini.

- Le dessert, Yag…

L'elfe de maison arriva avec une superbe pièce montée qu'il déposa sur la table avec une courbette. Elle était blanche, sans fioritures, et elle rappelait Snape à Harry.

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? demanda Harry.

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous mangerez quelque chose, répondit Snape. Alors, si c'était le cas, j'ai tenu à ce que cette dernière fois soit quelque chose de décent.

- Je risque autant de mourir ? Enfin, _nous_ risquons autant de mourir ? rectifia-t-il, l'emploi de la première personne lui semblant contenir un petit quelque chose égoïste.

- Mais oui, Potter, répondit simplement Snape d'un ton tout à fait naturel. Nous risquons de mourir à chaque instant mais, demain, les chances pour que cela nous arrive seront décuplées. Il ne faut pas que cela vous étonne. Moi, par exemple, j'ai risqué ma vie pendant toute mon existence, de ma naissance jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je sais, fit Harry, troublé par ce que venait de lui dire Snape.

Il savait tout cela, bien entendu, mais le fait de l'entendre dire par la personne elle-même, de cette voix tranquille qui ne trahissait pas l'émotion pourtant présente, lui rendait la chose plus dure encore.

- Alors ne posez pas de questions.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi risquons-nous de mourir demain ? Il suffira juste de lancer l'Avada et...

- Abandonnez ce _nous_ ridicule, l'interrompit son professeur. Et cessez de dire des choses idiotes. Il ne suffira pas _juste_ de lancer le sortilège de la mort.

- ...

- Qu'avez-vous à l'épaule ?

Harry s'immobilisa.

Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui laissant une très désagréable impression nauséeuse.

- Qu'avez-vous à votre bras, Potter ?

- Mais je n'ai rien ! rétorqua Harry, un peu trop sur la défensive, son cœur se réveillant brusquement.

La seule chose qu'il avait en tête à ce moment était « _il__va__voir,__il__va__voir_ ». Le « _Sev »_sur son bras signerait la fin de ses espérances.

Snape se leva et Harry l'imita.

- Je vous dis que je n'ai rien !

- Je ne vous crois pas, Potter. Je ne _peux_pas vous croire ! Vous êtes encore en train de me cacher quelque chose !

Harry aurait voulu pleurer. Sa gorge se serrait, une multitude d'émotions contradictoires affluaient à son esprit tandis que la main blanche et parfaite de Snape s'approchait doucement de son bras qu'il ne cacherait pas. De toute façon le lendemain tout serait fini. Il n'y aurait plus de Severus Snape, plus de Voldemort, plus d'Horcruxes, plus de Harry Potter. La vie s'arrêterait pour tout le monde, et pour chacun d'une façon différente. Harry mourra car sa raison de vivre lui aura été enlevée. Severus Snape. Il ne sera plus qu'un bloc de souffrance nerveux et inconscient. Alors autant laisser un dernier message à sa raison de vivre. Snape le détestait, mais peut-être qu'il ne serait pas indifférent en voyant qu'au moins une personne l'aimait.

_« Sa main s'approche, dans un petit goût d'éternité... Le bras de Harry tremble, offert à cette divinité faite de noir et de blanc... Il veut lui montrer. Il veut lui avouer par du sang. Il veut que ce soit lui qui lui ôte sa substance essentielle... »_

Harry laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue. Elle alla se perdre dans son col. Snape la regarda tout au long de son chemin, interdit. Interdit mais... avec quelque chose d'autre... De la tristesse ? C'était impossible, pas de sa part ! Et pourtant...

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Potter ?

Sa voix douce, DOUCE, concernée, attentionnée, blanche, pure, triste, noire, sombre, belle, entière...

...

Un flash traversa Harry alors que la main de son professeur lui saisissait le poignet. Ce n'était plus le même geste qu'avant, il ne l'emprisonnait plus avec sa force, non, il le servait avec sa douceur. Harry détourna la tête alors que Snape relevait doucement sa manche. Tout se déroulait simplement, comme une évidence. Tout fut naturel, autant le hoquet de surprise de Snape que son mouvement de recul. Harry pleurait toujours, plus doucement. Sa vie s'était décomposée et il n'avait rien vu venir. Il aurait dû dire non, il aurait dû empêcher Snape de découvrir son bras, et à la place il l'avait laissé démolir l'édifice fragile qu'il avait construit en quelques jours. Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il comprenait maintenant la répulsion qu'avait son professeur à dévoiler ses sentiments. C'était trop douloureux quand on savait que la personne en face de nous ne comprendrait pas. C'était la fin d'une vie. Et d'ailleurs, les quelques paroles qu'ils échangèrent ensuite tinrent plus du rêve que d'autre chose.

- Que dois-je comprendre, Potter ? fit Snape d'une voix blanche.

- Ce que vous voudrez, monsieur, articula Harry dans ses larmes. Ce qui vous fera le plus plaisir.

- Mais... enfin... Cela n'a aucun sens...

- Non, aucun.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Et... Pourquoi mon nom ?

La voix de Snape était étrange, presque atone.

- Pourquoi votre nom ? ... Je ne peux pas vous dire.

Snape s'emporta.

- Mais tout cela me concerne, Potter ! Vous vous faites mal avec mon nom, et je devrais ne rien dire, ne rien faire, ne pas intervenir, et faire semblant de fermer les yeux ?

Il avait pris Harry par les épaules, violemment, mais manifestement en se contenant. Le gryffondor inspira soudainement puis se raidit. Snape était tout près de lui. Tout près. Il sentit qu'il allait le dire, il le sentit très fort, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Les cheveux de son professeur avaient touché sa joue alors qu'il le secouait d'avant en arrière. Elle le brûlait encore.

- Je vous aime, Professeur.

... Il l'avait dit, rapidement et dans un souffle, à la limite du murmure.

Les mains de Snape le quittèrent, le laissant pantelant dans un monde qui s'écroulait.

Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse que ça en était douloureux. Sa tête tournait. Il ne pleurait même plus, il n'en avait pas la force. Seules quelques larmes coulaient encore, lentement, des larmes d'« avant ».

- Ce n'est pas possible !

La voix de Snape était complètement désorientée. Elle planait au-dessus de Harry.

- Et pourtant.

- Oui, et pourtant...

Harry cherchait à maîtriser son souffle irrégulier. Ses tempes l'élançaient. C'était cela, l' «après » qu'il avait tant craint ? C'était cela, la fin d'une vie ? ... ça y ressemblait.

Snape se détourna et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il reposa sa tête sur sa main.

- Potter.

- Je suis... désolé.

- ... Cela ne change rien que vous soyez désolé.

- Je sais.

- Cessez de parler pour ne rien dire !

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Snape s'était levé et le regardait. En colère.

... Il s'en voulait. Il avait tout perdu par sa bêtise, par son pathétisme. Snape avait toujours eu raison en lui disant que son pathétisme le tuerait. Il l'avait tué. S'il n'avait rien dit, s'il n'avait pas fait cette déclaration ridicule, il aurait pu continuer à le côtoyer. Rien que ça. Il aurait souffert, mais souffrir indique que l'on vit.

... Il allait se suicider. Il avait pris cette décision à l'instant même.

- Je crois que vous vous moquez de moi, Potter. Votre insolence a atteint un sommet que je ne puis tolérer. Je ne supporte plus d'être l'objet de votre haine !

- Mais, mais, vous vous trompez, monsieur ! Vous faites une erreur monumentale ! Je ne vous hais pas, justement, au... au contraire... je...

- Taisez-vous, vous me mentez une fois de...

- Je ne vous mens pas !

-...

Snape recula et Harry baissa la tête. Il trouvait cela ridicule de se battre pour la non-acceptation d'une vérité. Il trouvait cela aussi ridicule que de s'acharner sur une charogne.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que vous croire ? fit finalement Snape d'un ton ironique.

- Vous supposez bien, répondit Harry à voix basse.

- Vous osez me voler mes répliques ?

- ... J'en ai assez de vous voir vous réfugier derrière votre semblant de détachement ironique. J'en ai assez de vous voir constamment éviter les vérités susceptibles de vous toucher. Vous savez pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai détruit quelque chose en moi en vous faisant cette déclaration. J'ai sciemment détruit mon espoir.

- ...

- Souvenez-vous. Vous n'aviez pas fait votre déclaration à ma mère.

- Taisez-vous.

- Ce remords vous capture entièrement aujourd'hui. C'est ce que j'ai voulu éviter avec vous. Je vais tout regretter, mais je me consolerai en sachant que je vous ai tout dit. Je n'avais rien à gagner en vous cachant ce que j'éprouve... pour... enfin...

- Je vous ai demandé de vous taire...

- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aussi persuasif que vous pourriez l'être ?

- Vous savez, Potter, vos minauderies de gosse gâté ne me toucheront pas. Je suis plus que ça. Je suis quelque chose que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

- ... Je pourrais.

- Non, car je ne suis plus rien, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus long à expliquer.

La gorge de Harry se serra tandis que son professeur se levait. Il ne put rien dire d'autre. Toutes ses paroles avaient été vaines.

- N'oubliez pas. Demain matin, cinq heures. Soyez prêt à l'avance. Car il faut que vous sachiez que ce ne sont pas vos propos pitoyables qui arrêteront le cours du monde.

La porte claqua, les pas de Snape s'éloignèrent. Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne les empêcha pas de couler. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que Snape venait d'occuper. Il caressa chaque endroit susceptible d'avoir été touché par celui qui remplissait sa vie, il chercha à faire sien chaque atome de chaleur restant sur le cuir, mais tout disparaissait, tout s'évanouissait, pour laisser finalement un tissu froid comme la mort. Horrifié, il se releva du fauteuil. C'était tout cela qui l'attendait. Il prierait pour mourir demain, sinon il serait obligé de se soulager de sa vie lui-même.

Il sortit du salon. Le hall était plein de l'absence de son professeur. Jamais il ne vivrait ce qu'il avait dans ses rêves... Juste un regard. Il ne demandait qu'un regard, un regard doux, cette fois. Seulement cela, à défaut d'autre chose. Mais il n'aurait rien.

- Rien.

Sa voix résonna dans le hall vide. Le marbre sembla communiquer sa douleur à toute la maison, tellement l'écho de ce mot bref était long.

Il se surprenait à penser des choses incohérentes. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire en attendant la délivrance...

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre, puis se jeta sur son lit, son esprit repassant en boucle quelques récentes minutes de sa vie. Il avait fait sa déclaration d'amour... A quelqu'un qu'il avait haï toute sa vie, avant de l'aimer brusquement, mais cette personne le haïssait définitivement. Rien de plus simple.

En tout cas, il n'aurait pas à refaire de déclaration d'amour dans sa vie. Non, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il prit violemment son plaisir sur le lit défait, avec des images maintenant récurrentes de son professeur le dominant complètement, mais même là-dedans il y avait quelque chose de profondément douloureux qui ne parvenait pas à sortir de son esprit. Il régla son réveil sur 4h30 et s'endormit comme une masse. Il se réveilla une heure après sans pouvoir se rendormir, avec une angoisse croissante partant de son ventre et gagnant tous ses membres. Voldemort lui semblait loin, loin...

« Je vous aime, Professeur. »

Comment avait-il osé dire cela ? Ce n'était même pas du respect...

« Je vous aime à la folie et pour toujours, Severus Snape ».

Il n'y avait que cela qui était présent à son esprit. Demain serait la dernière fois, après, le néant s'installerait.

Harry recommença à pleurer. Il se sentait faible, faible, faible...


	18. 18 La Forêt Interdite

**La Forêt Interdite**

_« Un petit bruit aigu et répétitif lui fait mal aux oreilles... Il est fatigué, il a l'impression de sortir d'un profond et douloureux sommeil... C'est trop tôt, ses membres crient et s'accrochent au tissu moite de sa sueur. Il aimerait s'écraser pour l'éternité dans ce cocon brûlant et inconscient... »_

Harry se réveilla totalement et cligna des yeux. Le réveil, sur sa table de chevet, continuait à l'assommer de sa sonnerie stridente. Il tâtonna quelques instants avant de le trouver. L'arrêt de la sonnerie lui fit prendre conscience du silence, et il resta quelques instants, hébété, à l'écouter poursuivre son murmure fantôme.

Sa tête tournait à cause du manque de sommeil. Il se leva en titubant et prit au hasard des vêtements dans sa valise. Plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

L'eau était froide, froide... Il tressauta, mais ça eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller vraiment. Il était 4h40 lorsqu'il sortit de la douche. Il était prêt en avance, comme prévu. La Baguette de Sureau était posée sur sa table de nuit. Il la regarda un moment puis la mit dans sa poche gauche. Il en aurait besoin, beaucoup besoin.

Il quitta sa chambre mais, une fois dans le couloir, n'avança pas vers l'escalier. Il aurait voulu rester dans l'obscurité. Il la sentait l'envelopper. Il la sentait pénétrer en lui, et elle lui faisait du bien. Elle le réconfortait. Car en bas, il y avait...

- Potter ?

Harry se retourna brusquement, son cœur battant subitement comme s'il avait voulu jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Une ombre, juste une ombre, une forme se profilant dans l'obscurité. Snape.

- Bon. Vous êtes déjà prêt, c'est bien.

- ...

- Ne... je... Eh bien, descendez !

Harry avait perçu le léger bégayement de Snape. Il s'exécuta, et dut allumer la lumière. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retint de regarder son professeur. Il n'aurait à endurer qu'un jour avec cette gêne entre eux puis il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien. Le pire était pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'il profite au maximum des dernières images qu'il aurait de son professeur, même avec cette gêne. Il faudrait qu'il boive avec avidité chacune de ses paroles, même avec la pointe d'acidité que Snape mettrait certainement dans tous ses propos. Il lui faudrait voir tous ses gestes comme une dernière fois, tous ses regards comme une dernière fois, toute sa personne comme une dernière fois.

Les jambes de Harry flageolaient alors qu'il descendait l'escalier. Derrière lui, les pas réguliers de Snape retentissant dans le marbre sonnaient comme un glas. Il tenta d'enfouir sa tristesse au plus profond de lui pour ne pas la laisser transparaître, mais ce fut peine perdue.

- On mangera en marchant, Potter. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

- ...

Harry avait l'impression que c'était juste pour dire quelque chose que son professeur avait parlé... Mais il se trompait certainement. Pourquoi Snape aurait-il eu l'idée d'alléger le vide hostile qui les séparait à présent ? C'était lui qui devait se faire des idées...

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall où deux sacs déjà préparés les attendaient. Snape s'approcha du plus gros et le mit sur ses épaules. Alors que Harry se baissait pour prendre l'autre, Snape se baissait en même temps. Ils se redressèrent, et Harry sentit qu'il avait rougi. Son professeur tenait son sac. Lentement, il s'approcha de Harry et le lui tendit. Le Gryffondor le prit doucement, et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde où toute la tension retenue dans le corps de Harry fut poussée à l'extrême. Interdit, il resta pantelant et cramoisi, son sac au bout des doigts, n'osant plus regarder son professeur.

- Je vous ai donné le plus léger, fit Snape comme si de rien n'était.

- ... Je vous remercie, répondit Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je me suis seulement dit qu'on m'en voudrait si je fatiguais l'Elu avant sa dernière rencontre avec le Lord Noir, rajouta-t-il avec acidité.

Harry détourna les yeux pour que son professeur ne voie pas le voile noir qui les avait soudain obscurcis, chassant les étoiles qui venaient de s'y installer.

Ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol. Harry roula quelques mètres dans un fossé. Il s'arrêta avec le pied et entreprit de remonter la pente. Lorsqu'il se releva, ses doigts étaient pleins de terre. Son professeur, lui, se tenait droit et digne en face de lui, immaculé. Presque comme dans la vraie vie.

Ils étaient à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Harry ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant, au loin, les tours du château se dresser avec orgueil vers le ciel. Il aurait aimé reprendre à zéro toutes ces années passées à Poudlard. Il aurait aimé les vivre à nouveau en prêtant enfin attention à son professeur de Potions. Il avait tout perdu dans sa vie. Beaucoup l'enviaient... Il aurait échangé sa vie contre la leur avec grand plaisir.

- Allez, Potter, fit Snape en remarquant que Harry regardait au loin. Il ne faut pas nous attarder ici. Si on nous voyait, nous pourrions dire adieu à tout.

- Mais de toute façon, nous _sommes_ en train de dire adieu à tout.

Harry avait parlé sans réfléchir et s'en rendit après avoir formulé sa phrase en entier. Il entendit l'hésitation de Snape à la suite de ses paroles.

- Vous parlez de Voldemort ? ... Je parlais d'autre chose. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Venez, Potter.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. « Oui, moi aussi, je parlais d'autre chose, professeur, je parlais de vous, car vous êtes ma vie, et je vais vous perdre, et... »

Il n'essaya pas de stopper le flux interminable de ses pensées qui continuèrent à lui marteler la tête tout au long du chemin.

Un silence de mort s'installa, interrompu par les chants des oiseaux. Ils avaient commencé à marcher et la lisière de la forêt n'était plus qu'un vague éclaircissement derrière eux. La Forêt Interdite engloutissait, elle tuait, elle cachait, elle torturait, elle perdait. Ils avaient à peine commencé leur marche que, déjà, Harry la sentait les encercler et pointer son œil invisible sur eux. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait des paroles de Hagrid qui le mettait en garde contre elle, des paroles qui l'avaient tétanisé alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

- C'est dans votre sac que se trouve la nourriture, si vous voulez manger quelque chose.

- Merci. Mais j'aurais voulu savoir...

- Quoi ?

Snape n'avait jamais été autant glacial. Le ton de sa voix était empreint d'une dureté peu commune.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devoir faire. J'arrive ici, dans cette forêt, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui m'attend. Vous ne m'avez rien dit... c'est... déconcertant !

- Marcher et tuer, puis revenir sur nos pas.

- ...

- En somme, un travail de Mangemort.

- ...

- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous rien ?

- Vous êtes ridicule !

Ces paroles étaient sorties toutes seules de la bouche de Harry. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'en vouloir pour le restant de sa vie.

Snape ricana.

- Nous y voilà. Potter, vous êtes pathétique. Vous vous scarifiez le début de mon nom sur votre bras, parce que moi aussi j'avais fait cela, et vous prétendez m'aimer – alors qu'en réalité, vous me haïssez, bien entendu. Je n'ai toujours pas compris le pourquoi de cette mascarade, mais j'espère que vous m'expliquerez un jour, car cela m'intéresserait de connaître la dose d'absurdité que vous avez dans la cervelle.

- Mais taisez-vous ! répondit Harry, désespéré. Je ne voulais pas dire cela ! C'est juste que je suis... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! J'ai dit n'importe quoi !

- C'est souvent dans ces moments-là que la vérité apparaît, Potter, fit Snape, plus sombre. Peut-être que vous-même n'en avez pas conscience, quoi qu'il en soit, cessez de vous poser des questions. Pas aujourd'hui.

Harry abandonna. Le lendemain, tout serait fini. Ce serait peut-être un soulagement pour Snape, mais pour lui, ce serait une déchirure.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de marcher durant tout cet échange. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta.

- Où sommes-nous ?

_« Où sommes-nous ? Où sommes-nous ? Où sommes-nous ? ... »_

Les ombres s'étaient progressivement obscurcies au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient avancé dans la forêt. La lisière de la forêt était absolument invisible, à présent même le ciel s'offrait difficilement à la vue. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il noir ? ...

- Je ne sais pas plus que vous où nous sommes, Potter.

Snape parlait à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

- Mais il faut que nous continuions à marcher. Nous saurons quand nous nous approcheront de Voldemort.

- A quoi ? demanda Harry de la même voix.

- Chut. Il y a des choses malsaines en ces bois. Il ne faudrait pas éveiller leur attention.

Harry se sentait constamment observé, et quand il levait la tête, bien sûr, il n'apercevait rien de vivant. Non, pour le moment il n'y avait que les arbres, et leurs branches semblaient se pencher vers eux au maximum comme pour les attraper. _Les__arbres__les__surveillaient..._

Harry se retourna vivement. Derrière lui et vers la droite, à quelques mètres, il avait entendu un craquement. Or, Snape était à sa gauche.

- Qu'avez-vous ? Il ne faut pas vous arrêter !

- Il y a quelque chose là-bas... répondit le gryffondor en désignant du doigt la direction du bruit.

Snape s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

- Rien, chuchota-t-il avant de repartir.

Harry se sentait écrasé par quelque chose qui ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il était un intrus et la forêt le lui faisait savoir, à quelque chose d'indicible sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser au moindre signal.

- Potter, pas la vôtre !

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Il rangea sa baguette à lui dans sa poche et la remplaça par la Grande, la Baguette de Sureau, qu'il avait préparée depuis ce matin. Dès qu'il la prit en main, il sentit une décharge le traverser de part en part. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre.

- Monsieur ! Professeur !

- Moins d'agitation, Potter ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle me refuse !

Harry entraperçut son professeur venir à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur la Grande. La Baguette se débattait littéralement dans l'emprise de sa main, il la sentait comme –gonfler- oui, gonfler entre ses doigts ! Elle cherchait à s'échapper, semblait tirer vers l'Est. Sa peau brûlait là où elle rencontrait l'Horcruxe...

- Elle veut aller là-bas, mais je ne pourrai bientôt plus la retenir ! Elle commence même à me faire mal !

- Du calme, Potter, je ne peux pas la prendre à votre place ! Elle veut rejoindre le dernier Horcruxe parce qu'elle se retrouve en sa proximité... Faites-la vôtre !

- Comment ?

- Il faut que vous deveniez son maître, Potter, sinon au fur et à mesure que vous vous rapprocherez du Seigneur, il vous sera encore plus difficile de la contrôler !

- Et comment dois-je faire ? cria Harry, dépassé par la force incroyable qui forçait le passage entre ses phalanges blanchies par l'effort.

- Tuez votre baguette ! Faites-vous maître de la Baguette de Sureau !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit de Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Il serait obligé de se séparer de sa baguette. De celle qui lui avait porté chance, celle qui l'avait suivi toutes ces années, celle qui représentait « l'avant-Snape ». D'un geste automatique, il la sortit de sa poche. Il avait appris à ne plus réfléchir face à l'imminence d'une chose horrible mais inévitable et essentielle. Sa main gauche, avec laquelle il tenait maintenant son ancienne baguette, tremblait légèrement. Il perçut la différence de force entre elle et sa main droite qui se gorgeait progressivement de la magie de la Grande. Quel sortilège ? Il fit appel à tous ses souvenirs qui se précipitèrent en masse à son esprit...

-Expelliarmus ! s'écria-t-il, sa main droite pointée vers la gauche.

Sa baguette lui échappa et, dans son élan, alla se perdre dans les feuillages, tandis que la Baguette de Sureau se calmait subitement. Il remua sa main droite, fit quelques mouvements. Elle lui appartenait, maintenant. Il le sentait.

- Accio baguette !

Son ancienne baguette descendit des feuillages qui l'avaient retenue lorsque Harry s'était désarmé lui-même. Il la prit en main, et sa gorge se serra. Elle était désormais complètement inerte.

- Bien, Potter. Maintenant que vous avez réglé ce point-là, nous pouvons repartir. Il ne faut pas nous attarder.

- ...

- Potter ?

- J'arrive, répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

Il laissa sa baguette désormais inutile dans sa poche et tenta de ne plus y penser. Il n'en voulait pas, de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n'avait pas imaginé que tout se passe comme cela...

Ils reprirent leur marche vers l'Est, la direction vers laquelle la Baguette de Sureau avait semblé tendre lorsqu'elle se refusait à Harry.

La forêt semblait se réveiller. Maintenant, ils entendaient les arbres grincer, ils voyaient de petites choses s'enfuir dans les fourrés à leur approche. Un oiseau s'envola subitement dans un bruit de branches, leur arrachant un hoquet de surprise à tous les deux.

- Ils ont peur de la magie de la Grande, fit doucement Snape. Ils la sentent et s'en vont. Mais d'autres choses plus mauvaises et plus sournoises n'en ont pas peur. Faites attention à l'endroit où vous mettez les pieds. Ne marchez pas sur les racines...

Comme pour lui répondre, devant eux, une racine se retira du sol, entraînant toute la terre avec elle. Harry recula, inquiet, puis véritablement paniqué, car l'arbre commença à bouger. Il se pencha vers lui, toujours plus, toujours plus, plus, plus, mais Harry était cloué au sol par sa panique. Jamais il n'aurait pu réagir comme cela avant.

- Potter !

L'arbre se stoppa juste au-dessus de la tête de Harry qui reculait subitement, puis, lentement, il se déracina et tomba, leur interdisant l'accès au chemin par lequel ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici. Harry eut a peine le temps de se retourner vers Snape qui regardait la situation d'un œil interrogateur avant de remarquer que, aussi loin que sa vision pouvait aller, tous les arbres dans la continuité de celui-ci avaient fait de même.

- Ils nous ont enfermés dans leur cercle, murmura Snape comme pour lui-même. Eh bien, soit. Qu'ils fassent comme ils veulent.

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Que... Que dites-vous ?

- Je dis que tout cela n'a aucune importance, continua Snape de sa même voix tranquille.

- Mais comment allons-nous rentrer ? Ces arbres sont trop gros pour que l'on puisse les escalader !

- Et de toute façon, vous pensez bien qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas le faire. Non, j'ai une petite idée. Maintenant, hâtez-vous. Il est sept heures et demie.

- Cela fait déjà deux heures et demie que l'on marche ?

- Oui, même un peu plus. Et le Seigneur grandit d'heure en heure.

Un silence suivit cet échange, puis ils ne firent que marcher.

Harry, durant tout ce temps, n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Snape. Il l'entendait respirer à côté de lui, et il aurait voulu que ce souffle l'effleure il l'entendait marcher, il le voyait se courber pour passer sous des branches, il voyait ses cheveux suivre ses mouvements de tête il voyait ses yeux sombres, et il lui semblait qu'ils avaient une expression nouvelle. De la résignation ? Il devait en avoir par-dessus la tête de devoir accompagner Harry dans sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort...

Il était neuf heures et demie. Exténué par cette longue marche, le gryffondor demanda à se reposer un peu.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une partie plus claire de la forêt, où les arbres étaient plus parsemés. Probablement le centre même de la Forêt Interdite.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un tronc d'arbre mort et Harry sortit de la nourriture de son sac. Il avait faim. Snape lui avait fait faire de très bonnes choses. Il était tiraillé entre deux idées de son professeur, celle qu'il l'aimait bien mais ne voulait pas le montrer, et celle qu'il le détestait. Il resta sur la deuxième. Snape se montrait presque gentil à certains moments, mais il le lui avait dit lui-même, c'était la lassitude.

Il remit son sac sur son dos et se déclara prêt à repartir. Snape ne répondit pas. Son regard devenu vague était fixé sur quelque chose là-bas, certainement sur rien du tout. L'expression de son visage était absolument neutre, et il ne réagissait à rien.

- Professeur ? osa tout doucement Harry.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Snape d'un ton abrupt en se relevant.

- ...

- Je pense que nous allons bientôt arriver près du tombeau.

Un tombeau ? Les Mangemorts avaient donc construit une sépulture à Voldemort ? ...

- Très bien. Je suis prêt.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Il s'agit tout de même de lancer l'Avada.

- Ne revenez pas là-dessus.

Harry avait une petite idée. Il repensait aux mots de son professeur... _« Pour__lancer__correctement__le__sortilège__de__la__Mort,__il__faut__le__vouloir.__Non,__il__faut__le__vivre...__Il__faut__sentir__la__haine__et__la__douleur__palpiter__dans__ses__veines,__se__sentir__habité__de__la__folie,__il__faut__que__tout__son__corps__soit__en__accord__avec__la__Mort.__Mais__je__ne__veux__pas__que__vous__le__fassiez. »_

Il penserait à ses parents lorsqu'il verrait Voldemort. Il les avait tués. Il lui avait enlevé sa famille, et par la même occasion, la raison de vivre de Snape.

_« Mais je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez... Vous êtes encore pur, Potter. Pas comme moi. »_

Il essaya de chasser ces pensées, qui, profitant de l'opportunité, se glissaient insidieusement dans son esprit.

_« Vous êtes encore pur, Potter... Encore pur, Potter... Pas comme moi. »_

- Mais taisez-vous !

Harry se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, il avait pensé à voix haute. A côté de lui, Snape s'arrêta, interdit.

- ... Je ne disais rien, Potter.

- Non, non, mais je me parlais à moi-même, fit Harry en rougissant.

Snape s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de hausser exagérément les sourcils en secouant la tête.

...

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui leur semblait être une clairière. Un cours d'eau leur coupait le chemin à quelques mètres et s'étendait, droit, jusqu'à la limite de leur vision, sans possibilité apparente de le franchir.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça, fit Snape au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le bord de l'eau. Snape, lui, était resté derrière. Le gryffondor se demandait pourquoi il n'avançait pas.

- Vous pensez que l'on peut traverser ? demanda-t-il.

- ... Je suis désolé, Potter.

- Désolé ? répéta Harry dans un souffle.

L'appréhension commença à lui nouer le ventre.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que vous continuiez seul.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas en être séparé à ce moment-là !

- Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas passer, et que vous, si.

- Co... Comment ?

Harry avança la main vers Rogue, mais, parvenu à quelques centimètres de son professeur, il sentit une incroyable résistance le repousser. Comme si une paroi invisible avait été dressée entre eux. Snape, de son côté, ne pouvait pas non plus le rejoindre. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? s'écria Harry, désemparé.

- Durant toutes ces années, vous avez montré que vous pouviez vous débrouiller seul. Essayez de le prouver une dernière fois aujourd'hui.

- D'accord... Enfin... Vous allez me...

- Rien du tout. Peut-être au revoir.

La voix de Harry s'étrangla.

- Mais vous allez rester ici !

- Non. Je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire adieu. L'indisposition de Snape à son égard le lui interdisait.

- Je... j'espère vous revoir...

- Je vous en prie, abrégez-moi tout cela. Allez finir ce pour quoi vous êtes sur terre. J'ai fait mon devoir. Pour moi c'est clos. Nous sommes quittes. Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Ah, et pour sortir de la forêt, pensez au tombeau.

Harry étouffait sous la subite avalanche d'horreur dont Snape le couvrait. Il était en face de la fin de sa vie, et ne pouvait même pas l'affronter dignement.

- C'est notre fin à tous les deux !

Il avait crié cela comme un dernier recours, sans y réfléchir, ces paroles sortaient directement de ses tripes, violentes, belles, signant un adieu. Snape y réagit en abandonnant sa lassitude pour de la colère.

- Mais taisez-vous !

_« Mais taisez-vous... mais taisez-vous... mais taisez-vous... »_

Ces toutes dernières paroles résonnaient dans les oreilles de Harry tandis qu'il voyait, déformé par le voile de ses larmes, une extraordinaire lumière tourner les talons et se perdre dans la forêt.

Il ne réussissait même pas à regarder ses tous derniers pas. Il voyait juste une forme s'amenuiser et se fondre dans les branchages, telle une sublime apparition qui s'était révélée n'être qu'une chimère. Là, il en était certain, ç'avait été la dernière fois.

Le gryffondor s'accrocha aux dernières lueurs qu'il avait eues de son espoir, puis, alors qu'il se sentait se vider de quelque chose, se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le sol terreux, à la limite de l'inconscience. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale, ramené à la plus stricte simplicité d'un être humain déchiré, et se laissa couler dans des abîmes d'où il bannissait la pensée. Il n'avait presque plus conscience de rien, à part d'un brin d'herbe vert qui se balançait doucement devant ses yeux, et de son cœur qui palpitait douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il sombre quasiment dans l'inconscience.

Boum boum.

Boum boum.

...

Boum boum boum.

...

« _Harry__Potter_, susurre une voix doucereuse derrière lui. _L__'__Elu__est__aussi__faible ?__C__'__est__étonnant...__très__étonnant.__Je__ne__pouvais__pas__penser__que__Severus__te__ferait__cet__effet-là,__mon__garçon..._ »

Boum boum boum.

Boum.

Une ombre passa sur son corps. Il la sentit à la fraîcheur qui imprégna ses vêtements à son passage, mais il ne répondait toujours de rien. Il restait seul avec sa douleur et ne pensait plus.

« _Harry__Potter__est-il__si__faible__qu__'__il__ne__peut__pas__se__relever__et__affronter__une__nouvelle__fois__son__destin_ ? » La voix était plus proche...

Boum.

Harry sortit brusquement de sa torpeur avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Juste au-dessus de lui, penché au maximum, un arbre le fixait... mais pas n'importe quel arbre. Le visage de Voldemort perçait au travers de l'écorce, la déformait. De la sève suintait aux limites de l'incarnation de chair qui avait pris possession du grand hêtre.

Harry, toujours par terre, roula aussi vite qu'il le put sur le côté pour s'éloigner un peu du Lord Noir. Il sentait son instinct des dernières années le reprendre, auquel se rajoutait la rage d'avoir perdu son amour et la puissance de sa nouvelle baguette, la Grande, qui se réveillait subitement. Il allait en finir avec tout ce passé qui traînait derrière chacun de ses pas.

- Je vais en finir avec tout ça ! hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Ooh, je vois que Potter reprend ses esprits, ironisa l'abominable figure de Voldemort.

L'arbre dont il avait pris possession était déraciné et parvenait à se mouvoir grâce à ses grosses racines pataudes et lentes. C'était l'origine des lourds battements que Harry avait entendus résonner dans la terre battue lorsqu'il était encore couché en boule sur le sol. Ses feuilles étaient toutes mortes.

Harry s'apprêtait à lancer l'Avada sur Voldemort lorsqu'une branche d'une force monumentale lui balaya les jambes et le projeta à quelques mètres. Essoufflé et meurtri, il ne parvint pas tout de suite à s'extirper des buissons dans lesquels il avait été jeté, et une autre branche s'écrasa juste à côté de lui, verticalement cette fois, en faisant trembler le sol. Il s'interdit de penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas manqué.

Manifestement, Voldemort avait la forêt à ses ordres cette fois-ci, au lieu d'une armée de Mangemorts. Harry se releva et courut par le passage que la branche lui avait aménagé au travers des buissons en se fracassant sur le sol. Il sortit une seconde fois sa baguette et la pointa sur l'arbre.

- Alors, Harry, tu dois être triste, n'est-ce pas ? Ton Severus qui te dit adieu... Qui aurait cru que le Survivant s'attache autant à un ancien Mangemort ?

- Cessez de parler de lui !

- Oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Sectumsempra !

Le sort atteignit le hêtre qui se plia en deux, mais l'affreuse figure de Voldemort ne semblait pas abandonner son rictus ironique.

- Tous ces sorts ne me toucheront pas, Harry ! Ils attaqueront l'arbre mais pas moi-même !

Harry eut à peine le temps de penser que Voldemort était ridicule de lui donner cette information qu'une troisième branche tenta de lui faucher les jambes. Il la vit à temps et l'évita en sautant par-dessus, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps comme cela. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'à présent, tous les arbres qui l'entouraient avaient sorti leurs racines hors de la terre et se dirigeaient lourdement vers lui. Devant lui, Voldemort riait aux éclats.

- Tu périras étouffé, Harry ! Et moi, j'attendrai patiemment qu'un de mes anciens adeptes vienne m'aider à retrouver une forme normale... Et ta vie aura été vaine !

- Vous n'avez plus d'adeptes ! Plus personne ne croit en vous !

Il avait tort de parler. Deux énormes branches l'entourèrent et tentèrent de l'enserrer dans leur étau, mais il se baissa et leur échappa. Elles retournèrent dans les airs et prirent de l'élan avant de s'abattre violemment sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, une autre, plus petite, s'était approché de Harry sans qu'il ne la voie. Elle s'empara subitement de lui par la taille et s'enroula autour de son torse comme un serpent. Harry poussa un cri et chercha à se débattre, mais elle referma encore plus son étau avant de commencer à le traîner en direction d'un trou dans le sol, certainement un ancien point d'ancrage des racines d'un des arbres au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Potter mourra comme une taupe ! Etouffé dans de la terre ! riait Voldemort tandis que Harry tentait de reprendre sa baguette.

Il parvint enfin à la toucher, au fond de sa poche, et la tira progressivement jusqu'à l'avoir complètement en main pendant que l'arbre le traînait toujours sur le sol. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'en servir car ses bras étaient collés à son torse sans qu'il puisse les bouger. L'arbre qui le tenait se positionna au-dessus du trou et le lâcha subitement. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'arbre rentra peu à peu toutes ses racines en terre et tous les trous furent colmatés. Il voulait l'asphyxier.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. De la terre était rentrée dans sa bouche, mais il refusait de tousser pour ne pas s'essouffler et manquer d'air. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Très vite.

- Lumos.

La faible lueur de sa baguette lui fit prendre conscience de la grandeur de la cavité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait à peine la place d'y contenir, et il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'air. L'idée de se laisser simplement mourir ici l'effleura mais il la repoussa immédiatement. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, rien que pour Snape. Pour Snape. Pour Snape. Pour...

- Incendio !

... Snape. C'était la seule solution. Tant pis s'il devait y laisser un membre ou même sa vie. De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire que ça.

Les flammes commencèrent à lécher les racines apparentes de l'arbre. Il s'aplatit du mieux qu'il put et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, à portée de main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'abîme dans l'incendie.

Il entendit l'arbre grincer, au-dessus de sa tête. Une des racines enflammées bougea. Il sentait les flammes approcher dangereusement de sa tête. Il n'aimerait pas mourir brûlé vif...

Une des premières racines à avoir bougé se déracina complètement, et Harry aperçut le jour. L'arbre se balançait d'avant en arrière et secouait ses branches... Il ressemblait presque à un être humain, dans sa douleur. Harry ne savait pas qu'un arbre pouvait avoir mal, car dans ce cas, il semblait _réellement_avoir mal. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, l'arbre quitta définitivement son point d'ancrage et Harry en profita pour sortir précipitamment de son trou. Il vit que le feu avait couru sur tout son tronc et attaquait maintenant les premières branches.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma forêt ? criait Voldemort.

L'arbre, en se balançant d'avant en arrière et en faisant tournoyer ses branches dans les airs, avait enflammé des arbres voisins. Harry était conscient de la catastrophe que cela entraînerait. En quelques dizaines de minutes, à la vitesse à laquelle tout semblait se dérouler, la forêt entière serait en feu.

L'arbre dans lequel Voldemort s'était matérialisé se baissait pour éviter ses congénères, mais ce fut peine perdue. Les autres arbres ne se maîtrisaient pas et bougeaient dans tous les sens comme pour calmer leur douleur, alors que ça ne faisait que l'aggraver, et bientôt, une de ces branches effleurait le feuillage du hêtre de Voldemort.

Harry s'était étendu à plat ventre par terre pour échapper à la douloureuse folie des arbres embrasés. Dès qu'il vit que Voldemort avait pris feu lui aussi, il rampa le plus vite possible vers lui. Il ne pensait pas que le feu suffise à le détruire. Il fallait que lui, Harry Potter, lui lance enfin l'ultime Avada Kedavra. Ce serait aussi le seul moyen qu'il aurait pour détruire la Baguette de Sureau.

L'arbre qu'occupait le Lord Noir était petit et très sec, aussi il se consumait très rapidement. Il était déjà à terre lorsque Harry parvint à ses côtés. Le « visage » de Voldemort perçait au travers des flammes, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir.

- Tu me fais rire, Harry... J'espère que tu périras dans ce brasier que tu as allumé par ton inconscience !

- Vous allez enfin payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait dans ce monde ! cria Harry, perdu dans sa colère. Vous payerez pour ma mère ! Pour Severus ! Severus !

Il vit sa main se pointer automatiquement vers Voldemort, comme si ses gestes lui étaient dictés par une force supérieure. Une foultitude d'images afflua à son esprit, qu'il ne chercha pas à repousser. Le cri de sa mère à sa mort. Des photos, les quelques photos qu'il avait de ses parents, qui montraient ce qu'aurait dû être sa vie. Et enfin Severus Snape. Severus Snape, un homme auquel Voldemort avait fait tant de mal. Il l'avait détruit. Snape avait eu son destin brisé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Snape était ce qu'il était maintenant, cet être fait de souffrance, de refoulement, de peine, glacial, fermé à tout, sarcastique, c'était à cause de lui. Il paierait pour avoir détruit cet homme. L'Avada Kedavra vint naturellement aux lèvres de Harry. L'éclair vert l'aveugla, et quand il se ré-acclimata à la lumière qui l'entourait, il vit que le masque de Voldemort s'était tu. Ses yeux creux n'ouvraient sur rien. Sa bouche béate laissait voir l'herbe incandescente.

Il n'était plus.

Harry sentit le creux de sa main se réchauffer. Sa baguette était brûlante. La magie de destruction de l'Horcruxe était en cours.

Malgré sa baguette qui le brûlait, il ne la lâcha pas, et, enfin, elle refroidit, avant qu'il n'en émane une lumière surnaturelle. Cette lumière sortait de l'extrémité de la baguette et tendait vers le ciel. Elle parvenait à aveugler Harry malgré les lumières incandescentes de la forêt en feu. Il semblait s'en échapper des filaments solides... Cela dura quelques secondes puis s'éteint. Harry sentait une sensation complètement nouvelle l'habiter. Il ferait un avec cette baguette pour le restant de ses jours. Maintenant, elle le représentait. Et si celle à la plume de phénix représentait « l'avant-Snape », celle-ci représentait « l'après-Snape ». Elle représenterait sa douleur de l'avoir perdu. Elle représenterait également son premier Avada Kedavra.

...

Sauf qu'il n'était pas censé vivre plus longtemps. Il avait oublié une fraction de seconde que Snape était définitivement sorti de sa vie.

Harry leva les yeux du masque de Voldemort et regarda à ses côtés. La forêt était un immense brasier. Plus loin, il y avait ce cours d'eau. Pouvait-il se risquer à l'approcher ? ... Il se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de _ça_. Il avait tout fini. Il avait tué Voldemort. Cela lui avait semblé incroyablement facile. C'était très étonnant. Alors, maintenant... il pouvait mourir.

L'idée le tenta, alors que les larmes revenaient se presser sous ses paupières. Là, au milieu des flammes.

... Non. Il fallait qu'il dise au revoir à tous les autres, à ceux qui l'avaient aidé les années précédentes. Ce serait sinon trop égoïste de sa part. Et eux aussi avaient beaucoup souffert. Il avait donc encore un devoir à remplir avant de quitter ce monde.

Il se remit à plat ventre, à contrecœur. Pour lui aussi, la lassitude commençait à exercer sa force. Cela devait se produire lorsqu'on avait perdu sa raison de vivre mais que l'on vivait encore. Ce qui était contre nature.

Il rampa vers le cours d'eau. La chaleur devenait insupportable au milieu des flammes... Des arbres entièrement calcinés tombaient à terre pour finir de se consumer, et il lui semblait entendre des cris. Des cris ? Provenant d'arbres ? ...

Il atteint vite le cours d'eau, puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen qu'il aurait pour le traverser, une branche enflammée lui tomba sur la jambe. Hurlant de douleur, il se précipita dans l'eau avant le feu ne gagne du terrain sur son pantalon, mais il sentait que sa peau était déjà sérieusement attaquée. Il tenta de reprendre vite ses esprits, car le courant commençait à l'entraîner, et il nagea vers l'autre rive. Il s'accrocha à l'herbe pour remonter.

Il était trempé, brûlé, meurtri, couvert de terre, mais il avait vaincu Voldemort et échappé à l'incendie qui aurait bientôt décimé la Forêt Interdite dans son entier. Seule une chose lui avait échappé. Une toute petite chose, juste une personne. Et c'est elle qui allait tout faire changer. C'est elle qui annulait tout.

« _En__voulant__tout__gagner,__j__'__ai__tout__perdu_ », pensait-il.

...

Il se retourna. Il faisait face à la deuxième partie de la clairière, celle qui était coupée de l'incendie par ce cours d'eau. Une place semblait avoir été aménagée parmi les broussailles, car le tapis d'herbe qui couvrait le sol était parfaitement régulier. Tout ce qui l'entourait était parfaitement propre, rien ne dépassait, rien ne jurait parmi la perfection.

La tombe était grande et haute. Noire.

Harry s'en approcha avec circonspection.

« _Pour__sortir__de__la__forêt,__pensez__au__tombeau... _»

Des lettres étaient gravées dans la pierre, dorées. Harry se pencha au-dessus de l'imposant caveau pour les lire.

- Grindelwald, murmura-t-il.

Grindelwald ? Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort qui... ? Il savait que, de toute manière, il n'aurait de réponses à rien... Celui qui connaissait le mieux Gindelwald était mort.

Comme pour mieux prendre conscience des lettres dorées, il en approcha sa main. Au moment où il touchait le marbre noir, une violente poussée comprima son ventre et il faillit perdre connaissance. Il se sentit aspiré dans les airs. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit au bout d'une demi-seconde, alors qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à descendre. Avec horreur, il vit qu'il était précipité par une force invisible vers les grilles du château. Il voyait encore de la fumée s'échapper dans le ciel. L'incendie devait encore sévir au centre de la forêt mais ne semblait pas en avoir gagné les abords.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Un Portoloin. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, il s'agissait juste d'un Portoloin.

La violence du choc lorsqu'il rencontra le sol fut insupportable. Il sentit qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience. Il ne chercha pas à se relever et plongea dans une brume inconsciente.

Il faisait nuit lorsque Harry se réveilla de son évanouissement. C'était certainement la fraîcheur qui l'avait réveillé... Il se releva douloureusement et cligna des yeux avant d'avancer vers les grilles du château. Il cherchait des yeux le tombeau, puisque il était censé être le Portoloin, mais ne vit rien. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers sa main, il aperçut une petite lettre dorée qui était restée collée à son index par de la terre. Il la décolla doucement et la regarda avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Un R.

A sa gauche, la forêt avait complètement brûlé. Il restait encore les carcasses des arbres calcinés. Tant mieux... Les mauvaises choses qui avaient habité ces bois tout un temps auraient disparu en même temps.

Il ne savait pas où aller. Il fallait déjà qu'il aille voir les Weasley, puis Hermione. Puis d'autres. Et enfin il pourrait mourir, mais pas avant avoir dit au plus grand nombre possible de gens que Severus Snape n'était ni un lâche, ni un traître. Il faudrait qu'ils sachent. _Il__faudrait__qu__'__ils__sachent..._

Il sortit sa baguette et envoya de petites étincelles rouges en l'air. Des rouges, puis des vertes, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, là, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas aller au château... Déjà il ne pouvait pas y entrer, ensuite, qu'y ferait-il ? Il ne tenait pas à voir tous ces gens qui lui rappelleraient de mauvais souvenirs, il ne voulait pas avoir à leur parler, à leur raconter des choses dont ils ne comprendraient pas la gravité...

-Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, marmonnait-il alors qu'il s'amusait toujours à envoyer des étincelles rouges et vertes en l'air.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'utiliser la Grande à des fins aussi stupides... Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que cela réveillerait l'attention au château. Il fut étonné d'entendre, au bout de quelques minutes, des pas crisser doucement dans les graviers mêlés à l'herbe, de l'autre côté de la grille. Il tint sa baguette prête à être utilisée et se releva doucement.

- Vous auriez voulu m'attaquer, Harry ? fit doucement la voix de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

Le grand sourire de Minerva McGonagall se transforma en une moue d'incompréhension alors que les portes du grand portail s'ouvraient au gryffondor.

- Ce sont vos étincelles qui m'ont interpellée... Mais je ne comprends pas, Severus n'est-il pas avec vous ?

- Non, répondit brusquement le gryffondor.

Harry eut honte de lui. Elle s'inquiétait de lui, et lui, il lui répondait aussi méchamment...

- Euh, je veux dire, non. Il... Il est parti.

- Parti ?...

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la forêt ? demanda finalement la directrice en découvrant, à sa droite, le monticule d'arbres calcinés qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Sa voix était teintée de tristesse.

- Elle a brûlé.

- Brûlé ? ...

- Vous serez peut-être contente de savoir que Voldemort est détruit. Complètement détruit.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de la vieille dame.

- Détruit ? Oh, Harry, vous nous avez sauvés !

Harry, sans émotions, sentit les bras de McGonagall l'entourer. Il n'était plus sensible à rien.

- Et Severus n'est pas venu avec vous nous annoncer cette nouvelle merveilleuse ?

- Il est parti avant que je n'affronte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Et moi, à vrai dire, je ne comptais pas du tout venir au château. Je voulais aller dire au revoir à mes amis et tout arrêter. Mais je suis très content de vous avoir rencontrée, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression indéfinissable qui avait pris possession du visage de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

- Que... Mais que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

Le ton de sa voix avait pris un accent réellement paniqué.

- Si vous vous attendiez à me voir heureux ou... joyeux... ou...

Il fondit en larmes, subitement, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait rien senti venir.

- Harry, il faut que vous veniez dans mon bureau. Vous m'expliquerez exactement tout ce qui s'est passé...

- ... Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas de raisons de l'être. Allez, venez...

Elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne, le tirait doucement et gentiment. Harry n'y prêtait même pas attention. Il comprenait pourquoi Snape était devenu aussi froid après avoir perdu Lily, sa mère. Il le comprenait, maintenant, et il lui pardonnait. Mais c'était trop tard. Quand on perdait tout ce pour quoi on vivait, on ne prêtait plus attention à autre chose qu'à sa propre douleur.

Ils marchèrent lentement sur le chemin menant au château, et les pleurs de Harry se calmèrent progressivement. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à avoir atteint la Grande Porte. Le professeur de Métamorphose sentit la légère réticence qu'eut Harry au moment d'entrer dans Poudlard.

- Vous ne voulez pas voir vos anciens camarades ?

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

- Vous n'aurez pas à les voir. A cette heure-ci vous ne craignez rien. Ils sont tous dans leurs dortoirs.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée complètement vide, et l'écho de la porte qui se fermait se répercuta dans les murs. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les couloirs déserts, éclairés par la seule lumière des torches, puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

Harry s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

La directrice s'assit également, en face de lui, et s'appuya sur ses mains croisées.

- Alors, Harry. Racontez-moi exactement tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il commença en hésitant. Il ne parla pas seulement de ce qui avait attrait à Voldemort, mais aussi de Snape et des quelques jours qu'ils avaient partagés en vie commune. Il se rendit compte à un moment qu'il était en train de ne parler que de lui. Il s'arrêta et rougit, puis baissa les yeux vers ses mains, comme s'il venait d'avouer quelque chose.

Un silence gêné suivit son récit, puis au bout d'un certain temps, la directrice releva la tête.

- Que vous a-t-il dit vraiment avant de vous laisser vous débrouiller seul ?

- Il m'a dit de me taire... et que... qu'on ne se reverrait plus. Qu'il avait fait son devoir, lui, et qu'il me restait à finir le mien. Il... il a dit que c'était seulement pour ça que j'étais sur terre.

- Mais c'est pour tout ce genre de choses qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, Harry !

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis bien obligé de prendre en compte ce qu'il me dit pour lui répondre !

- Oui... je comprends.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a quitté la forêt...

Harry frottait son index au tissu pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- De toute façon, il ne sert plus à rien de parler de tout cela. Je... c'est fini, et je ne le reverrai plus. Je ne sais même pas où il habite... et je ne peux pas retourner le voir après tout ce qu'il m'a dit !

- ...

- ...

- Une question, Harry, fit subitement McGonagall. Vous me direz si elle vous gêne.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien... Qu'éprouvez-vous vraiment pour Severus Snape ?

La directrice remonta ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient purs, brillants, étincelants. Une multitude d'images et de mots affluaient à l'esprit de Harry alors que, affolé, il cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sa gorge se serra et il fut incapable d'en sortir un son pendant quelques instants.

- Euh... Je n'ai aucun sentiment... Enfin, je... je ne sais pas... Je l'aime, mais... Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Euh... Je ne sais pas.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait tout compris. Finalement, c'était même très clair entre eux. Il était devenu cramoisi à l'annonce de cette question, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

- Et comment est-ce venu ? reprit abruptement la directrice.

Harry se sentit rougir à nouveau.

- Comme ça, répondit-il rapidement.

- Je vois.

Un nouveau temps de silence s'écoula, durant lequel Harry essayait de ne pas croiser les yeux de la directrice. Finalement, elle se leva, et il fit de même.

- Il a des problèmes en ce moment, dit-elle.

- Je n'essayerai pas de l'embêter, fit bêtement Harry.

- Au contraire, détrompez-vous ! Il aurait besoin de soutien. Il se renferme trop. Je crois que vous êtes une personne qui pourrait l'aider...

- Mais il me hait, murmura Harry.

La directrice avait l'air gêné.

- Vous savez, Harry, il y a des choses que... qu'on ne peut pas trahir... Mais faites-moi confiance, il serait trop bête que vous ayez peur !

Harry resta muet quelques secondes. Il enregistra la phrase que venait de lui dire Minerva McGonagall. Il sentait quelque chose renaître dans son ventre. De l'espoir, mêlé à une envie de lui arracher de force tout ce qu'elle savait. Il fut obligé de se contenir.

- Je vais vous mettre pour la nuit dans les anciens appartements de votre professeur, dit-elle. Nous les avions aménagés pour le nouveau professeur de Potions qui viendra à la rentrée, mais ils vous serviront pendant les vacances, autant que vous en aurez besoin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez un elfe de maison.

- Je vous remercie, murmura-t-il.

- Je vous laisse y aller. Vous connaissez Poudlard, après tout, fit-elle avec un maigre sourire.

- Merci pour tout, lui répondit Harry en lui serrant la main et en souriant lui aussi.

La porte se ferma et il resta quelques instants à savourer la fraîcheur de la pénombre avant de se mettre en route vers les cachots. Il se demanda comment il pourrait dormir avec tout ce qu'il venait de vivre dans cette immense journée. Il ne pourrait pas, sans doute. Quoi que lui ait dit la directrice, sa blessure était à vif, et il ne croyait pas aux signaux qu'elle lui envoyait lui enjoignant de retrouver Snape. Après tout elle n'était pas là lorsqu'il lui avait balancé tout ce lot d'horreurs à la figure. Elle ne savait pas combien ses propos avaient été violents.

Il arriva devant la porte en bois qui donnait sur les anciens appartements de la personne qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces. Il avait touché cette poignée. Il l'avait tournée comme il était en train de le faire à l'instant. Elle s'était ouverte avec ce même bruit. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à vivre en paix avec la peine qu'il avait.

La pièce était presque vide. Il y avait juste un lit, un bureau. L'atmosphère absolument impersonnelle qui régnait dans la pièce ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne restait rien de l'âme de son professeur ici.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et ouvrit toutes les portes. Il cherchait la salle de bains. Elle était grande et belle, mais tout cela ne lui importait plus. Il prit une douche chaude pour se débarrasser de toute la saleté qu'il avait sur lui, et se souvint tout à coup en la voyant de la brûlure qu'il avait sur le derrière de sa jambe. Il se ferait soigner ça le lendemain par madame Pomfresh.

Il n'éteignit pas les lumières et se coucha sur le lit. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.


	19. 19 Le Terrier

**Le Terrier**

Le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Harry se réveilla. En passant à travers les rideaux, il donnait aux murs nus une délicate teinte marbrée.

Harry se leva et resta planté au milieu de la pièce. Il ne regardait rien. Il vacillait légèrement sur ses jambes qui se tendaient lorsqu'il menaçait de tomber. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de la journée. Il sentait un vide sidéral entrer en lui seconde après seconde. L'Après. Il en avait eu peur et, maintenant qu'il en faisait partie, il ne ressentait plus rien. C'était peut-être ce qui était difficile à vivre dans l'Après. Il ne connaissait pas le Baiser du Détraqueur mais la sensation ne devait pas en être très éloignée.

Sans bouger de place, il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et songea à se remettre dans son lit. Il y faisait chaud et il essayerait de se rendormir.

...

Il regarda droit devant lui et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il écarta les rideaux qui révélèrent un paysage fantastique où les oiseaux voltigeaient en tous sens, où l'herbe d'un vert –émeraude- semblait rayonner de mille feux en se reflétant dans un ciel parfaitement immaculé où miroitaient quelques effluves de paradis.

Il rabattit les rideaux sur les vitres d'un mouvement presque rageur.

- Tout cela est faux, murmura-t-il. Tout cela est niais, faux, ridicule, pathétique... Tout cela n'existera jamais !

Il laissa sa colère décroître en cessant de penser. Il faudrait bien qu'il sorte de ces cachots, qu'il monte les escaliers, qu'il mange, qu'il aille voir la directrice. Il avait encore et malheureusement des devoirs _civiques_sur cette terre.

Il se lava machinalement, s'habilla sans y penser. Puis il ouvrit la porte et, plein de lassitude, pénétra dans les couloirs humides des cachots. Devant lui, qui s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu voir à cet instant.

- Harry !

Il fit mine de tourner la tête.

- Ah. Salut, Colin.

Il ne ressentait presque plus rien devant le garçon. Il avait l'impression de ne même plus avoir de compassion pour lui, comme il en avait eu avant de partir. Il y a longtemps déjà... Non, quelques jours. Deux semaines, même pas... Non, beaucoup moins que ça... Ou beaucoup plus ? ... Il ne savait plus rien, il aurait voulu en pleurer, tellement de choses s'étaient passées durant cette semaine, il avait l'impression qu'il était allé chercher Snape pour commencer sa quête il y a des années.

- Comment ça va, Harry ? demanda le petit gryffondor en voyant l'expression indéfinissable qui peignait le visage de son « ami ».

- ça va.

- Quoi de nouveau ?

- Rien.

- ...

- ...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- ...

- J'ai tué Voldemort.

A ces mots, Colin sauta en l'air de joie, ce que Harry avait craint. Il ne voulait pas être le témoin d'une explosion de joie. Pourtant, ce qui arrivait à Colin était compréhensible. La mort de ses parents était enfin vengée.

« D'ailleurs, celle des miens aussi », pensa tout à coup Harry, interdit.

Il calma vite l'exaltation qui s'était emparée de son corps à la pensée qu'il avait vengé ses parents, car après cette constatation, une petite voix lui avait murmuré : « Et Snape ? »

- Oh, tu l'as tué, Harry ? Vraiment ? Il est mort ? J'espère que tu l'as fait souffrir avant ! Dis-moi que oui, Harry ! Je t'en prie !

- Je ne suis _**pas**_ une machine à tuer ni à torturer, Colin, fit Harry en retenant sa colère. J'ai fait mon devoir. J'ai fait ce que tout le monde attendait. Et maintenant, je peux tout arrêter. Je peux me retirer de la société, continua-t-il en choisissant ses mots pour que Colin n'alerte personne au sujet de sa disparition prochaine. Je peux... tout... arrêter...

Il sentait son regard devenir vague. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait, là, devant ce gamin. A une idole perdue dans une décadence abyssale.

- ... Je suis désolé, Harry.

- ...

- Mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose en plus. Tu aurais dû être heureux. Tu aurais dû être allé voir Ron et Hermione. Tu aurais dû avertir tout le monde de la nouvelle... or, personne ne sait rien. Tu penses au bonheur qu'auraient ne serait-ce que tous ces enfants dans le château en apprenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été tué ?

- ...

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais, sans te vexer, j'ai l'impression que... que tu n'es plus toi-même...

- Je sais, répondit Harry avec une douleur qui n'était visible que par lui-même. Au revoir, Colin.

- Mais... !

Il ne laissa pas au petit gryffondor le choix de le rattraper et, faisant de grands pas, se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Colin Crivey lui avait au moins donné une bonne idée, tout à l'heure, en lui parlant de Ron et Hermione. Il irait les voir. C'était nécessaire.

- Albus, marmonna-t-il devant la gargouille.

Elle s'ouvrit lentement et il pénétra dans le petit passage obscur qui menait au bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Il arriva devant la porte fermée par laquelle filtraient des voix. Il appuya son dos au mur de pierre et attendit que son actuel entretien finisse.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et...

Le cœur de Harry remonta dans sa gorge, l'assommant à moitié.

... C'était lui...

!

Les yeux de Snape s'étaient brusquement détournés en croisant le regard de Harry.

Le Gryffondor avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé que son professeur avait disparu.

... ç'avait été lui...

Lui, ici.

Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé.

Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé !

...

Le corps entier de Harry était agité de soubresauts. Ses jambes flageolaient, elles n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher. Il appuya ses paumes moites au mur mais elles glissèrent. Il tremblait. De sa bouche béate sortait son souffle chaud et irrégulier.

- ... Harry ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête. Il ne réagissait plus.

- Harry !

Une main ferme le prit par l'épaule et le retourna. Il se trouvait face à la directrice.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Pourquoi cette agitation ?

Son esprit ne parvenait plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes.

- Sna... Snape, il... fit-il en laissant échapper quelques sons en même temps que ses expirations irrégulières.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Harry se demandait vaguement à quoi jouait McGonagall.

- Il vient de passer...

- Comment ? Il était ici ?

La main de la directrice le lâcha et Harry sentit qu'il s'effondrerait bientôt.

- Oui, il... vient de passer...

Sa main traça une ligne hésitant qui montrait l'étendue du couloir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Harry, fit doucement la directrice. Severus Snape n'a jamais été là aujourd'hui.

- Mais pourtant... Votre bureau... il était dans votre bureau !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez, Harry. Dans mon bureau, il y a une seconde, j'étais avec monsieur Flitwick.

Harry tourna machinalement la tête et vit le petit bonhomme qui lui adressa un petit signe de main inquiet.

- Mais pourtant il était là, et je l'ai vu, reprit-il.

- Vous avez... ne le prenez pas mal, mais je pense que vous avez rêvé.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais... rêvé...

Il repensa à ses traits, à ses cheveux, à son odeur. Oui, il avait eu une allure d'apparition. Et d'ailleurs c'était comme s'il ne marchait pas, comme s'il flottait. Mais n'était-ce pas Harry qui s'inventait cela maintenant pour se rassurer ?

- Peut-être...

Son regard était vague, il savait que les autres penseraient qu'il devenait fou. Mais il ne cherchait plus à faire semblant. Il serait désormais lui jusqu'à sa dernière seconde.

- Pour que vous veniez ici, vous deviez de toute façon avoir à me parler, ou je me trompe ? fit la directrice devant le silence du gryffondor.

- Oui, je devais vous parler.

- Bon. Professeur Flitwick, à bientôt...

Ils se serrèrent la main, le professeur de sortilèges jetait des coups d'œil perplexes à celui qui avait été son élève et qui n'était manifestement plus qu'une épave. Il disparut dans le couloir, lentement, pas comme l'apparition aux allures de Snape que l'esprit de Harry avait créée. Il en était définitivement certain, il avait eu une hallucination...

- Eh bien, Harry.

- Je voulais juste vous avertir du fait que j'allais partir chez les Weasley.

- Bon. Très bien.

- ...

- Vous avez fait vos bagages ?

- Je n'en ai pas. Ils sont restés chez Severus Snape.

- ...

Le silence était gêné. Tout simplement parce que Snape n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et que l'évoquer était douloureux.

- On vous en préparera, répondit rapidement McGonagall. Vous avez mangé ?

- ... Non.

- Allez-y.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Harry, je ne veux pas que vous vous laissiez dépérir à cause de... de... cette histoire !

Harry sentit de la rage lui monter à la tête. Cette histoire ! Elle osait appeler ça une _histoire _! Mais ce n'était pas une simple histoire, c'était toute sa vie ! C'était... l'histoire de sa vie !

- ...

- Calmez-vous, Harry. Je vois bien que vous êtes nerveux.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une phrase de circonstance. Pour dire quelque chose. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se taire.

Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait faim. Mais il ne mangerait pas à Poudlard.

- Je peux avoir accès aux balais ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai perdu quelque chose dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

- Nous pouvons envoyer quelqu'un à votre place, si vous voulez. Nous pouvons...

- Non. J'irai moi, moi seul, et sans attendre.

- ... Très bien.

Le ton de la directrice était désormais presque sec. Harry se rendait compte qu'en lui parlant de cette façon, il l'avait éloignée de lui. Il ne voulait plus être attaché à personne, pour que sa coupure au monde se fasse naturellement, sans qu'il soit retenu à terre. Plus rien ne le retiendrait.

Le vent passait dans ses cheveux. Ses vêtements claquaient derrière lui et lui cinglaient le dos. Il avait mal, froid et faim.

Il avait choisi le plus mauvais des balais pour partir à la recherche de son sac. Il espérait peut-être inconsciemment en tomber... Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

C'était son sac qu'il cherchait. Le sac que Snape lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne partent. « Le léger ». Il se souvenait de son professeur disant ces mots... « Je vous ai donné le plus léger... » Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas brûlé.

Son balai fit une embardée soudaine et il manqua de se renverser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, plus à cause de la pensée qui lui avait traversé la tête que de la peur d'avoir un accident.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas brûlé... ça voulait tout dire. Et si, par sa faute, Snape avait été... pris dans l'incendie ?

Il reprit le contrôle de son balai et tenta de se rassurer. Il essaya plutôt de se demander comment il retrouverait son sac.

Plus loin, une sorte de lumière blanche éveilla son attention. Il descendit un peu et ralentit à son approche. Une gigantesque boule lumineuse semblait s'étaler progressivement sur une petite parcelle de la forêt. Elle semblait faite de poussière... Mais d'une poussière tellement blanche qu'elle ressemblait plus à de la lumière.

Il survola cette drôle de chose et atterrit en plein dans son milieu. Il ne sentait rien de malveillant en échapper.

Il reçut un choc quand il vit qu'il était arrivé exactement à l'endroit où il souhaitait se retrouver. Il était près du masque inerte de Voldemort. Son sac l'attendait, plus loin.

Il resta quelques instants debout à se demander d'où provenait cette étrange poussière lumineuse et, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour essayer de découvrir quelque chose, il vit que d'étranges filaments blancs s'échappaient du visage de Voldemort et ce transformaient en cette étrange matière à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. C'étaient ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs qui partaient, et il ne les retiendrait pas. Toutes les horribles choses que le Maître de la Mort avait vues, vécues, faites, s'en iraient pour se perdre à jamais dans l'air. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Des milliards de secondes d'une vie se disperseraient pour l'éternité dans l'atmosphère de cette terre.

Il avança vers son sac et sursauta en entendant un craquement. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit une biche sortir d'un trou dans la terre. Il pensa une fraction de seconde que c'était le Patronus de... mais c'était un animal réel.

Alors qu'il restait au milieu de cette poussière blanche, d'autres animaux se relevèrent des nombreux trous qui s'étendaient sur toute la surface de la forêt. C'étaient les trous que les racines des arbres avaient formés en se déracinant du sol, alors que Voldemort commandait la forêt entière. Les animaux avaient fait comme Harry la veille, ils s'était aplatis au plus profond de ces cavités pour échapper à l'incendie. Et maintenant ils en ressortaient... C'était comme un fleurissement d'animaux... L'image fit sourire le gryffondor.

La biche que Harry avait vue en premier était sortie du trou que lui-même avait occupé quand l'arbre avait essayé de l'étouffer. Elle le regardait sans bouger. Son expression n'était pas totalement neutre. Ou alors c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui souriait... Mais bientôt elle se fondait dans la masse des animaux qui couraient en tous sens, faisant trembler la terre de leurs sabots.

Il mit son sac sur ses épaules et enfourcha à nouveau son balai avant de s'envoler. La scène vue d'en haut était un peu étrange...

Il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Tant pis pour le balai. Il irait à Pré-Au-Lard et demanderait à emprunter une cheminée pour aller chez les Weasley.

Les toits du petit village sorcier qui jouxtait Poudlard apparurent bientôt et il inclina le manche de son balai vers la bas pour commencer à descendre. Il se posa au milieu de la grande place presque déserte, où seuls quelques vieillards parlaient à la table d'un café, nullement surpris de voir un gamin descendre du ciel en balai volant. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller pour trouver de la Poudre de Cheminette...

Il avança un peu dans le village jusqu'à ne plus être vu de personne puis s'assit par terre et mit son sac sur ses genoux.

Il en sortit ce que Snape lui avait préparé. Tout était délicieux, admirablement conservé. Peut-être de la magie.

...

Il l'avait touché.

Ses mains s'y étaient posées.

Et c'était en voulant le lui donner en main propre que leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés.

Harry sentit son corps s'agiter de légers soubresauts tandis qu'il parcourait en tremblant chaque endroit susceptible d'avoir été touché par son étoile. Tout à l'heure, il avait cru le voir. Il se souvenait de l'agitation soudaine qui l'avait pris tout à coup. Il avait cru mourir. Puis tout cela avait été annulé...

« _Je__ne__sais__pas__ce__qui__vous__est__passé__par__la__tête__...__Severus__Snape__n__'__a__jamais__été__là__aujourd__'__hui._ »

Il avait tellement mal que son esprit le voyait partout, jusqu'à lui faire avoir une véritable hallucination. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela !

Il aurait tant aimé le revoir une dernière fois. Il aurait tant aimé... Il voulait savoir ce que cela lui ferait de lui parler en sachant que c'était la dernière fois... Pourtant il avait déjà vécu cela, quand ils étaient partis et que Snape lui avait dit qu'après, il irait au square Grimaud. Il s'était dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il était à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. ç'avait été une simple illusion, mais là, il avait déjà vécu la séparation. Et il ne le verrait plus.

Des larmes douces coulaient dans son cou, froides, lui arrachant des frissons. Il aurait aimé hurler « _Severus !_ » tandis que des balles criblaient sa gorge. Il aurait aimé lui crier « _Je__vous__aime !_ » tandis qu'une hache lui tranchait la tête. Il aurait aimé sentir son cœur battre tandis qu'une balle le perforait. Il mourrait par amour. Il se tuerait avec son amour, car l'amour était une arme, une arme de destruction.

Il se releva. Ses larmes avaient séché. Il fallait qu'il aille voir ses deux seuls amis, pour lesquels il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée depuis plus de deux semaines. Il était ingrat. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait. Ils avaient beaucoup participé à sa lutte contre le Lord Noir... Il leur devait bien ça.

Il se remit en route et alla aux Trois Balais. C'était ouvert, mais il semblait n'y avoir personne. Il poussa la porte, entra, puis resta planté au milieu de la pièce sombre, son balai à la main, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne.

- Madame Rosmerta ? osa-t-il finalement.

Un bruit à l'étage éveilla son attention. Le raclement d'un objet en bois sur le plancher.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? continua-t-il, plus fort.

Il entendit une voix lui répondre quelque chose, et il fut un peu rassuré. Des pas sonnèrent dans l'escalier, et il s'en approcha. Madame Rosmerta apparut finalement dans l'encadrement d'une porte du fond, apparemment surprise de voir quelqu'un entrer chez elle à ce moment-là. Elle le dévisagea un court instant avant de s'écrier :

- Harry Potter !

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de la jeune femme aux courbes généreuses. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui laissant deviner son étonnement de le voir ici.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger comme cela, madame, mais... j'aurais besoin de votre cheminée, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- De ma... cheminée ? Mais bien sûr, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Vous voulez de la poudre ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée, qui était éteinte.

- Incendio ! fit la propriétaire des Trois Balais. Il va falloir que vous attendiez un moment, le temps que le feu prenne un peu...

- Aucun problème.

- ...

- Vous vous demandez certainement ce que je fais ici...

- Un peu, avoua la jeune femme.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de clients pendant l'été ?

- Non... Non, à vrai dire, ils ont tous fui à l'annonce de la dernière bataille, il y a... deux mois, c'est bien cela ?

- Je vous avouerai que je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, répondit Harry. Mais pourtant, j'ai vu trois vieillards sur la grande place, en train de parler.

- ... Peut-être que ceux-ci sont restés.

Il s'établit un silence gêné tandis que, dans la pénombre, ils regardaient le feu enflammer peu à peu les anciennes braises et les quelques brindilles qui restaient dans la cheminée.

- Voldemort n'était pas mort, dit tout à coup Harry.

Il avait entendu madame Rosmerta sursauter à l'annonce de son nom.

- Mais je l'ai définitivement tué, reprit-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Hier... Je l'ai définitivement détruit hier.

Il laissa son regard devenir vague et se perdre dans les flammes naissantes tandis qu'à côté de lui, elle s'agitait. Il n'écouta pas ce qu'elle lui disait. C'étaient des paroles sans importance. Des remerciements, des choses dans ce goût-là. Elle devait être heureuse à la perspective de retrouver ses clients, ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fui ? la coupa subitement Harry. Plus rien ne vous rattachait ici, si tout Pré-Au-Lard avait fui la ville.

- Je... j'attends quelqu'un, répondit-elle, gênée.

- Ah.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas si il est encore... ou...

- Je comprends.

Harry entendait la voix de madame Rosmerta faiblir. Il ne la regardait pas pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas lui ôter ses rêves en lui disant que, très certainement, cette personne ne reviendrait pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra quand il apprendra qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger ici.

- Merci.

- ...

- ...

- Moi aussi, je connais.

Il vit le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme se poser sur lui.

- Non, rien. Je m'excuse.

Le feu était tout à fait prêt, maintenant.

- C'est drôle que nous ayons parlé...

La voix de madame Rosmerta était encore plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ce sont les circonstances, je pense, répondit Harry. Allez, au revoir.

- ... Au revoir.

Elle lui désigna un pot de fleurs sur la cheminée. Il en approcha sa main et saisit une pincée de poudre entre son pouce et son index. Il serra très fort son balai contre son torse et, prenant son inspiration, cria :

- Au Terrier !

Couvert de suie, meurtri par les nombreux passages qu'il avait fait dans les coudes des conduits, Harry atterrit enfin dans la cheminée des Weasley. Enfin, il n'en savait encore rien. Ses lunettes l'avaient quitté dans sa chute, et il ne voyait rien. Il tâtonnait autour de lui, sentit un tapis, une table... Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas s'y mettre de la suie. Décidément, il détestait ce moyen de transport.

- ... Vous avez entendu ce bruit ?

C'était la voix de Ginny, quelque part au-dessus de lui.

- Non, quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Celle de Fred, puis celle de Molly Weasley...

- Je suis là ! cria-t-il, n'osant pas bouger.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se transformèrent en cavalcade dans les escaliers.

- Harry ? C'est toi, Harry ? fit la voix aiguë de Ginny.

- C'est moi...

- Attends, on va t'arranger ça...

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer son visage puis se laissa faire. Il sentait la douce chaleur de Ginny l'envelopper tandis qu'elle lui nettoyait le visage avec une serviette humide. Il aurait pu faire sa vie avec elle. Il aurait pu, elle l'aimait. Mais ça aurait été du gâchis... Il ne ressentait rien à ses côtés. Un de ses baisers n'aurait pas été la plus belle chose de sa vie, car ce n'était pas une chose impossible, elle n'était pas un objet absolument inaccessible. Et puis elle n'avait pas vécu, elle n'avait pas souffert de la même manière que Snape avait souffert. Elle était du côté d'Harry sur la courbe de la vie... Alors qu'il cherchait justement à tendre la main aussi loin que possible pour accrocher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son exact opposé. Et puis cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir. Il ne l'aimait pas, voilà tout. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu envisager une fraction de seconde une vie avec la sœur de Ron.

Il se releva difficilement, ouvrit les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient retournées sur son nez comme par miracle.

- Ginny ! Fred ! Ron ! Georges ! Molly ! Monsieur Weasley!

Il les serrait tous dans ses bras, feignant à merveille une immense joie de les retrouver.

- Harry... Nous sommes tellement heureux de te voir ici... Que t'est-il arrivé ces derniers temps ?

- Ah ah ! Bonne question, fit-il en riant. Mais je vous raconterai tout ça au moment voulu. Vous êtes tous ici ? Hermione n'est pas là ?

- Si, elle est dans sa chambre... Elle n'a pas dû t'entendre arriver, lui répondit Ron.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rougis de quelque chose, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il s'attarda un peu sur ce détail puis, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, retourna aux autres.

- J'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il. Mais j'attendrai que tout le monde soit là.

Dans sa tête, il transformait ses paroles. Il aurait aimé hurler qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à le revoir. Qu'il allait se tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire cela... Ils le prendraient pour un fou.

- Veux-tu que l'on te prépare quelque chose à manger ? Fred, Georges, allez lui préparer sa chambre, prenez ses affaires ! disait Molly Weasley. Allez, vite !

- Mais, maman, fit Ginny, il n'a même pas eu le temps de se poser !

- Tais-toi, Ginny, et va préparer quelque chose à manger. J'ai toujours dit que ce garçon avait besoin de manger. Tu ne manges pas assez, Harry. Tu devrais...

Ses paroles se perdirent dans la tête de Harry qui ne les écoutait pas. Ils y eut encore du bruit autour de lui quelques instants, puis tout à coup, Fred, Georges, Ginny et Molly Weasley avaient disparu, certainement occupés à lui faire une place dans la maison. Il n'y avait plus que Ron en face de lui.

- Salut, mon vieux, fit-il, gêné.

- Salut, Ron. Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive... Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré.

- Mais rien ! répondit violemment Ron, sur la défensive.

- D'accord, d'accord. Calme-toi.

- ...

- Comment vas-tu ?

- ... Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ?

- Je t'expliquerai, Ron, vous saurez tout, répondit Harry, embarrassé.

- Ginny se faisait du souci pour toi...

- ...

Il ne voulait pas parler de Ginny. Il ne voulait pas culpabiliser. Peut-être que pour elle il était comme Snape pour lui... Il ne voulait pas y penser. Et peut-être que c'était exactement ce que Snape était en train de se dire, là, maintenant...

Il était complètement perdu.

- Je m'excuse, Ron.

- Non, mais je ne t'en veux pas, fit Ron en le serrant dans les bras.

Une étreinte cruellement vide de toute émotion.

- Je vais monter voir Hermione, dit Harry pour se débarrasser de cet échange difficile.

- D'accord. Elle est dans la chambre de tout en haut, à gauche.

- Ouais, je vois. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il ne se retourna pas pour ne pas avoir à subir l'expression de son meilleur ami. Il se demandait pourquoi tout allait mal. Etait-il si différent... d' « avant » ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression... Tout du moins, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de le laisser transparaître avec les Weasley.

Il monta les escaliers en bois en peinant un peu. Il avait faim et il était fatigué de tout. Ses pas lourds s'écrasaient sur chaque marche.

Il arriva devant la petite porte qui donnait sur la chambre d'Hermione et frappa trois coups secs. Il attendit.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Harry !

A l'annonce de son nom, la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, et Hermione lui sauta au cou.

- Harry ! Tout le monde se faisait tant de souci pour toi !

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il espérait ne pas avoir à répéter le même dialogue que celui qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ron.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir... Allez, entre !

Elle s'effaça devant lui et il entra en baissant la tête. Hermione avait l'air en pleine forme. Tous ces gens ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Il avait voulu parler à elle seule mais il se rendait compte que ça n'allait pas être possible. Il s'était trompé. Elle était restée simple et joyeuse car elle n'avait pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu ces deux dernières semaines.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh, je te raconterai, si tu veux... Mais parle-moi d'abord de toi.

- Tu me mets dans l'embarras...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- ... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais, tu vois, ce n'est pas simple... Je... je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

- C'est quelque chose de grave ?

- Un peu, oui, répondit-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Oh, Harry, dis-moi que a ne te met pas en danger !

Elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait pris par les épaules.

- En fait... Pas de la façon que tu crois deviner... C'est quelque chose de totalement nouveau, c'est... indéfinissable, j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas...

- Mais non, je t'assure, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux !

- Vraiment, tu vas me prendre pour un fou, murmura-t-il.

- Je vois bien que ça te prend la tête... S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Si je peux t'aider, je ferai ce que je peux...

- Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'aurais pas dû commencer à t'en parler, dit-il en se dégageant de l'emprise des mains d'Hermione sur son épaule.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça après être venu me voir exprès.

Il réfléchit un moment. Elle avait raison.

- Alors, tu vois... Attends, je cherche mes mots... je... Bon. Après la dernière bataille.

- Oui ?

- Je suis tombé inconscient. Tu te souviens ?

- Evidemment. Nous allions te voir.

- Bon. Eh bien, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai appris que Snape...

- ...

- Que Snape...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce sale lâche ?

- je... je t'interdis !

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, de la peur perçait à travers ses traits. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait crié.

- Je m'excuse.

- Non, mais que se passe-t-il ? Je veux que tu m'expliques...

- C'est à cause de ce que tu as dit... sur Snape...

- Eh bien ?

- Ne le dis plus jamais.

- Euh... Oui, mais... Harry, tu me fais peur !

- Peur ?

- ...

- Snape n'est pas un lâche, Snape n'est pas un traître. Snape est un... Comment te dire... une merveille... un...

- Quoi ?

- Attends, je recommence, fit Harry en rougissant. Voilà. Quand je me suis réveillé, McGonagall est venue me voir. Elle m'a donné une lettre de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore t'a écrit ? Mais... Il est mort ! Assassiné par Snape !

- Tais-toi, je t'en prie... Tu me rends la tâche plus difficile.

- ... Pardon.

- Dumbledore m'a écrit cette lettre avant sa mort, car il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il savait exactement comment tout se déroulerait. Il m'a tout expliqué. Il a ordonné à Snape de le tuer. Eh oui, ne fais pas cette tête-là. C'était pour que Snape garde sa couverture devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour que Voldemort soit toujours convaincu qu'il était à son service. De toute façon, il savait qu'il devait mourir.

- Je vois...

- Seulement, lors de la soi-disant dernière bataille... Voldemort n'est pas mort. Il a forgé un dernier Horcruxe. La Baguette de Sureau.

- Quoi ? Oh, Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tout cela va recommencer ! Que tous tes efforts ont été vains !

- Justement. Il est mort, définitivement. Je l'ai détruit hier. Et épargne-moi des démonstrations excessives de joie, rajouta-t-il en voyant le mouvement qu'entamait Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta et fixa son meilleur ami, d'un air véritablement désolé. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il savait que ses paroles blessaient. Il n'en était pas venu au fait.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Harry ? ... Tu devrais être tellement heureux, que tout cela soi dans ton dos. Que cette prophétie n'entrave plus tes mouvements. Que tout cela soit –définitivement passé.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. _Définitivement__passé...__Définitivement__passé...__Définitivement...__et__pour__toujours..._

Il sentit son corps entier le lâcher. Les larmes l'inondèrent entièrement en quelques secondes. Il ne s'entendait pas pleurer. Il n'entendait pas son cœur qui répercutait ses battements dans tous ses membres. Il ne sentait pas ses mains moites s'agripper convulsivement à son cuir chevelu. Il ne sentait pas sa bouche entrouverte laisser échapper son souffle devenu fou entrecoupé de gémissements brefs. Il sentait juste quelque chose dans son ventre et dans sa tête, une simple douleur absolument insurmontable qui ne s'effacerait devant rien.

Hermione ne faisait pas un geste devant lui mais il ne pensait plus. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, une bombe aurait pu exploser devant ses yeux, il ne l'aurait pas vue.

...

Le temps passa. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre. Le temps passe et ne revient jamais sur ses pas.

Il allait contre nature en s'accrochant à son passé. Plus il s'en éloignait, plus il se faisait mal. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Là, il s'était calmé.

- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire, Harry. Vraiment peur.

La voix d'Hermione était belle. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

- Dumbledore me demandait d'aller retrouver Snape pour détruire à jamais Voldemort. Je l'ai trouvé. J'ai passé deux semaines chez lui. Et j'en suis tombé...

-...

- ... amoureux...

Il entendit clairement le hoquet de surprise de son amie mais continua à parler.

- Et j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aimait bien. Lui me disait que c'était la lassitude qui le faisait agir plus doucement avec moi. Avant ma dernière rencontre avec Voldemort, il est parti. Il est parti en me disant adieu. Qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir. Je... Je lui avais fait ma déclaration d'amour. Voilà, c'est tout, Hermione.

- ...

Il la regarda. Une intense stupéfaction semblait empêcher Hermione de parler.

- C'est... tout ? Mais c'est horrible, Harry ! dit-elle finalement.

- Dans quel sens emploies-tu ce mot ?

- Dans tous les sens... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire. Tu ne peux pas essayer de l'oublier ?

- ... Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris, Hermione.

- Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps, peut-être qu'il finira par disparaître au fil des jours ! ça date d'hier !

- C'est lui ou rien. Il m'a marqué à jamais. Je vivrai, et j'aurai toujours derrière moi ce souvenir, ce souvenir qui me hantera, ce souvenir qui vieillira avec moi, ce souvenir qui fera entièrement partie de moi, il me tuera peu à peu jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus moi-même, jusqu'à ce que... je ne sois plus que lui.

- ...

- ...

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je veux mettre fin à mes jours, Hermione.

Hermione se leva, raide. Ses yeux écarquillés faisaient écho avec sa bouche béate. Ses doigts tendus tremblaient. On pouvait lire de tout sur son visage.

- Non !

- Calme-toi, Hermione. C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire.

- Non !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- ... Je ne sais pas, fit-elle rapidement. On va trouvera. Je te promets. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça... Non, Harry... Je vais aller parler aux autres, en bas. On va voir.

- Ils vont me prendre pour un fou.

- Non. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi.

- Tu vois bien que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.

- On va arranger ça, Harry !

- Et avant tout, dis-moi. Que se passe-t-il avec Ron ?

- Ah, tu as deviné ?... Rien en comparaison de ton histoire. Nous nous disputons, c'est tout... Allez, viens. Descends avec moi.

- Je préfère que tu y ailles seule. Si ils hurlent de terreur, je pourrai toujours partir sans qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent, ironisa-t-il.

- Comme tu veux. Je... Je reviens.

Elle partit rapidement en courant dans les escaliers.

Harry repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle était ridicule. Arranger ça... Elle allait trouver Snape ? Elle allait lui parler ? ... Ridicule.

Tous les Weasley entouraient Harry, à part Ginny. Hermione n'avait pas voulu la blesser inutilement.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais fou.

C'était Ron. Il était livide.

Sa mère était partie chercher son père pour qu'il essaye de trouver une solution. C'était d'ailleurs plus pour avoir l'air de se rendre utile que pour autre chose.

- Tais-toi, Ron, s'empressa de dire Hermione.

- C'est vrai, quoi, fit Georges. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est entiché d'une sensuelle chauve-souris des cachots !

Harry eut un maigre sourire. Les jumeaux étaient les seules personnes qui parvenaient encore à le faire sourire, et de leur part, ce genre de moqueries sans méchanceté ne lui déplaisait pas. Par contre, il était touché de la non-compréhension de Ron. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Enfin...

- Les enfants !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur père qui s'avançait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi, Harry !

- Ah.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire.

- Nous allons peut-être pouvoir retrouver ton professeur !

- Et comment ?

- ... En fait, il nous faudra beaucoup chercher, et il nous faudra aussi beaucoup de chance.

- Dites-moi comment.

- J'ai trouvé un outil moldu, ah, décidément, ces moldus sont étonnants, bref, passons. Il s'agit de gros livres qui recensent tous les habitants d'Angleterre groupés par régions.

- Je m'en souviens vaguement. J'ai dû en voir chez les Dursley.

- Demain, j'en rapporterai du ministère. Je prendrai tous ceux d'Angleterre, et on les épluchera. Il faudra que tout le monde soit très attentif dans sa lecture. On n'est déjà pas sûr qu'il y soit répertorié...

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, monsieur, répondit sincèrement Harry. Mais je peux faire ce travail tout seul. Je n'ai pas à vous faire perdre de temps avec mes histoires ridicules.

- On ira plus vite à plusieurs, Harry, intervint Fred. Ne t'inquiète pas. On le trouvera.

- Tout cela ne me dit pas ce que je lui dirai si je le retrouve...

- Tu verras bien, Harry. L'important, c'est déjà que tu le revoies, non ?

- Oui. J'improviserai.

Non, il n'improviserait pas. Cela ne serait pas la peine. Il savait que s'ils trouvaient son adresse, bien sûr, il irait voir son professeur, mais ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à lui dire quelque chose. Il le rembarrerait violemment. Il en aurait marre. Il ne tenait pas à le revoir et Harry lui imposait sa présence.

... En même temps, Snape était seul. Epouvantablement seul. Tant de contradictions qui se mêlaient dans son esprit...

- Je crois que je vais aller me reposer, fit Harry. Vous m'avez tous été d'une grande aide. Je vous en remercie.

Ils lui désignèrent sa chambre et il y alla machinalement. Il n'était déjà plus avec eux.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait suivi Snape, lors de sa deuxième sortie nocturne, et qu'il était arrivé dans ce... bar douteux, Snape avait dit à ce dénommé Tom qu'il ne viendrait plus, il en avait donné les raisons à la femme nommée Alice.

« _J__'__ai__trouvé__quelqu__'__un._

_Il ne m'aime pas._

_Je__veux__me__dévouer__à__lui.__Je__ne__peux__être__avec__un__autre.__Je__l__'__aime,__et__il__ne__le__saura__probablement__jamais,__mais__je__ne__veux__pas__que..._ »

Snape aimait quelqu'un. Même s'il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait aucune chance, Harry se sentit terriblement atteint.

« _Je__veux__me__dévouer__à__lui._

_Il ne m'aime pas._

_Il__ne__le__saura__probablement__jamais,__mais...__je__ne__veux__pas__que...__Je__ne__peux__être__avec__un__autre !_ »

Ces paroles au goût de souvenir tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Harry. Pas une seconde il ne pensa qu'elles auraient pu le désigner. Elles ne le pouvaient pas.

Il avait mal. Tout simplement mal. Cette journée avait été vaine. Du temps perdu, encore et toujours, pendant que l'écheveau de la vie se dévidait lentement.

Il se perdit dans des brumes douloureuses. Il ne savait même plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas s'il dormait. Il vivait, dans le sens physiologique du terme.

...

Il espérait quand même trouver l'adresse de son professeur, le lendemain.

Pourvu que tout se déroule rapidement... Assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait plus le temps de penser...


	20. 20 2, Little Street, Morecamby

**2, Little Street, Morecamby**

- Pourquoi ? Harry, pourquoi ?

Le visage de Ginny ruisselait de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir. Harry l'avait prise à part et lui avait annoncé son secret. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'appréciait et la respectait beaucoup, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et que son cœur était définitivement tourné vers une autre personne.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme cela, Ginny. Crois bien que moi aussi j'aurais préféré le contraire... Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Tu comprends ?

Il approcha doucement sa main de sa joue comme pour sécher ses larmes mais elle détourna brusquement la tête. La main de Harry resta un moment suspendue à mi-chemin de la joue de Ginny avant de revenir à son corps.

- Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi le destin a fait que je le choisisse. Il... Il compte plus pour moi que ma propre vie... Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ?

- Si, je comprends très bien, hoqueta Ginny dans un sursaut de colère. C'est comme moi pour toi. Moi aussi je pourrais me tuer pour toi.

- Ginny, il faut que tu m'oublies...

- T'oublier ?

Ses larmes cessèrent de couler un moment avant de repartir encore plus violemment. Sa voix était tout juste assez claire pour permettre de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu es un monstre... Tu me prendrais au sérieux si moi je te demandais d'oublier Snape ? Te rends-tu compte que c'est impossible ?

- ... Oui, je me rends compte, Ginny. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

- Cela ne change rien que tu sois désolé.

Un silence funéraire s'installa, entrecoupé des sanglots de Ginny qui s'atténuaient. Elle s'était laissée tomber sur un fauteuil et se cachait la tête de ses bras, le menton posé sur un accoudoir. Sans doute pour que Harry ne voie pas ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il la regardait sans ciller, droit, raide même. Il regardait son corps doucement tressauter de douleur sans presque rien éprouver. Il refoulait ses sentiments. Il avait seulement de la pitié pour la sœur de Ron. Elle brisa le silence au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, d'une voix qui s'était éclaircie.

- Tu sais exactement ce que je vis, parce que tu vis la même chose. Je crois même que tu me fais vivre quelque chose d'encore plus horrible. Et tu ne t'en inquiètes pas. Rien de ce que je suis ne te touche, même si tout te concerne. Tout te concerne parce que je ne vis que pour toi.

Harry fut ébranlé intérieurement par les paroles qu'elle venait de dire, parce que lui aurait pu dire exactement les mêmes en parlant de Snape. Il était là devant elle, semblant impassible, et il était pour elle ce que Snape était pour lui. Il comprit alors ce que Snape ressentait devant lui. Exactement la même chose que ce que lui ressentait pour Ginny.

- Tu vois, tu ne me réponds même plus, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix après un silence.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je réfléchis.

- Je vois bien que je t'ennuie.

Elle se leva subitement, ses traits doux marqués par les pleurs étaient empreints d'une grande tristesse. Il pouvait presque la trouver belle.

- Je sais que je t'ennuie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te parler, encore et encore. Parce que c'est certainement la dernière fois aujourd'hui. Je ne te verrai plus, après. Tu partiras. Tu partiras avec ton... ton _Snape _!

Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées en un rictus de haine à l'évocation de celui qui lui avait tout volé. Harry n'en tint pas compte.

- Il ne m'aime pas, Ginny. Jamais je ne connaîtrais le bonheur de _partir__avec__mon__Snape,_fit-il en reprenant volontairement son expression.

- Alors si tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas, pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas et ne viens-tu pas me rendre heureuse, moi ? Même si tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment ? C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Il y aura au moins une personne heureuse de nous deux...

- ...

- Je sais que ce que je dis est horrible, excuse-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne devrais pas dire cela alors que je t'aime. Je devrais seulement souhaiter ton bonheur... Mais je n'arrive pas à...

- Tout cela est ridicule, Ginny. Répondre à tes sentiments serait la pire chose que je puisse faire. Pour chacun de nous deux. Et tu le sais. Non. Je crois qu'il faut que nous laissions les choses partir et s'effacer, même si elles nous ont terriblement marqué. Je suis désolé. Je vais m'en aller pour cesser de te faire du mal.

Il esquissa un mouvement vers la porte et les yeux de la sœur de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait l'atrocité de ce genre de propos. Il savait tout le mal qu'il était en train de faire à la sœur de son ancien ami. Pourtant, les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne cherche à les rendre plus doux ou à les réfléchir. Il désirait s'en aller et ne cherchait pas à rendre plus supportable la douleur de Ginny.

Elle parla de nouveau. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

- Tu m'as sauvée, dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry sentit une poigne de fer lui tordre l'estomac, mais il resta impassible.

- Et ce qui arrive maintenant, après tout ça... C'est horrible, murmura-t-elle, la bouche béate.

- Oui, ça l'est. Effectivement. Tu as raison.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait rapidement ouvert la porte et l'avait refermée derrière lui. Il appuya son dos au chambranle de la porte et reprit son souffle. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était essoufflé. C'était peut-être seulement le soulagement de la tension qui l'avait habité tout au long de son entrevue avec Ginny... Il avait encore le souvenir de ses yeux devant lui. Ses yeux qui en disaient tant et dont il ne pourrait jamais enlever la tristesse. Il avait attendu deux semaines et demie en lui cachant tout, mais ce matin, il avait décidé que ce n'était plus possible. Il lui avait tout dit, et en était soulagé. Cela lui devenait trop difficile de cacher la vérité. Tôt ou tard, e toute façon, elle aurait fini par savoir...

Il se redressa lentement et entama le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Hermione. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise de calmer Ginny, même si cela ne lui servirait à rien.

Ses pas résonnaient sèchement dans le bois. Il avait aimé l'atmosphère de cette maison, comme il avait aimé celle de Poudlard. Mais, à présent, rien ne remplacerait la froideur et la magnificence de la grande maison de Snape. Il aimait tout dans la villa de son professeur. Ses pathétiques mensonges aux fenêtres l'émerveillaient. Tout dans elle lui rappelait ce qu'il aimait chez Snape.

Il marchait lentement, gravissait le raide escalier qui tournait dans toute la maison des Weasley, et il s'imaginait que ses pas, au lieu de faire sèchement écho dans le bois, se répercutaient pour l'éternité dans du marbre sublime. Il imaginait que les tableaux de mauvais goût accrochés aux murs étaient en fait de merveilleux bateaux de Turner dont la proue s'élevait tragiquement en l'air. Il savait que ses pensées étaient ridicules, mais il n'y avait personne pour les écouter.

Il arriva devant la chambre de Hermione et s'apprêta à donner trois coups secs contre la porte, mais il stoppa subitement son geste. Des bruits perçaient au travers de la porte, presque inaudibles, mais clairement identifiables. Il sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Jamais il ne ferait l'amour avec Snape. Pourtant, là, Hermione le faisait bien avec Ron, alors qu'ils s'étaient juste disputés il y a quelques jours. Il se demandait comment cela ne pouvait pas les gêner. Il les enviait assez, finalement. Il avait l'impression que leur relation était tellement simple... Ils étaient du même âge, du sexe opposé, se connaissaient intimement depuis presque toujours. Il savait qu'il avait évidemment tort mais il ne parvenait pas à imager quelles étaient leurs difficultés.

Il commença à redescendre les escaliers. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'ils ne le surprennent pas à écouter aux portes pendant leurs ébats... Les gémissements d'Hermione s'intensifiaient et cela le fit sourire. Il lui conseillerait de faire moins de bruit ou d'aller ailleurs. Il suffisait que les jumeaux passent près de sa chambre pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant dès la rentrée.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où, sur la table, les annuaires de la Grande-Bretagne traînaient encore. Ils avaient tout épluché le soir de son arrivée au Terrier, il y avait maintenant presque deux semaines et demie, et n'avaient rien trouvé. Ce n'était pas faute de concentration. Il en avait pleuré. Le père des Weasley lui avait dit que personne n'était tenu d'y figurer, et que ce n'était pas étonnant que Snape n'y soit pas.

Là, il était parti au Ministère tandis que Molly était partie au Chemin de Traverse faire des courses. Il n'y avait personne... Si, une mouche, seule, voltigeait d'un endroit à l'autre sans sembler véritablement savoir où aller. Une vie de mouche, en somme. Il la regarda se poser d'abord sur des miettes de pain, puis sur un coin de la table, puis enfin sur un des annuaires où du thé s'était renversé. C'était Ron qui avait bu du thé ce soir-là, se rappela Harry. Cela le rassura de voir qu'il n'était pas complètement coupé des autres. Le simple fait de savoir que c'était spécialement Ron qui avait bu du thé le soir de son arrivée au Terrier tandis qu'il lisait l'annuaire aurait pu le contenter des siècles, à cet instant précis. Il sentit son corps se remplir d'allégresse.

Il avait quitté des yeux la mouche pendant qu'il réfléchissait et n'entendait plus son doux vrombissement tourner autour de lui. Elle avait dû partir. Il tendit la main vers l'annuaire dont les pages étaient collées par le thé et l'amena à lui. Il l'ouvrit, simplement pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans la maison, plus personne à qui parler. Ron et Hermione étaient... occupés. Ginny devait pleurer toute seule dans sa chambre et les jumeaux devaient mettre point une de leurs toutes dernières inventions. Leurs parents étaient tous deux partis.

Ses yeux se posaient sur les noms des villes sans vraiment les voir. Il descendait machinalement chaque colonne sans lire les noms qui y étaient inscrits. Il laissa passer d'un coup plusieurs dizaines de pages et laissa ses yeux choisir l'endroit où ils se poseraient. Il sourit. Ce devait être un des plus petits villages d'Angleterre... Il portait le nom de « Morecamby ». Il y avait une douzaine de noms inscrits, tout au plus.

...

Le choc faillit le faire chuter de sa chaise. _Severus__Snape,__2,__Little__Street_.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Une onde d'adrénaline l'avait foudroyé instantanément et il sentait encore son souvenir frissonnant le traverser de part et d'autre. La température de son corps était brusquement devenue glacée, ou brûlante, il ne savait pas. _Severus__Snape,__2,__Little__Street_. Pas de numéro de téléphone.  
>Il tenta de rattraper ses pensées qui s'échappaient de son esprit en feu. C'était Ron qui avait eu cet annuaire hier au soir. Un nouveau sentiment vint s'ajouter à l'excitation douloureuse qui l'avait pris d'un coup, c'était de la colère. De la colère contre Ron qui avait si mesquinement caché à son ancien meilleur ami qu'il avait trouvé l'adresse de la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.<p>

Il laissa l'annuaire ouvert sur la table et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne tempèrerait pas la hargne qui montait de plus en plus fortement en lui.

Il ne chercha pas à entendre quoi que ce soit provenant de leur chambre et ouvrit violemment la porte. Hermione était allongée sur son lit, habillée, et à côté d'elle, Ron lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils se relevèrent brusquement, affichant une expression incrédule devant l'arrivée en trombe de leur ami. Harry s'en voulut une fraction de seconde de casser leur moment. Il s'en voulut pour Hermione, pour elle seulement.

- Ron ? Je peux te parler ? fit-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas encore sa colère.

- Euh, ouais, vas-y, vieux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu avais trouvé Severus dans l'annuaire ?

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers Ron. Harry se surprit à avoir appelé son professeur « Severus » devant les autres. Il rougit. Ron fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Harry ? On a épluché les annuaires il y a plus de deux semaines. On n'a pas trouvé Snape !

- Et alors, pourquoi moi, en relisant l'annuaire que TOI, tu avais soi-disant épluché, je suis tombé sur le nom de mon professeur ?

- Ah, et bien... Je n'ai pas dû le voir... Je ne...

- Tu mens très mal, Ron, le coupa Harry. Tu ne m'as rien dit car tu ne voulais pas que je le retrouve ! C'est ça la vérité ! Tu te préoccupes de ta petite vie à toi et, parce que tu détestes Snape et moi aussi, tu me caches que... que... Enfin, tu comprends quel aurait été mon bonheur en le trouvant ? tu t'en rends compte ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il criait. Hermione allait de l'un à l'autre avec des yeux affolés.

- Eh bien tu l'as trouvé, ton horrible vieux... vieux...

Ron tordait la bouche en une grimace de dégoût et semblait chercher un mot qui traduirait sa haine. Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ton égoïsme me dégoûte, Ron. J'étais ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne te souviens même pas ? Tu te souviens de toutes les années qu'on a passées ensemble ? De tout ce que nous avons fait ?

- Tu deviens fou, Harry. Tu t'amuses. Tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles. Tu tombes amoureux d'un Mangemort, vieux, laid, d'une méchanceté sans égal, comme si tu voulais nous insulter ! Tu nous touches en faisant cela ! tu nous dégoûtes ! en aimant cet ordure, Tu annules tous les efforts que nous avons faits avec hermione jusqu'ici !

Harry, saisi d'horreur, resta coi. Il aurait voulu crier à Ron de ne pas insulter Snape, mais il n'avait plus le courage de le faire.

- C'est vraiment cela ton impression ? fit-il dans un souffle. Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas comment te faire changer d'avis, mais... souviens-t'en, tu te trompes, Ron.

- ...

- Je vous laisse. Hermione, je peux te parler ? Dehors ?

Elle acquiesca et se leva lentement, puis adressa à Ron en se retournant un regard chargé de quelque chose que Harry n'aurait su définir. Il savait qu'il lui resterait de Ron cette dernière image, qui clôturait six ans, presque sept, d'une entente presque constante dans sa perfection. Il força les sentiments à ne pas venir habiter son visage quand Hermione vint le rejoindre sur le palier. Elle aussi semblait déjà faire partie du passé. Elle était comme un souvenir, là devant lui, alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire forcé.

- J'ai retrouvé Snape, susurra-t-il en s'empêchant de la regarder. Je vais aller le rejoindre. Je pense que je ne vous reverrai plus. Et ne proteste pas, ajouta-t-il en l'entendant soudain inspirer comme si elle voulait prendre la parole. Je t'aime énormément, Hermione. Dis à Ron que je l'aime aussi. Console Ginny. Je n'ai pas été correct dans les adieux que je lui ai faits. Remercie tes parents pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

- ... Mes parents ? intervint-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Il sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux également et ne les empêcha pas de couler. Il pouvait sourire. Sourire et pleurer en même temps. C'était un sentiment qui le remplissait entièrement.

- Tu vois, j'ai fait un lapsus, fit-il d'un ton amusé. Non, les parents de Ron.

- Bien sûr...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Cela faisait du bien à Harry de rire ensemble de la même chose avec quelqu'un.

- Je vois que ça va mieux, avec toi et Ron, non ?

- Oui, oui, fit précipitamment Hermione.

- ...

- Nous... nous avons fait notre première fois aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-elle rapidement en rougissant.

- Ah. Félicitations, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

- ...

- Dis aux jumeaux que je pense à eux et que je leur souhaite la meilleure réussite pour leur magasin. J'irai acheter chez eux, après.

Le regard qu'il échangea avec Hermione à la suite de cette phrase lui montra qu'elle avait compris que c'était un mensonge. C'était l' « Après » qui changeait tout. Hermione eut la délicatesse de ne pas le relever. Elle sourit même, d'un sourire triste.

- Dis à tous ceux que j'ai oubliés que je pense à eux aussi. McGonagall. Colin. Tous les autres.

- Oui, je le ferai sans faute, Harry, répondit-elle difficilement.

- Sachez que j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie avec vous, et grâce à vous. Dis-le à tout le monde. Mais ce n'est vraiment valable que pour toi et Ron. Maintenant, c'est le néant.

- Je le vois, Harry. Cela se voit dans tes yeux que tu n'es plus le même.

- Sans doute.

- ...

- Allez.

- Oui.

Les yeux d'Hermione embués de larmes se posèrent sur lui et Harry aurait pu y lire tous les sentiments du monde. Dans cette minute précise, il disait adieu à son passé.

- Allez, j'y vais.

- Oui.

- ...

Il ne pouvait pas se décider à partir. Il l'aurait voulu mais ses pieds restaient désespérément accrochés au sol comme s'ils ne voulaient pas en bouger.

Il s'élança vers Hermione et la serra le plus fort qu'il le put dans ses bras. Il sentait le doux parfum entêtant de ses cheveux lui monter à la tête. Leurs larmes se mêlaient grâce à leurs joues collées.

Ils se détachèrent instinctivement et sans parler, lorsqu'ils sentirent que le moment était venu. Harry ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, car maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se retourner, mais il savait que le regard de Hermione était toujours fixé sur lui et qu'il le serait sans doute encore longtemps après qu'il ne soit plus à la portée de sa vue. Il arriva dans la cuisine déserte et revint à l'annuaire qui, ouvert à la page de son professeur, semblait l'avoir attendu tout ce temps. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'adresse pour mémoriser le nom du village et s'avança vers la cheminée. Il saisit une pincée de poudre dans ses doigts moites et la lança dans le feu. Il s'avança dans les flammes vertes et cria :

- Chez Severus Snape, 2, Little Street, Morecamby !

_« ... Il sent un choc le repousser violemment. Comme si une force incroyable ne voulant pas de lui ici le repousse dès qu'elle le sent arriver. Il a mal. Mal. »_

Il pleuvait.

Des trombes d'eau ruisselaient sur l'entité de son corps. Elles avaient déjà pénétré entièrement ses vêtements. En quelques secondes.

Harry leva la tête. Ses lunettes étaient miraculeusement restées sur son nez. Il était juste devant la demeure de Severus Snape. Juste devant le portail. Pourquoi n'était-il pas directement arrivé dans la cheminée comme il aurait dû le faire ?

Il se releva douloureusement. Il décolla son bras du bitume il avait l'empreinte de chaque grain du goudron ancrée dans sa peau. C'était sans doute dû à la violence de sa chute mêlée à son poids.

Le ciel transfiguré était d'une noirceur incroyable. Il arrivait en plein orage en pleine tempête, même. Il aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit si un très léger halo bleu n'avait pas finement délimité l'horizon, signe que là-bas, tout là-bas, là où il n'irait jamais, le temps était dégagé.

Il se sentait rentrer dans un néant absolu. Sa présence ici était inutile. Il était pathétique, en plein orage, debout et ruisselant de pluie devant un portail qui lui serait à jamais hermétiquement fermé. Néanmoins il ne perdait pas espoir. C'était désormais son espoir qui le tuait, car ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme deux parties de frères siamois. Aucun ne voulait quitter ou perdre l'autre, même s'ils se haïssaient et que leur proximité leur nuisait à tous les deux.

Il se surprit à considérer un simple sentiment comme une personne. C'était peut-être le signe qu'il devenait fou... Il se disait cela même s'il était persuadé du contraire.

...

Il était détruit. Il se laissa choir sur le bitume sans prêter attention aux litres d'eau qui le submergeaient en partie. Il ne sentait plus le froid. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait même plus savoir s'il dormait. Il voulait fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

...

Alors qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la pluie qui prenait lentement possession de lui, il s'endormit.

...

_« ... Il se sent mal. Très mal. Son estomac se révulse. Pourquoi a-t-il aussi froid ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de se noyer ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à respirer ? Il a l'impression que cela fait des années qu'il est ici..._

_Il sent quelque chose le toucher. Comme si un chien s'était approché de lui et le remuait avec sa truffe pour voir s'il n'était pas mort... Mais ses mouvements sont contrôlés. Ce sont les mouvements d'un homme. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à ouvrir ses paupières ? Elles sont scellées... Une peur incroyable le submerge entièrement alors qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Elles sont scellées parce qu'il est mort, mais son esprit continue à penser. Il ne savait pas que l'esprit des morts fonctionnait encore..._

_La chose qui s'est approchée de lui le retourne sur le dos. Il se rend compte que, jusqu'à présent, il avait le nez dans de la terre. Il expire et de l'eau mêlée à quelque chose de plus consistant s'échappe de ses narines. Il respire mieux. Il sent que des mains le touchent. Il ne peut pas bouger. Son corps est complètement inerte et ne répond plus de rien. Pourtant son esprit lui donne des ordres ! Mais il est déconnecté de son physique... Son esprit a quitté son corps et regarde la scène de l'extérieur, voilà ce qu'il pense. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voit rien. Il est bel et bien mort, et son esprit s'est envolé. Il a peur._

_Une voix... Une voix qu'il connaît s'élève dans les airs. Il ne peut pas encore la nommer. Il sait qu'elle est importante pour lui._

_Ses paupières s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes. »_

C'était comme un rêve. Penché au-dessus lui, couvert par un ciel de ténèbres torturé, Severus Snape, une moue d'incompréhension aux lèvres, renforcée par l'étonnement de ses sourcils, les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie, les yeux sombres étant comme une trouée dans son être permettant de voir le ciel derrière lui, ses robes se fondant avec la noirceur environnante, Severus Snape, et c'était bien lui, regardait Harry Potter.

- Harry ?

Il ne faisait même plus attention. Il l'appelait Harry, et non pas Potter. Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne se forçait plus à faire semblant. Sa voix sonnait comme une évidence.

- Je vais vous emmener avec moi, fit-il dans un souffle en mettant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

Il avait dit cette phrase immédiatement et de sa propre initiative, sans que Harry ait pu montrer quelque signe de quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait dite doucement, avec une gentillesse profonde, avec une attention profonde. « Je vais vous emmener avec moi. » C'était tellement émouvant. Sa voix, sa proposition sonnaient comme l'évidence même. Harry en fut terriblement touché. Ce fut une phrase qui resta à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

- Je vais vous aider à vous relever. Allez.

Il passa un bras sous l'épaule de son élève. Harry ne parvenait pas à réagir. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps et douloureusement de sentir les mains de son professeur sur son corps qu'il ne répondait plus de rien. Snape s'arrêta et lâcha doucement son élève pour le prendre plus aisément par-dessous ses deux épaules. Il le remit sur pieds mais Harry aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. La main de son professeur le tenait toujours par un côté.

- Pouvez-vous marcher ? susurra-t-il avec une voix qu'habitait une extrême gentillesse.

- Je crois, monsieur. Merci.

Il attendit que son professeur s'avance et ouvre le portail pour le suivre. Il l'attendit dans l'allée alors qu'il refermait la porte dans un bruit de métal rouillé et s'effaça sur son passage pour qu'il soit de nouveau devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne prenait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Il était comme dans un rêve éveillé.

Tout se déroula naturellement. Il se retrouva dans le grand hall qui lui avait tant manqué, il redécouvrait la courbe parfaite de l'escalier de marbre s'envolant vers le premier étage. Les lumières douces qui baignaient le salon étaient parfaites. Le rouge des tentures suffisait à la réchauffer.

- Que voulez-vous pour dîner ?

- Rien, je vous remercie...

Sa voix même n'était plus comme la sienne. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il était rempli d'un sentiment qui les regroupait tous. La perfection revenait l'habiter, et elle était dans son professeur. Il n'avait rien d'autre dans les yeux que son corps, rien d'autre dans les oreilles que le son de sa voix, rien d'autre dans le nez que son odeur lorsqu'il le frôlait, rien d'autre dans les mains que la sensation de le toucher, rien d'autre sur les lèvres que l'espoir des siennes, rien d'autre dans l'esprit que la totalité de son être... Il ne l'avait pas encore regardé vraiment, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se tourna brusquement vers son professeur et le dévora du regard avec une douleur qu'il espérait laisser transparaître. Il savait que son corps crispé, à moitié levé du fauteuil semblait être comme un appel, il le voyait, devant lui, interdit, se demandant quoi faire, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux sombres étaient éclairés d'une étincelle indéfinissable, ses mains parfaitement dessinées étaient immobilisées dans des positions de vie. Il l'aimait. Il sentait son cœur tendre physiquement vers lui et en avait presque mal à la poitrine. Il savait que c'était impossible mais le ressentait quand même.

- Non, Potter. Abandonnez vos bonnes manières. Vous allez manger, vous reposer. Pendant que les elfes préparent notre dîner, allez dans ma salle de bains. Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable, fit Snape en rehaussant ses fines lèvres d'un sourire sincère et en les rendant encore plus merveilleuses.

- Oh... Euh, comme vous voulez, merci, parvint à sortir Harry au milieu de son adoration.

- Je vous emmène. Je vous donnerai des vêtements secs. Ne vous occupez plus de rien. Détendez-vous.

Harry restait coi. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était exactement l'anti-Snape. C'était le contraire de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait fait autant changer son professeur. Et il savait pourtant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La salle de bains de Snape était un paradis. Il savait que tout était magique, bien sûr. Il se souvenait de la tente des Weasley, petite à l'extérieur, immense à l'intérieur. Il était possible de tout faire avec la magie. Ce n'était pas si mal, après tout. Il se demandait pourquoi les sorciers critiquaient leurs propres moyens de se rendre heureux.

Avant de partir et de le laisser seul dans sa salle de bains, Snape avait jeté à Harry un long regard qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant, le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien interprété. Il devait s'inventer de maigres choses auxquelles se raccrocher, comme toujours.

La mousse de son bain changeait de couleur. Il se surprit à souhaiter rester une éternité dans ce bain irréel et se reprit en main. Il sortit immédiatement de la baignoire et se sécha avant de s'habiller. Le tissu éveilla la totalité de ses sens. C'étaient certainement des vêtements de son professeur. Une grande robe d'une douceur se mêlant à celle de la peau avec un peignoir tout aussi doux. Il les enfila en croyant ressentir la caresse des mains de son professeur sur son corps.

Il redescendit lentement l'escalier. Snape l'attendait en bas, et son sourire s'élargissait davantage à chaque marche passée par son élève. Harry avait l'impression d'être un prince s'avançant dignement et sereinement vers sa propre mort. Car Snape était sa mort.

- J'espère que le repas vous plaira. Les elfes ont fait des efforts touts particuliers ce soir, pour vous.

Harry sentit sa gorge se coincer.

- Je vous re... remercie, bégaya-t-il en réponse au sourire que lui adressait son professeur.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Passez devant.

Harry s'exécuta. Au moment de passer la porte, un flash le traversa. Il passait la porte et son professeur lui prenait tout à coup les épaules. Il le retournait et plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Il le plaquait contre le mur, le souffle de Harry se faisait saccadé, leurs lèvres se trouvaient, son excitation montait dans son bas-ventre, Snape tirait légèrement sur la fine cordelette qui rattachait les pans de sa robe de chambre, et elle s'ouvrait, révélant son désir neuf et déjà dur, leurs chairs se collaient, leurs lèvres se touchaient, et un effroyable mal de vivre naissait dans Harry, d'avoir son aboutissement contre lui, mais de ne pouvoir encore par le contact physique avoir l'impression de l'atteindre vraiment, lui. C'était comme une immense frustration très triste qui naissait dans un désir et une proximité sans pareils.

Ils rien du tout. Il continua à avancer et s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la table. Il n'y en avait plus que deux, d'ailleurs. La table était déjà mise. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il imaginait à chaque pas se retrouver face à son professeur et faire ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Maintenant qu'un hasard miraculeux l'avait ramené à son étoile, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre qu'il était troublé. Il ne fallait pas. Il ferait attention.

- Alors, Potter. Que vous arrive-t-il pour que je vous trouve évanoui devant ma porte ? fit Snape avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela. Je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, répondit Snape en versant un liquide légèrement rouge dans le verre de Harry. Et vous savez bien que c'est ce que vous allez faire.

Harry rougit. En disant cela, son professeur avait relevé les yeux vers lui et avait souri.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin de vous, dit-il.

Snape ne répondit pas et reposa la bouteille sur la table. Ses yeux fixés au loin ne semblaient rien regarder de précis. Les commissures de ses lèvres se tendirent un moment en une expression qui rendit Harry sensible à l'extrême puis se détendirent à nouveau, comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose et qu'il s'était ravisé.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? fit-il d'un ton amusé.

- A... Avec l'annuaire.

- L'annulaire ?

Snape leva des yeux incompréhensifs vers son élève.

- Non, l'annuaire. Un... gros livre moldu dans lequel il y a tout le monde.

Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent brièvement.

- Je voulais transplaner chez vous, mais je suis arrivé dehors...

- Bien sûr. Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage sur l'ensemble de ma propriété.

- Ah. J'ai compris.

Harry admirait comment son professeur disait « ma propriété ». Cela le lui rendait encore plus distant. Encore plus parfait.

- Vous avez de la chance que je sois sorti de chez moi. J'aurais pu rester à l'intérieur plusieurs jours, vous savez.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous remercier...

- Alors ne dites rien. C'est plus simple.

Une nouvelle fois, Snape sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis se raviser.

- Je ne sais pas tellement quoi vous répondre, Potter, fit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les problèmes psychologiques que vous rencontrez à l'égard... à l'égard de ma personne.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, fit doucement Harry.

Son professeur hocha lentement la tête.

- Je vois bien.

- ...

- Nous pouvons passer à table, maintenant, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Bien sûr.

Les plats arrivèrent directement sur la table sans que rien n'y personne n'ait semblé les y apporter. En réponse au regard interrogateur de son élève, Snape dit qu'il se faisait plaisir avec les petits trésors cachés de la magie. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son professeur avait radicalement changé. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, avant. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il dirait un jour le dixième de ce qu'il avait dit aujourd'hui. Il n'osait pas lui poser de questions de peur de casser cet état inimaginable.

- Où êtes-vous allé ces deux semaines ?

- Chez les Weasley, répondit Harry en craignant une réponse sarcastique et dédaigneuse qui ne vint pas.

- Ah, au Terrier. Oui oui. Je vois.

- ... Comment savez-vous... ?

- Vous savez, depuis le temps que la famille Weasley étudie à Poudlard, on finit par en savoir beaucoup.

Harry hocha la tête.

- J'ai détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, osa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Snape ne parut pas surpris.

- Les sorciers du monde entier le savent, fit-il. Vous faites la une des journaux. Tenez.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper un journal qui était posé sur un siège avoisinant. Il le tendit à Harry qui, pendant qu'il saisissait le journal, prit plaisir à sentir que Snape et lui avaient tenu ensemble la même chose pendant un instant. Il parcourut des yeux la première page.

_« Madame Rosmerta, propriétaire du fameux bistrot Les Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard, annonce l'anéantissement définitif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle dit en avoir été informée par Harry Potter lui-même, et l'information a été confirmée par Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. Harry Potter, cependant, demeure introuvable. »_

Suivait un tissu d'âneries sur son courage, sa force morale et son aversion pour les flashes qu'il ne lut pas entièrement. Il posa le journal à côté de lui.

- Une bonne chose de faite, dit-il.

- Oui, une bonne chose de faite, le reprit Snape en accentuant chaque mot.

Harry ne comprit pas l'allusion qu'il lui faisait. Il fronça les sourcils mais son professeur ne sembla pas vouloir le remarquer.

Une peur insidieuse grandissait de seconde en seconde depuis le plus profond de lui-même. Comment allait-il conserver cet état le plus longtemps possible sans le détruire ? Il lui fallait ne rien dire, ne rien laisser transparaître, sinon Snape se refermerait brusquement. En même temps, il ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser filer le temps sans rien faire...

L'horloge au mur affichait dix-neuf heures et quart. Il était resté tout ce temps dehors ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent, Potter ?

Il avait redouté cette question toute la soirée. Maintenant qu'elle arrivait, il s'en sentait presque un peu... soulagé. Même si elle était posée directement contre lui.

- Vous voulez que je m'en aille ? En fait, j'ai... J'ai dit adieu aux Weasley, fit-il, gêné.

Snape marqua un temps de silence.

- Non, non. Je ne vous chasse pas. Pour vous retrouver quelques semaines plus tard devant ma porte, à moitié de l'_autre__côté__de__la__vie_...

Il eut un sourire entendu.

- Ah, merci, merci beaucoup.

- Non, pas de remerciements. Plus tard, vous m'en voudrez. Et ne protestez pas, continua Snape en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi je parle. Au fait, je suis désolé. Je vous le dis par avance, je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous le dire le moment venu.

- ... Le moment venu ? Quel moment ?

- Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire pour le moment. Cela vous reviendra vite en mémoire, de toute façon. Allez, oubliez.

- Je ne peux pas oublier.

- Pour moi, fit Snape en souriant.

- ... D'accord, pour vous, souffla Harry qui ne pouvait dire non ni à cette voix ni à ces mots.

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Elle était vide, ils avaient tous deux fini. Snape esquissa le mouvement de se lever, avec une finesse incroyable qui aurait pu permettre à Harry de rester assis, mais il intercepta le signe que lui envoya son professeur et se redressa aussitôt, raide comme un piquet, pour bien lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd. Harry remarqua qu'ils pouvaient échanger des mots par le regard. Là, ils venaient de se faire remarquer que, sans parler, ils pouvaient se comprendre. Sur quelque chose d'aussi fin que quitter ou pas la table. C'était merveilleux. Harry baissa la tête.

- Que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? susurra son professeur d'une voix qu'il parvenait à glisser dans cet instant unique sans le briser.

- Ce que vous voudrez, répondit Harry, le cœur battant comme s'il cherchait à reprendre un souffle qu'il n'avait pas perdu.

- Je n'ai pas de préférences, Potter. Eh bien, disons que vous avez le champ libre. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Harry fut incroyablement déçu. Pourtant, en cette soirée, ils avaient échangé un nombre ahurissant de choses. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié, que plus il en aurait, plus il en voudrait. Cela l'attrista. Il avait déjà pu croire qu'un seul mot gentil de son professeur au milieu de sa mer noire suffirait à le rendre heureux pour des siècles. Il s'aperçut que c'était faux. Il avait mal.

Snape resta un moment retourné vers son élève, Harry pouvait presque voir ses muscles tendus sous sa robe. Il était magnifique. Il aurait pu énumérer pendant une éternité les mêmes choses qui lui plaisaient chez son professeur. Ses cheveux, qui avaient séché, qui bougeaient légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements de tête, ses cheveux d'un noir total qui ressemblaient à du velours, son front sur lequel il aurait aimé poser ses lèvres, ses sourcils auxquels il pouvait faire dire tant de choses, exprimant soit le sarcasme, soit l'étonnement, soit d'autres choses que Harry n'avait pas encore eu la chance de connaître tout en sachant qu'elles devaient exister, ses yeux, ses yeux sur lesquels il semblait presque injurieux de mettre des mots, ces deux obsidiennes sombres qui contenaient toutes les émotions, qui contenaient tout un passé, dans lesquelles il aurait pu plonger son regard pour un éternité, puis son nez, son nez grand mais fin dont il aurait voulu caresser l'arête du bout des doigts, puis ses lèvres, ses divines lèvres si fines qu'elles semblaient ne devoir exister que pour dire des mots doux, puis son menton qui les mettait en valeur, puis enfin ses quelques rides qu'il trouvait merveilleuses, qui lui ajoutaient de la dignité et du caractère, qu'il aurait aimé écarter pour en embrasser les plis, et aussi son cou qu'il aurait aimé descendre lentement en sachant sur quoi il ouvrait, sur ce corps divin et caché dont il aimait absolument tout, les épaules, les bras, le torse, la taille, les hanches délicieuses, et d'autres choses centrées et légèrement plus basses...

- ... Qu'avez-vous, Potter ?

Ah, et sa voix, aussi. Divine et légère, supérieure à tout, dont les inflexions semblaient courir sur son corps comme de véritables caresses, sa voix dont il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, sa voix avec laquelle il pouvait ordonner tout ce qu'il voulait, avec laquelle il pouvait même tuer.

- Je n'ai rien... Je pense, répondit lentement Harry, encore dans son rêve.

- Cela peut être... dangereux... répondit Snape en détachant chacune de ses syllabes, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son élèves comme des crocs, et en crispant les coins de sa bouche dans une expression... acide ? Sarcastique ?

- ... Euh, laissa échapper Harry de sa gorge sèche, complètement accroché au regard de son professeur, ne pouvant en détacher ni les yeux ni l'esprit.

- Allez.

Ce fut Snape qui coupa le contact, en détournant brusquement la tête et en disparaissant derrière la porte, dans le hall, laissant Harry pantelant au milieu du salon. Il entendait ses pas résonner dans le marbre. Il entendit une porte se fermer lourdement, celle du bureau de son professeur.

...

Le fauteuil l'accueillit avec plaisir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire. Son professeur s'était renfermé sur la toute fin de leur échange. Il avait peut-être intercepté les pensées de son élève... Mais Harry lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, et ces pensées n'auraient pas dû l'étonner...

Il y avait une phrase et une image qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. _Je__vais__vous__emmener__avec__moi.__Je__vais__vous__emmener__avec__moi._Il se souviendrait de cette phrase toute sa vie.

- A demain, Potter. Passez une bonne nuit.

- A demain, monsieur. Merci pour tout.

- Ne me remerciez pas.

Harry avait toujours en tête la phrase de son professeur durant le dîner. « Plus tard, vous m'en voudrez. Et ne protestez pas. Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi je parle. Au fait, je suis désolé. Je vous le dis par avance, je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous le dire le moment venu. »

« Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire pour le moment. Cela vous reviendra vite en mémoire, de toute façon. Allez, oubliez. »

Il se coucha avec ces paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, mêlées à celle qui était son plus beau souvenir. _Je__vais__vous__emmener__avec__moi._

Il ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit. En même temps, il avait perdu connaissance pendant tout l'après-midi... Il était normal qu'il ne parvienne pas à dormir.

Et il devait y avoir une raison pour que son professeur ait si radicalement changé. Et cette raison n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il croyait, la pure et simple raison qui était la première à s'être présentée à son esprit. Il y en avait peut-être une autre, beaucoup plus sombre, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.


	21. 21 Le Seigneur des Feuilles

**Le Seigneur des Feuilles**

Harry se réveilla à une heure de l'après-midi. Il s'était endormi vers cinq heures du matin. Les volets s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes peu après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux. Ils révélèrent une lumière chaude et diffuse. Tout était calme et paisible. Profondément calme et paisible.

Devant sa fenêtre, il voyait quelques feuilles remuer paresseusement. Sa fenêtre donnait du côté de la façade qui était couvert par la vigne vierge. Des bribes de soleil s'y reflétaient fugitivement. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, puis regarda au-dehors. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la pluie torrentielle de la veille. Snape ne semblait pas être dehors.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain et se lava très particulièrement ce jour-là. Il accorda pour la première fois une grande importance à l'hygiène intérieure de l'homme. Heureusement que la magie le dispensait de recourir à des objets assez particuliers. Il s'habilla de façon légère et simple, dans des tons sombres.

Il sortit de sa chambre et fut accueilli par l'elfe de maison qui semblait l'attendre depuis assez longtemps, car il sursauta quand Harry ouvrit la porte. De sa petite voix aiguë, il lui dit que Snape avait déjà déjeuné, et qu'il était parti faire quelques achats, mais qu'il allait revenir bientôt. Harry pouvait venir prendre son petit-déjeuner en l'attendant.

Dès que le Gryffondor eût fini, il partit s'asseoir sous l'arbre de la terrasse, à la table où ils avaient quelquefois partagé un repas. D'ici, il était dans l'axe idéal pour voir ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée. Il était enfin prêt pour leur rencontre imminente.

Il avait peur. Sa peur grandissait au fil des minutes et rien dans le silence ne pouvait l'apaiser. Les arbres bruissaient calmement. Le soleil chaud était présent sans toutefois s'imposer. Seul, dans son cœur, Severus Snape battait à tout rompre. Il ne parvenait pas encore à prendre conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Après toutes ces paroles destructrices, tous ces changements brusques et incompréhensibles, puis ces dernières minutes d'adieu si courtes et difficiles, il l'avait finalement retrouvé.

L'homme se dessinait maintenant dans son esprit. Il cherchait à se l'imposer, comme une sorte de provocation, pour ressentir l'ambiguïté des sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient à présent, une peur intense, un désir déjà présent qu'éveillait la douleur, un amour gigantesque et en même temps ressenti comme une chose si infime, une étoile plantée au plus profond de lui, qui irradiait chaque atome de son corps. L'attente ne faisait qu'accroître parallèlement son bonheur et la terrible agitation qui s'emparait de lui.

Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé par cet homme, il désirait plus que tout cet amour âpre qui ne s'encombrerait pas de douceur superflue.

Lorsque Snape arriva, Harry sentit comme un fluide glacé se répandre dans son corps. Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte. Son regard fixé sur son professeur qui arrivait ne cherchait même plus à le regarder ; il subissait sa vision.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, Snape franchissant la porte de verre et Harry descendant les quelques marches qui l'avaient mené sous l'arbre.

Une légère résistance chercha à pénétrer les pensées du Gryffondor. Immédiatement, il abaissa sa vigilance et laissa cette voix veloutée entrer en lui. Entrer en lui.

« _Je __suis__ content__ de__ vous __voir,__ Potter. __J'espère__ que__ vous __avez__ bien __dormi._ »

Harry ne répondit pas et garda les yeux figés dans ceux de son professeur. Brusquement, Snape s'avança vers Harry et, prenant la tête de son élève dans ses mains, se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'avidité, juste la sensation merveilleuse d'une complétude infinie, comme si rien au monde n'avait existé jusque là.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti de mal-être si profond mêlé à un bonheur si intense. Il tremblait. Ses jambes fléchirent et Snape le saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ses mains posées sur les côtes de son élève tremblaient aussi.

Leurs lèvres avaient perdu le contact à ce moment-là. Ils se regardaient maintenant sans bouger. Puis, leurs visages s'approchèrent de nouveau et leurs lèvres se prirent avec violence. Harry sentit les mains de Snape agripper ses épaules, puis l'une d'elles remonter pour le tenir par les cheveux et l'autre passer sous ses vêtements pour venir toucher son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il voulait mourir. Snape l'avait collé contre le mur de pierres et Harry s'enfonçait dans la vigne vierge. Les tétons de Harry avaient durci comme de la pierre sous les doigts de Snape, et ne pouvaient maintenant être plus sensibles ; pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qu'il l'étaient toujours plus davantage.

Comme une invitation, la pointe de la langue de Snape vint se mêler au contact de leurs lèvres qui se prenaient avec toujours plus d'empressement. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et laissa cette langue faire l'amour avec la sienne. Son goût était étourdissant, il y retrouvait justement la contradiction entre l'âpreté de Snape et sa sensualité féerique.

Harry sentit le corps de Snape se dresser sur le sien. La main qui rendait son torse fou et sensible à l'extrême stoppa quelques instants ses mouvements puis les reprit avec plus d'emportement. Snape avait enlacé le bassin de Harry avec une de ses jambes et, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur, frottait son sexe contre l'entrejambe de son élève. Le sexe de Harry, déjà éprouvé, durcit immédiatement dès les premiers instants de ce contact, et des effluves de plaisir descendirent de son visage possédé par Snape jusqu'à son aine gonflée et ultra-sensible.

Puis Snape se détacha du corps de son élève et stoppa tout mouvement. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Sa peau avait perdu de sa pâleur. Les mèches de ses cheveux tombaient inégalement autour de son visage et il respirait fortement. Harry aussi. Ses lèvres fines brillaient. Harry avait l'impression que ses lèvres à lui étaient boursouflées et devaient être rouge sang. Il sentait le sang y affluer régulièrement, en chaudes impulsions, comme dans son sexe.

Le regard qu'ils échangeaient s'éternisait. Ce fut Snape qui le rompit en se détournant brusquement de son élève. Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Snape avait pénétré dans le salon. Harry se décolla du mur pour le suivre. Deux feuilles de la vigne s'étaient accrochées dans ses vêtements. Il attendit quelques secondes devant la porte fermée du salon puis entra. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant.

Snape était assis sur un fauteuil. Il leva la tête d'un air hagard lorsque Harry entra. Manifestement, il avait été sur le point d'ouvrir sa braguette pour se soulager, mais Harry ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, et son pantalon était toujours fermé. Sa main était posée sur la bosse de son sexe en érection. Harry se tenait droit dans l'encadrement de la porte sans bouger.

Snape ouvrit lentement la bouche et, dévisageant Harry, dit d'une voix altérée par le désir :

- Potter, je vous veux.

Ces mots déclenchèrent en Harry une vague de jouissance terrible. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il ferma la porte et s'avança vers son professeur. Il se sentait comme une offrande. Snape se leva et lui fit face. Il le colla à lui et, le soutenant par les omoplates, l'allongea lentement au sol. Harry était envahi d'une sensation indescriptible, couché sur le tapis, complètement dominé par l'homme qu'il aimait, qui s'accroupissait maintenant sur son corps.

Le visage de Snape resta à quelques centimètres du sien sans le toucher. Harry sentait sa chaleur le survoler, et il ne pouvait pas bouger car Snape le maintenait au sol d'une main sur la poitrine. Harry souffrait le martyr de ne pouvoir accéder à ce visage qu'il aimait tant et qui était tout près de lui. Son sexe devenait douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon. Le désir naît du manque.

Snape descendait progressivement le long de son corps. Sa langue parcourait désormais son cou. De lents frissons froids couraient sur tout le corps de Harry. Snape déboutonna rapidement la chemise de son élève et la lui ôta. Il arrêta un moment ses yeux sur son torse et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il se baissa lentement et prit en bouche un des tétons. Harry laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et se cambra légèrement. Immédiatement, la main de Snape appuya plus fortement sur sa poitrine pour l'obliger à rester collé au tapis. Quelques secondes après, Snape se redressa, toujours à genoux sur le corps de son élève, et défit l'attache de sa cape qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il déboutonna ensuite sa redingote, puis fit passer son maillot de corps au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Harry qui s'émerveillait de la découverte de ce corps fin et doux, quasiment imberbe. Les trois mots inscrits dans sa chair réveillèrent sa tristesse mais il ne le laissa pas apparaître. La marque des Ténèbres, elle, avait disparu. Il eut un regard étonné pour le bras où la tête de mort et le serpent ne remuaient plus, et Snape lui répondit d'un sourire heureux. La mort du maître avait libéré les serviteurs.

Snape défit également la braguette de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il n'était désormais plus vêtu que d'un caleçon noir qui ne cachait plus son désir. Il se replongea sur le corps de Harry et celui-ci sentit son excitation monter subitement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe lourd et dur de son professeur buter contre son bas-ventre. Snape ouvrit lentement le pantalon de Harry, dévoilant uniquement l'endroit où se trouvait son sexe, et sa main alla le prendre à travers le fin tissu de son caleçon.

L'intensité de ce qu'éprouvait Harry était telle qu'il lui fallut fermer les yeux pour supporter cette torture sexuelle. Il ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes car son pantalon à moitié baissé entravait ses mouvements, et l'emprise ferme de la main de Snape sur son torse l'empêchait de bouger le reste de son corps. La voix de Snape lui parvint alors alors que sa main faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son sexe saisi à travers le tissu.

- Puis-je ? ...

Harry baissa les yeux et vit Snape saisir le bord de son caleçon et faire mine de l'enlever. Il rougit, car il n'imaginait pas que la délicatesse de son professeur irait jusqu'à lui faire demander cette permission. Il souffla quelques mots : « C'est pour vous. » et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant à demi les yeux. Il attendait.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se faire prendre par la bouche chaude et humide de Snape. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder cet homme et ses lèvres descendre puis remonter le long de son désir toujours plus dur. Il empêchait sa voix d'émettre des sons, sa bouche ouverte laissant échapper des souffles de plus en plus profonds et rapides. Il ne pensait plus. Il savait juste que sa tête tournait terriblement. La voix de Snape lui parvint une nouvelle fois, plus forte cette fois-ci.

- Criez, dit-il simplement.

Les respirations de Harry furent entrecoupées de râles de plus en plus aigus. Tout son corps était maintenu dans une crispation infernale, car il ne pouvait pas bouger et qu'il ressentait le besoin d'évacuer la tension qu'il éprouvait d'une façon physique. Puis, alors que Snape continuait ses va-et-vient sur son sexe de plus en plus profondément, il commença à sentir qu'il s'approchait de la jouissance ultime. Il venait. Snape le sentit et arrêta ses mouvements. Harry lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

- Je ne veux pas jouir seul.

Snape sourit. Un éclair de compréhension passa des yeux noirs aux yeux verts.

Harry eut l'autorisation de bouger. Il se releva à moitié, difficilement, et enleva son pantalon puis son caleçon. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Snape le tenait fermement par les épaules, derrière lui. Harry jouissait de ce contrôle total que Snape avait sur lui.

Le Serpentard l'allongea sur le ventre. Harry tournait sa tête sur le côté, sa joue reposant sur le tapis, pour l'admirer. Son désir le gênait, contre terre.

Snape écarta doucement ses fesses et positionna un de ses doigts à l'entrée de son anus. Puis, il approcha doucement son visage et Harry fut submergé par des ondes de plaisir sous les caresses de sa langue. Il se félicita une fraction de seconde d'avoir pensé à une toilette appropriée. Harry sentit que l'entrée de son intimité s'ouvrait peu à peu. Le doigt de Snape pénétra un tout petit peu, puis le Serpentard le retira. Harry n'avait pas eu mal. La langue de Snape vint se positionner à l'endroit que son doigt avait occupé précédemment puis pénétra lentement. Harry tressaillit, et les battements de son cœur se firent tout à coup violents et frénétiques. La langue de Snape avait pénétré profondément. Il la retira et Harry se sentit frustré. Il avait besoin de se sentir rempli à nouveau. Il le dit dans un murmure.

Snape sembla chercher quelque chose derrière lui. Harry vit qu'il sortait sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Il revint derrière son élève et agita sa baguette en formant quelques mots avec ses lèvres. Un liquide un peu compact s'en échappa en quelques filaments, qu'il recueillit sur le bout de ses doigts. Il mit Harry à genoux et il écarta de nouveau ses fesses en positionnant son index contre le petit anneau, qui s'ouvrit rapidement. De son autre main, il saisit le sexe dur de Harry entre ses jambes, et fit de lentes caresses le long de son membre dressé. Puis, alors que Harry commençait à gémir, il introduisit lentement son doigt couvert de lubrifiant. Harry eut un peu mal et se contracta. Snape s'arrêta, demeura quelques instants sans bouger puis recommença à la pénétrer. C'était une sensation étrange pour Harry que ce doigt allant et venant en lui. Snape continuait, sans accélérer, certainement pour que Harry s'habitue. Le plaisir commençait à se faire sentir lorsque Snape ôta son doigt. Harry montra son impatience, et, avant de rentrer un doigt supplémentaire, Snape lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

- Vous me sentirez bientôt en vous...

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur le traverser à l'entente de cette phrase. Il ne désirait que cela. Le monde pouvait s'arrêter en eux à cet instant précis.

Les deux doigts de Snape pénétrèrent facilement dans Harry. Il les fit aller et venir, en les écartant de manière infime de temps en temps, ce qui propulsait Harry toujours plus loin dans le plaisir. Snape ne l'empêchait plus de se contorsionner. Il fit entrer un troisième doigt. Harry recommençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, et il dodelinait, presque inconscient, sous les assauts de plaisir qu'envoyait son bassin dans tout son corps. Le prénom de son professeur se mêlait à ses respirations brusques. Severus, Severus. Severus. Il n'avait que lui en tête. Il le voulait maintenant en lui.

Comme d'un commun accord, les doigts de Snape se retirèrent et Harry le sentit positionner son sexe à l'entrée de son fourreau. Il avait l'impression de mourir tellement l'attente était difficile.

- Si tu imaginais, fit Snape d'une voix rauque. Je suis presque meurtri.

- Je ressens la même chose... murmura le Gryffondor.

Une seconde passa où ils réalisaient leur proximité. Harry sentit comme une boule qui grossissait dans son ventre. Enfin, Snape entra en lui, lentement. Le rêve de Harry se réalisait. Là, à cet instant présent. Et pourtant tout était si fragile. Le temps courait si vite que bientôt ce ne serait qu'un souvenir. Le Gryffondor avait l'impression que c'était déjà un souvenir.

Un bonheur intense et froid envahit Harry lorsque Snape entama des mouvements de va-et vient à l'intérieur de lui. Ses mains qui soutenaient son corps fléchirent et qu'il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler, comme lors de leur premier baiser. Les mains fines et puissantes de Snape étaient venues tenir son bassin et l'avaient embrasé tout entier. Harry immobile subissait les traînées vertigineuses dans lesquelles Snape l'entraînait. Il les subissait, car plus ils avançaient loin vers la jouissance, plus il lui semblait qu'ils couraient après un horizon qui reculait indéfiniment.

Ce fut l'aboutissement du rêve de Harry quand il entendit les premières manifestations de plaisir non contrôlées de Snape. Il entendait que cette voix tant aimée sortait de sa gorge par besoin car il ne pouvait plus la contenir. Il ne pouvait espérer pareille magnificence, que de sentir qu'il procurait du plaisir à... à Lui. Snape laissait échapper des râles sourds, ses mouvements à l'intérieur de Harry étaient moins contrôlés et devenaient fébriles, fiévreux. Harry fut peu à peu plongé dans une brume iridescente de chaleur. Le martèlement de Snape contre sa prostate l'amenait toujours plus loin, toujours plus beau, toujours plus haut. Le désir rendait ses yeux aveugles. De brefs flashs de lumière s'imposaient dans sa rétine. Il ne savait même plus s'il criait. Il entendait des sons mais ne savaient pas s'ils provenaient de lui, de Severus ou de son imagination. Son sexe était dans la main de Severus mais celui-ci ne semblait plus être en mesure de contrôler ses mouvements. Cette preuve qu'il était emporté par le plaisir était la seule chose qui pouvait combler Harry.

Harry sentit que Snape était proche du point de non-retour. Il l'était lui-même. Il percevait cela très distinctement comme un appel dans l'obscurité aveuglante où sa jouissance l'avait enfoui. Snape fit un effort surhumain : il ralentit considérablement le rythme de ses coups de hanches. Arrivés au palier de l'orgasme, c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Harry cria. Il entendit son propre nom lui parvenir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. C'était immense. Il ne pensait plus. Il ne respirait plus. Tout son corps n'était plus que lui, et l'Autre. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une lente explosion de chacun de ses nerfs sensoriels. Il sentait un liquide chaud remplir son intimité. Lui-même se déversait dans la main de Snape.

Leur orgasme dura plusieurs longues secondes. Les mouvements désormais lents de Snape gardaient Harry au même sommet de la jouissance. Puis, ils se firent de plus en plus lents. Finalement, ils sentirent les dernière effluves de sang affluer à leurs membres. Comme au ralenti, le monde réel reprenait possession d'eux.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, murmurait douloureusement le Serpentard.

Snape se retira délicatement de son élève. Harry tremblait. Son professeur lécha le sperme de Harry, qui avait couvert sa main lorsqu'elle tenait son sexe. Harry s'affaissa. Il sentit un liquide encore chaud sortir de son anus. Snape en récupéra une partie sur son index. C'était son propre sperme qui coulait maintenant hors de Harry.

- Moi pour vous, fit Snape avec dureté en se relevant.

Harry resta allongé. Il était fatigué. Il ne réalisait toujours pas. Oui, maintenant, c'était un souvenir. Mais l'avait-il vraiment vécu ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourtant, il avait tout pour être heureux.

Snape s'était rhabillé. Avant de partir, il regarda Harry et lui lança :

- Je dois encore m'absenter. Je viendrai ce soir pour le dîner.

Il contempla un moment son élève nu et faible sur le tapis puis ferma la porte. Harry entendit ses pas résonner dans le hall puis s'interrompre. Il avait dû transplaner. Des larmes vinrent baigner ses paupières mais il ne cligna pas des yeux et s'interdit de réfléchir, ce qui fit qu'elles se résorbèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Il se leva avec difficulté, encore pantelant, et s'appuya à un fauteuil plus loin. Celui qu'avait occupé Snape le jour où il avait inscrit « _J'ai__tué_» sur son bras. La plante était toujours là. Il s'était caché derrière et l'avait observé. Ce jour lui paraissait lointain, mais en réalité chaque jour était identique à un autre. Partout, la tristesse finissait par gagner.

Il ramassa ses affaires éparpillées au sol et les enfila. Il se relaverait avant que Snape ne revienne. Pour le moment, il se sentait lourd. Tout était lourd et pesant dans sa tête. Son sexe était collant dans son caleçon.

Il demeura plusieurs minutes droit au milieu de la pièce, sans faire un pas. Il savait qu'il devait penser mais son cerveau ne répondait plus. Une barre dans sa tête cognait contre son front, derrière ses sourcils. Il ferma les yeux.

Il sortit lentement du salon et commença à gravir les escaliers. Il avait un peu mal. Il entra dans sa chambre sans s'y attarder et pénétra directement dans sa salle de bains.

Il ôta de nouveau ses vêtements et les posa sur une chaise. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il restait debout et immobile pendant qu'elle se remplissait. Sa mâchoire était pâteuse. Il entra dans son bain et s'y lova. L'eau changeait de couleur. Il la regardait sans ciller.

Pourquoi Snape avait-il ces brusques changements d'humeur ? Il ne comprenait pas. Une multitude de questions accablait son esprit, mais le champ des réponses demeurait désespérément vide. Il n'avait plus la force d'analyser la situation. Il se laissait donc envahir chaque seconde par de nouvelles pensées, horribles et déconcertantes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant qu'il lui arriverait un jour de connaître de plaisir aussi extrême, puissant et transcendant. Et pourtant, une amertume désabusée s'était abattue sur lui au terme de leur union. Snape s'était-il masturbé en lui ? … Non, il n'avait pas cette impression. Ils avaient véritablement fait l'amour. Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de sa vie. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur.

Les bouillonnements de l'eau couraient sur son corps et remontaient sur son torse. Il se laissa couler dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent. Rien ne changeait. L'eau était toujours aussi chaude.

Il ferma les yeux et reconstitua les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées quelques minutes auparavant. C'était très fort. Les allées et venues de Snape en lui se reformaient dans son esprit et revenaient le posséder comme en rémanence. Son visage se crispa sous l'envie renaissante, il gémit, et porta sa main à son sexe, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de faire partir la tentation de se donner du plaisir seul. La passion sensuelle revenait en lui, et ses questions disparaissaient sous la brume opaque que créaient ses rêves. Il aimait Snape. Il le voulait une nouvelle fois en lui. Il le voulait tous les jours en lui. Violemment.

Il est 20h30. La table et mise. Harry et Snape se font face. Les cheveux de Harry, ébouriffés, exhalent un discret parfum de lavande. Ceux de Snape sont élégamment coiffés en arrière. Ils ont apporté du soin à leurs tenues, comme par respect pour l'autre.

- Aujourd'hui, ce sera de la cuisine française. Je tiens à vous faire découvrir mes goûts, dit Snape en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

Harry ne répondit pas. Son appréhension formait une sphère nerveuse qui grossissait dans son ventre. Les couverts qu'il amenait à sa bouche tremblaient. Ses inspirations profondes avaient pour but de le détendre, mais elles accentuaient la conscience qu'il avait de sa peur.

- Vous êtes fatigué ?

- Non ! protesta énergiquement Harry, une fusée d'angoisse explosant dans son corps.

Snape sourit et baissa les yeux. Harry pensa que Snape avait compris qu'il disait « non » pour ne pas le dissuader de recommencer ce soir ce qu'ils avaient entrepris en début d'après-midi. Cette pensée le fit rougir.

- Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Harry pour couper court à d'éventuelles investigations supplémentaires de la part de Snape.

Son professeur prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je suis allé voir votre directrice.

- Ce n'est plus ma directrice.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à concevoir que vous ne soyez plus étudiant.

- ...

-Nous avons parlé des problèmes que je rencontre avec le Ministère.

- Ah, les recherches contre vous se poursuivent ? fit Harry sans laisser percevoir le trouble désespéré qui l'assaillait à présent.

- Vous êtes bien naïf, Potter. Evidemment qu'elles se poursuivent.

Harry se retint d'avouer qu'il connaissait la réponse à sa question bien avant de l'avoir posée. Il avait peur. Le ton soucieux qu'avait pris Snape ne l'avait pas rassuré.

- Si vous voulez, je peux parler de vous au Ministère, proposa-t-il d'une voix que l'inquiétude rendait plus aiguë.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper, de moi, Potter, rétorqua son professeur sans le regarder. Ce n'est pas un service que vous me rendriez. Je pense que vous n'avez pas encore conscience des mesures de sécurité que je dois prendre pour rester invisible aux yeux des sorciers. J'aurais peur qu'on retrouve trop facilement ma trace à partir de vous.

- Vous craignez qu'on me soumette au Veritaserum ? s'enquit Harry. Je réussis à contrôler ses effets.

- Oh non, je crains plutôt quelque chose comme l'Imperium.

- Mais le Ministère n'a pas le droit d'utiliser les sortilèges Impardonnables !

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il s'en prive ? fit Snape d'un air faussement amusé. Par exemple, le Doloris est employé couramment. Il suffit la plupart du temps à arracher de précieuses informations à ses victimes.

- ... Je ne vous livrerais jamais, même si j'étais torturé indéfiniment par le Doloris, murmura Harry.

- Je sais, souffla Snape.

Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder. Un élan d'amour vint ébranler Harry. En ce moment-même, il aurait presque aimé être mis à l'épreuve.

- Cessez de penser à ces choses-là, dit Snape après quelques minutes. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous en préoccuper le moment venu. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ce qui doit tuer.

Harry leva des yeux enflammés suite à cette dernière phrase.

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt.

- Croyez-moi, répondit simplement Snape en se levant de table.

Ils avaient fini.

- Je vais travailler, poursuit-il. Je monterai ensuite à la bibliothèque. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Vous travaillez ? Mais vous n'avez plus de cours à faire... s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai besoin de travailler, Potter. Pour mon aboutissement personnel, conclut-il sèchement.

Harry s'abstint de répondre.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en même temps, puis Snape s'enferma dans son bureau et Harry gravit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de sa chambre. Il s'était attendu à un autre déroulement. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il ne savait pas. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et regarda par la porte-fenêtre le ciel parsemé d'étoiles de cette nuit claire. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait cru voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Snape. Il se releva et alla sur le balcon. Il laissait derrière lui la chaleur et la lumière de l'intérieur pour pénétrer dans la douceur des ténèbres. Ici, les parfums se réveillant dans la nuit, les bruits ténus s'estompant dans les branchages, et les lentes ondulations des arbres sombres étaient les seuls dirigeants de l'univers. Il n'y avait pas de Ministère pour la nature.

A l'étage du dessous, la dernière fenêtre encore allumée projetait la vive lumière d'une lampe sur les gravillons de la cour et quelques herbes. De rares animaux passaient, fugitifs, dans ce rectangle lumineux dont les bordures étaient rendues irrégulières par le fourmillement des petits cailloux.

22h. L'esprit de Harry, ayant maintes et maintes fois retourné les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées lors de ce dîner, avait trouvé la clef. "_Je__monterai__ensuite__à__la__bibliothèque_".

Harry était sorti de sa chambre était se tenait collé au mur. La noirceur vrombissante qui l'entourait le rassurait. Les contours des meubles se détachaient à peine. La grande horloge émettait un bruit régulier que l'obscurité ambiante amplifiait, et à chaque fois que son pendule battait vers le côté gauche, un minuscule éclat de lumière se reflétait imperceptiblement sur le métal.

Harry n'avait jamais visité la maison en entier. Le large couloir était plongé dans l'ombre. Un autre escalier, plus petit, menait à un deuxième étage. Il alluma sa baguette et avança doucement dans le couloir silencieux. Il n'y avait que deux portes : l'une d'entre elles portait une mystérieuse inscription gravée sur une plaque de métal, l'autre était nue. Elles étaient toutes deux fermées. L'Alohomora n'avait aucun effet sur elles. Il revint donc sur ses pas. Il s'engagea dans le petit escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chances de l'y trouver.

Il déboucha dans un petit corridor étroit qui faisait un angle droit. Il lui sembla voir de la lumière se répandre sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Il fit quelques pas et s'engagea dans la deuxième partie du couloir. Une petite porte était ouverte, comme une invitation à aller se couler dans sa chaude et accueillante tranquillité. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Harry, vite effacé par l'appréhension.

C'était bien la bibliothèque.

Des étagères hautes et longues formaient des allées. Il n'entendait pas un bruit mais il était évident que Snape était là. Les livres serrés les uns contre les autres l'empêcher de discerner quoi que ce soit.

L'allée dans laquelle il s'était engagé formait un coude. De là, il pouvait aller à gauche ou à droite. Il choisit l'allée de droite, car elle semblait mener au centre de la pièce.

Il déboucha dans une place circulaire, entourée d'étagères. Il y avait un grand canapé, et une table très longue pourvue d'une seule chaise. D'ici, il voyait que la pièce était vraiment immense.

- Je vous attendais, Harry.

Il se retourna subitement et vit Snape assis dans le recoin que formait une étagère avec le mur, dans un petit fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Il demeura interdit, sa respiration s'accélérant considérablement.

Snape se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Une extase sans fin se créait dans le Gryffondor. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était en vie que pour cela.

- Je commençais à me demander si vous viendriez, fit le Serpentard en posant derrière lui le livre qu'il avait entamé.

- ...

Le visage de Snape se colora d'un intense sourire.

- Vous êtes muet, Potter ? dit-il d'un ton amusé après avoir attendu plusieurs secondes que son élève lui réponde. J'aurais préféré que vous me laissiez vous le faire devenir.

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle couleur elles avaient pris.

Le regard de Snape devint dur et profond. Harry l'admira une fraction de seconde, plongé dans ses orbes d'une noirceur maintenant brûlante. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage avec une élégance provocatrice. Sa mâchoire était caressée par deux pointes qui venaient caresser son menton à chacun de ses mouvements.

Snape empoigna Harry et porta avec violence son visage au sien. Sa langue allait partout, dans sa bouche, au dehors, dans ses cheveux, ses mains le collaient à lui avec une ardeur frénétique. Harry perdait pied avec la réalité. Il se mit lui aussi à mordre et parcourir de toute sa bouche cette peau tant désirée. Harry sentit que Snape se déplaçait en titubant tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Bientôt, il sentit l'accueil confortable du canapé sous sa nuque. Snape avait fébrilement relevé le tee-shirt de son élève et ses mains empoignaient en la meurtrissant la chair de Harry. Leurs bassins se frottaient et Snape donnait de puissants coups de hanches qui ébranlaient Harry tout entier. Celui-ci commença peu à peu à faire de même pour se soulager, ne supportant pas la frustration qu'entraînait ce désir qui le torturait toujours plus. Des sons indistincts sortaient de sa gorge, souvent étouffés par la langue de Snape qui pénétrait sa bouche et ses lèvres qui compressaient la sienne. Snape se décolla en haletant, le temps de faire passer le tee-shirt de Harry par-dessus sa tête, puis fondit à nouveau sur son visage. Harry entendait, par-dessus ses propres gémissements, ceux de Snape, rauques et auxquels se mêlait son souffle chaud. Comme en arrière-plan, il sentit son pantalon glisser avec son boxer le long de ses jambes et libérer son désir naissant qui vint heurter l'entrejambe durci de son professeur. Snape allongea Harry sur le large canapé et se positionna au-dessus de lui, s'apprêtant sans doute à le prendre en bouche, mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Je veux vous goûter, parvint-il à articuler. Je vous en prie.

Snape se recula, étonné. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et certaines mèches étaient mouillées. Ses lèvres fines étaient entrouvertes et semblaient marquées de quelques traces violettes. Harry en eut un vague remords.

Snape ôta sa chemise qui dévoila son corps à la peau douce et blanche, puis ses chaussures finement pointues et enfin ce qui recouvrait ses jambes et son bassin. Harry n'avait pas encore vu son sexe la fois précédente et le découvrait seulement maintenant. Snape ne dit rien et, alors que son élève le regardait ouvertement, ses joues se colorèrent.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par ses respirations.

Harry fut troublé de voir que Snape ressentait autant de gêne. Il l'incita à s'étendre à sa place puis le chevaucha. Il s'approcha en tremblant des lèvres de son professeur et y pressa les siennes dans un lent mouvement d'appropriation. Puis il y mêla sa langue. Celle de Severus vint la chercher presque immédiatement. Ses reins s'électrifièrent et ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'incommensurable sensation de bonheur qu'il éprouvait.

Il se séparèrent pour respirer puis Harry descendit à la poitrine de Snape et prit entre ses lèvres un de ses tétons, puis le pressa imperceptiblement entre ses dents. Il le sentit tressaillir et se cambrer. Une onde composée de choses indéfinissables traversa ses veines. Y était présent le plaisir intense que procure le moment où la reconnaissance que l'on désirait depuis toujours nous parvient enfin.

Snape inspira profondément. Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos. Harry caressait son corps, lentement, comme pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire, mais il ne serait jamais rassasié, jamais il n'aurait la sensation de le posséder vraiment. Plus il s'approchait de cette sensation, plus elle reculait. Le temps s'écoulait avec la vitesse d'une bobine de fil lancée de la très haute fenêtre d'une tour. Lorsque la bobine arrivera à son terme, le fil cassera. C'est pourquoi il essayait de magnifier ce moment pour qu'il soit exempt de toute trace de la vile médiocrité de l'existence.

Il entoura l'extrémité du sexe de Snape, qui prononça son prénom dans un râle, et la caressa de sa langue. Il sentait toute une tension nouvelle habiter le corps de son professeur ; certainement celle qu'il avait lui-même éprouvée auparavant. Puis il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Le plaisir de donner était équivalent à celui de recevoir et il était régulièrement submergé par des vagues d'ivresse croissante, qui recouvraient son corps et se retiraient comme si une mer invisible allait et venait sur lui.

- Toi aussi !

Ces mots de Snape sortaient comme d'un rêve. Harry s'arrêta, interdit, tandis que son professeur se relevait et le couchait sur le dos. Il écarta ses jambes, les ramena légèrement en arrière, et entra doucement en lui. La salive de Harry sur son sexe rendait le passage aisé. Ses yeux derrière ses paupières à demi fermées semblaient traversés d'éclairs rougeâtres. Harry ferma complètement les yeux. Il se concentrait sur le sexe de Snape qui allait profondément en lui, qui heurtait le point sensible de l'homme, puis se retirait jusqu'à ce que seule l'entrée de son anneau soit écartée par sa présence ; il se concentrait sur sa main qui rendait son désir vainement dressé toujours plus proche de la jouissance.

- Je t'aime.

Harry venait de dire cela. Il le répéta plusieurs fois. Il n'était presque plus conscient. Snape se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Les coups de hanche de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus marqués. Il recherchait à ce qu'ils soient une seule entité. Cela ne pouvait pas se réaliser mais tous deux le recherchaient. Leurs ongles s'enfoncèrent dans leurs corps. La douleur rendait le plaisir plus vif encore. Harry se mordit les lèvres et un léger goût métallique parvint à sa langue quelques secondes après. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé. Snape prit la lèvre de Harry dans sa bouche à l'endroit de la blessure involontaire et aspira la chair douce jusqu'à recevoir le sang. Leur volonté respective de s'approprier le corps de l'autre dépassait désormais le stade sexuel ; ou plutôt, ils atteignaient un niveau supérieur dans leur relation corporelle, celui où le corps n'est plus qu'un prétexte pour satisfaire le mental.

Harry sentit des reliures de livres contre sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de monter petit à petit sur le dossier du canapé mais il l'avait fait. Son bas-ventre était devenu un immense brasier où toutes sensations se confondaient et se réunissaient progressivement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une seule.

Ils jouirent de façon décalée. Harry fut le premier, et son sperme vint se répandre sur le ventre de son professeur et le sien. Quelques secondes après, il sentit le liquide chaud qui sortait de Snape venir remplir son intimité. Leur orgasme avait été court mais intense. Ils étaient essoufflés et ne se regardaient pas. Snape se retira de lui.

- Je vous aime, Harry. dit-il.

Tout un univers s'écroula dans le cœur du Gryffondor. Comme si une multitude de choses posées en équilibre instable autour d'un gouffre béant perdait soudain l'équilibre et s'y engouffrait en entamant une chute vertigineuse et interminable. Ses yeux ne purent pas se lever. Son corps après l'amour fut noyé dans un océan de fluides glacés qui l'immobilisèrent.

Snape s'approcha et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry. Le Gryffondor l'amena à lui et prit ses lèvres. Il retrouvait les sensations de leur tout premier contact. Une euphorie tellement infinie que tous les sentiments s'y retrouvaient mêlés. Tout son être était présent dans ces quelques centimètres de chair qui se trouvaient. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus à mesure que leur étreinte se prolongeait, et parallèlement il sentait une force grandir en lui, une force encore inconnue mais dont la puissance prodigieuse prenait peu à peu racine dans chacune de ces cellules.

Ils se séparèrent et n'osèrent plus se regarder. Snape se rhabilla hors du regard de Harry. Il n'émergeait toujours pas de la léthargie dans laquelle ces derniers mots de Snape l'avaient plongé.

Snape partit et ses pas lents sonnèrent creux dans le bois du plancher. Harry n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui répondre. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu ; son corps ne répondait plus, l'énorme basculement qui avait opéré dans son âme l'avait figé.

Comme un automate, Harry se leva et enfila le minimum de vêtements. Il descendit lentement, les yeux braqués devant lui sans pourtant rien voir. Le domaine des sens l'avait quitté et la rampe sous ses doigts n'existait pas. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit, sans ôter ses vêtements. Il s'endormit une heure après.

...

"_Non__!__Non__!_

_L'incroyable machine avançait vers lui. C'était un embarras considérable de métal, de rouages, de plaques de fer rouillé et de boulons luisants. Elle s'avançait vers lui lentement, mais lui ne pouvait pas bouger, entravé par des liens invisibles. Il pensait à n'importe quoi, un sort non formulé qui aurait pu l'aider, il invoquait des multitudes de personnes sans savoir à qui son vœu s'adresser. Mais il était trop tard et bientôt, l'ombre de la machine le recouvrit. "_

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il prit une grande inspiration pour chasser l'angoisse terrible que lui avait causée son cauchemar, puis entendit dans la foulée un très grand bruit en bas, qui semblait provenir du hall d'entrée. Son cœur recommença à battre à tout rompre, puis il se raisonna. Cela devait être la rémanence de son rêve ; il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé.

Il se rendormit.


	22. 22 La descente

**La descente**

Harry descendait l'escalier. La maison était silencieuse ; seul le tic-tac de la grande horloge du premier étage résonnait dans la cage d'escalier en marbre.

Il s'attendait à voir Snape sortir du salon ou de son bureau pour l'accueillir, mais personne ne fut appelé par le bruit de ses pas. Snape avait dû partir. Il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, comme il avait fait la veille, puis attendre qu'il revienne.

Il cria le nom de l'elfe de maison, et le son de sa voix se répercutant dans les murs fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il sortit dehors et s'allongea sur l'herbe qui bordait les parterres de fleurs. Ce silence était étrange : il ressemblait au vide qui entourait la maison de ses parents, que Snape avait immortalisée dans un souvenir presque vivant.

Le soleil était froid ; c'était le début de l'automne. Les couleurs commençaient à perdre leur éclat, les feuilles se ternissaient, le ciel était plus pâle et plus gris. Ce changement n'était encore qu'un ébauche, qu'un vague brouillon, comme une maladie qui se répandait peu à peu dans la végétation. Il n'y avait plus d'oiseaux, ou alors ils se taisaient.

Le regard de Harry se promena sur la façade arrière de la maison. Le toit d'ardoises, la porte de verre, les fenêtres qui émergeaient de l'épaisse couche de vigne vierge, cette vigne vierge qui recouvrait les vieilles pierres, contre lesquelles il s'était adossé lorsque Snape et lui s'étaient touchés pour la première fois. Il avait trouvé deux feuilles de la vigne accrochées dans ses vêtements, le soir quand il s'était déshabillé. Il ne les avait pas jetées, comme par superstition, bien qu'elles n'aient aucune valeur matérielle.

Il s'assoupissait, entouré du silence bruissant. Une girouette qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée couinait et grinçait sur le toit, en changeant perpétuellement d'orientation, comme perdue, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. La petite tête du coq pointait tour à tour vers l'est, le nord, le sud ou l'ouest. Ce petit frottement métallique, désagréable pour l'ouïe, finit par faire partie de l'atmosphère dépouillée. Le Gryffondor ne l'entendait même plus. Il s'endormit sur la pelouse.

Harry se réveilla au début de l'après-midi. Il avait encore sommeil. La journée précédente l'avait beaucoup fatigué. Il se leva précipitamment, épousseta l'herbe qui couvrait ses vêtements et courut vers la maison. Il n'entendait rien, il ne savait pas si Snape était rentré ou non. Il ne supportait plus d'être dans le doute : il frappa à la porte de son bureau, et, n'entendant aucune réponse, y entra.

Il était vide. La table, couverte de choses diverses, était dans un désordre peu commun à Snape. Une petite fiole bleue se tenait droite devant le fauteuil. Harry contourna le bureau et ouvrit la petite porte du fond de la pièce. Elle menait à un petit couloir, où on trouvait une salle de bains et une petite chambre. Les draps du lit étaient tirés sur le matelas, la couverture pliée, comme si personne n'avait dormi ici cette nuit-là. La chambre était petite et triste, avec pour seuls meubles le lit et une petite table basse, sur laquelle se trouvait un livre ouvert. Harry le saisit machinalement et lut le titre, "Mémoires d'Artemius Agrippin, recueil des potions oubliées du XVIIIe siècle". Rien d'intéressant. La salle de bains était dépourvue de tout accessoire inutile. Une troisième pièce contenait deux armoires remplies de vêtements sombres.

Harry demeura droit, stoïque. Ses pensées, elles, martelaient son cerveau dans une cavalcade affolée. Il retourna au bureau de Snape et s'assit dans son fauteuil, comme si se mettre à la place qu'il avait occupée lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Son regard rencontra la petite fiole bleue, dont l'inscription d'une encre noire, petite et serrée portait son nom. Harry. Il eut une exclamation de surprise et prit la petite fiole dans ses mains, en prenant garde à ce que ses tremblements ne la laissent pas s'échapper. Le liquide qui y était contenu semblait légèrement pâle sa consistance était indéfinie, mi-gazeuse mi-liquide. Des souvenirs ! Mais où trouverait-il une Pensine ?

Son regard explora la pièce sans trouver la trace de la bassine en pierre. Une étagère sur la gauche était recouverte d'objets cassés, de feuilles éparses arrachées à des livres, de notes griffonnées sur de petits bouts de papier. Il dégagea l'amoncellement de choses en le transportant fébrilement sur le bureau et la Pensine apparut enfin. Il versa le liquide dans le récipient runique et y plongea son visage.

_Il se trouve dans le bureau de la directrice, à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall semble triste et inquiète ; Severus Snape, revêche et aigre._

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, Severus, je suis désolée, dit la directrice. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à cacher que je vous revoyais. Je leur ai expliqué que Dumbledore avait laissé une lettre expliquant votre acte à Potter, et nous avons vérifié l'authenticité de cette lettre, mais ils ont rétorqué que, soumettant Dumbledore à l'Imperium et effaçant ses souvenirs après coup, vous auriez très bien pu lui faire écrire cette lettre à son insu.

- C'était prévisible, Minerva, répondit la voix sourde de Snape. Ce n'est pas si grave. Personne n'a plus besoin de moi ici.

- Ne dites pas cela. Il faut que le monde sorcier apprenne que vous êtes l'un deux maillons qui ont été essentiels à cette lutte.

- Moi et Potter ? Mais nous sommes différents. Il y a celui qui est montré aux foules, l'emblème de la lutte, le jeune homme victorieux à la vie si tragique, fit-il ironiquement, et il y a tous ceux dont l'effort reste indéfiniment caché. Nos rôles sont d'ores et déjà attribués. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est de m'effacer définitivement. Non, Minerva, rien d'autre n'est envisageable.

Le souvenir se dissipa et Harry se retrouva dans un couloir qu'il reconnut comme étant un de ceux du Ministère. Severus Snape marchait vers une porte grande ouverte, encadré de deux hommes grands au visage inexpressif qui le tenaient par les bras, ce qui était inutile vu la lourde docilité de Snape. Harry pénétra dans la salle au moment où Scrimgeour fermait la porte.

Le ministre darda ses yeux vifs sur Snape.

- Je tiens à vous féliciter de vous être présenté vous-même, dit-il narquoisement. Nous vous aurions bien évidemment trouvé, mais vous nous avez évité des recherches qui auraient fait perdre du temps à nos Aurors.

Snape ne répondit pas. Son regard vide traînait aux alentours de Scrimgeour. Les traits de sa bouche tombaient, faisant transparaître son abattement résigné.

- Madame la Directrice de Poudlard semble prendre votre défense à cœur. Nous lui avons fait comprendre que la défense d'un Mangemort assassin était plus que compromettante, poursuivit le ministre avec un léger sourire.

Snape n'avait pas réagi. Scrimgeour prit une expression plus dure.

- Nous savons que vous êtes l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, dit-il. Et toute théorie comme quoi cet assassinat était convenu sera démontrée fausse.

- Prouvez-le.

Pour la première fois, Snape élevait la voix.

- La démarche que vous avez faite signe déjà la moitié de votre aveu, sourit Scrimgeour.

- Et que faites-vous de la seconde moitié ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Avec une investigation plus poussée, nous parviendrons à démontrer ce que vous êtes.

- Si je peux encore vous aider, j'ajouterais que Potter est désormais de mon côté, lâcha Snape.

- Oh ?

Le visage de Scrimgeour se teinta d'une expression amusée.

- Dois-je comprendre que Potter, qui ne se montre pas depuis son récent succès, entretiendrait des relations avec vous ?

- Potter n'est pas tenu de subir les salves de questions que les journalistes et le peuple apprécient tant, s'empourpra Snape.

- Vous défendez Potter ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit de votre côté ? Dès que la date de votre jugement sera connue, il s'empressera de rire de vous et d'applaudir votre mort, comme nous tous.

- Non. Il sait qui je suis ! cria Snape. Il sait que j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour l'aider à triompher du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Croyez-vous pouvoir nous attendrir ?

- Je vous dis l'exacte vérité, souffla Snape, comme à bout de souffle alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Et ne parlez pas de Potter alos que vous ne savez rien de lui. Ne vous autorisez pas à le souiller en parlant en son nom.

- Harry Potter n'a jamais voulu coopérer avec le Ministère. Il a toujours montré sa réticence face aux puissantes organisations comme la nôtre. Vous comprenez qu'en tant que plus haut fonctionnaire de ce Ministère, je ne puis le cautionner.

- Sans lui, vous seriez mort. N'avez-vous donc aucune reconnaissance pour celui qui vous a sauvé ? Le Ministère tout entier n'aurait pas pu faire une once de tout ce garçon à entrepris.

Scrimgeour scruta l'ancien Mangemort de ses yeux clairs et vifs. Snape avait des éclairs dans les yeux et ses mains maintenues au fauteuil par des liens qui s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets tremblaient.

- Oh, vous montrez une certaine... sensibilité à l'égard de ce garçon. Je me trompe ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de sensibilité, grinça Snape.

- Si vous l'appréciez autant, faites attention à vos paroles : elles pourraient être une source d'ennuis pour lui.

- Comment cela ?

- Les gens qui ont aidé un criminel à se cacher... peuvent être légèrement ennuyés par la suite.

- Mais il n'a rien à faire avec moi ! Enfin, je... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le temps où il était étudiant. Pas une seule fois.

- Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il prenne parti pour vous ?

- C'est Minerva McGonagall qui s'est occupée de transmettre ses paroles.

- Vous mentez par deux fois. McGonagall affirme ne pas avoir vu récemment le garçon. Et nous savons également que Potter a eu besoin de votre assistance pour venir à bout de cette guerre, et que vous l'avez accompagné dans beaucoup des épreuves.

Le visage de Snape se décomposa.

- Comment ? ...

- L'Imperium rend beaucoup de services lorsque le Veritaserum s'oppose à un esprit puissant, le savez-vous, Snape ? En tant que Mangemort, le recours à des sortilèges Impardonnables doit vous être familier...

Une cordelette de cuir jaillit de la baguette du Ministre, alla claquer contre le cou de Snape, puis se résorba. Elle laissa une presque imperceptible trace rouge sur la peau blanche du Maître des Potions.

- Nous pensons que vous avez soumis Potter à l'Imperium. C'est la seule raison qui explique son mutisme et sa présence chez vous. Nous arrivons au terme de cet entretien. Nous devons vous relâcher momentanément, sous la condition que vous accepterez de vous rendre de nouveau ici dans dix jours précisément. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite : nous allons régler cela par un Serment Inviolable, à la suite de quoi vous nous révélerez l'endroit de votre demeure. Nous viendrons vous y chercher.

- Pourquoi m'accordez-vous la liberté de ces dix jours ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

- Je le comprends pourtant. C'est pour que le peuple ait l'illusion que vous êtes bon, alors que ce Serment Inviolable m'emprisonne autant que si vous m'enfermiez directement à Azkaban.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas. Un des deux gardes s'occupa d'unir les mains de Snape et du Ministre. Ils prononcèrent le serment. Snape ne broncha pas. Ses yeux d'une noirceur impénétrable semblaient éteints, mats.

- Vous savez que si vous ne respectez pas le serment, vous mourrez, dit Scrimgeour après que leurs mains se soient séparées.

- Je le sais.

La salle du Ministère s'évapora, et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Snape. Son professeur le regardait, assis devant le bureau. Harry s'élança vers lui en pleurant et s'apprêta à l'étreindre. Mais ses bras traversèrent le corps de Snape. Il se recula, effrayé, et aperçut que Snape ne le regardait pas. Il ne semblait pas le voir. Il tenait une plume à la main, un parchemin vierge posé devant lui. Il fit un signe vague, comme s'il invitait quelqu'un à venir lire sur son épaule. Harry ne comprenait pas. Etait-il un fantôme ? Il s'approcha. La main de Snape hésita avant de commencer à écrire. Il tremblait. Dès la première phrase, Harry faillit s'évanouir de tristesse.

"J'espère que vous trouverez ce souvenir."

Il n'avait pas émergé de la Pensine. Le fait que ce souvenir se passe dans la même salle que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait réellement l'avait trompé. Mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Ce Severus n'était pas réel. Severus n'existait peut-être déjà plus. De grosses larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long de ses joues et commencèrent à inonder son cou. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin que Snape remplissait peu à peu.

"Il est minuit. Vous êtes en train de dormir. Nous avons vécu une journée inoubliable, mais ce soir, je vous quitterai. Le Ministère et moi sommes convenus que cette nuit, je me rendrai à eux. Je savais depuis que vous êtes revenu que je devrais partir cette nuit. Mais j'ai préféré vous le cacher jusqu'au dernier moment, plutôt que de gâcher les moments merveilleux que nous avons passé ensemble.

Je vous remercie et vous dis adieu. Je comprends la peine et la colère que vous éprouvez maintenant, mais je vous demande de ne garder de moi que le souvenir de ce qui a pu vous faire du bien.

Je ne me bats pas plus pour ma vie. Je ne suis pas digne de votre amour, mais il est la seule chose qui puisse magnifier ma vie. Face à ce dilemne, ce choix à faire entre vous laisser pur ou enfin vivre, j'ai préféré choisir la mort. L'amour que vous me portez n'aurait pas été éternel, et n'aurait laissé en vous que des remords. Ma mort nous sauve tous les deux. Il fallait arrêter pendant que nos rapports atteignaient leur point culminant, avant qu'ils ne soient devenus médiocres et souillés par ma bassesse. Il faut que vous compreniez que je n'étais plus un être humain. Je suis triste mais soulagé de partir.

Construisez une vie, ne mourrez pas avec moi. Dites-vous que mon plus grand malheur serait que vous arrêtiez de vivre à cause de l'erreur que je suis en train de faire."

- Incendio, dit la voix de Snape, altérée par un sentiment de tristesse si fort qu'il semblait presque palpable.

Un des bords du parchemin s'enflamma, et le feu se propagea lentement sur toute la surface de la feuille. Partout où les flammes passaient, la feuille devenait noire, de plus en plus noire, sa texture devenait charbonneuse, et ses extrémités se retroussaient, se tordaient, se contorsionnaient comme rendues folles par la torture du feu courant sur leur peau. Les mots blêmissaient, bleuissaient, puis devenaient d'un violet profond : enfin, ils disparaissaient. Snape immolait son propre amour ; ses doigts lâchèrent le parchemin au dernier moment, alors que les petites langues de feu venaient lécher ses doigts.

Harry fut projeté en arrière et se retrouva, haletant, penché au-dessus de la Pensine. Il remit en tremblant les souvenirs dans la fiole et la posa fébrilement sur le bureau : ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir tenir quoi que ce soit dans ses doigts sans le faire tomber. Son ventre était secoué de spasmes nerveux qui ébranlaient son corps tout entier, ses dents s'entrechoquaient et il mordit sa langue convulsivement. Des bouffées de stress grimpaient et éclataient dans corps, comme un feu d'artifice d'angoisse, il avait envie de vomir et son esprit était brouillé par la sensation qui précède un évanouissement. Il réussit à s'agripper aux rebords du bureau ; ses jambes flageolaient, tous ses membres étaient endoloris par une tension perpétuelle mêlée à une absence de sensations, comme si sa peau ne couvrait rien, comme si son corps était effroyablement vide et que l'on avait aspiré tous ses boyaux et sa chair au-dehors. Il resta dans cet état limite une trentaine de minutes, puis subitement, une lourde fatigue l'assomma, un vrombissement atone s'installa dans ses oreilles, il pénétrait dans la dernière phase, celle de l'après. Il sentait déjà la consistance du vide dans son corps, la pesanteur des ses gestes, ses paupières retomber ainsi que les coins de sa bouche, sa langue s'épaissir et s'aplatir contre ses dents. Un point au plus profond de sa poitrine, autrefois si souvent sollicité, réactif, d'intensité changeante, sembla maintenant se flétrir, s'étouffer, se racornir ; tout son corps s'affaissait, ralentissait, mais aussi ses pensées, qui se fixaient sur une seule et unique chose sans y réfléchir, sans chercher à la comprendre, sans même savoir de quelle nature elle était.

Son regard parvint jusqu'à un petit bout de papier déchiré où quelques mots étaient écrits.

"Quitte cette maison, elle est un souvenir qui n'existe plus que pour toi. Ils l'ont détruite lorsqu'ils m'ont emmené."

Une deuxième vague de tristesse s'abattit sur Harry. Il se leva tel un automate, sans un regard pour la pièce qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit la porte et traversa le hall d'entrée au carrelage en damier. Les maisons des personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient détruites : celle de ses parents, celle de Snape. Leurs incarnations dans son esprit étaient fidèles, à tel point qu'il s'y était trompé, mais sans vie.

Il traversa la première cour et s'avança vers le portail. Il était ouvert. Il le franchit puis se retourna. Il quittait l'illusion et trouvait la réalité. La maison de Snape semblait avoir été détruite par un sortilège surpuissant : elle était démolie, des gravats encombraient l'allée qu'il venait de prendre. C'était certainement l'origine du bruit qui l'avait réveillé la nuit dernière. Snape avait eu le temps de protéger Harry en le transportant dans une illusion. Cela aurait été son dernier acte de protection.

- Je ne sais pas où aller, marmonna Harry, l'esprit noyé par des rouleaux qui l'écrasaient incessamment. Où aller. Où aller... Que faire... Que faire ?

Il marcha dans le village qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu. L'automne était là, et bientôt, il y aurait l'hiver, mais le temps était encore doux. La maison de Snape avait été la plus belle de la rue. Les façades des autres maisons donnaient directement sur le trottoir. Des fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Plus loin, des enfants s'amusaient. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, les arbres se marbraient doucement. Une vieille femme au regard étrange le regarda passer par la fenêtre. Il lui adressa un signe de la main qui la fit se détourner. Les gens ici devaient se méfier des personnes étrangères au village.

Il parvint près de la mairie. Par la fenêtre, ils entendait des discussions animées. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes, qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il s'assit sous la fenêtre et écouta ; il n'avait rien à faire. Il se sentait démuni comme un enfant resté seul dans la rue sans pouvoir rentrer chez lui. L'errance, l'attente d'une chose indéfinissable et incertaine. Le temps qui passait sans revenir.

Dans la mairie, les discussions s'orientaient sur la maison dévastée cette nuit. On pensait au dysfonctionnement d'un appareil électrique. On n'avait pas retrouvé le pauvre monsieur ; on espérait qu'il n'était pas présent au moment de l'accident. De toute façon, il était très bizzare et on le voyait peu. Comme s'il devait répondre à une question, Harry se leva immédiatement et se retrouva face à face avec les employés de la mairie.

- Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous désirez un renseignement ?

"Je suis incapable de répondre, pensa Harry. Je ne répondrai pas. C'est trop dur de répondre."

- Monsieur ? répéta un homme gros et barbu.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ils marmonnèrent quelque chose contre les adolescents qui devenaient des monstres et fermèrent la porte. Harry s'éloigna. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'avait que deux possibilités : Poudlard ou le Terrier. Il ne supporterait pas de subir Poudlard. Devoir rencontrer les autres, devoir parler de Snape. C'était impossible. Et aller au Terrier, c'était trop compliqué, à cause de Ginny et de Ron. Il n'y rencontrerait que des oreilles sourdes.

Il visualisa le Terrier et y transplana, sans prendre de précautions. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se poser de questions.

La maison des Weasley semblait agitée, grouillante de joie. Il s'en approchait d'un pas lourd, observant les silhouettes encore indéfinissables qui y évoluaient avec rapidité. Une tente énorme était montée près de la maison. Il allait sans doute gâcher une fête, mais maintenant, tout lui était indifférent.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la maison (il n'avait pas voulu y transplaner directement), les silhouettes s'arrêtaient et le regardaient arriver. Puis il devina qu'on le reconnaissait. Il y avait Hermione, accompagnée de Ron, et une petite blonde dont il se souvenait du visage sans parvenir à y associer un nom.

- Harry ? firent plusieurs voix incrédules.

Il d'abstint de répondre et se tint droit sans bouger. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit Ron, abasourdi.

- Je vais repartir, désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Non non, reste, dit Hermione. On est content de te voir.

Elle s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras mais ses mots sonnaient terriblement faux. Ron n'avait pas fait un geste. Personne ne bougea plus après que leur froide étreinte ait cessé.

- Je vois que vous préparez une fête ? demanda Harry d'un ton guilleret que l'absence de sincérité et le contexte rendaient presque morbide.

- Oui, c'est pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur.

- Fleur Delacour ?

- Oui, vous aviez fait le tournoi des trois sorciers ensemble.

C'était la petite blonde qui parlait. Soudain, en la regardant plus attentivement, un flash traversa sa mémoire et il se souvint du contexte de leur première rencontre.

- Tu es sa soeur, non ? C'est toi que j'ai sauvée lors de l'épreuve du lac ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Elle le regardait avec mépris. Ce n'était pas étonnant ; Ron avait dû bâtir toute une histoire sordide sur lui et son amour pour Snape et la raconter à qui voudrait l'entendre. Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui le sauva.

- Harry ! Tu es ici !

Le regard chaleureux du père des Weasley lui apporta une douce sensation de réconfort et soulagea sa gêne.

- Quelle drôle de surprise ! Sais-tu que nous préparions le mariage de Bill et de Fleur ? Oh, nous sommes vraiment très heureux !

Arthur Weasley l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison, où Molly écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es dans un état ! ... Si tu te voyais, on dirait que tu n'a pas mangé depuis dix jours.

Il ne put empêcher qu'elle nourrisse, à son habitude. Cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Le trop-plein de nourriture lui faisait tourner la tête. De surcroît, il n'avait pas faim du tout. Ron ne lui adressait pas la parole, mais se donnait seulement la peine d'éviter son regard. Hermione, elle, le regardait d'un air désolé qui l'exaspérait. Elle croyait savoir mais ne pouvait se représenter la plus infime partie de la chose qui avait été détruite en lui et remplacée par l'horreur. La soirée passa rapidement. Harry avait vu Fleur, les autres Weasley, et quelques anciens amis et Aurors. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde au Terrier, mais la fête ne se déroulerait que demain.

Il dormit et laissa ses pensées errer ; il passa à un jour suivant sans s'en rendre compte. Il perdit son temps durant l'après-midi, puis la fête commença, programmée pour durer toute la nuit. Il n'avait fait qu'un mince effort vestimentaire.

Au cours de la soirée, alors qu'il s'était retiré seul dans une petit salon du premier étage pour ne plus avoir à subir les rires et la cohue du rez-de-chaussée, il tomba sur un journal, encore plié, mais dont la Une lui arracha un cri involontaire. Il saisit le papier avec force et ses yeux dévorèrent la photo ainsi que les lignes tremblotantes de texte qui l'entouraient. Snape, blotti par terre sur le sol d'une cellule d'Azkaban, regardait à travers les barreaux l'appareil photo avancer dans le couloir. Ses yeux étaient ternes et il ne bougeait pas. Il tenait ses genoux ramassés contre son torse et y posait son menton, comme s'il avait froid. Son visage était dur et ne manquerait pas de conforter le peuple dans l'idée monstrueuse qu'il avait de lui. Même Harry avait froid dans le dos en voyant cette photo.

Il ne parvint pas à lire l'article. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible, dans un bruit de tonnerre, et chercha quelqu'un, il ne savait pas qui, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il vit Hermione, mais elle le dégoûta, lisse et belle dans une robe violette, en train de rire aux paroles d'un homme plus âgé. Non, Ginny serait l'aide qu'il lui fallait : elle le regardait, assise seule au fond de la tente immense, elle avait essayé de se faire désirable mais se tenait gênée dans une robe sans bretelles, sa coiffure semblait ridicule car elle avait trop cherché à attirer l'attention. Son regard dévisageait Harry, avec un air de reproche, de colère et de tristesse, mais également teinté de l'étincelle qui traduit l'attente éternelle, le lourd, pathétique espoir et l'aspiration indestructible qu'éprouvent les personnes amoureuses. Harry, présentement, avait envie de faire du mal ; tellement de mal que lui-même en ressentirait une jouissance inouïe, égale à la souffrance qu'il engendrerait.

- Salut, Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers la soeur de son ancien ami.

Les lèvres de la petite rousse s'entrouvrirent et se poussèrent en avant. Elle cherchait malgré elle à lui plaire. Harry méprisait ce petit bout de chair qui voulait se faire prendre, prendre encore et encore. Il la méprisait comme il s'était méprisé quand il avait remarqué les réactions de son corps quand il était sous le joug de Snape.

- Bonsoir, Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait mélodieuse et veloutée. Tu t'ennuies ?

- Non, ça va... J'avais juste envie de te tenir compagnie.

Elle n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire, mais Harry imagina sans peine l'ébranlement nerveux qu'elle avait ressenti.

- J'étais avec Snape tout ce temps, dit-il d'un air dégagé et provocant. Tu sais qu'il va être jugé et sans doute tué ?

- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

- Figure-toi que ça ne me fait rien...

Ginny leva vers lui des yeux étonnés, en prenant soin d'avoir l'air d'ores et déjà ennuyée.

- Non, je t'assure, dit Harry en réponse à son regard. Nous avons fait l'amour, tous les deux... Plusieurs fois... Mais je suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'est pas ça qu'il me faut.

Elle rougit malgré elle. Harry avait gagné une manche. Il avait su la déstabiliser, l'avait affaiblie en évoquant les rapports qu'il venait d'avoir, avait éveillé sa haine, sa jalousie et surtout son désir. Il savait qu'elle brûlait de l'imaginer tout entier à un autre, et qu'elle se sentait désespérement inutile et transparente. Ensuite, il avait ouvert son espoir, en réfutant son amour pour Snape. Elle était désormais prête à tout pour lui, petite chose aveugle en quête de reconnaissance.

- Mais tu vois, poursuivit-il d'un ton dramatique, j'ai compris ce que je cherchais avec Snape. Un père. J'ai toujours souffert de ne pas avoir de parents...

- Oh, oui, je comprends !

La deuxième manche était remportée aussi brillament. Harry était surpris que le ton dégoulinant de niaiserie qu'il avait pris ait fait effet sur Ginny. Il ne la croyait pas si bête, mais la sensiblerie avait fait effet. Harry ressentait une curieuse impression de gêne, comme un dégoût face à la phrase aux relents incestueux qu'il venait de dire. Il ne pensait pas un des mots qu'il venait de dire : il copiait juste les articles des affreux magazines de bonnes femmes et leur psychanalyse prémâchée de série B.

- Et tu vois, je me dis que je me ferais peut-être du mal en le laissant mourir.

Là, les yeux de Ginny se plissèrent dans un air de doute. Il s'y était mal pris et était allé trop vite. Il fallait qu'il répare sa faute.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, et j'aurais l'impression d'entacher la mémoire de ma mère en n'essayant pas de le secourir. Tu sais qu'ils étaient très amis ?

Elle acquiesca. Harry était un des rares à bien connaître l'histoire de la relation de Snape avec sa mère. Ginny ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité.

- Il faut que je le sorte de là.

- Tu veux notre aide, c'est ça ?

- Si je ne l'ai pas, je le ferai seul.

- Non... J'en parlerai au maximum de gens demain, d'accord ? On va faire ce qu'on peut. J'aimerais que tu sois heureux.

- Je sais. Euh, moi aussi.

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- J'aimerais que tu sois heureuse.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina tandis qu'elle baissait la tête. Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà dit aussi aisément quelque chose dont il ne ressentait pas la moindre parcelle.

- Tu veux venir danser ? dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Il faisait chaud, les lumières bleues parcourant tout l'intérieur de la tente donnaient une lueur féérique à ce début de nuit. Il était tard, et les voix étaient plus déliées, tantôt fortes d'une part et se réduisant au murmure plus loin. Une sorte de balancement indolent réunissait tous les corps, dont l'alcool modifiait déjà les mouvements. Les robes des femmes brillaient, les costumes des hommes, sombres, encerclaient leurs vifs et colorés tournoiements. Harry se leva, acceptant tacitement l'invitation de Ginny. Il passa doucement son bras autour de sa taille et rencontra son dos que la coupe de la robe laissait nu. Il la sentit tressaillir. Sa peau était d'une consistance indéfinie, moite et parsemée de petits boutons. Pas agréable du tout.

Harry approchait sa tête de son visage, mais c'était pour pouvoir regarder librement la salle par-dessus son épaule sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Leurs souffles effleuraient leurs cous ; celui de Ginny, parfumé, faisait comprendre qu'elle avait prévu dans les moindres détails toute occasion. Harry commença à jouer avec ses cheveux lourds. Elle était toute tendue, près de lui, figée dans l'attente. Il connaissait très bien cette sensation désagréable mais vitale. Harry était hypnotisé par le guitariste du groupe que les Weasley avaient embauché pour cette soirée. Il était grand, maigre et musclé, vêtu de noir ; ses cheveux étaient noirs également, mi-longs, avec une raie sur le milieu, et lui cachaient le visage si bien que son nez seul dépassait. Il pensait à Snape. Snape, cette douleur sourde dans son coeur, que rien n'apaiserait. Même s'ils se retrouvaient, Harry n'était pas sûr que la barrière désormais énorme que les complications avaient toujours épaissie disparaîtrait, rien que pour le temps d'une union corporelle. Il y avait désormais trop de tristesse mêlée à eux. Trop de tristesse...

Le sang de Harry pulsait avec force et lenteur dans tout son corps. Il oublia la tristesse, retrouva le désir du corps de Snape, ressentit son manque. Il entrouvrit la bouche. Le guitariste faisait durer une note aigüe, et rejetait sa tête en arrière, comme sous l'extase. Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Sa langue revivait sa rencontre avec celle de Snape. Cette langue rugueuse et douce en même temps, si masculine, qui venait prendre celle d'Harry, inexpérimentée. Une saveur qui emplissait Harry de bonheur et qui tordait son estomac. Une consistance un peu dure, mouillée, qui pénétrait sa bouche, loin, leurs lèvres que la salive faisait glisser les unes contre les autres, qui continuaient à s'embrasser, à se caresser, lorsqu'ils se séparaient, le souffle chaud et puissant de Snape contre lui, sur tout son visage, coloré des parfums de leurs bouches réunies. Ils levaient les yeux et la noirceur sans fin des pupilles dilatées de Snape aspirait Harry, qui se rapprochait encore pour toucher sa peau avec son visage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir toucher pendant des années la peau dure et mâle de Snape, en ressentant la proximité mystérieuse de ses cheveux noirs, le menton collé contre les boutons qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à son corps. Cette immense puissance, grande et forte, à la voix rauque lorsqu'elle désirait, au parfum intense des vêtements et de la peau, était la seule chose qui vivait dorénavant en lui. Le sexe de Harry avait durci tandis qu'il se remémorait le miracle qu'il avait vécu il y a deux jours. Ginny l'avait senti et, croyant que c'était éveillé par la proximité de son corps, avait approché ses lèvres de la peau de Harry. Il la laissa faire, malgré le sentiment de dégoût qui montait en lui ; après tout, il aurait besoin de son aide. Elle pressa ses seins contre sa poitrine, et ses respirations se faisaient plus suggestives. Harry était atterré devant tant de platitude, devant cette sexualité morne et triste qu'elle lui proposait. Il avait vécu quelque chose d'extraordinaire et ne pourrait plus goûter à quelque chose d'autre avec plaisir.

Cependant, son érection se faisait grandissante. Le guitariste ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Snape. Enfin, non : il n'avait de lui que la couleur des vêtements et la coupe de cheveux. Cela suffisait pour que Harry retrouve en lui une incarnation distordue de celui qui l'avait quitté. Il entendit la voix de Ginny, au loin, parvenir à ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas un mot ; il n'écoutait pas.

Il sentit qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'amas chaud des personnes regroupées dans la tente. Ils ne dansaient plus, mais le sang circulait encore vivement dans leurs membres. L'air plus frais du dehors caressait leur peau, et les battements de la musique semblaient plus sourds de loin. Ginny allongea Harry dans l'herbe et se coucha à côté de lui. Il sentait le moment fatidique venir, mais il n'y pensait pas. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'y échapper. Pour le moment, il scrutait le ciel. C'était une nuit sans nuages. Le quart de lune semblait les regarder de profil. Les étoiles étaient incroyablement claires et perçantes. C'était merveilleux, elle étaient tellement éloignées. Et tellement présentes.

Le corps chaud de Ginny se coula sur le sien. Elle murmurait des mots d'amour à ses oreilles. Son coeur batrait très fort, il résonnait dans sa poitrine. Harry ne répondait pas, il caressait machinalement ses cheveux, comme il aurait caressé un chien.

- Alors, les amoureux ?

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment, Ginny était toute rouge, et faisait face à ses frères Fred et George.

- Content de voir que tu oublies les chauve-souris, Harry, dit l'un d'entre eux. Mais si vous pouviez faire ça dans un lieu où il y a moins de passage, ce serait pas mal...

Ils s'esclaffèrent et repartirent. Harry se sentait gêné et en colère. En colère car on pensait qu'il n'aimait plus Snape. Or, les quelques gestes qu'il donnait à la soeur de Ron découlaient de sa pitié et surtout, étaient intéressés. C'était en quelque sorte et une oeuvre de charité, et le prix à payer pour un service qui impliquerait l'honneur et le courage d'une dizaine de personnes, si Ginny se montrait suffisament persuasive envers sa famille.

Cet incident avait troublé la petite fille, et elle s'excusa d'avoir soudain mal à tête et sommeil. Bon débarras, pensait Harry. Ou alors n'était-elle pas fatiguée et voulait-elle seulement se faire désirer, où ne pas aller trop vite ? Cela ressemblait bien à l'imbécilité des formes qui accompagnaient le début des relations anodines. Avec Snape, il n'y avait pas eu de formes. Juste un commun accord non formulé, subit, qui s'était passé de mots.

Mais Snape avait-il véritablement eu envie de Harry ? N'était-ce pas juste un acte prémédité qui avait pour but d'avoir le soutien de quelqu'un d'extrêmement important dans le monde ? Car il savait ce qui l'attendait, il avait été convoqué avant le retour de Harry chez lui, pendant les deux semaines où celui-ci était au Terrier. Cela voulait-il dire que... ?

Harry se sentit écrasé par un poids énorme, celui des masses de questions qui s'imposaient toutes ensemble et tout d'un coup à son esprit. Il était assis à une table, seul, il était retourné dans la tente et regardait les couples de danseurs tourner. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui ; mais là, un gouffre l'emporta, le déchira, il sombra dans de noires abîmes, seul, désespérément seul. Son menton heurta la table : il avait laissé sa tête tomber. Personne autour de lui ne le voyait, tout n'était qu'un tourbillon de couleurs qu'il quittait progressivement. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, aussi subitement qu'il aurait déchiré une feuille de papier, et du sang imaginaire jaillissait de ses entrailles. Il pensait à Snape, qui était assis, seul, sur un sol glacé de pierres, entouré des noires volutes et que formaient les Détraqueurs flottant au-dessus de lui. Il n'y avait pas de ciel ; juste leurs robes mouvantes qui aspiraient lentement ses dernières émotions du monde des vivants. Snape attendait, seul.


End file.
